Ser o no Ser
by yam-tenou-86
Summary: En esta nueva historia la vengansa estara siempre presente podra michiru lograr que haruka se olvide de la promesa que se iso, esperemos que el amor triunfe al fianl, spero les guste
1. Chapter 1

En este Fic los personajes están ubicados en mi hermoso México lindo y querido, la trama se desarrollará en lo que es el estado de Coahuila y Nuevo León, por que, por ser mas fácil para mi jejeje.

**Capitulo. 1**

**Regreso primera parte **

Un camioneta circulaba por el boulevard, toma la desviación y se estaciona frente a un parque circundado con barda de concreto, cuando desciende el conductor mira de frente el portón adornado; la entrada y al pasillo por unos pinos marcando el camino; comienza a recorrer con dos rosas en la mano. Pasa un pasillo su mirada perdida no quiere ver a su alrededor, solo quiere llegar a su destino que parece eterno. Llego a la segunda sección, doblo en el primer pasillo a la derecha hasta el fondo, después volteo a la izquierda camino unos cinco metros y se detuvo. Sus ojos se postraron sobre las rosas que llevaba comenzando a decir

**---La vida es muy impredecible un día sabes que eres o que quieres ser y al otro ya no, es raro como tu vida cambia en un instante, como los sufrimientos te llevan a esconder tu corazón y actuar fríamente; suena ilógico verdad, lo se, han pasado ya cinco años y es la primera ves que vengo a visitarles no tenia el valor para cruzar esa puerta que me separa de mi pasado y mi presente. **Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poderles detener, perecía un rió recorriendo sus mejillas,** por que? Porque? **Grito con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas; recargando su cabeza en sus manos, a su mente venían recuerdos de su niñez

**Cinco años atrás**

**Niño: pásala, no seas goloso vamos**, corría por el patio cuando recibe un pase, dispone a patear el balón como viene y gooolllllll corre festejando su anotación mientras una voz se escucha

**---Voz: Haruka a la dirección **

**---Haruka: Maestra yo no ice nada **

**---Maestra: lo se, es para el torneo del conocimiento de saber, solo faltas tú; los demás ya están en la dirección vamos, **

En la dirección ya se encontraban reunidos los primeros lugares de cada salón del grupo "A" eran Amy y Lita, del Grupo "B" eran Michiru y Reí del Grupo "C" Darien y Haruka

Cuando haruka entro su vista se calvo en una persona que se sentaba atrás de lita, era una chica muy linda, cabello aguamarina, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora, la voz de la maestra no logro que apartara la vista de esa chica.

**---Directora. Chicos ella es Michiru Kaiou va a terminar con nosotros el ciclo escolar, hemos evaluado sus conocimientos y es el mismo nivel que su compañera Amy, los encargados del programa sugirieron que forme parte para que les ayude a prepararse**

**---Haruka: maestra pero ella no pude participar **

**---Maestra: así es haruka, le hice la invitación poniendo en claro que no podría participar y acepto, les dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo voy a ver que todos regresen a sus salones.**

**---Amy: bueno creo que lo primero será presentarnos, yo soy Amy Mizuno **

**---Haruka: por que si ya nos conocemos????**

**---Lita: nosotros si pero Michiru no, soy Lita Kino voy en el grupo "A" con Amy **

**---Darien: perdona a Haruka así con la gente que no conoce, soy Darien Chiva y corajes es Haruka Zerimar vamos en el mismo grupo**, Haruka solo levanto su mano, mientras camina para sentarse en el escritorio de la maestra.

**---Rei bueno a mi ya me conoces y ustedes también **

**---Haruka: como olvidar a la hija del director **

**---Rei: ya vas a empezar mejor concentrémonos en el concurso.**

Se acordó estudiar en el salón de apoyo lunes, miércoles, viernes de cuatro a cinco de la tarde, ella era la primera en llegar, me gustaba sentarme en las jardineras para verle tomar agua y después entrar al salón, su hermosa cabellera y su linda sonrisa cautivaban a cualquiera que la observara

Solo faltaban 3 días para el concurso; dos meses para la graduación y mis conversaciones con ella solo eran referentes a las malditas matemáticas y geografía aun no había logra juntar el suficiente valor como para poder mantener una conversación fuera de eso.

Ese día tenia una aire diferente, muy pocas veces nos dejaban salir de la escuela a comprar a fuera, como no tuvimos receso, pedí permiso para ir a la tiendita de a fuera, caminamos Darien y yo hasta la entrada

**---Haruka : me acompañas Darien o quieres que te traiga algo **

**---Darien: un jugo de durazno, te espero en el de salón de repollo me llevo tus cosas? **Haruka asintió con la cabeza dando su mochila, camino hasta la tienda, tenia un presentimiento, estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando las sirenas de seis patrullas se escuchan y estacionan frente a la escuela en los locales junto a la tienda, los policías descienden de sus unidades para formar una barrera uno se dirige a mi

**---Policía: es mejor que regreses a la escuela y no salgas hasta que nos vayamos, dile a la directora……**

**---Haruka: si señor, **sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente corrí hasta llegar a la dirección;la maestra iba saliendo para ver que sucedía

**---Directora: Haruka porque traes ese semblante **

**---Haruka: Directora yo iba a comprar a la tiendita cuando unas patrullas llegaron, me regresaron, dijo dile a la directora que desaloje los salones que dan al frente de los locales junto a la tienda y que si había disparos que todos se acostaron en el suelo boca abajo**

**---Directora: pero que es lo que sucede **

**---Haruka: Por lo que escuche es un señor que se robo unas cosas, tiene rehenes y creo que un garrafón lleno de gasolina, **

**---Directora: vamos Haruka ayúdame a informar a los salones de primer a tercero, los llevaremos al segundo patio yo empiezo con los de abajo y tu en el segundo piso.**

En el salón se encontraban casi todos, no se escuchaba el alboroto de las sirenas porque se encontraba en el segundo patio al fondo cerca de las jardineras,

**---Michiru: Darien y Haruka? **

**---Reí: es cierto donde esta mira que si perdemos será por su culpa, no ha entendido nada de lo que hemos estudiado. **

**---Amy: No juzgues a Haruka es muy inteligente solo le gusta hacer que las personas se desesperen.**

**---Darien: fue a la tienda, no salimos al receso por quedarnos ayudar a la maestra Martha Lilia y ella le dio permiso de ir a la tienda de enfrente.**

**---Lita: comenzamos o le esperamos **

**---Michiru: creo que deberíamos esperarlo le pone mucho empeño, además así podemos conocernos un poco, **terminando la frase con una linda sonrisa, pasaron una media ora y no regresaba

**---Amy: seguro que solo fue a la tienda Darien? **

**---Darien: si, es mas si no llega en quince minutos voy a buscarle **

**---Michiru: es mejor que vallas a buscarle, **tengo un presentimiento,

Darien se levanto de su banco y camino por el pasillo en la puerta que conecta el segundo patio con el primero la directora bajaba con el grupo de 1ero. A los niños se veían raros

**---Darien: maestra que sucede **

**---Directora: no te puedo explicar lo importante es que me ayudes a llevar a los niños hasta las jardineras, les pides a tus compañeras que deben lograr se acuesten boca abajo en el piso, tu regresas y me esperas aquí me entendiste **

**---Darien: maestra yo iba a buscar a haruka **

**---Directora: en este momento los niños son mas importantes que haruka, as lo que te digo. **Darien obedeció llevándose a los niños, amy que se encontraba afuera del salón ve venir a darien con los niños, regresa al salón. Amy entra con la voz angustiada

**---Amy: chicas algo sucede darien bien con un grupo de primer año **

**---Michiru: como el iba a buscar a haruka **

**---Reí: es mejor que vallamos a ayudarle, **salieron todas del salón para encontrar a darien, el les explica lo que le dijo la directora, así que debo regresar los dejo en sus manos, apenas iba llegando a la mitad cuando ya se aproximaba otro grupo, seguido por otro de segundo, la directora lo dejo a cargo de darien y se regreso de nuevo, poco a poco los demás grupos fueron llegando con sus respectivos maestros cuando los niños se calmaron y lograron ponerlos boca abajo las maestras y las chicas comenzaron a platicar

**---Rei: que sucede maestra Minerva **

**---Minerva: no escucharon las sirenas, en donde estaban ?? **

**---Lita: estábamos en el salón de repollo maestra y en ese lugar no se escucha lo que sucede afuera **

**---Minerva: es cierto para eso esta diseñado para que los alumnos no se distraigan **

**---Amy: es algún incendio por eso trajeron a los niños **

**---América: esa seria lo mejor **

**---Michiru: no entiendo **

**---América: una persona robo no se en donde y se encerró en uno de los locales con rehenes y al parecer trae bombas caceras. **A la mente de las chicas venía la platica con darien haruka se encontraba afuera de la escuela en ese momento. Darien comienza a caminar hacia el primer patio

**---Minerva: a donde crees que vas jovencito regresa **

**---Darien: maestra Haruka iba a la tiendita de afuera!**

**---América: es inteligente sabe cuidarse **

La directora subió al segundo piso del primer patio encontrando a haruka

**---Haruka: aquí arriba ya no hay nadie solo falta revisar los baños de abajo**, la directora asintió con la cabeza, bajaron las escaleras cuando un niño se regresa corriendo en busca de una compañerita

**---Directora: adonde crees que vas Eli **

**---Eli: voy a decirle a ana fue al baño antes de que nos sacaran **

**---Haruka: maestra yo voy **

**---Directora: eres muy pequeña para hacerte la valiente **

**---Haruka: pero soy mas velos que usted y pequeña me puedo esconder fácil, **mientras la directora y Haruka discutían, eli se separaba de ellos la directora logro alcanzarlo y Haruka aprovechó para ir en busca de ana, la directora no le quedo de otra que ir a refugiarse con los demás niños, los maestros cuando lo ve ven llegar le bombardean con preguntas

**---Directora: Silencio **

**---M. Minerva: que es lo que pasa **

**---M. Rogelio: donde esta Haruka? **Al oír esa pregunta todos centraron su mirada esperando encontrar una respuesta agradable pero no fue así

**---directora: fue por ana se quedo en los baños eli iba por ella de no ser por el yo estuviera buscando a ana y no haruka **

**---Michiru: entonces no es un rehén **

**---Directora: no, gracias a ella las indicaciones de la policía llegaron a mi y estamos a salvo, **cuando comenzaron a escucharse disparos muy seguidos, fue un caos, los niños comenzaron a llorar, gritar.

Haruka corrió lo mas rápido que pudo cuando comenzaron a escucharse disparos, logro entrar al baño el llanto de una niña le llevó hasta el ultimo sanitario

**---Haruka: ana soy Haruka eli me dijo que estabas aquí vamos tentemos que salir de aquí es peligroso, **la niña dio su manita a Haruka, la cargo de camachito para poder moverse mejor, salieron a gatas del baño llegando hasta el segundo salón, en ese tramo los disparos eran esordesedores, ana lloraba mas fuerte, unas balas perdidas quebró los vidrios de la ventana, Haruka trata de cubrir a ana pero al apoyarse se corta la mano con los vidrios que se encontraban en el piso y otros cortan parte de su antebrazo, la sangre comienza a brotar a chorros, no sabe que hacer así que solo se agarra a correr con ana en su espalda,

**---M. Rogelio: directora voy a ver si viene haruka **

**---Darien: le acompaño maestro **

Ambos caminaban hacia el otro patio, al dar la vuelta se encuentran con la escena de Haruka corría hacia ellos su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, Darien toma a la niña cuando hace eso Haruka se desmaya; un policía entra para decir que todo acabo pero solo se escucha

**---Policía : comandante hay un niño herido en la entrada se esta desangrando, **después de decir eso la toma en sus brazos y la lleva a la ambulancia el maestro Rogelio se va con ellos

**---M. Rogelio: dile a la directora lo que viste que se comunique con el comandante, **darien comienza a correr con ana en brazos la sangre de haruka había manchado su playera

Darien llega en donde se encuentran todos

**---Amy : Darien que paso? La niña esta bien **

**---Directora: donde esta haruka **

**---Michiru: la niña esta sangrando hay que curarla **

**---Darien. BBAASSTTAA ella esta bien, esta sangre es de Haruka ella esta herida se la llevaron en la ambulancia; el peligro ya paso eso dijo el policía.**

Después de un rato la directora regreso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Llego el día del concurso

**---Amy: Directora Haruka no va a participar **

**---Directora: no estará incapacitada por un par de semanas, solo vendrá a presentar sus exámenes **

**---Rei: y vendara a la Graduación, con eso de que ya sale en los periódicos **

**---Darien: no creo que haruka se pierda la fiesta **

**---Lita: haruka no es así **

**Se puso de pie frente aquella tumba, **

**---Si Hubiera sabido que el salvar una vida me llevaría a perder todo lo que era; como saber que todo esto comenzaría con la foto mía y de mi familia en las portadas de los periódicos, **seco sus lagrimas y regreso por aquel pasillo subió a la camioneta, puso sus manos en el volate, en el asiento de copiloto una chica de pelo largo, morena alta miraba a la rubia

**--- Te sietes mejor, crees que podrás seguir con esto **

**---Haruka: si, quisiera saber que fue de ella **

**---Puedo investigar,**

**---gracias pero eso será en otro momento, tengo que encontrar al tuerto Manrique. **Se escucho el rugir de la camioneta arrancado a toda velocidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste este cap, perdonen si la ortografía o escritura sea mala, jejej pero lo importante es la trama jejeje bueno eso pienso yo no se ustedes espero sus comentarios,

**Capitulo 2**

**Regreso segunda parte **

La camioneta se estaciono frente a una casa de dos pisos en un fraccionamiento, bajaron de ella, Haruka se quito los lentes de sol, miro la casa de arriba a bajo y entraron.

**--- y bien que te parece? , tiene tres recamaras con balcón, sala cocina y comedor, dos baños como la pediste. **

**--- Haruka: llena los requisitos**

**---: Solo eso!!, mmm creí que cambiaria tu humor y exigencia, pero fue peor corajitos regreso **

**---Haruka: no vuelvas a llamarme así!, tango que pensar muy fríamente, seré extranjero en mi propia tierra**

**---Bueno en la cochera esta el auto que pediste y la motocicleta**.

**---Haruka: tengo hambre quieres ir a cenar? Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, bueno espero que aun exista,** llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca y despeinado su pelo. La joven asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos subieron a la camioneta, condujo hasta llegar a la plaza principal en el semáforo volteo a la derecha

**---Haruka: a cambiado mucho en estos años, veamos **

**---Haruka: no me digas que te perdiste **

**---Haruka: es ahí , me estacionare en frente.** Caminaron hasta el local, era una taquería

**---Haruka: aquí es Mi Jardín **

**----Mi Jardín, y que venden aquí**

**--- Haruka: tacos, enchiladas, menudo, burritos, hamburguesas, flautas y órdenes mixtas. Que es lo que vas a ordenar tú?**

**---yo creo que primero nos sentamos **

**----Haruka bueno sígueme**, caminaron por un pasillo hasta encontrar las mesas acomodadas en el jardín, había muchas flores de distintos colores, aromas y tipos, en medio de el fuente muy bonita

**---Haruka: por eso le llaman Mi Jardín, **la mesera llego a la mesa para pedir sus órdenes

**---Mesera: buenas noches que desean ordenar?? **

**---Haruka: yo una orden mixta de 8 y una soda **

**---yo una hamburguesa **

**---Mesera especial o sencilla **

**---especial señorita y una soda**

**---Mesera: en un momento les traigo sus ordenes, **se va rumbo a la cocina

**---Haruka: aquí venia con mis padres cada dos semanas, nos sentábamos en aquella mesa cerca del baño jajaja decía mama para no atravesar todo, **su mirada se pone llorosa y melancólica,

**---son bonitos los recuerdos sobre todo si son felices y hacen que tu corazón derrame miel por los ojos,** Haruka solo le sonríe, su mano limpia las lagrimas que han brotado de sus ojos. Las ordenes llegaron, comenzaron a cenar

**---MMM esta deliciosa **

**---Haruka: tenía mucho de no comer algo tan rico, allá no las preparan como aquí **

**---mmm debería defender donde vivo pero tienes razón jajajajajaj.** **Nos vamos,** caminan hasta la entrada ahí Haruka paga la cena.

**---La próxima invito yo, pero tu escoges el lugar tienes muy buen gusto**. Haruka solo ríe y se sonroja

**---valla te ves muy sonriendo corajitos.** Caminaron hasta la camioneta, ya adentro de ella

**---Bueno y a ahora por donde **

**---Haruka: no temas conozco estas calles como la palma de mi mano**, conduje hasta culebra, al llegar a Morelos bolete a la izquierda, pase por la secundaria, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, pero no era momento de recordar sino de conducir, llegamos a la casa

**---- voy a dormir se te ofrece algo mas **

**---Haruka: Me podrías preparar un café **

**---ok en un momento lo traigo **la joven regreso con una taza de café

**---Haruka: gracias **

**----bueno yo me voy a dormir, perdona que no te acompañe pero tengo mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, voy a ir ver si la dirección que tenemos del tuerto Manrique es la misma, tus cosas para la preparatoria están en tu cuarto, hasta mañana se dio media vuelta **

**---haruka: gracias Lulu ** la joven se detuvo en seco

**---Lourdes: solo me dices así cuando,** se regresa y pone frente a Haruka le abraza tiernamente y da un beso en la frente **Haruka aun estas a tiempo, esta no es tu lucha.**

**---Haruka: debo terminar lo que inicie. **

**---Lourdes: solo piénsalo hasta mañana. **

Haruka da un trago a su café; camina hacia el balcón con la taza en la mano

No ha cambiado nada, recuerdo que solo fui a presentar y recoger mi Certificado a la primaria, estar ahí me alteraba, me inscribí en la secundaria Técnica, me toco de mañana en el grupo A en taller de Secretariado. mi mano quedo con cicatrices la del brazo se podía tapar con manga larga así comencé a usar manga larga, me sentía extraña,

Tiempo atrás en la Secundaria

mi mirada se clavaba en la ventana veía las palomas ir y venir hasta que una voz familiar me saco de mi ausencia.

**---Michiru: espero que podamos conocernos mejor, me presento de nuevo soy Michiru Kaiou, **extiende su mano con una sonrisa encantadora, paresia un ángel su voz era una melodía que me daba paz

**---Haruka: soy Haruka Zerimar me alegra conocerte.**

**---Serena: Mira nada más; que deleite tiene mis pupilas lo veo y no lo creo corajitos aquí, **Haruka voltea con una sonrisa que michiru no le había visto y abraza a esa muchacha.

**---Haruka: jajaja mira quien habla trazan pecosa así que me vas a hacer la vida de cuadritos **

**---Serena: jajaja no eran mis intenciones, aunque no es mala idea; **haruka nota que michiru se queda con cara de no estoy pintada

**---Haruka: michiru ella es mi prima Serena **

**---Serena: mucho gusto en concerté, mmm no eres de aquí verdad **

**---Michiru: si y no mi mama es mexicana y mi papa japonés **

El maestro entra al salón

**---profesor: Hola mi nombre es Jaime de la Rosa voy a hacer su tutor y les daré la clase de Matemáticas, pero como hoy es el primer día, esta semana se les permitirá traer ropa normal y la próxima quien no traiga el uniforme tendrá problemas, también me corresponde darles a conocer el programa en el patio se encuentran las clases extracurriculares se les dará dos horas para que ustedes elijan y después la salida, así continuo el día.**

Bajaron a la explanada en el había soccer, baseball, basketball, música, pintura, ya en patio vi a Darien que quedo junto con Reí, Michiru se inscribió en música, Serena en voliball y yo en soccer jeje era previsto.

Al salir de la secundaria Serena, Michiru y yo salimos juntas caminamos tres cuadras y Serena volteo a la izquierda

**--- hasta Mañana **

**---Haruka: tomas el autobús? **

**---Michiru: no vivo antes de llegar a la avenida y tu? **

**---Haruka: también vivo cerca, te parece si nos acompañamos hasta que **

**uno llegue a su casa?**

**---Michiru: Haruka te puedo hacer una pregunta?** Haruka mueve la cabeza en contestación hacia arriba y abajo, **eres una mujer?** Esa pegunta izó que Haruka se sonrojara

**---Haruka: por que lo preguntas **

**---Michiru: el grupo en el que estamos es de puras señoritas y cuando te conocí vestías así como hoy, nunca te vi con falda, y en uniforme llevabas pantalón. **

**---Haruka: Soy mujer, me gusta vestirme así por que me siento mas cómoda y puedo jugar soccer ala ora que sea y donde sea, hay algún problema? **

**---Michiru: ya entiendo por que te decían corajes.**

Llegamos hasta la calle sin cruzar palabra solo disfrutando de la compañía, había ocasiones en las que podía jurar que quería preguntarme algo mas pero la pena le hacia callar o habrá sido mi forma de contestar y por que me preocupa que piense es solo una persona mas.

**---Haruka: bueno yo subo por esta **pero michiru comenzó a reír **de que te ríes?**

**---Michiru: yo también subo por esta **

**---Haruka: en que calle vives? **

**---Michiru: vivo en 10dmayo 207**

**---Haruka: eres pariente de los Candisa? **

**---Michiru: si mi mama es Hija de don José Candisa **

**---Haruka: jajajaja yo vivo por la misma calle pero en el 105 esa es tu casa, oye ya que vivimos por el mismo lugar y estamos en el mismo salón nos podemos ir y venir juntos que opinas.**

**---Michiru: que te parece si pasa a las 6:30 a.m.**

Al día siguiente tenia miedo de pasar por ella, pero era raro, mi cuerpo lo recorría un calor y mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, tal vez sea la emoción de verla de nuevo, cuando iba a tocar el timbre ella ya estaba esperándome

**---Michiru: que puntual **

**---Haruka: no me gusta que me hagan esperar por eso llego a tiempo.**

Así paso el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas, éramos inseparables creo que las mejores pero como era muy linda los chicos comenzaban a platicar con ella e invitarle al cine u otras partes, ella aceptaba pero con la condición de que yo le acompañara siempre con la excusa de que todavía no conocía bien las calles, por una parte tenia razón; no comprendía el por que me sentía extraña al verle con Miguel, busque la soledad para aclarar mis sentimientos así fue como me enfoque en los entrenamientos del Soccer, pero extrañaba su compañía, los entrenamientos eran después de clases.

Un día me toco recoger todo el equipo de entrenamiento así que pase por el salón de música, una calida melodía robo mi atención, guarde las cosas y regrese a ese salón para escuchar un poco mas, cuando entre me di cuenta que era michiru quien tocaba de esa manera, algo mas para agregar a la lista de cualidades de la chica aguamarina. Decidí darme la media vuelta para ir por mis cosas, cuando salía la figura de una chica recargada en la pared me esperaba en la salida

**---Michiru: podemos irnos juntas? **Sabes tengo tantas cosas que contarte

**---Haruka: soy toda oídos** comenzando a caminar

**---Haruka: y que es eso tan importante?**

**---Michiru: te he extrañado mucho estos días **

**---Haruka: enserio? yo no lo creo tienes la compañía de Miguel y tus amigas **

**---Michiru: si pero ni una, ni una se comparan contigo,** causando un rubor en ambas

**---Haruka: gracias por el cumplido pero me encanta el soccer, me hace sentir libre, mi mundo desaparece cuando juego, aparte quiero demostrarme a mi que puedo lograr ser titular en la selección estatal y después la nacional **

**---Michiru: Haruka, sabes yo quiero ser una gran concertista de violín **

**---Haruka: hagamos una promesa serás una gran violinista y yo portare el uniforme de la selección nacional que dices? **Michiru ve a Haruka con una ilusión tan grande, tenia razón al hablar de soccer el animo le cambiaba a rubia. Llegamos a su casa me invito a comer así que fui a mi casa a pedir permiso, llegue, me pasaron a la sala cuando escuché su voz

---Michiru: regrésate, nana puedes servirnos de comer, no pude articular ni una palabra, lucia hermosa traía una falda de mezclilla azul, unas botas hasta la rodilla con una blusa de botones sin mangas blanca llevaba los dos primeros botones desabrochados, su cabellera suelta que danzaba con cada paso que daba

**,---Michiru: Haruka pasa algo** su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

**---Haruka: no por que lo preguntas **

**---Michiru: te quedaste callada ni si quería me saludaste **

**---Haruka: perdona es que recordé que olvide hacer unas cosas**, pero te vez hermosa, no se si lo dije o lo pensé, después de eso comimos muy rico, salimos a la terraza ahí nos llevaron el postre

**---Michiru: Haruka me enseñarías a jugar soccer **

**---Haruka: claro cuando tu quieras **

**---Haruka: michiru que vas a hacer en la tarde **

**---Michiru: Terminar mi tarea para tener el fin libre, por que **

**---Haruka: has subido al castillo **

**---Michiru: al Castillo, no sabía que se pudiera entrar **

**---Haruka: te gustaría ir con migo al castillo? **

**--- Michiru: si **

**---Haruka: entonces paso por ti a las 7p.m.** me despedí de ella llegando a la casa, mama tenia la comida lista no se por que todo me parecía color de rosa

**---Haruka: mama puedo ir al castillo en la tarde **

**---Mama: a ver como se oculta el sol como siempre? **

**---Haruka: si mama **

**---Mama: llévate a la Dindy vas a regresar tarde y con ella se que estas segura**, llego la ora así que le puse la pechera a la dindy y Salí en busca de la chica aguamarina

Haruka dio su ultimo trago de café y miro su reloj eran las tres de la mañana, **wow como se pasa el tiempo recordando es mejor irme a dormir, ayer fue un día muy pesado emocionalmente, pero se que me esperan mas. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola espero les guste este capitulo, gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado cometarios y espero no confundirlos pero es parte de la trama

Cap 3

**Regreso tercera parte **

El canto de unas aves me despertó, mire el reloj las once de la mañana, me levante de la cama fui al closet saque mi ropa y me di una baño, baje a la cocina y ahí vi a Lourdes preparando algo

**---Haruka: Lourdes por que no me despertaste ya no fui a clases es el primer día, **pero Lourdes comienza a reír a carcajadas

**---Lourdes: calma Haruka aunque te levantara temprano no podrías entrar **

**---Haruka: Por que? **

**---Lourdes: porque hoy es SABADO, hoy no hay clases, Almuerzas o te esperas a la comida **

**---Haruka: creo que regreso para la hora de comida **

**---Lourdes: si te llevas la moto corre muy rápido, sin casco y se te vas en el carro acelera y sin cinturón **haruka hace una cara de asombro

**---Lourdes: no pongas esa cara; si te dio que te cuides no lo harás; así que no me mires con esa cara **comenzando a reír

**---Haruka: Gracias por quererme mucho **

Subí a la moto, me puse el casco y los guantes riendo al recordar las palabras de Lourdes, y conduje hasta llegar a lo que antes era mi colonia, conduje muy despacio, no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo la misma gente que concia, solo que sus rostros mas viejos; llegue a la que era mi antigua casa, me detuve, baje de la moto vi que tenia un letrero enorme que decía SE VENDE muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, copie le numero para llamar y preguntar cuanto pretendían por ella, volví a subir a la moto, conduje sin querer hasta la entrada del castillo, un impulso me izo recorrer aquella loma hasta llegar al estacionamiento, baje de la moto se podía ver mas edificios, mas casas pegadas a los cerros cuando escucho una voz

**---se ve todo tan chiquito desde aquí pero abajo muy grande **

**---Haruka: todo cambia quiera o no hacerlo **

**---Sabe llevo diez años cuidando este castillo; he visto como esos lugares verdes son cambiados por lugares grises, ** lo reconocí de inmediato era don Melesio un gran amigo mió y de ella, decidí saludarlo así que me quite el casco; se impresiono al ver mi rostro, como no si era la misma persona pero para el yo estaba en mejor vida.

**---Haruka: Soy haruka Tenou **pero el no salía del asombro** disculpe me despeine o traigo algo en la cara **

**---DM. No discúlpeme le confundí con otra persona. Le gustaría conocerlo por dentro **

**---Haruka: claro se puede?? **

**---DM. Sabe en la terraza los atardeceres y amaneceres son muy lindos **di la espalda a aquella vista hermosa para ver los escalones que conducían a la entrada del castillo; subí uno por uno, en cada paso mi corazón se aceleraba al recordar la primera y ultima vez que tu y yo estuvimos aquí, subí por la escalera hasta llegar al patio los recuerdos regresaron

Llegue hasta su casa, toque el timbre le espere en el portón

**---Michiru: hola y ese perro?**

**---Haruka: mi mama me mando con chaperona jajaja dice que así esta mas tranquila y no es perro es perra, nos vamos, **durante el camino no dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a la entrada

**---Michiru: tenemos que subir todo eso **

**---Haruka: si o prefieres subir por la loma **

**---Michiru: no quiero morirme todavía jaja mejor caminamos **

**Llegamos arriba **

**---Michiru: wow que hermosa vista **

**---Haruka: espera que subamos a la terraza **

**---Michiru: se puede entrar **

**---Haruka: claro el vigilante es amigo de la familia, **subimos los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta negra que se encontraba abierta pero no se veía a nadie, toque tres veces, al final de las escaleras la figura de una persona se podría observar

**---DM: Haruka creí que ya no vendrías? se te paso el atardecer **

**---Haruka: es que pase por una amiga quería enseñarle el castillo podemos pasar **

**---DM : en media hora cierro todo así que que esperan, pero la dindy se queda aquí conmigo. **

Subimos hasta llegar al patio, a mi izquierda en el piso había una puerta

**---haruka: mira esos son los subterráneos; son tipo grutas pero es mejor entrar de día, de tarde y noche se ven muy tenebrosos, **le extendí mi mano para seguir adelante cuando ella la toco mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Caminamos hasta la entrada del salón principal la puerta era grande el patio se encontraba adornado con una noria antigua, una replica de la cabeza Olmeca, arbustos muy bien cuidados, nos paramos en la puerta a observar el salón el piso era de color marrón y en las cuatro esquinas había puertas que conducían a unas escaleras que te llevaban desde la terraza hasta los subterráneos esas puertas eran custodiadas por unas armaduras de caballero medieval completas, subimos por una de las esquinas hasta llegar a la terraza

**---Michiru: es hermoso mira aun se ve el sol despidiéndose **

**---Haruka: es muy bonito verdad, **Michiru voltea hacia otro lado viendo una cruz en una piedra en la loma

**---Michiru: y esa cruz haruka alguien falleció ahí?**

**---Haruka: no es una tradición que tiene la gente, en semana santa se baja la cruz, pero es mas bonito cundo la suben, el tres de mayo que es el día de la santa cruz vienen danzantes y se reza un rosario **

**---Michiru: debe de ser muy bonito, pero debe ser muy pesada? **

**---Haruka: eso es lo bonito en cada cuadra hasta llegar aquí la gente saca mesas para que coloquen la cruz, así descansan un rato y les dan agua para que continúen con su camino **

**---Michiru: espero verlo el próximo año, me acompañarías **

**---Haruka: claro, **

Así nos quedamos por un rato viendo el hermoso panorama que nos ofrecía aquel lugar

**---D. m.: haruka ya es hora de cerrar **

**---Ya vamos **dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, bajamos las escaleras y llegamos hasta la puerta don melesio ya nos esperaba con la dindy

**---Haruka: Gracias don Melesio **

**---DM. : pueden venir cuando quieran **

Esa fue la primera ves que vinimos al castillo quien diría que aquel viaje seria solo de ida, volteé y vi la cruz ese día no le quitabas la vista, te sentía extraña, tenias miedo, pero a que no lo sabia.

**---Michiru: como te fue en las olimpiadas regionales **

**---Haruka: bien quedamos campeonas ahora vamos a las nacionales nos vamos el ocho de marzo **

**---Michiru: al Distrito Federal **

**---Haruka: no esa es la copa Niké en mayo, las nacionales van a ser en Saltillo, no me voy a ir muy lejos **

**---Michiru: no, pero si una semana?**

**---Haruka: Te traeré un regalo de recuerdo **

**---Michiru: No quiero regalos solo que regreses bien, **se llevo sus manos a su cuello, pronto se vio como una medalla era sostenida por ellas**, quiero que la tengas ella te protegerá para que regreses con el triunfo**

**---Haruka: no puedo aceptarla **

**---Michiru: por favor, mira cuando regreses me la devuelves **

**---Haruka: entonces tu acepta mi esclava, yo tengo algo tuyo y tu algo mío y así volveré por lo que es mió. **Su expresión cambio a mas tranquila, se dispuso a ponerme la medalla

**---Michiru: Haruka eres una cochina, cuando te bañes lávate bien el cuello traes una mancha **

**---Haruka: jajajajajaj eso no es una mancha es un lunar de nacimiento mama dice que por parte de papa toda la familla tiene ese lunar, mi hermana lo tiene en el brazo y papa en el cuello y eso fue lo mismo que le dijo mama a papa jajajajaja**

**---Haruka: Sabes algo esta pasando en mi casa **

**---Michiru: se pelearon tus padres?**

**---Haruka: no, habido muchos cambios, papa contrato agente para que me lleve y me traiga de los entrenamientos, a la escuela, a todas partes, hoy no vinieron porque papa no estaba sino también hubieran venido con esa gente, hay mucha gente trajeada que entra y sale de la casa y por más que les pregunto no me dicen nada**

**---Michiru: eso es raro pero, no crees que pueda ser por el trabajo de tu papa **

**---Haruka: puede ser, pero mejor platiquemos de nosotros sabes yo antes de irme quisiera preguntarte, es que no se si deba pero hay algo que m dice que no lo puedo dejar para otro día**

**---Michiru: me asustas Haruka, no tengas miedo de preguntarme**

**---Haruka: Michiru creo que me enamore de ti, desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar ni un segundo en ti, tu sonrisa, tu voz, me aleje de ti por que creía que tal ves eras un obsesión, pero cuando comenzaste a salir con Miguel los celos me volvían loca, se que esto no es normal, pero necesitaba decírtelo, si no quieres saber mas de mi lo entenderé pero te pi…. No termine la frase porque sus labios callaron los míos, fue muy tierno calido **

**---Michiru: Abrázame, no me sueltes quiero ver el atardecer contigo; **

**---Haruka: somos unas chiquillas, creo que debemos pensarlo mejor **

**---Michiru: no se si es correcto pero yo siento lo mismo, creí que si salía con el lograría sacarte mi cabeza pero no pude**. Así nos quedamos abrazadas viendo como el sol nos brindaba una sonrisa.

Esa fue la última ves que te vi. Descendí lo mas rápido posible; subí a la moto; vi. una ves mas aquel hermoso panorama, me puse el casco y solo dije adiós con mi mano a don Melesio.

Llegue a la casa, Lourdes me esperaba con la comida lista y la mesa puesta para comer.


	4. INICIO DE CLASES

Hola a todos espero les guste este capitulo, no he tenido inspiración y mi vida ha tenido unos altibajos que me desaniman a seguir escribiendo, se que ustedes no tiene la culpa de lo que le sucede a uno, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, dejen sus comentarios, ideas, regaños, etc, todo es bien recibido.

**Capitulo 4 **

**Inicio de Clases**

Se escuchan unos pasos subiendo las escaleras, toca la puerta, pero nadie abre así que decide entrar

**---Lourdes: HHAARRUUKKAA ya son las seis de la mañana, es tu primer día de clases **

**---Haruka: cinco minutos mas, por fa me voy en la moto y llego en unos minutos**, pero Lourdes no respondió solo se escucho cerrar la puerta, volví a cerrar los ojos pero volví a escuchar pasos

**---Lourdes: haruka es hora te levantas o te levanto?** Pero haruka no contesto nada Lourdes le lanzo una cubeta de agua fría

**---Haruka: Lourdes en que estas pensando **

**---Lourdes: en levantarte de esa cama, Te dije que no estaba jugando**

**---Haruka: me vas a matar de una pulmonía**

**---Lourdes: mira quien habla de matar, apúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo**

**---Haruka: me vas a llevar a la preparatoria** con una cara de asombro pero solo recibe una sonrisa por parte de ella.

Tome mis cosas y entre a la regadera un baño frió para la emoción del primer día . Me arregle, baje a la cocina Lourdes ya tenia el desayuno listo

Unos panes tostados con mantequilla, mermelada, una tasa de café, fruta y unos hot cakes,

**---Haruka: gracias lulu pero solo tomare la tasa de café, **

**---Lourdes: nerviosa? ---Haruka: Un poco **

**En otro lugar **

Una persona sube las escaleras con una bandeja de comida, llega al pasillo y en la tercera puerta se detiene para tocar pero la puerta se encontraba abierta

**---creí que un no te levantabas **

**---Michiru: gracias mama pero estoy despierta desde las cuatro de la mañana no podía dormir **

**---Mama: siempre es lo mismo desde que se fue, cada inicio de clases, la usaras como siempre **

**---Michiru: mama por favor es el único recuerdo que tengo, no le gustaba tomarse fotografías.**

**---Mama: esta bien, no quiero discutir y que empieces mal este día, traje esto para que desayunes. Voy a cambiarme y prender el carro para llevarte a la preparatoria**

**---Michiru: gracias mama**, la señora salio de la habitación dejando a su hija con una mirada triste, michiru acaricio con su mano derecha la esclava que haruka le había regalado, **siempre me acompaña, te extraño**, después se dirigió a comer lo que su madre le había preparado

**En la casa de haruka**

**---Lourdes: apúrate haruka que llegaremos tarde**

**---Haruka: si jefa **

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la preparatoria, me sentía rara, extraña, un calor me invadía, poco a poco fui viendo los salones, hasta que se estaciono en la entrada pero no era lo que yo esperaba

**---Haruka: Lourdes en que preparatoria me inscribiste **

**---Lourdes: en la que tu me pediste en preparatoria 32 coyotes **

**---Haruka: esta es la anexa no la matriz **

**---Lourdes: que te molesta la ubicación? o que es mas difícil que te la puedas encontrar **

**---Haruka: no lo se, pero ya estoy aquí!** me baje de la camioneta antes de entrar toque tu medalla aun me acompaña, busque por todos los salones de tercer semestre mi nombre pero no se encontraba en las listas el prefecto me envió a la dirección

**Dirección **

**---Haruka: Disculpé señorita soy Haruka Tenou Zitro, me busque en las listas pero no aparezco, el prefecto Ponce me a mando para acá **

**---Secretaria: permítame un momento**, la señorita introdujo todos los datos en la computadora, **joven mire es que usted no esta en la anexa sino en la matriz, en el grupo Tres, le imprimiré la información y la credencial para que le permita entrar el guardia, pero debe presentarse en prefectura ya que llegara a tercer hora.**

**---Haruka: disculpe señorita, me permite su teléfono para que vengan por mi?** La señorita asintió con una sonrisa, marque y no me contesto nadie era raro que Lourdes no contestara su celular, colgué, tome la papelería y salí de ahí, rumbo a la preparatoria, camine hasta encontrar un taxi, llegue en la puerta ya me esperaba el guardia

**---Guardia: joven Tenou ---Haruka: si**

**---Guardia: por favor pase a la dirección la directora le espera **

**---Haruka: pero la secretaria m dijo k pasara directo a prefectura**

**---Guardia: yo solo sigo órdenes y esa es la que me dieron por favor siga el pasillo bajando las escaleras a la izquierda.**

Me dejo pensativa, que tendría que hablar conmigo la directora, será para darme la bienvenida, no seria mucha molestia o que querrá saber, iba muy metido en mis pensamientos que no pude evitar chocar una muchacha que iba saliendo del lugar que me dirigía, es muy linda, alta, pelo rubio y largo, unos ojos cautivadores de color azul nuestras caras quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros solo nos separaban los libros que ella llevaba, un poco mas y le besaba por error

**----Setsuna: apúrate Mina no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos llevar esto al salón para entregarlos**, pero la vos de esa chica cambio de apresurada a regaño **Mina fíjate por donde vas, disculpa es muy distraída **

**---Haruka: no tienes por que disculparla, yo tuve la culpa venia distraído, abrí la puerta sin precaución, no vi que ella iba saliendo **

**---Setsuna: disculpa debemos irnos, **

**---Haruka: espero poder verles otro día para presentarnos mejor**, pero la mujer morena tomo a la muchacha rubia para irse lo más rápido.

**En la dirección**

Entre a la dirección, una señora de unos 1.60mts y complexión robusta me dice : **usted es Haruka Tenou **

**---Haruka: si soy yo busco a la directora,** pero me hace un ademán para que le siga, llegamos a una oficina me senté y ella también pero detrás del escritorio

**---Directora: mucho gusto de conocerle yo soy la directora de esta preparatoria mi nombre es Elena Andiestro; te preguntaras el porque te he pedido hablar con tigo antes de que vayas a clases es muy simple**, del cajón saco unos papeles, los puso arriba del escritorio, junto sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

**He recibido toda la información necesaria académicamente hablando para que tu puedas estudiar aquí, estoy enterada de los golpes que la vida te ha dado, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia, solo lo académico. Por lo tanto he aceptado las solicitudes de tu tutor, ya que concuerdo con el es lo mejor para tu protección, así que no podrá participar en los eventos escolares tanto académico, deportivo y cultural, tu labor aquí es solo estudiar el Sr. Joseph ya esta enterado de esto**

**---Haruka: espere un momento, yo no conozco a este tal Joseph ni siquiera es mi tutor, la persona que me cuida y se encarga de mis gastos se llama Lourdes Zitro**

**---Directora: Lo siento yo solo le comunico mi decisión aquí en la preparatoria, referente a su tutoría le recuerdo que aun es menor, por lo tanto esa persona tiene derecho legal y referente a la otra persona que usted reconoce como a su tutora, debe aclararlo con ella, por favor incorporarse a clases **

**---Haruka: eso es todo, no le molesta que me comporte como un chico, que me vista como tal o que……..** pero fui callada por la voz de la directora

**---Directora: usted es una persona seria, por favor su salón le espera **

No se que me molesto mas la forma en que me callo o mi tutor, porque Lourdes no me dijo nada, cinco años con ella y hasta ahora, rayos, todo es tan confuso, conforme mas pasa el tiempo llego a la misma persona el tuerto Manrique, tengo que encontrarla lo mas rápido posible o m voy a volver loco.

Llegue a los salones de tercer semestre, busque el grupo 3 donde me tocaba, era el ultimo salón en el segundo piso, pedí permiso para entrar, le entregué el papel que me dieron anteriormente a la maestra, me señalo la ultima fila que estaba pegada a la ventana, el tercer banco,

**---Maestra: muchachos se acaba de unir a este grupo su compañero Haruka Tenou Zitro el viene de intercambio, sigamos con la clase **

**---Andy: maestra es el primer día, parte es nuevo déjenos presentarnos **

**---Maestra: termino este capitulo y les doy lo que resta de la clase **

La maestra salio faltando unos quince minutos para que terminara la clase, unos compañeros me rodearon

**---Andy: hola soy Andy Garza, **era un muchacho alto de tez blanca, ojos café oscuro, pelo negro, creo que es el alma del salón**, y el es Alex Yánez**, eran muy parecidos físicamente solo que Alex tenia los ojos negros

**--- yo soy Diana pero me puedes decir como los demás chaparra**, es muy linda no muy alta pero tenia una sonrisa angelical, **jeje creo que ya te diste cuenta del porque, mira ella es Pilar Martines ella es de Veracruz **era muy alta y delgada

**---Soy Rogelio, vamos a la cafetería y después al rincón vienes con nosotros?? **

**---Haruka: el rincón **

**---Diana: es un lugar donde nos reunimos para no estar en los pasillos ni en la cafetería, te va a gustar vas a ver **

Llegamos a la cafetería ellos me invitaron la comida por ser nuevo en el salón, salimos de la cafetería, los seguí por un camino que conducía al campo de futball americano, había un árbol grandísimo y debajo de el una mesa con unas bancas.

**---Pilar: este es el rincón, sabes lo descubrió la dama cunado entramos en el primer semestre **

**---Haruka: la dama **

**---Pilar: si la dama es amiga de todos, el semestre pasado estaba con nosotros, pero como este año cambiamos de turno se volvieron a formar los salones y ella quedo en el grupo 1 con Mina, Serena, Setsuna, Franco, Fabián **

**---Alex: Pilar, ya párale, es el primer día y ya le estas dando santo y seña de todo, no lo satures de información,** todos comenzamos a reír,

**En la Cafetería **

**---Michiru: Setsuna que le pasa a Mina? Esta muy seria desde que regresaron con los libros **

**---Mina: Me enamore Michiru, es amor a primera vista, es guapísimo alto, rubio, ojos verdes, muy gentil y una sonrisa que me derritió,**

**---Serena: y donde esta ese bombón **

**---Mina: no lo se, pero lo buscare hasta encontrarlo **

**---Setsuna: Mina no sueñes, no creo que sea estudiante **

**---Serena: Y si es profesor o un nuevo prefecto **

**---Setsuna: puede ser el hermano de alguien que vino por papelería o algo así.**

**---Michiru: para que Setsuna este opinado es que era muy guapo **

**---Mina: si lo era, apuesto lo que tu quieras que a ti también te va a flechar **

**---Serena: no lo creo, su corazón ya tiene dueño.**

**---Mina: por que nunca nos has platicado **

**---Michiru: Serena, chicas ya es ora de regresar al salón, **

Así transcurrió el primer día de clases, al llegar al estacionamiento Lourdes ya me esperaba, subí al auto

**---Lourdes: como te fue **

**---Haruka: dos tres, primero te equivocas, m dejas en la anexa, llego aquí y me dicen que por órdenes de mi TUTOR no voy a poder participar en nada, quien es ese tal Joseph **

**---Lourdes: calma Haruka todo tiene una explicación, cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos**

En el camino no hablamos mas, llegamos a casa estaciono el auto, entre a la casa y me senté en la sala

**---Haruka: y bien explícame **

**---Lourdes: Que mas recuerdas haruka **

**---Haruka: solo recuerdo, la entrenadora me dio permiso de irme con mis papas hasta la próxima parada del autobús, un carro comenzaba acercarse, nos golpea por atrás y caímos por la cuesta papa me dijo busca al tuerto Manrique, y hasta que desperté en hospital, lo que me explicaste que la policía decidió hacerme pasar por muerta, que desperté y accedieron a darme otra personalidad por haber tomado esa decisión. **

**---Lourdes: Haruka hay mas cosas que tu no sabes, yo no puedo contarte lo que se porque quedarías mas confundida, por eso estoy buscando junto con tigo al tuerto, yo también tengo dudas.**

**---Haruka: me dejaste en las mismas, conoces tu a mi tutor **

**---Lourdes: personalmente no, solo llegan sobres y adentro vienen el dinero para los gastos y las indicaciones para el informe de cómo vas mejorando.**

**---Haruka: y tu como te comunicas con el **

**---Lourdes: llevo una carta al correo solo pongo el apartado y ellos la envían, se que es muy difícil de asimilar pero todo tiene una explicación **

**---Haruka: hasta cuando la voy a saber **

**---Lourdes: el domicilio del tuerto es el mismo, pero no esta aquí esta fuera de la ciudad regresa en tres meses **

**---Haruka: como sabes eso**

**---Lourdes: tengo mis tácticas, Haruka tengo que decirte que voy a estar fuera unas dos semanas, ya hay comprador para mi casa voy a firmar escrituras y recibir el pago**

**---Haruka: puedes ir no hay problema yo estaré bien.**

**Tres meses después, en la preparatoria en la cafetería **

**---Andy: Haruka no te molesta si van unas compañeras al rincón es que nosotros formamos parte del comité de eventos culturales, como ya viene la semana del estudiante, nos corresponde organizar gran parte de los eventos**

**---Roge: si gustas nos puedes ayudar,**

**---Haruka: por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, tal ves les de algunas ideas **

**---Alex: es mas hoy vas a conocer a la famosa dama **

Seguimos platicando hasta llegar al rincón, los chicos sacaban sus libretas, hablaban de todo, poco a poco se fueron acercando un grupo de jóvenes hasta que

**---Diana: Mina, Setsuna, Serena, Rene hoy llegaron muy puntual y la dama?**

**---Rene : esta en el salón entregando un trabajo, tiene un compromiso con la orquesta y no se quedara para la clase de la Maestra Blanca **

**---Roge: pero si va a venir,** rene afirmó con la cabeza

**---Pilar: chicos queremos presentarles a un amigo, es nuevo en la prepa pero es súper buena onda. **

**---Andy: chicos el es Haruka Tenou Z**. cunado me di la vuelta volví a ver a la chicas de la dirección

**---Mina y Setsuna: hola **

**---Mina: Así que estudias aquí **

**---Haruka: si soy estudiante de intercambio **

**---Setsuna: Pero como es que no te hemos visto antes **

**---Serena: Hola soy Serena zerimar**, me sentí incomodo serena me inspeccionaba de arriba a bajo, y si se da cuenta de quien soy

**---Haruka: jejej disculpa tengo algo de comida en la cara, un pájaro izo sus necesidades sobre mi o que?**

**---Serena: no perdona solo que te pareces a alguien y me imaginaba que tal ves se viera como tu,**

**---Roge: Serena que guardadito lo tenias, tu primer amor **

**---Serena: no digas estupideces, era un familiar falleció en un accidente **Me dejo helado esa explicación, pero a mi olfato llego un aroma muy suave, me relajo hasta que una voz izó que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, que temblara, pero a la vez me sentía impaciente de verle

**---Alex: ya esta aquí Haruka, ella es la dama**, me di la media vuelta para verle por dios estaba hermosa, un vestido blanco de tirantes su cabellera larga aguamarina y sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa era igual a como la recordaba, tanto tiempo que creí que no le volvería a ver, mi rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa, mis ojos un brillo en pocas palabras irradiaba felicidad. Le extiendo mi mano temblorosa

**---Soy Haruka Tenou Zitro soy alumno de intercambio **

**---Mina: ves te dije que era guapísimo michiru**

**---Michiru: hola gusto en conocerte soy Michiru Kaio, disculpen chicos podemos espesar tengo que estar en el teatro a las doce**

**---Diana: pues comencemos **

Yo me ice a un lado, tome un libro y comencé a diseque leer pero no podía quitarle la vista a todo lo que hacia, eran cinco años, creo que ella lo sentía porque volteaba a verme debes en cuando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hola gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia en leer estas líneas que forman cada capitulo de esta historia, perdonen la tardanza, he tenido muchas complicaciones pero al fin aquí esta espero les guste.

Hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti,  
por fin me encuentro frente a frente  
extraña sensación, buscar adentro  
en libertad sentirme preso,

Haruka camina hacia el balcón, se recarga en el barandal, levanta su mirada al cielo despejado, se podían ver las estrellas y a la luna llena,

---Haruka: hola, desde hace mucho tiempo eres mi confidente; sabes Lourdes no ha regresado, la venta de la casa se retraso por una papelería en la notaria, no puedo dormir pensando en ella plateada, esta hermosa, creció mucho, sus ojos azul profundo muestran tristeza; no esa alegría, diablos seré yo la causa de su tristeza, debería decirle Michiru soy yo tu Haruka no estoy muerta, pero que explicación le daré si ni yo misma la se; es mejor solo ser su compañero porque no se si pueda soportar ser su amigo, no creo poder contenerme un teléfono suena varias veces las cinco y media de la mañana hora de ir a bañarse creo que con agua fría me tranquilizaré

Salí del baño, me puse un traje azul con una camisa azul, hoy no me siento bien para usar corbata, baje las escaleras, en la cocina tome un jugo del refrigerador, cerré la casa, decidí irme en camión tampoco tenia ganas de conducir, el camión se descompuso, trasborde a otro, llegue tarde a la prepa, faltaba poco para que iniciara la primera hora, cuando entre a la prepa toco el timbre, pase por prefectura

**---Prefecto: Tenou llegas tarde sígueme, **

**---Haruka: lo que me faltaba, **llegamos al edificio

**--- Prefecto: por unas tres semanas las clases las tomaras en el grupo 1**

**---Haruka: por llegar tarde ese va a hacer el castigo???** El prefecto comienza a reír,

**---Prefecto: la razón es que un alumno de la tarde causo un corto circuito en tu salón y mientras lo reparan, se dividirán en los grupos 1,2 y 4; a ti te toco en el 1. **

ey espera dijo grupo uno, Michiru esta en ese salón por dios, pero la maestra Blanca se encontraba en el pasillo al verme llegar con el prefecto

**--- Maestra: Ponce falta un banco para Tenou **

**---Prefecto: sígueme tenou l**legamos a mi salón, indico que tomara un banco y regresara al 1, toque la puerta.

**---Maestra: adelante Tenou **

frente al espejo , llorar mis miedos  
miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo de no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo de no saber que piensas, si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto ¿ que hago aquí sin ti ?

Escuche a la maestra pronunciar su apellido, me sentí muy extraña, nerviosa, por que, solo le he visto una ves, Mina voltea a ver a michiru

**---Mina: Michiru va a estar con nosotros,**con una cara de travesura

**---Maestra: tenou atrás de la señorita Kaiou hay un espacio pon tu banco en es lugar****, **

comencé a caminar, todos me miraban menos ella, tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana, mi corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que se acortaba la distancia entere ella y yo, coloque mi banco atrás del suyo, podía oler su perfume, era dulce, suave, como cuando un botón se convierte en rosa, tal y como lo recordaba.

Llego la hora del receso cuando salía del salón Alex me esperaba

---Alex: que paso catrín por que llegaste tarde

---Haruka: me enviaron a buscar un banco no viste??

---Diana: jajaja juntaron la dama y el catrín, te imaginas Alex???????

Comenzando a reír, a lo lejos se escucha una voz

---Mina: Haruka nos acompañas a la cafetería

---Haruka: Mina es que Alex me va a comprar

---Serena: vas a ser descortés con nosotros y con la Dama, pero haruka se sonrojo y su postura cambio de una negativa a una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia la cafetería

En la cafetería:

---Andy: lo veo y no lo creo

---Roge: que ocurre, pasa el chisme

---Pilar: jajaj y dicen que nosotras somos las chismosas

---Andy: Haruka toco con la dama jajaja, esto se va a poner bueno

---Diana: deja a la dama, Oscar le miro con odio

Esto de mostrarme frente al mundo  
a cara limpia, no se si es justo  
se dice q el amor puede ser ciego,  
en libertad sentirme preso

Una semana después

Cinco de la mañana del viernes, un carro se estaciona, una mujer baja de él con una maleta y papeles, entra a la casa y sube las escaleras, abre la puerta

---Lourdes: Haruka ya es hora de que te levan….. pero en la habitación parecía no haber nadie, se encamino al baño y haruka iba saliendo de el, te caíste de la cama

---Haruka: creí que eran unas semanas no meses

---Lourdes: pero me estuve comunicando contigo, la viste verdad??

---Haruka: si, pero no es la misma de antes,

---Lourdes: cuéntame como te ha ido estos días en la prepa

---Haruka: nos dividieron en tres grupos porque un tonto causo un corto circuito, llevo una semana en el mismo salón que ella, las chicas exageran, se mueren por mi, los chicos me matan con la mirada, pero ella me trata fríamente, como si no existiera cruza muy pocas palabras conmigo, apuntes, buenos días y ya. Serena es la que me preocupa, me mira de pies a cabeza, siento que su mirada me examina, que busca algo, mina es un amor quisiera corresponder a todos sus halagos y coqueteos pero solo tengo ojos para ella, Setsuna es la mediadora en todo desde las locuras de mina hasta las de Alex, también me defiende de oscar, Daniel, Gil y otros del salón, que quieren matarme solo por que las chicas ya no les hacen caso.

---Lourdes: haruka aunque pasen los años sigues siendo coqueta, anda que vas a llegar tarde, toma dándole a Haruka dinero para que comprara en la cafetería.

Miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana

Como a las 10 un joven con un sobre toca la puerta de la casa de haruka

---Lourdes: si diga

---Joven: la Señorita Lourdes ---Lourdes: si soy yo

---Joven: Traigo este sobre de parte del señor Joseph, le pide que sean puntual, el joven se va, Lourdes abre el sobre, de el salieron unas cartas y otro sobre que iba dirigido a haruka, entro a la casa tomo las llaves, subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a la preparatoria

Ya en ella le pregunto al guardia

---Lourdes: disculpe para hablar con un estudiante

---Guardia: pase a prefectura esta pasando ese edificio a la izquierda

Un señor alto, fornido iba saliendo con una tabla en la mano

---Lourdes: disculpe para hablar con un estudiante, su nombre es haruka Tenou, esta en el grupo 1, aparte necesito tramitar un justificante por unos días y la salida temprano desde hoy, el prefecto checo su tabla

---Prefecto: usted es la Srita. Lourdes afirmo con la cabeza, el tutor ya lo había solicitado en este momento iba a llamarle, sígame por favor. Lourdes siguió al prefecto hasta el salón

---Prefecto: Maestro Mata me permite un momento.

Haruka hacia un resumen pero escucho a Daniel decirle a oscar del mangazo que había llegado con el prefecto, cuando voltea ve a Lourdes, se puso nerviosa, la duda le consumía

---Haruka. Habrá vuelto ya el tuerto, que pasaría para que Lourdes viniera a la preparatoria, ella no se arriesgaría a que Serena la reconozca diablos que es lo que pasa????? Haruka seguía muy atento los movimientos de las tres personas.

---Prefecto: Maestro la señorita Lourdes viene por Tenou, este es el justifícate par la salida temprano y este por los días que se ausentara por favor déselos al representante,

---Maestro Mata: Tenou guarda tus cosas vinieron por ti , todos veían a haruka nervioso, torpe, tumbo unos libros del banco de michiru y sin querer le dio un golpe con la mochila

---Haruka: perdóname no me intención cuando salía escucho que casi todos silbaban y decían ehhhehhhh

---Haruka: idiotas, respeten que es mi tía con el entrecejo fruncido, la ceja derecha alzada y una voz fría e imponente,

pero oscar le grita: preséntala tal vez lleguemos a aparentar jajá jajá haruka da media vuelta, con una mirada amenazadora, Lourdes le detiene de la mano y el maestro interviene

---Maestro: Basta, tenou vete y oscar te vas a segunda oportunidad por grosero, serena estos son los justificantes de tenou para el resto del día y la semana, serena tomo los justificantes

Las clases continuaron como si nada, cada maestro que llegaba le entregaba el justificante

Cunado salieron

---mina: Michiru, Michiru, pero serena le detuvo a michiru

---Michiru: perdonen chicas que pasas

---Setsuna: desde que se fue estas muy distraída, mas que serena, mejor hablamos en otro momento, nos vemos hasta mañana.

---michiru: Que pasa serena

---Serena: a esa señora yo le conozco no se de donde pero esos apellidos los he escuchado en alguna parte,

---michiru: viste como reacciono y le contesto haruka a Óscar me recordó a corajitos,

--- se parecen mucho en las expresiones dijeron al mismo momento

---Serena: no lo se michiru pero algo me dice que ahí gato encerrado,

y me pregunto ¿que hago aquí sin ti?  
Y tu mi amigo q pensaras, si estas igual que yoooooooooo  
tienes miedo, siente miedo te entra miedo  
tanto miedo

Una camioneta circulaba por la carretera nacional se dirigía a santiago n. l.

---Haruka: a donde vamos, que pasa, porque viniste????

---Lourdes: tranquila, tu tutor quiere que estemos en esta dirección hoy a las 4:00pm

Por fin lo vamos a conocer y disipar muchas dudas, Lourdes toma un sobre y se lo da a haruka, es para ti

Hola se que la vida no ha sido muy buena con tigo pero espero que estos días que pasaremos juntos te ayuden a divertirte, te distraigas, te debo una explicación y te la daré, en el sobre hay una llave, cuando lleguen pídele a pancho que te lleve a la bodega, se que te gustara el regalo.

---Lourdes: ve el lado bueno te quiere, Lourdes veía el croquis que le enviaron, pero el estar ahí me traía recuerdos vagos a la mente, era como si yo hubiera estado en ese lugar antes. Lourdes se detuvo en un Portón grande y en el centro tenia una cabeza de caballos, un señor habré la puerta y le dice que conduzca hasta la casa grande que nos están esperando. Se estaciona frente a la casa, es muy grande y de adobe, muy antigua, una señora grande de edad sale a recibirnos

---Mari: Lourdes como estuvo el viaje

---Lourdes: Madrina pero que hace usted aquí

---Mari: es una larga historia, la señora desvía su mirada hacia haruka, pero mira como has crecido mi niña, le abraza y da un beso en la frente, perdóname por no estar contigo.

---Lourdes: madrina quien es Joseph?

---Mari: no comas ansias Lulu todo a su tiempo, creo que haruka tenía que ir a la bodega o me equivoco????

---Haruka: tiene razón, donde esta pancho

---Mari: fue a un mandado no debe tardar, pero la sorpresa no debe esperar mas sígueme

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la bodega

---Mari: dime haruka aun te apasiona los caballos como de niña

---Haruka: como sabe eso??,

---Mari: aun no me recuerdas verdad? Haruka mueve su cabeza indicando un no llegamos es aquí mas que una bodega parecían caballerizas abandonadas, la llave traía marcado el numero 11 se encontraba al fondo, camine hacia la puerta

---Mari. Habré el candado con la llave que te dieron

---Haruka: wow esto no me lo esperaba, pero si es, no puede ser

---Mari: es la gringa Joseph la encontró

Lourdes solo observaba la expresión de haruka, nunca le había visto esa alegría, el brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa traviesa, era otra persona la que tenia en frente

---Haruka: puedo montarla

---Mari: jaja no hay quien ensille la yegua

---Haruka: no se preocupe señora yo se ensillar, solo es cuestión de minutos además seria una forma rápida para reconocernos.

---Lourdes: haruka han pasado muchos años, es mala idea

---Mari y haruka: un animal de sangre nunca olvida quien fue su dueño

---Mari: que esperas empieza a ensillar

Tome la cuerda para hacerle un bozal, le saque hacia un espacio despejado la amarre, regrese adentro por el sudadero y la silla, la silla era una cola de pato cortita y liviana, su pechera, freno y cabezales, comencé a ensillar, cuando termine lleve a la gringa a un lugar mas despejado y comencé a darle picadero

la señora Mari solo me observaba al igual que Lourdes

---Lourdes: que esta haciendo?

---Mari: cuidando su vida

---Lourdes: cuidando su vida como?

---Mari: hace lo mismo que uno antes de hacer ejercicio,

---Lourdes: calentamiento

---Mari: se puede decir que si, cuando ensillas al caballo, tiene que hacer ejercicio porque después de que hace del baño el cincho de la montura se afloja, hay que volver a apretar y así evitas que te repare, se ponga bronco o cólicos.

Una voz las saca de la platica

---Haruka: Lourdes, Maria Montalvo, la señora sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no me esperen regreso hasta mañana

---Lourdes: estas loca no conoces estos lugares, te puedes perder

---Haruka: tengo recuerdos; pero ella seguro que regresa a casa y conmigo,

---Lourdes: Haruka y el señor Joseph

---Haruka: que me espere, así como yo le he esperado tanto tiempo

A lo lejos Haruka se perdía entre los árboles a todo galope.

P.D. Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentario


	6. ironias de la vida

Hola espero les guste este capitulo, perdonen la demora, pero la falta de inspiración y otros compromisos me impedían escribir. Saludos a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios, cuídense mucho

Haruka saca su celular y pone música,

---Haruka vamos a ver si recuerdas gringa la yegua, como era su costumbre con solo escuchar música comenzaba a bailar sin que se lo mandaran, comenzando a cantar ella también.

Muy cerca estaba un señor sentado en una roca grande, a un lado una sequía que lleva agua corriendo, escucha una persona catar y los cascos de un caballo acercarse,

Poco a poco

Me voy acercando a ti

Poco a poco

La distancia se va haciendo menos

Yo no se si tu vives pensando en mi

Por que yo solo pienso

En tu amor y en tus besos

Que bonito es querer

Como quiero yo

Que bonito entregarse todito completo

Yo no se ni pregunto como es tu amor

Pero a ti como a mí

No te cabe en el cuerpo

No me digas que no sufriste

Que no extrañaste todos mis besos

No me digas que no lloraste

Algunas noches que estuve lejos

Poco a poco

Me voy acercando a ti

Poco a poco

Se me llenan los ojos de llanto

Que bonito es llorar

Cuando lloro así

Con tu amor, junto a ti

Y adorándote tanto

---Sr. Canta usted muy bonito, levantándose el señor de la piedra con una vara en la mano, la yegua reacciona parándose de manos y tumbando a haruka, luego se pierde entre los árboles, el señor se apresura a ayudar a haruka

---sr. Estas bien, puedes levantarte

---Haruka: creo que me lastime el pie y me duele mucho la cabeza

---Sr. Como no te va a doler si te abriste la frente. El señor se acerca a un árbol, corta unas ramas, se quita el cinto te inmovilizare el pie, eres rara

---Haruka: Por que dice eso?

---Sr. Otras chicas estarían gritando del dolor y tu solo haces muecas

---Haruka: con llorar no soluciono nada solo se paralizan

---Sr. Entiendo, te llevare en donde puedan atender, mi camioneta esta a unos 300metros, quieres que valla a buscar a tu caballo?

---Haruka: no se preocupe la gringa conoce el camino a casa, le agradecería me lleve

---Sr.: crees que puedas caminar? Te cargo o t sirvo de bastón??

---Haruka: creo le tocara ser bastón

---Sr. No mejor te cargo, si hay fractura evitaremos que se desplace discúlpame no fue mi intención asustar al caballo

---Haruka: los accidentes pasan no se preocupe

---Sr.: que distraído no me he presentado soy Federico Montalvo Zitro

---Haruka: yo Haruka Tenou,

---Federico: eres la Hija de Zerimar verdad? , lamento lo de tu familia

---Haruka: me esta confundiendo señor

---Federico: no, conocí tu padre y a ti de pequeña, tarde en reconocerte porque has crecido mucho

---Haruka: insisto me confunde

---Federico: haruka no puedo equivocarme porque tu padre era mi medio hermano, te conozco desde que eras bebe

---Haruka: yo no lo recuerdo a usted, papa nunca comento nada de hermanos

---Federico: a mi no pero a Maria??

---Haruka: le recuerdo muy poco dejo de visitarnos cuando tenia 10 años

---Federico: hija la mayor parte de tu búsqueda a terminado yo soy Federico Montalvo Zitro, alias tuerto Manrique medio hermano de Laurens Zerimar Haruka, se paro en seco, sintió como si le hubieran echado una tina de agua fría, tanto tiempo buscándolo y ahora sin mover un solo dedo estaban frente a frente y conviviendo, no sabia que preguntar, por una parte el dolor comenzaba a incrementarse y nublaba su mente y por otro no entendía la ironía de la vida, su mar de pensamientos hacían que el dolor de cabeza aumentara mas

----Haruka: si usted es el tuerto quien es Joseph?

---Federico: te responderé todas las preguntas después de que te examinen, allá esta la camioneta haruka voltea ha ver era una ram 2500 ultimo modelo de lujo color roja, suben a ella ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto a la clínica,

En la clínica

---Federico: enfermera un caballo la tumbo

---Enfermera: le pido pase a recepción para los datos del paciente

La enfermera tomo una silla de ruedas, indicándole a haruka que se sentara, perdiéndose entre los pasillos con haruka. La enfermera le lleva a radiografías, después a la sala de urgencias, sentándola en una camilla.

---enfermera en un momento el doctor vendrá a examinarle.

---haruka: señorita me podrá dar algo para el dolor

---enfermera: lo siento, eso lo decide el doctor mientras llega le curare la herida de la frente, como a los diez minutos un doctor entra con las radiografías en la mano

---Doctor: Haruka tenou, soy la Doctor Páez, su radiografías muestran una fractura en la tibia y una fisura en el peroné, lo bueno que no son desplazadas, pero necesita intervención, aquí no tenemos las placas que necesita, daré las instrucciones para que sea trasladada a un hospital civil.

---Haruka: Doctor podría darme algo para el dolor, la enfermera no quiso darme nada

---Doctor: fueron ordenes mías hasta no ver las radiografías, el doctor le dio un par de pastillas,

---Haruka: gracias doctor

---Doctor: las gracias se las debes de dar a la persona que entablillo eso evito que se desplazara,

Pasado un tiempo, el doctor termino y salio al pasillo, llego a la sala de espera

---doctor: familiares de tenou,?

---Federico: yo soy familiar de tenou como esta?

---doctor: las radiografías muestran una fractura en la tibia y una fisura en el peroné, no son desplazadas, pero necesita intervención, no contamos con las placas que necesita, di las instrucciones para que sea trasladada a un hospital.

En la hacienda un teléfono suena

---Maria: Joseph como estas

---Joseph: bien hablo porque llegare mañana, perdí mi vuelo, tomare el que salga a primera hora, ya llegaron?

---Maria: si ya esta aquí, haruka esta feliz, anda montando en estos momentos

---Joseph: Federico ya llego

---Maria no aun no

---Joseph: bueno nos vemos mañana, cuídense hasta luego.

Maria se dirigía a la cocina, un empleado entra preocupado buscándola, Lourdes ve y le sigue

---Maria: que pasa pancho?

---Pancho: doña la yegua que trajo el patrón regreso sin el joven, ensillada y muy sudada

---Lourdes. Le marcare a su celular para saber si este bien, saca su celular pero no tiene señal

---Pancho: señorita los celulares no tiene señal aquí

---Maria: junta a los muchachos y salgan a buscarle, en eso suena el teléfono

---Maria: rico donde estas, creo que haruka tuvo un accidente

---Federico: mary no te preocupes estoy con ella en la clínica del pueblo, se fracturo el pie al caerse del caballo, le van a trasladar a monterrey, aquí no tiene lo que se necesita, me comunico cuando lleguemos allá.

---Maria: Pancho ya no le busques, mejor baja las maletas que trajeron y que tina me prepare una maleta.

En una media hora las maletas estaban ya en la cajuela de la camioneta, Lourdes y María subían a ella, salieron de la hacienda rumbo al Hospital, en el camino

---Lourdes: que paso? Haruka esta bien?

---Maria: se quebró el pie, tu padre esta con ella

---Lourdes: como paso eso

---Maria: no lo se? Me prestas el celular para llamarle a Joseph Lourdes le da el celular

Una ambulancia es recibida en urgencias, el paciente es llevado a su cuarto mientras se programa la intervención.

Al día siguiente una doctora entra a la habitación, despertando a haruka, La doctora no era muy alta le calculo unos 1.60 de altura, blanca unos ojos grandes y muy expresivos a pesar de que eran custodiados por un par de anteojos, y un lunar cerca de sus labios le hacia ver mas linda

---Buenos días soy la doctora Alejandra de la vega, Federico entra después de la doctora y esta se dirige a el

---Dctra. Entrara al quirófano a en un par de horas, en un momento vendrán a prepararle

---Haruka que hacia en ese lugar

---Federico: recordaba viejos tiempos antes de llegar a la hacienda, Joseph y yo creíamos que era el momento de explicarles todo el misterio

---Haruka: Joseph estaba en ese lugar?

---Federico. No, el llegaría mas tarde, yo me detuve a buscar el por que paso todo esto, y solo obtuve la conclusión de que todo acto tiene una consecuencia buena o mala, el celular de Federico comienza a sonar, contesta

---Lourdes: papa como esta Haruka

---Federico esta bien, en un rato mas es la intervención, donde están

---Lourdes: estamos aquí en la casa en Santa, llegamos tarde y mi madrina se esta arreglando, en que piso están?

---Federico en el piso 7, cuarto 986, no entres por urgencias, entra por consultas, las veo abajo en la sala de espera

---Haruka.: era Lourdes verdad, dígame ella es su hija o sea mi prima?

--- Federico: si así es, no le juzgues ella no sabes quien soy, tampoco conoce el pasado el silencio reino por un largo tiempo,

---Federico: lamento que nos reencontráramos de esta manera

----Haruka: es la mejor, así no saldré corriendo, en estas condiciones podré escucharles y analizar todo.

---Federico: tienes el carácter de tu padre pero la diplomacia de tu madre, entran los enfermeros para llevarle a cirugía, Federico baja a la sala de espera, en una hora llegaron Lourdes y Maria

---Maria: como va todo

---Federico: hablaste con Joseph

---Maria si llegara en unas horas, se vendrá directo al hospital

---Lourdes: ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar, por que no van a almorzar yo me quedo al pendiente.

Federico y Maria salen del hospital, cruzan la avenida y llegan al restaurante que esta en frente, Federico saca su celular y llama a Joseph

---Federico: hermano como estas

---Joseph: voy llegando logre comprarle el pasaje a un señor, estoy saliendo del aeropuerto

----Federico si quieres vamos por ti, haruka esta en cirugía, Lourdes esta al pendiente,

---Joseph mejor tomo un taxi en donde están, Joseph apunta el nombre y dirección ok nos vemos en un momento, salio del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi dándole el papel en que apunto la dirección. El trayecto tardo media hora, baja del taxi y entra al restaurante, cerca de la ventana estaba la mesa de Federico y Maria. Al verlo le reciben con un abrazo.

Haruka salio de la intervención, tardo 3 horas, la doctora no permitió visitas por el resto del día.

En la casa

---Lourdes: quien es usted? Era un señor alto, se podría decir de unos 65 años, su pelo era aun negro pero las patillas ya estaban cubiertas de nieve, se podría decir que era el papa de Haruka pero en su vejes,

---Joseph: hola sobrina yo soy tu tío Joseph, déjame explicarte

---Lourdes: las explicaciones se las deben a Haruka, y hasta que ella las pueda escucharlos lo are yo. Que pasen buenas noches si pueden Lourdes sube a su habitación. Ellos se quedan conversando casi toda la noche.

---Joseph: hasta que no le den de alta aclararemos las cosas

Tres días después,

---Lourdes: hola Haruka como estas

---haruka: mejor, sabes no he podido conocer a Joseph, siempre que viene yo estoy dormida, pero ese pensamiento de duda lo borra la doctora cuando viene a mi chequeo, me fascinan sus ojos, es lo único bueno de este hospital, la comida sabe feísima, te han explicado el por que a ti?

---Lourdes: jajá jajá, creo que también le simpatizas, quisieron, pero no quise escuchar asta que no estuviéramos las dos , dos cabezas piensan mejor que una no? La toca la puerta y entra

---Lourdes: y hablando del rey jajajaja, haruka solo hace una cara de cállate no seas boca floja

---Doctora: buenos días tenou, señorita, hoy tengo buenas noticias ya puedes irte a casa, aquí esta la hoja de alta, solo hay que pasar a pagar y dan la orden para que salgas, te espero dentro de 15 días, ya que el yeso lo usaras por dos meses. Guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de la habitación

---Lourdes: hablare con papa

---Haruka: espera págalo de mi cuenta y tomemos un taxi, por favor necesito dar un paseo antes de llegar a casa.

En la preparatoria

---Mina: es Martes, y mi príncipe que no regresa

---Setsuna: no exageres recuerda que pido permiso

---Serena: esta justificado toda la semana

---Michiru: enserio serena?

---Diana: nos acompañan a la cafetería?

Michiru se encuentra muy pensativa,

---Michiru: Yo prefiero quedarme, te acompaño dijo serena, los demás se van rumbo a la cafetería y ellas dos al rincón

---Serena: que pasa michiru? Que te preocupa? Estas muy pensativa?

---Michiru: no he podido dejar de pensar en el parecido de corajitos y Haruka, sabes aunque he cruzado pocas palabras le extraño, su perfume, su presencia

---Serena: Michiru no te hagas ilusiones michiru solo sonríe y el timbre de regreso a clases se escucha.


	7. nuevos complices?

Hola jejeje, espero les guste este capitulo, gracias a todos los que leen, pero por favor dejen su comentario, sailor fan gracias por los comentarios.

Este capitulo va dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me ayudo a sacar tantas cosas que guardaba y me ahogaban, logrando que viera la vida desde otra perspectiva, apoyándome para que realice mis sueños, jeje prometo no trabajar tanto y en fin de semana salir.

Que cumplas muchos mas para seguir poniendote gorro jajaja, spero te la pases super ese dia.

Me adelante a publicar por que tal ves salga fuera, pero si son peras o manzanas

¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLE !!!!!!!!

Cap 7

Haruka es llevada en sillas de ruedas hasta la entrada, Lourdes le espera con el taxi y unas muletas. El enfermero le ayuda a subir al taxi ya en el

**---Haruka: lulu que día es hoy **

**---Lourdes: 11 de noviembre, hey espera que tramas **

**---Haruka: yo nada **

**---Lourdes: no mientas dime **

**---Haruka: le vas a llamar a esta persona, mejor préstame el celular deja te comunico **

**---Lourdes pero para que?? Que pretendes? **

**---Haruka: solo dile que te la recomendaron los Zerimar hace tiempo, que vas a dar una fiesta y quieres que los postres y bebidas sean de buen gusto. Que si se pueden ver el día de hoy en el restaurante Falax que esta por el Obispado****.**

El teléfono comienza a sonar en un departamento.

**---si diga ---Lourdes: la Señora de Martínez ---si ella habla **

**---Lourdes: mire habla Lourdes Montalvo que bueno que logre localizarle, hace tiempo los Zerimar me hablaron maravillas de usted sobre su repostería y las excelentes bebidas que prepara, voy a dar una fiesta y quisiera saber si usted podría encargarse de eso, si esta de acuerdo podemos platicar en el Restaurante Falax que esta por el obispado, le parece bien en una hora **

**---Sra. De Martínez : yo no puedo asistir tengo una entrega, pero le enviare a mi hija para que le muestre el catalogo y usted le expliqué a grandes rasgos y sobre eso hacerle** un presupuesto

**---Lourdes: me parece muy buena idea, dejare mi nombre al capitán para que pregunte he indique la mesa. Gracias ambas colgaron,** Lourdes voltea a ver a haruka

**---Lourdes: enviara a su hija con los catálogos, para que le explique**

**---Haruka: señor vamos a las Florerías que están por Arramberi y después al Restaurante Falax del Obispado por favor**

El taxi se pone en marcha hacia ese lugar, llegan a la Florería, Haruka baja lentamente y entra en ella seguida por Lourdes

**---Vendedora: buenos días joven en que le puedo servir**

**---Haruka: quiero un ramo de 20 rosas pero quiero de tres colores blancos, rojos y amarillos**

**---Vendedora: en un momento,** la muchacha se va, después de unos minutos regresa con el ramo,

-**--Haruka: podría ponerlo en el asiento de adelante del taxi? Cuanto va a ser señorita?**

**---Vendedora: calor, déjeme ver son doscientos cincuenta pesos**

**---Haruka: Lulu lo puedes pagar yo te lo regreso mañana**

Lourdes los paga y suben al taxi, no entendía el porque Haruka hacia todo eso, sabia haruka tenia miedo de llegar a casa y enterarse de la realidad. El taxi se detuvo en el restaurante, haruka y Lourdes entraron y se sentaron cerca de la entrada, pasaron unos quince minutos cuando una muchacha de pelo rizado, ojos grandes y expresivos, su sonrisa encantadora, traía unos jeans, sandalias y una blusa sin mangas color celeste hace su aparición preguntando por Lourdes Montalvo. El capitán le indica la mesa y se aproxima a ella, haruka se encontraba de espaldas

**---Lourdes: ya llego,** Lourdes notaba la sonrisa traviesa que le vio en la hacienda a haruka

**---Buenas tardes, la señora Montalvo soy pero es interrumpida por Haruka**

**---Haruka: me regalarías rosas en mi cumpleaños?** La mucha voltea a ver a La portadora de esas palabras y voz, pero solo ve un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas

**---Haruka: las rojas para la envida y amor, amarillas para la sonrisa y las blancas para la amistad, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** dejando ver su rostro. La muchacha suelta las rosas llevándose sus manos al rostro

-**--No puede ser tu estas muerta, yo fui a tu funeral**

**---Haruka: pues ya ves que no es así hierba mala nunca muere, perdona que me presente de esta manera pero no podía dejar pasar un año mas sin felicitarte**

**---Te acordaste de las flores**

**---Haruka: claro y también te escribí un poema pero ese no lo tengo conmigo, voy saliendo del hospital**

**---porque en donde metiste el pie ahora,**

**---Haruka: Jhajis ella es mi prima Lourdes**

**---Jhajis: es un placer conocerte,c**omenzando a platicar todo lo que les había pasado tanto a una como a la otra, el tiempo se fue muy rápido; la magia termino cuando el celular de Lourdes sonó, pero no contesto

**---Lourdes es ora de irnos Haruka**

**---Haruka: otro día nos veremos con más calma, por favor no le cuentes a nadie, a tu mama quisiera decírselo personalmente,**

**---Jhais: no te preocupes este es mi numero de celular lo que necesites cuentas conmigo si gustan les puedo llevar mi carro esta en estacionamiento espérenme aquí voy por el**

Durante el camino a casa bromeamos, cantamos y recordamos tantas cosas Lourdes entro en confianza muy rápido creo que éramos el trío perfecto para salir un día de parranda, el coche se estaciono me baje nos despedimos y me quede parada sin dar algún paso

**---Lourdes es hora de enfrentar al miedo**

**---Haruka: si verdad al mal paso darle prisa**

Entramos a la casa Maria nos esperaba junto con Federico en la sala, me senté en el sillón y acercaron la mesa para que levantara el pie la puerta principal se habré, entra un señor con comida

**---Joseph: espero esto le guste a haruka**

**---Haruka: si es crují me encanta** volteando a ver a la persona que entro, se quedo sin palabras era idéntico a su padre pero viejo

**---Joseph: hola hija yo soy Joseph tenou Zitro tu tío y tutor, pero dejemos las explicaciones, vamos a comer**

**---Haruka: discúlpeme pero yo ya comí, Lourdes me ayudas a subir a mi habitación cunado terminen los espero en ella permiso.**

Pasaron una horas Lourdes se encontraba viendo por la ventana yo estaba en cama cuando tocan la puerta, haruka y Lourdes se ven a los ojos, Lourdes se sienta en la cama a lado de haruka

**---Haruka: adelante**

**---Joseph: iré directo te llamas igual que yo porque tu padre era mi hermano, te preguntaras pro que llevabas otro apellido, Laurens enfermo, tenia como unos diez años y para poder que le brindaran la mejor atención mi tío hablo con mis papas que era la mejor opción, lo registro como si fuese su hijo, pero la acta verdadera no se destruyó, tenia dos personalidades legalmente, se logro salvar pero pasaba mucho tiempo con mi tío, a mi tío lo ascienden a comandante de la policía montada y se viene a la cuidad, Laurens se viene a vivir con el para estudiar…………….**

Toda la tarde restante fueron revelaciones que no eran fáciles de digerir y entender, eran las nueve de la noche.

-**--Federico: por eso fue que tu padre antes de morir dijo que buscaras al tuerto Manrique**

**---Joseph: estamos cerca, hemos infiltrado unos agentes que nos informan cada paso del hijo de Nicanor**

**---Haruka: entonces usted es del gobierno**

**---Joseph: fui comandante, en otro estado, estoy retirado, pero con lo que paso soltaron a un perro de caza, solo estoy cobrando favores.**

**---Maria: es mejor que continuemos mañana es mucha información.**

Se acerca, acaricia la cara de haruka y da un beso, Joseph hace lo mismo, Federico solo le despeina el pelo y salen de la habitación, Lourdes se levanta de la cama para ir a su cuarto

**---Lourdes: espero puedas descansar haruka **solo mueve la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Al día siguiente todos desayunaron en la habitación de haruka, era un sentimiento raro, por primera ves la casa se veía con vida, por primera ves en tanto tiempo se sentía protegida pero con una decisión firme quería venganza al precio que fuese

El Celular de Joseph suena, se sale a contestar al pasillo, regresa a la habitación-

**---Joseph: tengo que viajar Houston, hay una reunión urgente en la fabrica donde soy socio, estaremos en contacto, hermana, hermano, sobrinas, me retito**

**---Haruka: si somos familia tendré noticias pronto de usted**

**---Joseph.: Claro vendré a visitarte mas seguido**

**---Federico: yo tengo que regresar a mis asuntos, también me voy, o sospecharan,**

**---Lourdes: los llevo al aeropuerto.** Ambos dijeron que si

Maria recogió la casa mientras Lourdes regresaba,

**---Lourdes ya llegue**

Haruka que se encontraba en la sala y Maria iba entrando del patio

**---Haruka: Lourdes creo que me debes llevar a comprar un celular, el mió se quebró cuando me caí del caballo**

**---Lourdes: claro, pero no pesaras ir en pijama**

**---Haruka: por que no me siento bien con esta ropa**

**---Lourdes: yo no te llevo en seas fachas**

**---Haruka: entonces tráeme ropa para cambiarme a y una gorra**

**---Maria: porque no comemos fuera y así aprovechamos para que compre haruka el celular y distraernos un poco.**

**---Haruka: vamos a la pasa comercial nueva, tengo ganas de comer pizza o buffet que dicen?**

**---Maria: hay que probar lo que no conoce uno**

Lourdes guardaba las muletas de haruka en la cajuela, en un par de minutos estaban en el buffet. Michiru había ido a recoger unas partituras que le enviaron por paquetería que se encontraba aun lado del buffet, iba distraída leyéndolas sin querer se topa con haruka que se encontraba de espaldas, quien voltea algo molesta

**---Haruka: esta ciego si no para mandarle**

**---Michiru: haruka, con cara de asombro y gusto por verle disculpa no fue mi intención**

**---Haruka: recordaste mi nombre???, no te preocupes,**

**---Michiru: por que no lo iba a recordar, si no dejan de mencionarte en el salón**

**---Maria: veo que es amiga de haruka, por que no nos acompaña a comer y así pueden platicar más tranquilamente,**

-**--Michiru: será otro día, no he pedido permiso**

**---Haruka: no te preocupes Lourdes te presta su cel, además me podrás decir que han visto en la escuela,**

**---Michiru: esta bien los acompaño,**

Entraron al restaurante michiru muy amablemente le ayudaba a haruka sosteniéndole todo los platos que comería y llevándolos a la mesa por alguna razón michiru se sentía feliz, disfrutaba el momento

**---Haruka: perdona no te he presentado mira ella es mi tía Maria y ella es mi prima Lourdes**

**---Michiru: creí que era tu tía eso dijiste en el salón**

**---Haruka: jejeje si pero solo para callar a esos,**

**---Michiru: y que te paso, por que traes yeso?**

**---Haruka: me quebré el pie porque un caballo me tumbo**

**---Michiru: estas bien!!!! solo fue eso?** Haruka se quita la gorra que traía puesta, dejando ver la gasa en su frente

**---Michiru: por dios haruka en que estabas pensando**

**---Haruka: yo en divertirme**

Pasaron un rato platicando, michiru vio su reloj

**---Michiru: ya es muy tardé gracias por la invitación, debo irme**

**---Haruka: espera te llevamos**

**---Michiru: no quiero incomodar mas, tomaré un taxi, señora, Lourdes fue un placer,** saliendo del restaurante.

Haruka compro su celular nuevo, no dejaba de pensar en ese encuentro.

En otro lugar michiru se encontraba en su cuarto, tenia en sus manos la esclava que le habían regalado, no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro de la tarde, tenia dudas, Podía haruka zerimar y haruka tenou ser la misma persona. Solo lo sabría haciéndose su amiga.


	8. cap8 curiosidad

hola a todos, primero que nada felices fiestas, disculpen la tardansa pero fin de año nu fue muy bueno para mi, spero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios.

Cap 8

Curiosidad………

Domingo por la mañana, Lourdes subía a la camioneta unas maletas, Haruka se encontraba sentada en la tapa de la caja.

**---María: lo siento mi niña pero tengo que regresar, **

**---Haruka: lo entiendo, pero me visitaras seguido verdad?**

**---María: claro, no te libraras tan fácil de mí, vendré para navidad y espero invites a cenar a tu amiga en esas fechas. **

Lourdes tenia rato de haberse acercado a la camioneta y observaba la platica tan bochornosa que sostenían Haruka y María, ella era la única que sabia el porque de la negatividad y pesimismo de Haruka hacia Michiru, pero sabia tanbien que su madrina no descansaría hasta ver a Haruka en compañía de alguien.

**---Haruka: María Montalvo no puedo invitarla en esas fechas a cenar con nosotros, de seguro la pasara con su familia, aparte tengo poco tiempo de conocerla **que mentirosa eres Haruka pensó para si**, ella va en otro salón, pero por travesuras de un compañero nos dividieron con los otros grupos y toque con ella**

**---María: con mayor razón, debes hacer amigos y no encerrarte solo con los de tu grupo, yo me refería a que la invites a cenar un día de estos no en plena navidad ni año nuevo, de una fecha a otra hay días y esos los puedes aprovechar**, pellizcando un cachete de Haruka

Haruka voltea a ver a Lourdes con unos ojos de ayúdame a cambiar de platica o ya váyanse

**---Lourdes: listo madrina es hora de irnos, Haruka te portas bien, no salgas si no vas acompañada OK?????** Guiñándole un ojo

Ambas suben a la camioneta, Haruka entra a la casa y se sienta en la sala, pone a un lado del sillón las muletas, toma el control remoto, enciende la TV, comienza a cambiarle una y otra vez

**---Haruka: no hay nada bueno rayos, mejor saldré a dar una vuelta**. Sale de la casa, camina una cuadra para llegar a la avenida grande y toma un taxi

**---Haruka: lléveme por favor a la plaza. **

**---taxista: no debería andar solo en las calles en sus condiciones **

En unos minutos se encontraban en la plaza, Haruka baja y se encamina hacia una de las bancas que están frente a la iglesia; la misa acababa de terminar; la gente salía y un vendedor de periódico pasaba por en esos momentos; Haruka le hace la señal para comprarle uno, saca sus audífonos, los conecta a su celular, abre la carpeta de música y le reproduce.

Una chica camina de la mano de una pequeña de unos seis años, en su otra mano trae un estuche de algún instrumento, sus padres se detuvieron para contestar una llamada, dándoles la orden de que sigan caminando hacia el auto.

Cercas de auto la niña se aferra a sentarse en una banca que esta aun lado de Haruka, la muchacha reconoce a esa persona y cerciorándose de que su hermana esta sentada en la otra banca ella se sienta al lado de la persona que lee y escucha música pero no es tomada en cuenta por la rubia así que se decide hablar un poco fuerte y ala ves le quita un audífono del oído

**--- ¿se puede leer y escuchar música al mismo tiempo?, **

**---Haruka: es para evitar que personas como usted interrumpan cuando uno quiere pensar!** Volteando a ver a la persona que hizo ese comentario, encontrándose con una linda chica, llevaba una falda de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas color azul y unas sandalias de taconcito quedando sin habla al reconocer a esa persona

**---Michiru: disculpa no quise molestarte, te vi y me atreví saludarte **

**---Haruka: Michiru, perdona no sabia que eras tú, **

**---Michiru: no te preocupes entiendo, y que haces aquí solo, a esta hora sin compañía, no creo que hallas venido a escuchar misa verdad???**

**---Haruka: jajaja, no, entro solo cuando no hay misa**

**---Michiru: y se puede saber por que**

**---Haruka: cuando escucho rezan las gentes es como si escuchará la voz de mi madre que esta aun lado mío y al querer encontrarla no esta. **Michiru le veía con una ternura, ella se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento de saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con Haruka, hablo con tanto sentimiento que le dieron ganas de abrazarle. ** Decidí dar un paseo y tomar aire fresco. **

**---Michiru: y tu tía te dejó salir así???**

**---Haruka: no exageres no es para tanto, je jeje** llevándose una mano atrás de la nuca por lograr desviar la atención de la aguamarina **mi tía no esta y Lourdes fue a dejarla a su casa. **

**---Michiru: lo suponía, tu tía se veía muy protectora al igual que tu prima,** la niña comienza a brincar en la banca de lado haciendo que Michiru se levante

**---Michiru: Hotaru por favor no brinques o te vas a quebrar un pie como Tenou**

La niña voltea a ver a Haruka y luego a Michiru se baja de la banca y va a tocar el yeso de Haruka

**---Michiru: Hotaru eso no se hace**

**---Hotaru: pol que?**

**---Haruka: déjala Michiru, a esa edad, todo pequeño es curioso,**

Pero la niña corre al ver a sus papas aproximarse hacia donde estaban

**---Hotaru: mama **

**---Haruka: creo que la curiosidad de tu hermana te saca de tus casillas o me equivoco?? **

**---Michiru: como sabes que es mi hermana?? **

**---Haruka: porque se parecen y cuando vio esas personas dijo mama para terminar el regaño tuyo, tienes mas hermanos??**

**---Michiru: no **

Los padres de Michiru se acercan,

**---Michiru: mama, papa el es un compañero de la prepa es Haruka Tenou **

**---Haruka: mucho gusto señor,** señora saludándole de mano, **disculpen que no m ponga de pie pero me es algo complicado en este momento **

**---Sr. Kaio: como fue que se izo eso Tenou?** Michiru hace una cara de papa no seas tan curioso

**---Haruka: me caí cuando montaba señor, una persona salio al paso con una vara, la yegua se asusto y yo pague las consecuencias, no fue por andar de travieso si eso es lo que le preocupa **

**---Sra. Kaio: vives por aquí?**

**---Haruka: así es; creo que a unas diez cuadras? **

**---Sr. Kaio: me refería a que si vienes de otro estado o país? es que tu acento no es común por estos lugares **

**---Haruka: nací aquí en monterrey, pero por un problema me fui a vivir con unos familiares a Saltillo, creo que mi acento es el resultado de vivir en ambos lugares **

**---Sra. Kaio: problemas familiares, se divorciaron tus padres?**

**---Haruka: no señor fallecieron en un accidente**

**---Sr. Kaio: lo lamento, bueno nosotros nos retiramos quieres que te llevemos?**

**---Haruka: no gracias puedo tomar un taxi **

**---Michiru: Haruka por favor permite que te llevemos, no me quedare tranquila si te dejamos aquí?** El rostro de Michiru mostraba preocupación y a la ves una ternura provocando que un calor recorriera todo el cuerpo de haruka.

**---Haruka: esta bien Sr. Kaio **

**---Sr. Kaio: ves mujer a esa mirada no se le puede negar nada, **

La mama le ayuda a Michiru con el estuche para que ella pueda ayudar a Haruka y esperarle

**---Michiru: quieres que te ayude?**

**---Haruka: solo pásame las muletas por favor** se pone de pie comenzando a caminar hacia el auto

**---Michiru: les caíste muy bien a mis padres **

**---Haruka: wow, enserio? Yo creí que era un interrogatorio **

**---Michiru: entiéndelos, además de tu acento, el color de ojos, pelo, piel no te favorece en nada.**

**---Haruka: es verdad y todos tus amigos pasan por este interrogatorio?**

**---Michiru: todos y si entras a la casa te examina antes de entrar**

**---Haruka: es broma lo que dices?**

**---Michiru: es broma, mis padres son preguntones pero muy buena onda, aparte a ninguna persona han llevado a su casa **

**---Haruka: lo dijeron por el estado en que estoy y que tu lo pediste **

**---Michiru: no, no llevan a mis amigas a sus casas aunque se lo pida **

Después de unos minutos llegaron al auto Michiru ayudó a subir a Haruka, mientras que el papa guardaba en la cajuela las muletas, el Sr. Kaio se sube al auto y pone en marcha

**---Sr. Kaio: tu me dices por donde Tenou**, pero fue interrumpido por su señora

**---Sra. Kaio: Takagi mejor invitemos al joven Tenou a comer a la casa, en ese estado le será difícil preparase algo de comer y Michiru podrá distraerse un poco.**

**---Sr. Kaio: pero debe pedir permiso a su familia****,** Haruka se preparaba a contestar pero Michiru se adelanto

**---Michiru: papa su familia no esta en su casa llega hasta la noche, si estuvieran también se las hubiera presentado,**

**---Sr. Kaio: no se diga mas Tenou estas invitado a comer a la casa y pasar un rato, después yo te llevo a casa, no acepto un no. **

Durante el trayecto a la casa, los papa de Michiru hablaban, Michiru lidiaba con su hermana que trataba de abrir y cerrar el estuche, el celular del papa de Michiru suena, creo que no son buenas noticias por la expresión que izo,

**---Sra. Kaio: quien era Takagi? **

**---Sr. Kaio: era Alberto necesitan que valla a la fábrica unas bombas no están funcionado y la producción se paro. **

**---Sra. Kaio: llegaras a comer **

**---Sr. Kaio: no solo les llevare a casa y me regreso inmediatamente. **

Llegamos a la casa, todos bajamos del auto, antes de irse

**---Sr. Kaio: Tenou discúlpame mi señora te llevara a casa, espero que sea la primera de muchas veces que nos visites**, encendiendo el auto y perdiéndose en la distancia.

Ya en la casa

**---Sra. Kaio: dime te gusta el pescado? **Haruka mueve la cabeza en afirmación **estas en tu casa Haruka, voy a preparar la comida te dejo con buena compañía **

Hotaru sube a su cuarto y trae libros para colorear, colores, juguetes

**---Michiru: Hotaru no traigas tantas cosas, a Haruka no le gusta colorear. **Hotaru se aferra mas y se sienta a un lado de Haruka, le da uno libro y colores Hotaru

**----Haruka: déjala Michiru, a mi me gusta colorear, porque no nos ayudas, **pero Hotaru se levanta y sube las escaleras **dije algo malo?**

**----Michiru: no; así es cuando tiene una idea?**

La niña regresa con un cuaderno de dibujo y se lo da a Michiru

**----Haruka: que es?**

**---Michiru: promete que no te burlaras, **Haruka levanta su mano en señal de promesa, Michiru le da el cuaderno a Haruka, comienza a hojearlo eran dibujos de personas, animales, etc, eran muy lindos pero le llamo la atención uno de un pequeño con su mascota sentado en la loma del castillo, reconociendo que era ella de pequeña, de sus vecinos y amigos nadie tenia perros grandes y menos pastor alemán. Cierra el cuaderno, regresándoselo a Michiru al tomarlo la esclava se gancha en el espiral del cuaderno, Haruka le ayuda, al desenredarla cae en el regazo de Haruka, la recoge y ve las iniciales Hka. Zerimar se queda muy pensativa.

**---Michiru: gracias, me ayudas a ponérmela **

**---Haruka: si, dibujas muy bonito**

**---Sra. Kaio: deberías ver sus pinturas y mas anonadado quedarías si la escuchas tocar el violín pero eso será mas tarde la comida ya esta servida.**

Ya sentados en la mesa la mama de Michiru dio las gracias y comenzamos a comer, el plato era un filete de pescado empanizado, spaghetti puré y ensalada. Terminamos de comer, la señora recogió los platos y regreso con el postre eran unas fresas con crema

**---Sra. Kaio: espero te guste el postre**

**---Haruka: por supuesto señora, las fresas son mis favoritas, si algún día quisieran matarme solo envenénelas** la conversación fue interrumpida porque Michiru comenzó a toser, tomo un vaso de agua de melón

**---Haruka: estas bien?**

**---Michiru: disculpen se me atoro algo pero ya paso**

**---Sra. Kaio: chicos están muy callados, ya se puede hablar es el postre**, Haruka y Michiru voltean a **verse haber vamos a contar chistes empiezas tu Michiru**, pero Michiru aun no se reponía al 100%

**---Haruka: señora si gusta puedo empezar yo**, la señora acepto moviendo la cabeza, **bueno es una pregunta cual es la comida favorita de los toreros? **

**---Sra. Kaio: no ---Michiru: no lo se**

**---Haruka: el poz-ole **

**---Michiru: voy yo en que se parece una estufa a un avión y a la familia, mama tu no contestes ya te lo sabes**

**---Haruka: mmm veamos en que necesitan que una persona sea la responsable?**

**---Michiru: no, la estufa y el avión tienen piloto **

**---Haruka: y la familia?**

**---Michiru: bien gracias y la tuya?** Comenzando a reír por la cara de Haruka que le sigue la corriente

**---Haruka: muy bien, con decirte que te mandaron saludos** guiñándole un ojo y soltando ambas una carcajada, la señora Kaio observaba a su hija disfrutar esos momentos, tenia mucho que no la veía reír de esa forma; descuidando a

Hotaru que comenzaba a jugar con las fresas y sus manos, las mismas que tiro en la mesa, trato de recogerlas pero tiro el vaso de agua, mojándose toda la ropa. La señora Kaio se levanta, limpia el desastre y se lleva a Hotaru a su cuarto

**----Haruka: jaja, con tu hermana la diversión y sonrisas nunca están ausentes**

**---Michiru: si, pero también las peleas, tienes hermanos o hermanas?**

**---Haruka: no, te puedo hacer una pregunta? **

**---Michiru: si la que quieras?**

**---Haruka: que impresión te cause cuando me conociste?**

**---Michiru: me diste la impresión de ser muy enojón, frío, caprichoso, sarcástico, pero ahora que te he tratado un poco, eres muy diferente a lo que pensé**

Un silencio inundo el comedor, que es roto por Haruka

**---Haruka: la esclava trae unas iniciales son las de tu novio? **Al escuchar esa palabras se sonrojo y su mirada entristeció

**---Michiru: era una persona muy espacial, no llegamos tan lejos y tu?**

**----Haruka: yo que?**

**---Michiru: tienes novia o hay alguien especial?**

**---Haruka: estoy libre y sin compromiso **moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo acompañado de un guiño

**----Michiru: no te creo, alguien como tu…..**pero Haruka no le dejo terminar y seriamente le contesto esquivando su mirada

**---Haruka: soy como el viento difícil de atrapar, **

**----Michiru: entiendo, hay alguien, pero amas la libertad **

**---Haruka: sinceramente, si hay alguien; pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi o tal ves ya tenga novio, no lo se; creo que la libertad no se debe de perder cuando inicias una relación porque perderla significa el fracaso de la misma**

**---Michiru: no puedes tener una relación y querer tener la misma libertad que tenías de salir o coquetear con alguien porque creas un compromiso**

**---Haruka: compromiso es una palabra que suena a imposición, obligación, rutina, mejor te digo que es para mi libertad es que todo fluya sin presiones, respetar las decisiones, no mal interpretar cosas, confianza, improvisación. **

**----Michiru: ¿por que no le preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo a que te diga que no? **cambiando el tema

**----Haruka: le deje de ver hace tiempo y en este momento no puedo pensar en romances, hasta resolver unos asuntos, **

**---Michiru: son mas importantes que tu felicidad? **Haruka no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza** ¿que pasaría si no tuvieras esos asuntos por resolver?**

**---Haruka: iría a su casa para decirle que volví, explicarle porque me aleje y si ella aun siente lo mismo que yo; me dedicaría a conquistarla, conocerla más, saber que le gusta, cuales son sus sueños, llenarla de pequeños detalles para que los días que estemos juntos sean inolvidables, cada día mas especial. **

**---Michiru: debajo de esa coraza hay una persona tierna, **

**----Haruka: mas bien sentimental y terca; pero ya hable mucho de mi, platícame de ti, que te gusta hacer? Dime tendré alguna oportunidad contigo?**

**----Michiru: la que debería hacer esa pregunta seria yo después de todo lo que dijiste!**

Levantándose para recoger los platos y llevarlos al fregadero,

Haruka solo agacha la cabeza y lanza una sonrisa traviesa, levanta la mirada y la observa, piensa para si: Michiru si supieras que eres tu esa persona, si supieras tantas cosas, ver esos ojos y esa sonrisa me hace olvidarme de todo, pero no debo involucrarte. Me conformo con saber y ver que tu vida sigue su curso, que la felicidad llego o llegara a tu vida un día, solo espero estar ahí.

el teléfono suena, Michiru se encamina a contestar pero su mama ya lo había echo, Hotaru corre hacia Haruka pidiéndole que le sentara en su regazo, Haruka la sienta

**---Haruka: has crecido mucho taru, quieres que te cuente un cuento?**

Haruka comienza a contarle, logrando que Hotaru estuviera atenta a cada palabra Michiru y su mama se acercan al comedor

**---Sra. Kaio: jajajaj Michiru ya vas a tener una táctica para que Hotaru se porte bien **

**---Michiru: por que lo dices****,** su mama le señala a Hotaru

En la puerta del comedor Michiru y su mama veían la escena era algo extraño que taru se familiarizara con alguien tan rápido

**---Michiru: quien era mami? **

**---Sra. Kaio: tu abuelo hija quiere que lo recoja a las seis en el club **

Ambas entraron al comedor

**---Haruka: oye Michiru que ha pasado en el salón?**

**---Michiru: los maestros no pondrán exámenes van a encargar un trabajo de investigación, mira el de matemáticas va a dar un laboratorio de sesenta problemas, el de español quiere una antología de novelas que dirá mañana, biología un experimento en el laboratorio, física y química otro laboratorio, ingles todo el libro contestado, artes y humanidades un laboratorio y una habilidad musical por parejas.**

**---Haruka: jejeje que bien así no me aburriré en casa, **

**----Sra. Kaio: por que dices eso?**

**---Haruka: me pongo tiempos para realizarla, cuando la termino salgo a pasear si no hay nada que hacer en casa, pero esta ves mi prima no me dejara ayudar en la casa por el pie, así que tendré mas tiempo libre y con toda esa carga de tarea ocupare la mente y no sentirme inútil. **

**----Sra. Kaio: me alegro pongas tiempo a tus actividades pero recuerda que no todo se puede programar. **

**---Haruka: lo se señora, y en esos casos hay que verle el lado bueno del porque paso de otra manera, **

**----Michiru: ¿cuando te quitan el yeso?**

**----Haruka: al parecer solo lo traeré dos meses, Michiru me prestas tus apuntes para pasarlos **

**---Michiru: si, déjame ir por ellos **

**---Sra. Kaio: gracias Haruka **

**---Haruka: por que me da las gracias **

**---Sra. Kaio: tenía mucho tiempo que no le veía a mi hija sonreír tanto** Haruka solo sonríe

**---Haruka: disculpe señora que hora es**

**---Sra. Kaio: son las 4:30 p.m. **

**---Haruka: ya es hora de irme para poder pasar todos los apuntes, **Haruka baja a Hotaru que aun seguía en su regazo, toma las muletas y se encamina a la sala

**---Sra. Kaio: bueno entonces solo esperamos a que traiga los libros, voy por la camioneta **

Michiru bajaba las escaleras de una manera cautivadora, su cabellera iba de aquí a allá,

**---Michiru: ya te vas?**

**---Haruka: si, el tiempo se me fue muy rápido, gracias por compartir estos momentos familiares conmigo, me agrada tu compañía dama, un claxon se escucha afuera**

**---Michiru: es mama ya esta en la entrada, te ayudo con las libretas**, Hotaru se acerca a Haruka y toma le toma del pantalón,

**---Haruka: taru ya me voy, te portas bien no hagas enojar a Michiru** Hotaru solo le abraza y toma la mano a Michiru. Le acompañan hasta la camioneta, ya en ella le dan las libretas.

**---Sra. Kaio: en un rato regreso dejo a Haruka y voy por tu abuelo, pórtate bien Hotaru **poniéndose en marcha; La señora voltea a ver a **Haruka me dices por done**

**---Haruka: la calle es constitución entre Juárez y la otra aun no me la se, puede bajar por Morelos **

**---Sra. Kaio: no vives lejos. **

En unos minutos llegamos a la casa, Lourdes aun no había llegado, la señora Kaio bajo las libretas y me ayudo abrir la puerta

**---Haruka: por favor póngalas en la mesa que esta en la sala**,

**----****Sra. Kaio: me retiro, fue un placer conocerte espero verte por la casa mas seguido **

**---Haruka: gracias, lo mismo digo señora cuando gusten visitarme**

Cuatro horas después, se estaciona una camioneta afuera, abren la puerta y pone las llaves en la repisa, llega a la sala y encuentra a Haruka en la sala transcribiendo unas cosas

**---Haruka: como te fue?** Volteando a verla, Lourdes se voltea abre la puerta y regresa a donde estaba Haruka y se sienta a un lado **que pasa?**

**---Lourdes: creí que me equivoque de casa **

**---Haruka: por que lo dices.**

**---Lourdes: creí que llegaría y tendría que ir a buscarte, a donde no lo se! pero tenia la seguridad de que en casa no estarías**

**---Haruka: no te equivocas lulu, solo que me encontré a Michiru y su familia, me invitaron a comer, pase un rato es su casa, pedí los apuntes y hace un rato me trajo su mama **

**---Lourdes: y cuenta que paso, te reconocieron, ella como se comporto contigo, **pero Haruka no responde nada** ya veo por eso terminaste tan rápido de copiar los apuntes verdad **Haruka seguía sin decir nada y la mirada fija en las libretas, Lourdes se levanta, sube las escaleras, toma dos chaquetas y regresa a la sala

**---Lourdes: yo se que es lo que necesitas ponte esto vamos a salir**

**---Haruka: a donde **

**---Lourdes: eso déjamelo a mi **

**---Haruka: bueno, pero antes pasemos a dejarle a Michiru las libretas **

Suben al auto y en unos minutos llegan a la casa de Michiru, al mismo tiempo otra camioneta se estaciona de ella baja la mama y el abuelo de Michiru

---**Sra. Kaio: en que le puedo servir señorita?**

**---Lourdes: soy la prima de Haruka, me encargo que trajera los **

**apuntes que le prestaron**

**---Sra. Kaio: tan rápido los copio?**

**---Lourdes: si señora, al parecer eran pocos, bueno me retiro que pasen buena noche.**

Lourdes entra a la camioneta y se pone en marcha, la señora Kaio y su papa entran a la casa, en la sala se encontraba Michiru en un sillón con Hotaru dormida en su regazo, el abuelo se acerca a saludar a sus nieta despierta. La señora Kaio deja en la mesita las libretas y toma a Hotaru para llevarla a su habitación.

**---Sra. Kaio: hija en la mesa te deje las libretas que le prestaste a Haruka**

**---Michiru: se le olvidaron?**

**---Sra. Kaio: no iba llegando y una muchacha los trajo. Bueno hija ya es hora de ir a dormir.**

En otro lugar Lourdes se detiene en un bar

**---Haruka: lulu a donde me llevas **

**---Lourdes: tranquila solo voy por unas bebidas y regresamos a casa?**

Al salir del bar encontró a Haruka en el asiento del conductor

**---Lourdes: Haruka cámbiate al otro asiento**

**---Haruka: Lourdes déjame manejar, es de noche hay poco tráfico **

**---Lourdes: en tus condiciones no puedes **

**---Haruka: como que no, el pie que tengo enyesado es el izquierdo, la camioneta es automática ósea que solo uso un pie y que crees es el derecho asunto resuelto, hablando sarcásticamente **

**---Lourdes esta bien pero no mas de 60 k/hr entendido ---Haruka: si**

Haruka enciende el auto y el estero, todo iba muy bien hasta que Haruka tomo otra dirección

**---Lourdes: a donde vamos Haruka**

**---Haruka: te va a encantar, ya veras hay luna llena, por favor no me pidas que regresemos ahorita a la casa porque no te voy a obedecer**

Pasaban los minutos y al fin reconoció Lourdes el lugar, llegaron a la entrada

**---Guardia: disculpe ya no es hora de visitas**

**---Haruka: voy al rancho que era de los Zerimar mi tío Joseph Zitro la compro**

**---Guardia: que raro el señor Zitro no aviso nada, **

**---Haruka: mi tío me comento que llamo ayer en la mañana, **

**---Guardia: me podría mostrar una identificación que muestre el parentesco.**

Haruka saca el permiso de conducir para menores y lo muestra

**---Guardia: ok puede pasar.**

Conforme se iban adentrando las montañas se veían muy lindas a la luz de la luna, formaban figuras en unos minutos estaban frente a un portón grande y café

**---Haruka: Lourdes por favor bájate y abres aquel buzón en el esta una llave es para abrir el portón,** Lourdes se baja y abre el portón, entran y al fondo hay una casita decampo, con árboles frutales aun costado yen medio del patio un nogal grandísimo con un redondel que sirve como una banca, Haruka se estaciona aun lado de el.

**---Haruka: llegamos, si necesitas entrar! Señalando la entrada de la casa, en esa maceta que esta arriba de la puerta están las llaves de la casa.**

**---Lourdes: si tienes permiso de Joseph **

**---Haruka: porque debo pedir permiso para ir a donde es mío, pero como quiera lo pedí, solo que no dije que día.**

**---Lourdes: recuerda Haruka que no puedes hacer lo que hacías antes**

**---Haruka: es de noche quien se va a dar cuenta.** Y baja de la camioneta, toma las muletas que estaban atrás en la caja y se sienta en el redondel **que bebidas compraste? **

**---Lourdes: compre una botella de tequila, whisky y para hacer piñas coladas sin alcohol para ti**

**---Haruka: olvídate de las piñas y dame una copa de tequila **

**---Lourdes: que genio corajitos y no porque estas tomando medicamento**

**---Haruka: y que crees!! hoy no lo he tomado, ya me estoy cansando de todo esto**

**---Lourdes: lo dices por ella?**

**---Haruka: lo digo por todo lulu, antes sabia quien era y disfrutaba ser esa persona y ahora tengo que aparentar no conocer a la gente que era muy allegada a mi, hubo un momento que nos quedamos a solas y no se como logre contenerme para abrazarla, para contarle todo; pero las palabras de Joseph resonaron en mi cabeza no puedo exponerla a ella, no puedo hacer lo que me gusta para no llamar la atención,** Lourdes le da a Haruka un vaso de hielo seco con tequila, ella le da un trago

**---Lourdes: Haruka ahora que sabes todo, no cometas el mismo error de Nicanor, olvida la venganza, eso no te va a devolver a tus padres ni la vida que tenias antes, solo te ara sufrir y aislarte de las personas que quieres por temor a que las lastimen. Haruka aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes de empezar una nueva vida, acepta que Haruka Zerimar ya no existe y destiérrala en tu mente, acepta que eres Haruka Tenou Zitro. **

**---Haruka: como quieres que lo logre, las heridas aun no cicatrizan, ese por que? Ronda a cada momento en mi mente y quero las respuestas, las señas de nacimiento que tengo, para la gente que conozco son de Haruka Zerimar, ya no se quien soy **

**---Lourdes: siempre has sido Haruka Tenou **

**---Haruka: y el apellido de mi madre donde queda **

**---Lourdes: los apellidos va y vienen, el comportamiento de la gente y sus actos es por lo que son juzgados **

**---Haruka: pero a mi no me juzgaron por mis actos **

**---Lourdes: Haruka piensa bien las cosa, analízalas tomate el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**---Haruka: he pensado mucho, creo que Joseph no me dijo toda la verdad. **

**---Lourdes: acepta que ese sentimiento es más fuerte que tu pensamiento, pero debes decidir ya, si la amas no le ocultes la verdad, intenta ser feliz y deja la venganza al tiempo. **

**Pero si tu meta es la venganza no le des esperanzas de un futuro contigo, no le devuelvas la alegría para quitársela en un par de meses, si es así aléjate definitivamente de ella.**

Se paro de donde estaba y camino hacia la camioneta abrió las puertas, puso el estero a todo volumen, regreso tomo la botella de tequila para llenar el vaso, no dijo ni una palabra mas, su mirada se perdía en un cielo estrellado que era opacado por el resplandor de la luna llena que iluminaba las montañas, dando una vista relajadora.

Lourdes voltea a ver a Haruka, sabia que su prima tenia un gran dilema, y lo mejor era darle tiempo, su espacio; lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí sea cual sea su decisión la apoyaría, quedando solo el sonido de la música, de pronto se escucha una voz siguiendo la canción que comenzaba a oírse

Quien te dio permiso

De asomarte a las ventanas de mi alma

Y aterrizar entre las nubes de mi calma

Y devolverme con caricias

Y llevarme hasta la luna

Cuando yo no se volar

Quien te dio permiso

De ocupar este silencio con tu nombre

De ser tu quien me desvele por las noches

De llevarte mis latidos

Hasta donde estés viviendo

Y dejarme solo aquí

Quien te dio permiso

De marcarme con tus besos de por vida

De tatuarme con tus dedos tus caricias

De volverte en un instante mi alegría

Quien te dio permiso

De ser tu lo bueno y malo de mi vida

Fuiste tú mi bendición y hoy lo olvidas

Confíe en tus manos

Y con ellas me asesinas

De enamorarme.. Quien te dio permiso

Quien te dio permiso

De ocupar este silencio con tu nombre

De ser tu quien me desvele por las noches

De llevarte mis latidos

Hasta donde estés viviendo

Y dejarme solo aquí

Quien te dio permiso

De marcarme con tus besos de por vida

De tatuarme con tus dedos tus caricias

De volverte en un instante mi alegría

Quien te dio permiso

De ser tu lo bueno y malo de mi vida

Fuiste tú mi bendición y hoy lo olvidas

Confíe en tus manos

Y con ellas me asesinas

De enamorarme.. Quien te dio permiso!!

Quien te dio permiso Michiru gritándolo

En otro lugar Michiru se encontraba apunto de acostarse cuando escucho su nombre, salio de su recamara y vio que no había nadie en el corredor volviendo a su cama

**---Michiru: por que no dejo de pensar en ti, cada día que pasa siento mas curiosidad por ti Tenou ** cerro sus ojos dejando que Morfeo la llevara a su país.

Lourdes se sorprendió nunca había escuchado cantar a Haruka, tenia una voz muy bonita, había mucho sentimiento en cada palabra, Haruka siguió cantando todas las canciones que seguían y tomando, Haruka voltea a ver a Lourdes

**---Haruka: también de dolor se canta cuando olvidaste como llorar**

Lourdes comprendió que si Haruka seguía conviviendo con Michiru lograría que se olvidara de esa venganza, escondiendo las otras botellas para que Haruka no revolviera las bebidas.

Al día siguiente en la puerta de la preparatoria se encontraba Michiru

**---Serena: hola Michiru que tal tu fin de semana**

**---Michiru: bien, con una cara alegre**

**---Serena: te regalaron un violín nuevo o unos lienzos para pintar?**

**---Michiru: no por que lo dices, en eso Mina y Setsuna van llegando**

**---Setsuna: hola chicas a quien esperan?**

**---Serena: yo a nadie y tu Michiru?**

**---Michiru: yo a Haruka**

Todas se quedan sorprendidas por la respuesta de la aguamarina, que habrá pasado ese fin de semana que lograron tanta familiaridad entre la dama y Haruka, en eso el timbre toca

**---Michiru: por que me miran de esa manera chicas**

**---Mina: te lo dije ya te flecho**

**---Michiru: no es eso Mina, Haruka trae un pie lastimado ayer me lo encontré en la plaza y pensé que tal ves necesitara ayuda para llegar al salón**

**---Serena: no te preocupes los prefectos lo ayudaran vamos ya toco el timbre **tomando a Michiru de la mano.

Desde la mañana hasta la ora de receso Haruka nunca apareció, Michiru se veía distraída, no ponía atención, cada ves que entraba alguien al salón su mirada se alegraba y luego volvía a estar ausente, ya en el receso

**---Serena: Michiru que pasa**

**---Michiru: se parece tanto a tu prima, sus expresiones, hasta tuerce la boca igual que ella para hablar, me siento rara cuando estoy cerca, un calor me invade, me pongo nerviosa.**

**---Serena: Michiru no es corajitos, no confundas las cosas, **

**---Michiru: pero tu dijiste qué?**

**---Serena: se lo que dije, pero creo que si fuera ella ya nos hubiera dicho o buscado para explicarnos las cosas no lo crees. **

**---Michiru: no ella no es así, porque cambiaste tan rápido tu forma de pensar **

**---Serena: son casi seis años de su muerte, si hubiera sobrevivido crees que esperaría tanto tiempo para volver? Crees que no se hubiera comunicado contigo? **Dejando a Michiru pensativa sin poder responder

En otro lugar una aroma a comida despierta Haruka que se sorprende por estar dentro de la casa en la habitación qué usaban sus padres. La puerta se abre dejando ver a Lourdes con una charola llena de comida

**---Haruka: que hora es?**

**---Lourdes: son las doce del día **

**---Haruka: tenia miedo de entrar **

**---Lourdes: pero ya estas adentro **

**---Haruka: gracias **

**---Lourdes: gracias por que?**

**---Haruka: por no levantarme para ir a la prepa**

**---Lourdes: yo creí que eran por el desayuno!, que mala eres, **haciendo cara de puchero

**---Haruka: no ya enserio gracias **

**---Lourdes: no te desperté porque aquí no hay ropa para que te bañes y se te quites ese olor a alcohol y segundo la camioneta se quedo sin batería porque no se que persona escucho el estero casi toda la noche, hoy en la mañana que quise encenderla no dio marcha ** alborotando el cabello de la rubia, ambas rieron para luego comenzar a comer.

A las afueras del rancho una camioneta se encontraba estacionada cerca de la barda por un costado. La persona que esta dentro de ella saca su celular marca y espera que le contesten

**--- Esteban: si diga**

**---: patrón alguien entro a la finca que era de los Zerimar en la Huasteca, **

**--- los viste entrar?**

**---no señor fui a comprar unas cosas y de regreso escuche música en la finca, estacione la camioneta cerca de la barda me subí al cápasete logre ver que era una pareja joven, ya ve los destrozos que hicieron unos jóvenes en la palanca, por eso le llamo **

**---una pareja joven, cuando salgan trata de saber sus nombres, **cuelga el teléfono

**---Esteban: nadie pudo comprar esa finca porque estaba a nombre de la hija de Zerimar, habrá terminado el intestado??? Cuanto me pagara el jefe por esta información**

Un teléfono suena en una casa ubicada cerca de las faldas del cerro en chiphinque

**---Esteban: comunícame con el jefe, dile que tengo información acerca de los Zerimar **

Pero le es arrebatado el teléfono por alguien

**---que es lo que sabes?**

**---Esteban: jefe alguien entro a la finca de los Zerimar en la noche, es una pareja joven, **

**---sabes como se llaman?**

**---Esteban: no **

**---llámame cuando la información este completa y tendrás tu recompensa **cuelga el teléfono.

**---pedro, pedro**

**---dígame jefe**

**---quiero que me investigues a nombre de quien quedo la finca de los Zerimar de la Huasteca, los datos del nuevo dueño y también investiga los nombres que te va a dar Esteban. **

merg


	9. Cap Dudas

Espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios de ellos depende que termine la historia.

saludos a todas las persoans que leen.

Capitulo 9

Dudas????

Haruka y Lourdes terminaron de comer

**---Lourdes: como haremos que la camioneta funcione **

**---Haruka: traes los cables de pasar corriente **Lourdes afirmo que si con la cabeza **abre el portón, es de bajada creo que la podré llegar hasta fuera **

**---Lourdes: estas loca**

**---Haruka: no ya lo he hecho antes de pequeña, afuera es más fácil que alguien nos pase corriente que aquí adentro **

Haruka saco la camioneta lográndose parar a varios metros lejos por el motor muerto, Lourdes cerro el portón. La persona que los vigilaba sube a su camioneta, se dirige hacia donde están, la estaciona y baja de ella ya que Haruka le había indicado a Lourdes que levantara el cofre

**---que les paso amigo**

**---nos quedamos sin batería señor, nos podría pasar corriente **

**--- trae cables? **Lourdes le da los cables al señor que los coloco en una y otra batería subió a su camioneta, la encendió y acelero unos minutos después le da la orden a Haruka para que trate de encenderla la camioneta prendió,

**---Listo, era lo que le dolía**

**---Haruka: gracias señor **

**---vienen de visita **

**---Haruka: si nos prestaron esa finca para pasar un rato **

**---la de los Zerimar que en paz descansen **

**---Lourdes: bueno no sabemos de quien era solo no la prestaron **

**---Haruka: bueno señor tenemos que irnos **

**---Soy Luis Presas cuido el rancho de alado lo que se les ofrezca**

**---Haruka: yo soy Haruka Tenou y ella es mi prima **

**---Luis: que coincidencia, así se llamaba la hija mayor de los Zerimar; señorita es un placer **dirigiéndose a Lourdes.

**---Haruka: esa familia era muy conocida por estos lugares?**

**---Luis: si por que lo pregunta **

**---Haruka: me han dicho lo mismo otras personas, **

**---Luis: era muy linda, tenia su estilo, su propio brillo, sobre todo cuando montaba a caballo, o la veía en el corral de las cabras ordeñando, una ves una cabra tenia problemas para parir se le atoro la cría y a ella no le dio miedo o asco, al contrario comenzó a estirar al chivito hasta que salio por completo, tanto la cabra como el chivito se salvaron y después cada vez que llegaba al rancho ambos la seguían para todas partes como un perro faldero.**

**---Haruka: conoció muy bien a esa familia, trabajo con ellos?**

**---Luis: mi tío les cuidaba el rancho, a veces mama me mandaba a ayudarle, nunca trate a los Zerimar como patrones pero mi tío decía que eran muy buenos. Lastima que murieron tan jóvenes.**

**---Haruka: bueno señor nosotros nos retiramos gracias por su ayuda **

De regreso a casa no conversaron nada, ya en la casa Lourdes rompió el silencio al sentarse en la sala

**---Lourdes: Haruka me dejas sorprendida **

**---Haruka: por que dices eso?**

**---Lourdes: nunca platicas nada de tu pasado, bueno solo de ella pero de tu familia o como era tu vida antes de todo esto, que hacías, que te gustaba, pero cada ves que hablo con alguien que te conoció me describen a una persona muy diferente a la que conozco **

**---Haruka: solo era yo**

**---Lourdes: me hubiera gustado conocerte en esas épocas**

**---Haruka: has conocido mi peor faceta, te agradezco la paciencia que me has tenido **

Al día síguete Michiru se encontraba en el mismo lugar, Serena y Setsuna se dan cuenta que Haruka llamo la atención de la dama

**---Setsuna: Michiru ya toco el timbre, llegaremos tarde al salón**

Las chicas se ponen en camino al salón, unos minutos después una camioneta se estaciona, de ella baja Haruka caminaba por el pasillo cuando se encuentra con el prefecto

**---prefecto: Tenou tomaras las clases en el grupo 4 esta en el mismo edificio pero en la planta baja**

**---Haruka: pero yo puedo subir las escaleras **

**---prefecto: es orden de la dirección, además tus compañeros regresan hoy a tu salón, esta es la hoja para los maestros **

El prefecto camino con Haruka hasta el grupo 4,

**---prefecto: maestro me permite dar un comunicado**

**---Maestro: claro**

**---prefecto: todos los alumnos del grupo 3 tomen sus cosas regresan a su salón ya lo repararon, **se encamina hacia el maestro** Tenou tomara las clases en este grupo; por un accidente que tuvo, la directora lo ordeno por precaución, **sale para ir al grupo 1, los del grupo 3 se adelantan, Michiru los ve pasar y en eso el prefecto pide permiso

**---prefecto: maestro los del grupo 3 ya pueden regresar a su salón **

**---Alex: prefecto falta un compañero **

**---prefecto: si te refieres a Tenou ya sabe, gracias maestro **retirándose, todos salen

**---Oscar: al fin se va la chusma **

**---Alex: a quien le dices chusma **

**---Oscar: a Tenou **

**---Michiru: no insultes a alguien que no esta presente oscar **todo mundo voltea a ver a Michiru nunca antes había defendido a alguien hasta al maestro sorprendió, oscar se quedo pensativo.

En el grupo3

**---diana: pilar y Tenou no ha llegado**

**---pilar: ya llego **

**---Alex: y donde esta que no lo veo**

**---Andy: lo vas a ver hasta el receso**

**---Diana: llego tarde y lo castigaron verdad**

**---pilar: llego con un pie enyesado y **pero son interrumpidos por la maestra que ya había llegado

**---maestra: muchachos ya acabaron para empezar la clase **así transcurrió la mañana hasta el receso mina, serena, Michiru y Setsuna caminan hacia el grupo 3

**---Setsuna: Michiru tu esperándole y el ya estaba en su salón muy tranquilo **Michiru iba responder cuando mina se adelanta al ver a diana, Andy, Alex, roge, pilar salir sin Haruka

**---Mina: chicos y Haruka donde esta**

**---Diana: en el salón no esta **

**---Michiru: pero dijo el prefecto que ya sabia lo del cambio**

**---Roge: si; pero no va a tomar las clases con nosotros, nos quedamos de ver en el rincón, nos acompañan?**

En el rincón ya se encontraba Haruka comiendo unos taquitos de barbacoa en harina con un jugo de durazno, se encontraba de espaldas, mina le tapa los ojos

**---Haruka: adivinanzas me gusta el recibimiento veamos, mmm..., esas manos, mmm..., ese perfume es inconfundible Mina, **

**---mina: como supiste que era yo sin destaparle los ojos**

**---Haruka: tu perfume es primaveral, el de serena es empalagoso, Pilar a frutal, Setsuna a diamante, Alex a canela, roge a cigarro por mas que mastica chicle de menta, Diana es difícil todos los días trae una fragancia diferente, Andy a lavanda y Michiru a rosas, **mina le quita las manos de sus ojos y estos buscan a Michiru

**---Serena: tienes buen olfato y memoria **

**---Haruka: serena debes cambiar de perfume si quieres que no te salude **sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo

**---mina: te gusta mi perfume **

**---Haruka: claro preciosa, pero me gusta mas el olor a rosas, **dirigiendo una mirada y sonrisa coqueta hacia Michiru

**---mina: entonces comprare un perfume de rosas **

**---Setsuna: mina por favor, si lo haces las abejas te persiguieran**

**---Diana: recuerda que eres alérgica a ellas todos ríen por la rabieta que hace Mina ante tal comentario.**

**---Andy: por que no entraste a clase**

**---Haruka: voy a tomarlas en el grupo 4, la directora no quiere correr riesgos señalando la pierna **

**---Setsuna: que te paso**

**---Haruka: una larga historia otro día se las contare **

**---Serena: Haruka te puedo firmar el yeso **

**---Haruka: no**

**---todos: por que no**

**---Haruka: por que no quiero**

**---Pilar: chicos vamos a la cafetería **

**---Alex: pero y Haruka**

**---Haruka: por mi no se preocupen**

**---Michiru: yo me quedo; ustedes vayan **

Los demás se ponen en marcha,

**---Haruka: deberías ir a comprar algo**

**---Michiru: estas bien??**

**---Haruka: si por que lo preguntas **

**---Michiru: como no viniste ayer a clases, en tu estado y con tu carácter aventurero **

**---Haruka: ayer me quede dormido me desperté hasta las 11:00 AM ya para que asistía a clases, **Haruka toma el plato y le ofrece a Michiru de su almuerzo, esta acepta y toma uno

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a su salones quedando de verse mañana en ese lugar.

En la salida Michiru alcanza a Haruka

**---Michiru: vendrán por ti o te iras solo **

**---Haruka: mi prima quedo de pasar y tu?---Michiru: igual mama **

**---Haruka: nos hacemos compañía mientras llegan por nosotros que dices?**

**---Michiru: vamos a la tiendita de enfrente? **Haruka mueve la cabeza en afirmación, en el trayecto

**---Haruka: oye y cuando es el día del estudiante?**

**---Michiru: es en mayo**

**---Haruka: en mayo y por que lo están planeando desde estos meses**

**---Michiru: porque se presenta el programa a la dirección y ellos aprueban cada punto, lo modifican y aportan el presupuesto.**

**---Haruka: sorprendente **

**---Michiru: si la directora es muy metódica. **

Ya adentro de la tiendita

**---Haruka: que vas a comprar? **se escucha una voz

**---no deberías juntarte con la chusma Michiru, **

**---Michiru: oscar por favor no te esta haciendo nada **

**---Oscar: el niño no se puede defender, necesita que su noviecita lo haga **

**---Haruka: ella no es mi novia, quien te crees tu para insultarme? **Michiru toma la mano de Haruka y la aprieta fuerte, eso hace que Haruka se trague el coraje, no quería inmiscuir a Michiru en eso. Seria darle la razón a Oscar que Michiru era mas que una amiga.

**---Oscar: tranquilo niño bonito; te salvaste, no lastimo inválidos me gusta que se defiendan, **

**---Haruka: entonces deja que me recupere y arreglamos esto. **en eso llega Lourdes y la mama de Michiru en sus respectivos autos**, nos vemos niño bonito **Haruka sube a la camioneta sin despedirse de Michiru y de su mama

Dos semanas después en el receso

**---Andy: Setsuna a ustedes les encargaron el trabajo sobre animales mitológicos?**

**---Setsuna: si y a ti Haruka?**

**---Haruka: a mi no **

**---Michiru: que maestro te da **

**---Haruka: Magda, por que es laborioso el trabajo?**

**---Roge: algo**

**---Mina: se han preguntado que animal seriamos **

**---Michiru: Haruka seria un Pegaso**

**---Serena: `porque un Pegaso?**

**---Haruka: si por que un Pegaso? **

**---Michiru: por que hay días que esta en la tierra y otros días volando alto, aparte es como un caballo salvaje, difícil de domar pero no imposible. Cuando ganas su confianza se entrega completamente, como un pura sangre. **

**---Haruka: entonces tu serias una sirena**

**---Todos: Porque?**

**---Haruka: tiene una belleza inigualable, cada ves que pronuncia una palabra su vos suena melódicamente hechizante y los trofeos de natación dicen que le gusta pasar mas tiempo en el agua que en la tierra. Como una sirena **

**---Mina: como sabes que practica natación**

**---Haruka: porque los vi en la sala de su casa **

**---Alex: estuviste en la casa de la dama, Michiru se apresura a contestar dejando a Haruka pensativa.**

**---Michiru: nos encontramos por casualidad y me pido los apuntes, así que me acompaño a mi casa y ni modo que lo dejara esperando en la calle en ese estado**

**---Andy: que afortunado eres Tenou **

**---Pilar: chicos cambiando de tema la posada sigue en pie **

**---Serena: yo no puedo asistir, saldremos de vacaciones a Cancún**

**---Diana: mis papas aun no me dan permiso**

**---Pilar: y si lo dejamos para el próximo año, **

**---Alex: es buena idea así celebramos también año nuevo que dicen**

**---Michiru: es buena idea, mis papas también tienen planes vamos a salir fuera a donde aun no lo se.**

**---Roge: y tu Haruka que dices?**

**---Haruka: yo no tengo planes **

El timbre toca, todos regresan a su salón menos Haruka que tenia hora libre, de pronto se escucha una voz detrás de ella

**---Serena: ya volví**

**---Haruka: y por que tan rápido**

**---Serena: como traía una paleta en la boca el maestro me saco, **

**---Haruka: que mal**

**---Serena: ve el lado bueno te ago compañía, oye y que me platicas de ti**

**---Haruka: que quieres saber porque te puedo hablar desde lo menos importante hasta maravillas.**

**---Serena: por que tan a la defensiva **

**---Haruka: vamos Serena desde que nos conocimos te caigo mal**

**---Serena: tu no me caes mal, lo que pasa es que te pareces tanto a mi prima que murió hace tiempo, si viviera tuviera tu edad y hasta puedo asegurar que tu carácter.**

**---Haruka: y por eso eres así**

**---Serena: yo la quería mucho, nos llevábamos algo tosco pero siempre fue broma, en el fondo nos queríamos mucho, perdona por confundirte.**

Las palabras de serena removieron muchos sentimientos en Haruka, nunca pensó que estuviera tan presente en la vida de su prima pero si esa era su prima Michiru estaría atravesando por la misma situación, ante tal comentario se quedo muy pensativa.

En otro lugar

**---Pedro: señor traigo la información que me pidió**

**---Escucho pedro**

**---Pedro: la finca tenía un reconocimiento de adeudo**

**De varios miles de pesos a favor del señor Joseph Zitro, por incumplimiento de pago el señor demanda ganando dos fallos y adjudicándose la propiedad, los Zerimar se apararon, obteniendo la suspensión provisional pero a unos días murieron el juez dio la orden de que las cosas se quedaran como estaban hasta que el amparo fuese **

**aceptado o denegado por el Colegiado, hace cuatro años el juez dio la orden de escriturar y dar legitima posesión al señor Zitro.**

**---hay algo que no me gusta, **

**---Pedro: señor esta satisfecho con la información**

**--- te dio Esteban los nombres de las personas que entraron esa noche **

**---Pedro: no señor**

**---deja esos papeles en el escritorio, investiga esos nombres para mañana. retírate.**

En una casa muy humilde se encontraban Joseph y Federico

**---Federico: como estas hermano**

**---Joseph: bien, te mande llamar por que necesito hablar contigo**

**---Federico: tú dirás**

**---Joseph: crees que Haruka deje todo en nuestras manos**

**---Federico: lo dudo, como también dudo que se creyera que yo era el tuerto Manrique. Es cuestión de tiempo que lo descubra.**

**---Joseph: solo espero llegar primero nosotros con el, que el con ella.**

**---Federico: habrá tregua, iras a la boda?**

**---Joseph: en Matamoros, si, traeré a Haruka a la boda para que se distraiga y pasamos aquí el año nuevo que opinas**

**---Federico: es conveniente que nos vean juntos, lleva a María, Haruka y mi hija, **

**---Joseph: entonces te espero en la casa el 31?**

**---Federico: si, pero esconde toda clase de información que tengas, Haruka tratara de saber mas.**

Ultimo día de clases 18 de dic., estacionamiento de la Preparatoria

**---Andy: creo que voy a pasar de puro panzazo**

**---Pilar: yo deperdido saco 80**

**---Diana: mmm... yo me conformo con pasar Matemáticas no entregue el laboratorio**

**---Mina: hola chicos listos para las vacaciones **

**---Setsuna: lo bueno es que ya acabo este semestre**

**---Alex: si pero los resultados los publican el nueve de enero**

**---Haruka: el nueve de enero?**

**---Roge: si, porque las segundas se comienzan a presentar el once **

**--- Serena: pero de que te preocupas si tu y la dama son los favoritos de los maestros, si no me equivoco van a sacar puro 10**

**---Michiru: no exageres Serena**

**---Setsuna: no es una exageración Michiru, **

Una camioneta se estaciona y presiona el claxon varias veces, Haruka voltea y reconoce la camioneta,

**---Haruka: bueno chicos me voy, que pasen una Feliz navidad y año nuevo abrazando a cada uno, **cuando llego con Michiru solo extendió la mano pero

**---Serena: por dios Haruka no seas así **

**---Pilar: si Haruka dale un abrazo también **

Haruka se acerca a Michiru, el palpitar de su corazón se sentía por todo el cuerpo, Michiru se sonrojo porque le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	10. Cap 10 fin de año

**Cap 10**

Fin de Año

**---Haruka: yo manejo tía**

**---Lourdes: madrina mejor manejo yo, **

**---María: déjala que maneje, **

**---Lourdes: se va a arrepentir madrina **

Suben las maletas al carro, el auto era Challenger deportivo del año color rojo anaranjado metálico, automático, rines de 20" cromados, quema cocos, sonido con amplificadores y pantalla.

**---María: creí que nos iríamos en la camioneta**

**---Haruka: no he estrenado el carro tía y que mejor ocasión que esta salida**

**---María: bueno hija, pero maneja con cuidado**

Todos suben al carro, y se ponen en marcha hacia Matamoros,Haruka manejaba arriba de los 120km/hr en unas seis horas llegaron Lourdes saca su celular y se comunica con su tío

**----Lourdes: tío como esta, ya llegamos a la gasolinera lo esperamos **

**---Joseph: en unos veinte minutos estoy ahí Lulu.**

**---Lourdes: ya viene para acá**

Joseph llega en taxi, camina hacia donde estaban, saluda**. **

**---Haruka: usted me dice por donde nos vamos **

**---María: que maneje tu tío mija, **

**---Haruka: porque tan mal manejo?**

**---Lourdes: no es la velocidad con que lo haces **

**---Joseph: no se diga mas Haruka te toca ir en el asiento de atrás **

Haruka obedece a su tío, tardaron una hora en llegar, la casa de Joseph, era una casa muy grande, tenia seis habitaciones, cocina y comedor, mucho jardín

**---Joseph: Rubén baja las maletas y llévalas a las habitaciones, quieren comer algo o se esperan hasta la cena pasando todos a la sala, **

**---Haruka: yo quisiera un café **

**---Joseph: y ustedes ---María y Lourdes: igual **

**---Joseph: Rubén dile a lupita que prepare cuatro cafés y traiga unos panes o galletas **

**---Joseph: Haruka cuando te quitaron el yeso**

**---Haruka: el 19 de este mes tío**

**---Joseph: no tienes molestias?**

**---Haruka: no la doctora me recomendó que solo lo vendara por precaución ya que el inserto se va a quedar ahí.**

**---Joseph: entonces vas a poder disfrutar de la fiesta**

**---Haruka y Lourdes: cual fiesta tío? **

**---Joseph: María no les has dicho que mañana tenemos una boda, **

**----María: la boda **llevándose las manos a la boca**, se me olvido por completo, **

**---Lourdes: tenemos que comprar ropa para la fiesta no traje nada **

**---Haruka: a quien se le ocurre casarse el 31 de diciembre?**

**---Joseph: son los días que hay tregua hija,**

**---Lourdes: a que se refiere con Tregua tío?**

**---Joseph: son días donde nadie puede hacer nada, **

**---María: a que hora es la boda? **Cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, Haruka levanta la ceja y voltea a ver a Lourdes

**---Joseph: la misa es a las 5:00p.m. Y la recepción a las 6:00**

**---Lourdes: tengo tiempo para ir de compras **

**---Haruka: tío como me va presentar? para saber que ropa comprar **

**---María: como su sobrino**

**---Haruka: pero!**

**---María: a estas alturas no podemos decir la verdad, la apariencia debe seguir Haruka **Joseph voltea a ver a María**, o me equivoco **

**---Joseph: no te equivocas, en esta fiesta hay gente muy poderosa, no podemos despertar sospechas. Lourdes me tome el atrevimiento de comprar unos vestidos espero te quede alguno, están en tu habitación lo mismo digo para ti Haruka,**

**---Haruka: por fin smoking o vestido?**

**---Joseph: varios trajes de etiqueta **

Cada uno se fue a su recamara, Haruka daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, pensaba en todo, decidió bajar al despacho haber si había algún libro interesante para leer, encontrando un libro sobre caballos que se llevo a su habitación.

Al día siguiente unas horas antes de la fiesta

Lourdes entra a la habitación de Haruka con un vestido negro hasta la rodilla sin espalda, su pelo suelto alaciado, se veía muy hermosa toca la puerta y Haruka le dice que pase

**---Lourdes: vamos Haruka aun no terminas de arreglarte**

**---Haruka: solo me falta el moño **saliendo del baño**, no se como va **esto levantando la vista** por dios a Lulu estas hermosa, se te ve muy bien. **

**---Lourdes: tu no estas tan mal, **

**---Haruka: me ayudas **

**---Lourdes: vas a romper muchos corazones esta noche, listo, **Lourdes toma del brazo a Haruka y bajan a la sala,

**---Haruka: nos vamos?**

María toma del brazo a Joseph y suben a una limosina

**---Joseph: Rubén vamos al Club Diamante **

A la entrada de la recepción, los guardias le piden la invitación, Joseph se la entrega

**---guardia: por favor sigame Sr. Zitro, llevándoles hasta su mesa, **

Los novios aun no llegaban, el salón estaba casi lleno, todas las mesas estaban acomodadas por familias, de un lado la de la novia y del otro la del novio, de pronto Joseph se levanta y va a otra mesa que se encontraba al otro lado de la pista, en eso las luces se apagan, solo las de la pista seguían encendidas, los meseros pasan a cada mesa a encender las velas del adorno de la misma,

**---Animador: muy buenas noches tengan todos ustedes en este día tan especial para esta hermosa pareja que no quiso comenzar el próximo año separados así que pongámonos de pie y demos un aplauso a Rene y Alma que hacen su entrada como esposos. **La pareja bailo el vals

**---Animador: señoras y señores la pista esta abierta, así que a sacarle brillo y acompañar a esta hermosa pareja.**

En la mesa un señor se acerca

**---Señorita bailamos **refriéndose a Lourdes,ella voltea y era su papa

**---Lourdes: claro, dirigiéndose a la pista, **

**---María: no vas a bailar? ---Haruka: esperare a Lulu**

**---María: nada de eso vamos a bailar, no se me olvida que eras una perinola para bailar. **Llevándose a Haruka a la pista, poco a poco la pista se lleno de gente,

**---Haruka: baila muy bien tía **

**---María: es porque guías bien**

**---Federico: cambio de pareja Haruka, **quedando Lourdes y ella

**---Lourdes: bailaras con alguien más? **

**---Haruka: si no aguantas mi ritmo claro, por que lo preguntas? **

**---Lourdes: curiosidad.**

**---María: Federico ya no estoy para estos trotes vamos a sentarnos, **cuando van a la mesa Joseph se encontraba sentado con unas personas Joseph les ve acercarse

**---Joseph: Federico, María y los muchachos **

**---Federico: bailando **

**---Joseph: bueno les presento al Señor Takagi Kaio y a su Esposa Adriana, ellos son los nuevos socios **

**---Federico Montalvo Zitro para servirle dándoles la mano **

**---María Montalvo Zitro mucho gusto **

**---Joseph ellos son mis medios hermanos **

**---María: vinieron solos! **

**---Sra. Kaio: no mi hija mayor llevo a su hermanita al baño en un momento regresa.**

La música se termino

**---Animador: señores, señoras a llegado el momento mas esperado, por favor todos a sus asientos que el baile del banquete va a empezar**

Michiru y su hermana regresa a la mesa

**---Sr. Kaio: ella es mi hija Michiru y la pequeña es Hotaru, **María se queda pensativa

**---María: no nos hemos visto antes **pero es interrumpida por Joseph ya que Haruka y Lourdes regresan a la mesa, ambas se sorprende al ver a Michiru en la misma mesa,

**---Joseph: señor, señora el es mi sobrino Haruka y mi sobrina Lourdes.**

**---Sr. Kaio: Haruka que gusto volverte a verte, señorita es un placer**

**---Haruka: lo mismo digo Sr., Sra. **

**---Lourdes: mucho gusto Sr., Sra.**

**---María: ya recuerdo**

**---Federico: se conocían?**

**---Haruka: si Michiru esta conmigo en la preparatoria y el otro día comí con ellos **

**---Sr. Kaio: por eso su apellido se me hacia familiar señor Joseph**

**---Sra. Kaio: te ves muy bien sin el yeso Haruka**

**---Haruka: gracias señora. **

Los meseros comienzan a servir la cena en donde ellos estaban

**---Joseph: buen provecho a todos **

Al cabo de varios minutos la music volvió a escucharse**, **

**---Animador: a toda mi gente linda se les invita de nuevo a la pista.**

**---María: Joseph bailamos ---Joseph: claro **

**---Lourdes: bailamos? **Dándole la mano a Haruka, ella la toma y se pierden en la pista. Mientras bailaban

**---Lourdes: es muy linda, tienes malos ratos pero no malos gustos, **

**---Haruka: por eso me preguntaste si iba a bailar contigo toda la noche, tu lo sabias? **

**---Lourdes: no pero vi cuando mi tío los saludaba, **sonrío y guiño el ojo**.**

Después de tres piezas Haruka y Lourdes regresan a la mesa

**--- Sr. Kaio: Haruka por que no bailas con Michiru? **

**---Haruka: por mi no hay problema pero la decicion es de ella **

Michiru se levanta de su asiento, luciendo un vestido largo color perla sin espalda con un tirante al cuello, su ondulado pelo aguamarina, recogido por una peineta con forma de delfín de un lado., toma la mano de Haruka y se dirigen a la pista

**---Haruka: te ves muy hermosa **

**---Michiru: gracias, tú no te quedas atrás **

**---Haruka: que planeara el destino con nosotros, que se empeña en cruzar nuestros caminos **

**---Michiru: no te gusta mi compañía**

**---Haruka: me fascina, solo que?, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta **

**---Michiru: bailas muy bien Haruka, **

**---Haruka: lo herede de mis padres**

**---Michiru: entonces el halago es para ellos **viendo a Haruka a los ojos

**---Haruka: serías mi acompañante el resto de la noche, no conozco a nadie, aparte de mi prima**

**---Michiru: si tú prometes lo mismo **

**---Haruka: claro **

La música comenzó a sonar, la letra de aquella canción era escuchar en voz alta los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de aquella pareja que bailaba tan mágicamente

Perdona mi curiosidad

Pero quisiera conocer cada detalle de tu intimidad

Si crees en el destino y cuales son las cosas, que te hacen reír

Y que te hace llorar

Perdona mi curiosidad

No pienses que pretendo entrometerme en tu privacidad

Y si nos conocemos pero me mata esta suerte de ansiedad

En el día te pienso en las noches te sueño

Y todo lo diera por ser tu dueño

Háblame de ti

Cuéntame quien eres

Déjame saber de que manera te entretienes

Que te hace feliz, quien te hizo sufrir

Yo quiero saber de ti

Cuéntame tus miedos

Cuales son tus sueños

Que tan importante es para ti el dinero

No me ocultes nada todo me interesa

Si se trata de ti

Perdona mi curiosidad yo solo quiero conocerte mas y mas....

Perdona mi curiosidad

Antes de conocerte nunca

Había sentido esta necesidad

Quizá al ver tanto ya alguien solo tu

Y esa manera de querer lo han podido provocar

Perdona mi curiosidad

Pero si no te importa dime

Lo que piensas de la eternidad

Prefieres solo agua o tal vez un

Buen vino para cenar

Si te gustan los libros

Tu autor preferido

Si a cazo quieres casarte conmigo

---Haruka piensa para si: que bien se siente tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, aunque sea un baile, a mi olfato llega ese perfume tan distintivo en ti, Michiru haces que al verte me olvide de todo, mi corazón se acelera y no se si pueda resistir las ganas de acercarte mas a mi y probar esos labios de nuevo, recordar su sabor, su suavidad, susurrarte al oído palabras que haría realidad.

---piensa para si Michiru: que es esto que siento, un calor que recorre mi cuerpo, siento como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, su mirada sarcástica y fría, parece la de un niño travieso, su perfume no es común encontrarlo, le hace ser especial, me llena de una paz estar cerca de el, su sonrisa es linda, que es lo que me pasa, me estaré enamorando de el, volteando a ver a Haruka a los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia,

---Haruka piensa: mírame, en el fondo sabes quien soy, reconoces mi esencia,

--Michiru: que escondes Tenou!, por que no confías en mi!

Se acoplaron muy bien, cada movimiento había una perfecta combinación y elegancia ya fuese cumbia, balada, tejana, sonora y otros ritmos, sus rostros irradiaban felicidad, poco a poco la gente fue haciéndoles rueda, eran el centro de atención.

**---Sra. Kaio: nunca había visto bailar tanto a Michiru **

**---María: es buen guía la compañía señora **

**---Animador: llego la hora que los novios pasen a la pista para el baile del billete **

**---Michiru: el baile del billete**

**---Haruka: si, **saca de su billetera dos billetes de diferente denominación**, toma **incorporándose a la rueda que se formo alrededor de los novios, de pronto Haruka sintió las manos de alguien en su cintura volteando a ver a la dueña de ellas siendo su prima

**---Haruka: es nuestro turno tú con el novio y yo con la novia le pones el billete donde tú quieras y esperas a que llegue otra persona. **

El baile del billete termino, siguió la víbora de la mar, pero Michiru decidió ir sentarse, ya en la mesa la mama le pidió le acompañara al tocador ya que Hotaru no se quería quedar con ella.

**---Federico: Joseph nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que preparar las cosas **

**---Lourdes: aun no se termina papa **

**---María: tiene razón ---Lourdes: papa **

**---Joseph: deja que se quede se regresa conmigo **

**---Haruka: yo me voy con ellos tío **

Por la música el Sr. Kaio no escuchaban la conversación de los Zitro, Federico, María y Haruka se acercan para despedirse y desearles un feliz año nuevo, Michiru no se encontraba con ellos ya que había ido al tocador con su mama y hermana

**---Haruka: me despide se Michiru y su mama **

**---Sr. Kaio: así lo are**

Minutos mas tarde regresan a la mesa, Lourdes y su tío bailaban

**---Michiru: y los Tenou papa **

**---Sr. Kaio: si preguntas por Haruka se fue con sus tíos solo el Sr. Joseph y su sobrina se quedaron**. Notando que Michiru se entristeció

La fiesta llego a su fin ya en el estacionamiento

**---Joseph: Takagi donde pasaran el fin de año**

**---Sr. Kaio: en el hotel, no conozco bien la ciudad para festejar en otro lugar **

**---Joseph: porque no la pasan con nosotros, la casa es grande, que dices **

El señor Kaio voltea a ver a su esposa, no podía rechazar esa invitación, así que acepto

Ambos suben a sus respectivos autos y los Kaio siguen la limosina

En la mansión Haruka traía unos jeans negros, una sudadera blanca y un rompe vientos rojo, sale a ayudar a Federico

**---Haruka: como lo va ha preparar! **

**---Federico: el lechón ya esta marinado Haruka solo hay que atarlo al aparato para hacerlo a la y griega **

**---Haruka: y donde van a poner a coser la barbacoa **

**---Federico: primero una cosa y luego la otra, ya no preguntes tanto y mejor ayúdame**

El aparato de la y griega Era una barra Horizontal con varias barras verticales con un tornillo que servia de opresor ya que las verticales van ensambladas en la horizontal, en las verticales es donde se amarra las patas traseras y delanteras del lechón para que el lomo descanse en la horizontal, el tío con una hacha quebró y abrió las costillas para poder atarlo de pies y manos una ves listo, donde se encontraba el lechón crudo ponen bastantes brasas

**---Federico: ahora vamos a la barbacoa **

**---Federico: Rubén el pozo esta caliente?, soasaste las pencas de maguey? Pusiste las piedras abajo?**

**---Rubén: si, empecé a calentar el pozo desde las ocho señor, pero me gustaría que viera si falta algo **

**---Federico: vamos a ver, Rubén dile a lupita que traiga todo para prepárala, **es seguido por Haruka.

**---Haruka: a papa le gustaba mucho hacerla**

**---Federico: por mas que he hecho no saben como las de el, tenia un ingrediente que no me dijo.**

Federico comenzó a prepáralas, les hecho comino, laurel, ajo, sal, una pizca de pimienta, cebolla, etc., eran dos cabezas una de puerco y otra de res, las cubrió con las pencas de maguey, después las metió en un costal, para meterlas al pozo, lo taparon con una lamina, arriba de ella tierra y pusieron mas brazas

**---Federico: listo por esto no nos preocuparemos por un buen rato**, regresando a donde se encontraba el lechón, **maría llega con un par de cafés**

**---María: recuerdas como eran las fiestas en tu casa Haruka**

**---Haruka: si, a pesar de ser muy chica si, usted no faltaba a ni una! **

**---María: eras muy bailadora, no has perdido tu encanto **

**---Haruka: recuerda que el 24 se pedía posada y andábamos por toda la colonia hasta llegar a la casa, después del rosario, la cena y música hasta la madrugada.**

**---maría: el día último tu mama siempre ponía las golondrinas al año viejo y recibía al año nuevo con las mañanitas **

**---Haruka: de lo que era mío ya no queda nada, solo soy un recuerdo.** Corriendo por su mejilla un par de lágrimas

**---Federico: animo es día de fiesta **

Joseph y Lourdes llegan acompañados de los Kaio

**---Joseph: Rubén en donde están todos?**

**---Rubén: afuera quiere que les llame señor? Joseph** afirmo que si, Lourdes le ofrece a Michiru una muda de ropa para que se sienta mas cómoda, seguidas por su mama que iba a acostar a Hotaru en una habitación ya que se había quedado dormida.

**---Rubén: Señor su hermano llego y los necesita en la sala. **

**---Federico te encargas de eso **

**---Haruka: solo entro y me regreso **

María, Federico y Haruka entran a la casa, no esperaba compartir fin de año con los Kaio

**---Joseph: ya están a qui, invite a los Kaio a recibir el año aquí,**

se escuchan unos pasos bajando las escaleras, Haruka voltea y era ella su diosa marina, el corazón saltaba de gusto por volverla a ver,no pudo disimular la alegría . Acompañada por su prima que llevaba un juego de cartas en la mano

**---Lourdes que les parece si jugamos cartas **

**---Sr. Kaio: buena idea **

**---María: por favor pasen a la sala **

Todos camina pero Haruka se regresa al patio

Ya en la sala

**---Lourdes: y Haruka? ---Federico: se va a encargar del lechón, por que no la acompañan Michiru y tu!**.

Ambas salen hacia el jardín encuentran a Haruka tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de la llegada de ellas,

**---Michiru: veo que te gusta esconderte en tu mundo, **Haruka voltea con una cara de susto

**---Lourdes: no somos fantasmas para que te asustes, que tomas **señalando el vaso que traía en la mano

**---Haruka: una piña colada quieren una?**

**---Lourdes: yo si **

**---Haruka: te preparo una Michiru?**

**---Michiru: yo preferiría un café **

**---Lourdes: yo lo preparo en un momento regreso **dejándolas solas

**---Michiru: me la pase muy bien en la fiesta**

**---Haruka:** **sabes nadie me había aguantado el paso como tu**

**---Michiru: enserio!!** Mordiéndose el labio, ambas voltean a verse y se sonrojan

**---Michiru: a cuantas les habrás dicho lo mismo**

**---Haruka: solo a ti, tenia mucho que no bailaba**

**---Michiru: y que mas te gusta hacer aparte de montar, bailar, **

**---Haruka: me gusta hacer de todo, armar y desarmar cosas, practicar casi todos los deportes por diversión, disfruto del amanecer y anochecer, del cielo estrellado, jugar videojuegos, uf muchas cosas y tu **

**---Michiru: me gusta pintar, tocar el violín, nadar, leer libros de poesía, también me gusta ver los atardecer, **

**---Haruka: mm y sales a pasear con tus amigos?**

**---Michiru: debes en cuando, vamos al patinadero, a morelear, al cine, a la Huasteca y otros lugares **

**---Haruka: morelear?**

**---Michiru: si es una calle en el centro de la ciudad donde hay muchas tiendas y se llama Morelos entonces cuando vamos a ir decimos vamos a morelear.**

**---Haruka: y cuando vamos a morelear tu y yo?**

**---Michiru: cuando quieras solo deja que entremos a clases**

**---Haruka: jaja, y fumas, tomas o ambas cosas?**

**---Michiru: no fumo, en año nuevo brindo con mis padres, de ahí en fuera no tomo. **

**---Haruka: sabes me encanta la idea de recibir el año contigo**

**---Michiru: así podemos conocernos mejor no crees?**

**---Haruka: si,** Haruka se agacha a darle vuelta al lechón, al levantarse y darse la vuelta queda muy cerca del cuerpo y rostro de Michiru, un impulso izo que Haruka rompiera la distancia que las separaba para tomarla por la cintura y robarse mutuamente un beso, que subió de intensidad, para separarse muy lentamente. Haruka con su mano toco el rostro de Michiru

**---Haruka: tu piel es muy suave **sin romper la magia**,** Michiru la abrazo

**---**Michiru le susurra al oído** me eres indispensable como el aire**

**---Haruka: Michiru yo **

**---Michiru: no digas nada, regálame el último abrazo de este año. **

**---Haruka: el ultimo por que? **

**---Michiru: porque en unos minutos empieza el 2010** provocando una sonrisa tierna y encantadora en Haruka,

pero la magia termina cuando

**---Lourdes: no me gusta ser aguafiestas pero todos se dirigen para acá, en unos minutos y serán las doce. **

**---Haruka: Lourdes déjame explicarte**

**---Lourdes: que me vas a explicar si yo no vi nada y tu Michiru **

**---Michiru: no yo tampoco**.

Todos llegan, María traía las uvas para cada uno, Federico las copas para brindar y Joseph traía un reloj cu-cu para las campanadas mientras que Rubén preparaba los cuetes para cada campanada, el reloj comenzó a sonar, todos comían las uvas, los cuetes sonaban al ritmo del reloj El año nuevo llego, todos se dan el abrazo

**---Joseph: señores por favor tomen su copa para brindar **

**---Federico: por salud**

**---María: Tranquilidad**

**---Michiru: Amor**

**---Lourdes: sinceridad **volteando a ver a Haruka.

**---Takagi: prosperidad**

**---Adriana: humildad**

**---Joseph: unión familiar **

**---Haruka: por una vida nueva, **Haruka lanza una mirada a Lourdes 

Levantando y Chocando las copas.

En un par de horas todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, los Kaio aceptaron dormir en la casa de Joseph, en su habitación Haruka no puede dormir, su perfume quedo impregnado en la chaqueta, llegando a su olfato a cada momento para recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas, como controlar sus impulsos de ir a buscarle estando ella a unos metros. Haruka sale de su habitación, llega al jardín, una luna llena iluminaba el cielo estrellado. En la ventana del segundo piso Michiru observaba las estrellas, tampoco podía dormir, lo sucedido unas horas atrás la tenían muy pensante cuando ve la silueta de la persona en la cual pensaba. Después de unos minutos Haruka regresa a su cuarto abre el cajón del buró para sacar el libro de caballos y leer un poco, el libro se le cae de las manos hasta el piso desbalagando con su caída una papelería, esa noche no durmió examinándola, dejando mas dudas y desconfianza, necesitaba encontrar las respuestas, pero ese día se divirtió como hace mucho no lo hacía, ese día solo fue Haruka, se sintió en familia, quería mas días de esos y no de incertidumbre, el momento de tomar una decisión había llegado.


	11. CAP 11 CONFECCIONES

**Hola a todos mis lectores los anónimos y los que se arriesgan a dejar un cometario, Satsuki-chan las cosas no salen tan bien cuando son planeadas, fue el destino que hoy les muestra su mejor cara para después mostrarles la peor. Gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios me son muy gratos, al igual que tutivale, yue, jahis, sailor fan, shane-tenou, entre otros.**

**Se aceptan ideas jeje ando un poco escasa de ellas.**

**Bueno espero sea de su agrado este capitulo A y perdonen la mala ortografía **

Cap 11

Confecciones

**4 de enero de regreso en Monterrey **

**---Lourdes: son todas las maletas**

**---Haruka: si **

**---Lourdes: y que planes tenemos para el nueve**

**---Haruka: mm... ir por los resultados a la prepa **

**---Lourdes: y después?**

**---Haruka: Lourdes con este frío a donde quieres ir, prefiero pasarla en la casa, entre los cobertores, con un capuchino y un pedacito de pastel, viendo películas, durmiendo,**

**---Lourdes: aguafiestas .** Sacándole la lengua

**---Haruka: puedo festejar otro día, aunque tal vez salga a dar una vuelta,**

**---Lourdes: invitas**

**---Haruka: si tú pagas!!!!!**

**---Lourdes: mm... solo si no despilfarras mucho**

**---Haruka: oye!!!!!!!!! No te mordiste la lengua!!!!!!!!! **

**---Lourdes: me insultas con ese comentario **riendo a carcajadas

**---Haruka: ya hablando bien y cambiando de tema vas a aceptar esa propuesta de trabajo**

**---Lourdes: no lo se, tendría que viajar mucho y dejarte solito, conociéndote me da pendiente!!!!, además puse muchas condiciones no las aceptaran **

**---Haruka: mira se cocinar, lavar, barrer, planchar, trapear, que mas mmm????**

**---Lourdes: también no mides los peligros, eres testaruda, impulsiva, terca, me paro o le sigo!!**

**---Haruka: me conoces algo o lo dices al tanteo **comenzando a reír a carcajadas ambas pero esa diversión es interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono

Haruka que se encontraba mas cerca contesta

**---Haruka: si diga con quien quiere hablar?**

**---Me podría comunicar con la Señorita Lourdes **

**---Haruka: un momento**, tapa la bocina y llama a Lourdes

**---Lourdes: si diga**

**---Sita. Lourdes, hablo de la compañía de Texas, para informarle que el comité aceptó todas sus condiciones, esperan se puede incorporar el miércoles a primera hora, se reservo un vuelo para usted que sale mañana a las once del día, todos los gastos están pagados.**

**---Lourdes: entiendo, ahí estaré mañana, **cuelga el teléfono muy pensativa

**---Haruka: y ?????**

**---Lourdes: la compañía acepto mis peticiones, me quieren mañana allá**

**---Haruka: eso es genial, ves te dije que esa presentación te abriría las puertas en cualquier lugar**, pero Lourdes seguía pensativa, vamos a festejar

**---Lourdes: no aceptare, no puedo dejarte sola a medio camino**

**---Haruka: cuando mas te necesite allí estuviste, ahora déjame valerme por mi, demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz .**

**---Lourdes: Haruka ---Haruka: anda te ayudo a empacar**, tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras

Díez de la mañana en el aeropuerto

**---Lourdes: tratare de llamarte cada tercer día, y espero poder venir los fines de semana, pagas los recibos de servicios,**

**---Haruka: no se me olvidara, si te sientes mas tranquila te veo cada fin**

Se abrazan

**---Lourdes: promete que te portaras bien ---Haruka: tratare, **Lourdes aborda el avión

9 de enero, cuatro de la mañana el celular de Haruka suena insistentemente, Haruka se levanta mas dormida que despierta

**---Haruka: quien habla** pero solo recibe las mañanitas de contestación, se termina la canción

**---Lourdes: ya es hora flojonasa, cuantas primaveras completamos hoy? **

**---Haruka: estas loca son las cuatro de la mañana, no hay escuela y estamos a un grado bajo cero. **

**---Lourdes: yo también te extrañaba mucho y más a tu sarcasmo **

**---Haruka: como te va **

**---Lourdes: bien, espero que hallas pasado el semestre **

**---Haruka: claro, cuando sepa te llamo, deja dormir**

**---Lourdes: si cuélgame, no te importa que este a kilómetros y que me preocupe por ti, **

**---Haruka: Lourdes es la hora de la llamada. **

**---Lourdes: es para que te bañes a esta hora y no salgas recién bañado**

**---Haruka: que más debo hacer planchar mi ropa para que este calientita cuando me cambie.!!!**

**---Lourdes: quien quisiera un hijo tan inteligente como tu, jajajajajaaj; **

**---Haruka: yo no quisiera tener una mama como tu jajajajaj **

**---Lourdes: ya entendí !!! te llamo a la noche, oye por que no funciona el teléfono **

**---Haruka: ups, je jeje aprovechare esta nueva oportunidad, te quiero. **

Colgando el teléfono, dejando a una Lourdes sorprendía ante tal decisión

Haruka se dirijo al closet, saco una muda de ropa, para dirigirse al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente, si que hacia frió, salio de la regadera, se vistió y se metió de nuevo a la cama, pasaron un par de horas, el despertador sonó, lo apago, no tenia ganas de ir a ningún lugar, se paro, apago el celular, y volvió a meterse a la cama, no tenia humor, por primera ves en todo este tiempo dolía cumplir años, era el primero que no festejaría, quería dejarlo pasar como un día x .

Al día siguiente la temperatura era igual de fría, la ventaja que ya no dolía como ayer, se levanta a las nueve de la mañana, se baña y viste para ir a la preparatoria, toma las llaves del carro y se pone en marcha, llega, se estaciona, camina hacia los pasillos donde se publican los resultados al dar vuelta se topa con oscar

**---oscar: mira que me trajeron los reyes magos!!**

**---Haruka: ya pasó ese día!!**

**---oscar: tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente niñito**

**---Haruka: que yo recuerde no**,

Haruka siguió caminando para pararse frente a la vitrina y buscar sus calificaciones en el reflejo del vidrio ve una sombra que se dirige hacia el, se mueve y el puño de oscar se Estella con el vidrio. Oscar trata de golpear a Haruka pero esta esquiva todos los golpes pero escucha su nombre de quien menos pensaba encontrarse ese día, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y oscar le diera con el puño cerrado en el cachete logrando sacarle sangre.

El prefecto llego y los detuvo, después de un rato Haruka sale de prefectura

Una chica de cabello aguamarina la esperaba en las bancas

**---Michiru: Haruka como te sientes **

**---Haruka: solo me abrió por dentro, el prefecto me dio algo para el dolor**

**---Michiru: pasaste todas las materias con 10**

**---Haruka: enserio? Genial, pero por lo que paso estoy suspendido una semana, que cosas verdad!!!**

**---Michiru: si que cosas!!!**

**---Haruka: y como te fue a ti?**

**---Michiru: igual que a ti pero sin la suspensión**

Caminaron hasta la salida, ya cerca de su carro,

**---Haruka: vas para tu casa **

**---Michiru: si **

**---Haruka: si gustas te puedo llevar**, Michiru acepta

ya dentro de el

**---Haruka: tienes planes para el resto del día **

**---Michiru: si y no por?**

**---Haruka: quería proponerte si me enseñas a morelear?**

**---Michiru: en verdad quieres pasar conmigo la tarde **

**---Haruka: claro, pero si tienes otros compromisos será otro día no hay problema **

**---Michiru: solo prométeme que me llevaras a un lugar antes de que den las 6 **

**---Haruka: claro yo te llevaría hasta la luna si me lo pidieras **ante ese comentario Michiru se sonroja

**---Michiru: será inolvidable el tiempo que pase con tu compañía **

**---Haruka: entonces no se diga más a Morelos.**

Haruka condujo hasta encontrar un estacionamiento cerca de esa calle, bajaron del carro y caminaron por un callejón que daba a la calle

**---Michiru: aquí es Morelos** los locales comerciales comenzaban a llenarse de los paseantes, los vendedores ambulantes de un lado a otro ofreciendo sus productos, un tren para paseantes silbaba abriéndose paso de entre la gente que caminaba por ese lugar, de Zaragoza a Juárez aproximadamente unas seis cuadras,

**---Michiru: por donde quieres empezar por Juárez o Zaragoza **

**---Haruka: cual queda mas cerca?** Ante la reacción de Haruka Michiru toma la mano de Haruka obligándola a que la siguiera iban muy a prisa, hasta que llegaron a una avenida grande la cual tenia una nomenclatura que decía ave. B. Juárez

**---Michiru: yo ya conozco a hora te toca a ti guiarme**, **veamos que le llama la atención al frío Tenou!!! **Haruka solo movió la cabeza de afirmación, el tren se acercaba tomo a Michiru de la mano, le hace la parada y paga el pasaje

**---Haruka: vamos sube **

**---Michiru: estas loco es para niños **

**---Haruka: yo pienso todo lo contrario **

**---Michiru: Haruka!!!! **

**---Haruka: lo digo por el letrero **señalando una cartulina anaranjada con una leyenda de adultos 20 pesos niños 10, el operador veía muy divertido la discusión

**---operador: disculpen pero van a subir o no?**

**---Haruka: que dices? ---Michiru: esta bien **

Michiru observaba a Haruka, tenia una expresión que ella ya conocía en alguien mas, una mirada alegre y demostrativa, parecía un niño pequeño en su primer salida, como corajitos aquella ves que le mostró el castillo, por que le recordaba tanto a ella, por que solo se enfocaba en observarle y aclarar las coincidencias, el viaje termino muy rápido, ambos bajan del tren

**---Michiru: y ahora que vamos a hacer **

**---Haruka: el operador me dijo que una parte del palacio de gobierno es museo que te parece si entramos**

**---Michiru: Haruka y después **

**---Haruka: el paseo me sirvió para decidir que visitar, primero el palacio, después una tienda de mascotas, un restaurante y una nevería **

**---Michiru: Piensas Tenou?** No contesto, solo comenzó a caminar Michiru pensó que su comentario le molesto, quedándose parada , Haruka regresa y toma de la mano **---Haruka: vamos sirena o me vas a abandonar en este mar de gente** guiñándole un ojo Michiru solo sonrío . en el trayecto al palacio

**---Michiru: esta es la fuente de neptuno **

**---Haruka: es muy linda pero mas linda mi acompañante **

**---Michiru: siempre haces eso **

**---Haruka: hacer que?**

**---Michiru: decirles lo mismo a todas las chicas que conoces **

**---Haruka: a Serena no se lo he dicho y es bonita** provocando que sonriera

**---Michiru: contigo es imposible que la risa este ausente **

**---Haruka: y a tu lado es imposible sentirse solo **

Provocando que Michiru se sonrojara y un raro sentir hacia Haruka algo que ya no era normal.

Llegaron a la entrada del palacio, un guardia los condujo a la entrada del museo ya dentro, trajes típicos, armas, armaduras, utensilios, pergaminos, inventos, biografías y reseñas de los gobernadores que a tendió el estado,

**---Michiru: es hermoso** contemplaba un vestido de aquella época mientras Haruka contemplaba el armamento

**---Haruka: si son hermosas más ese revolver Michiru comienza a reírse**

Terminaron el recorrido, caminaron de regreso varias calles, llegaron hasta una tienda de mascotas, Haruka pago para entrar, ya adentro

**---Michiru: mira que lindos están los cachorros, mira los cuyos, y esas tarántulas dan cosa, se ven asquerosas. **Pero Haruka veía donde se encontraban las aves, sin prestarle atención al comentario de Michiru

----**Michiru se acerca que piensas**

**---Haruka: que tienen ganas de volar junto con el viento, extrañan o quisieran conocer esa libertad que les quitaron; sabes a mi papa le gustan las aves un día compro 3 de diferentes clases, cuando el no estaba los sacaba de sus jaulas y los traía por toda la casa, los veía volar y revotar en el vidrio porque buscaban su mundo ese mundo de donde fueron arrebatados, uno lo deje ir pero los otros murieron en pocos días.**

**---Michiru: que edad tenias cuando hiciste eso?**

**--- Haruka: estaba en primaria creo unos 9 años** Michiru no resistió las ganas de abrazarla se veía tan tierna, un empleado de la tienda se acerca

**---Empleado disculpen no les gustaría pasar a la sala de exhibición al natural de animales ---Haruka: como?**

**---Empleado: miren suben por ese elevador al segundo piso hay una exhibición de animales, unos en su habitad y otros en jaulas, etc., se los recomiendo amigo, a su novia le va a gustar**, Haruka y Michiru se sonrojan haciendo que Michiru le soltara ya que aun mantenía ese abrazando

**---Haruka: que dices sirena entramos**?

Michiru mueve la cabeza en afirmación

Suben al segundo piso, se dirigen a la entrada en el pasillo se encontraba un empleado con un puma cachorro

**---Michiru: esta hermoso que es? **

**---Empleado: es un puma cachorro lo trajeron de la pastora a unas vacunas **

**---Haruka: puedo acariciarlo **

**---Empleado: claro sin ningún riesgo esta algo sedado su novia también lo puede acariciar **Michiru se sonroja ya era la segunda persona que decía eso, al mismo tiempo le gustaría que fuese verdad

Haruka y Michiru se acercan para acariciarlo se despiden y siguen hacia la entrada, entran y lo primero que ven son las urnas de las serpientes, luego reptiles, búhos, lechuzas, varias clases de monos, y mas animales ya para salir tuvieron que pasar por una habitación donde había varias aves sueltas Michiru entro seguida de Haruka pero unas aves no la dejaron pasar dando le miedo, dio media vuelta y Haruka evito que se cayera reteniéndola entre sus brazos; quedaron frente a frente la cual le robo un beso

**---Michiru: se le esta volviendo costumbre robarme besos **

**---Haruka: no tengo la culpa de que sean tan deseables sus labios y que usted volteara tan bruscamente y los míos coincidieran con los suyos, yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y tu?**

**---Michiru: yo tampoco** Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru como cuando iban al castillo produciendo que recordara a Zerimar por como le tomo; siguieron por el pasillo ya en el había pavoreales, loros, guacamayas, guajolotes, y otros tipos de aves, disfrutaron el resto del pasillo asta llegar a la salida, salieron de la tienda

**---Michiru: y ahora a donde vamos **

**---Haruka: a comer tengo mucha hambre, que te gustaría comer? ---Michiru vamos a plazaMex hay varios locales de comida **

**---Haruka: y donde queda eso?** No responde y solo guía a Haruka de la mano ya dentro Michiru pide una comida china y Haruka una pizza,

En la mesa

**---Haruka: que te parece si compartimos la comida **Michiru toma un tenedor y reparte,

**---Haruka: eres encantadora, tierna me gusta pasar tiempo contigo **

**---Michiru: tu también Haruka, cuando estamos asolas muestras un lado tierno, sonrisas y miradas que no creí ver en ti, cada día contigo es muy diferente, eres impredecible, nunca es lo mismo, dime eres así con todos o solo conmigo? **

**---Haruka: tu conoces la respuesta**

**---Michiru: yo, recuérdame porque no se cual es**

**---Haruka: un día te aclarare todo **

**---Michiru: por que ahora no **

**---Haruka: tengo miedo de decirte y te alejes de mi. La comida se enfría y sabrá fea**, dejando a Michiru con un mar de dudas, conjeturas, terminan de comer y Haruka va por unas rebanadas de paste y dos cafés.

**---Michiru: por que la gente dice que somos novios?**

**---Haruka: tal ves ellos ven algo que nosotros no queremos ver **

**Michiru dijo en susurro : admito que me gustas mucho, me atrevería a decir que te quiero, **

pero Haruka no escucho ya que veía a una señora discutir por que le dieron un comida que no era

**---Haruka: decías algo **Michiru mueve la cabeza en negación ** a donde te voy a llevar antes de las 6? **

**---Michiru: que hora es? **

**---Haruka: son las 4:30p.m. si quieres terminamos esto y nos vamos. **

**---Michiru: si, solo pasamos a una florería a comprar un arreglo floral**

Haruka movió la cabeza en afirmación pero se preguntaba por que un arreglo floral solo había tres razones, un regalo, funeral o panteón. Salieron de la plaza y caminaron hasta su auto, condujo hasta una florería que le indico Michiru, para después ponerse en marcha de regreso a su casa, en donde hace la y griega que separa la carretera saltillo y la entrada a santa

**---Michiru: toma la carretera hacia saltillo **

**---Haruka: a donde vamos **

**---Michiru: si te digo entrarías conmigo **

**---Haruka: si es un hospital o algo por el estilo olvídalo, **

**---Michiru: voy a ver a una amiga que cumplió años y no pude venir ese día por el frío**

**---Haruka: debe ser muy importante para ti, ** Michiru solo agacha la cabeza

**---Michiru: no es un hospital, es un cementerio **

Haruka sintió que le bañaban con agua fría, llegan al cementerio mira de frente el portón adornado; la entrada y el pasillo por unos pinos marcando el camino; comienzan a recorrerlo con el arreglo de rosas . Pasan un pasillo su mirada perdida no quiere ver a su alrededor, solo quiera que su destino fuese otra sección rogaba que no fuese a donde ella creía, que fuese con otra . Llegaron a la segunda sección, doblaron en el primer pasillo a la derecha hasta el fondo, después voltearon a la izquierda caminaron unos cinco metros su sirena se detuvo frente a su tumba.

**---Michiru: a qui es** al leer Haruka el epitafio en la lapida su color y semblante cambio, sus piernas no la sostenían, un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

**---Haruka: te dejare un momento a solas **

**---Michiru: no me dejes tomándole la mano** Haruka veía como cerraba sus ojos y permanecía callada, que estaría pensando, se sentía mal, apesar de todo ese tiempo aun permanecía en su corazón, porque la hacia sufrí de esa manera, porque?, le diría la verdad, lucharía por su perdón y conquistaría su corazón, Michiru no volvería a pisar el cementerio en busca de ella. Pero hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir y esa es una de ellas, tarde o temprano todos debemos bajar del tren.

Pero la voz de Michiru la saco de sus pensamientos

**---Michiru: Cumplió años el 9 de este mes, tuviera nuestra edad**. Sus lagrimas recorrían su mejillas las cuales Haruka limpio, la abrazo y salieron de ese lugar.

Haruka permanecía muy callada, le dolió mucho ver llorar a Michiru sin tener razón, se sintió una basura, una egoísta, no se verían por dos semanas, si le decía ella tendría tiempo de pensar y analizar cada palabra, que le contara, tenia que aprovechar esos días, salen del cementerio ya en el auto.

**---Michiru: por que tan callado? **

**---Haruka: pensaba!**

**---Michiru: y se puede saber que piensas! **

**---Haruka: si tuvieras una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo lo arias?**

**---Michiru: depende a que tipo de oportunidad te refieras!, **

**---Haruka: a empezar desde el principio, desde abajo en todo**

**---Michiru: lo importante no es caer sino levantarte cuantas veces te caigas, mira un fracaso no significa que perdiste o que no supiste hacer las cosas, no es así; el fracaso es una clase de practica, observación y aprendizaje que la vida nos da día a día para superarnos. cuando las personas acepten ese concepto del fracaso seremos mejores.**

**---Haruka: muy interesante tu punto de vista, pero pensaras de la misma manera cuando eso te afecte principalmente a ti?**

**---Michiru: y por que preguntas eso?**

**---Haruka: pensaba en voz alta, te gustaría ir al castillo?**

**---Michiru: por que cambias de tema? con este frío quieres ir?**

**---Haruka: solo unos minutos, me entro la curiosidad de como se ve la ciudad en tiempo de frío **

**---Michiru: solo unos minutos? **

**---Haruka: si **

En un par de minutos, estaban en el castillo, el auto se estaciona en la explanada, bajan de el, suben los escalones, en la entrada el señor melecio los veía acercarse

**---Michiru: Don Melecio feliz año como la pasó** dándole un abrazo

**---D.M: muy bien señorita y usted **

**---Michiru: bien, te presento a un amigo**, tomando la mano de **Haruka el es **

**---D.M.: joven Tenou como esta **

**---Haruka: bien, feliz año**

**---Michiru: se conocían**

**---Haruka: una vez subí y estuvimos platicando, don Melecio me preguntaba si podríamos subir un momento**

**---D.M.: claro pero solo media hora, ya es tarde y el aire es muy pero muy frío **

Haruka toma la mano de Michiru y suben las escaleras, llegan a la entrada del salón pero Michiru toma la iniciativa llevando a Haruka hacia la terraza

**---Haruka: desde aquí se puede ver casi toda la ciudad**

**---Michiru: tenia mucho que no subía a este lugar, desde que?**

**---Haruka: prométeme que lo que te diré no se lo dirás a nadie, ni a la persona mas allegada a ti.**

**---Michiru: me asustas Haruka que hiciste?**

**---Haruka: prométemelo por favor?**

**---Michiru: lo prometo nadie sabrá lo que me confíes**

**---Haruka: Michiru he pensado tanto en ti, en mi y tengo que aceptar que te necesito, creí que podría mantenerme al margen pero una simple palabra, una mirada, sonrisa tuya me desarma, me hace estremecer. Y te vi llorar hace rato y eso no lo soporte, sabiendo que puedo evitarlo**

**---Michiru: Haruka, a que te refieres?**

**---Haruka: debo decirte que a pesar de todo sigo enamorada de ti **

**---Michiru: enamorada de mi?? No entiendo**

**---Haruka: sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, **

**---Michiru: que eres mujer? eso es lo que me quieres decir!** pero Haruka no pronunciaba palabra**, ya lo sabia, guardare tu secreto. Y respecto a lo otro yo.**

**---Haruka: si quiero que esto funcione debes saber la verdad **

**---Michiru: hay mas? de que verdad me hablas?**

**---Haruka: busco una esperanza para ti y para mi; hace cinco años en este mismo lugar yo me despedí de ti, tu mediste esto **extiende su mano y en ella estaba la medalla **yo puse en tu muñeca esa esclava que llevas con mi iniciales, como promesa recuerdas, pero paso el accidente y ni un Zerimar sobrevivió en aquel accidente** **y no es así**

**---Michiru: es una broma verdad, **

**---Haruka: no Michiru**

**---Michiru: serena te lo contó para que dejara de pensar cosas que no son!!**

**---Haruka: nooooo, por favor escúchame** tomándola de los hombros, **asesinaron a mis padres, por que razón no la se a ciencia cierta, yo quede en coma, trataron de matarme, para protegerme me dieron otra identidad, con el paso del tiempo descubrí que mi familia no era lo que yo creía, me tomo tiempo tener la misma agilidad y fuerza, en mi mente solo existía una palabra, ****venganza,**** me habían matado en vida, todo mi mundo desapareció de la noche a la mañana, **

**---Michiru: serena te contó lo de corajitos y tu creaste esa historia **con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que pronto comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, Haruka comenzaba a desesperarse, su tono de voz subía

**---Haruka: nadie me contó nada porque yo lo viví, hay una forma muy sencilla de que salgas de dudas, por que no lo averiguas!!! o tienes miedo?, sabes a que me refiero**

Michiru se aproximo hacia Haruka, quito su bufanda, bajo el siper de su chaqueta, la bajo hasta los hombros, doblo el cuello de la camisa, levanto el cabello para encontrarse con esa mancha de nacimiento de la cual ella bromeo esa ves, Michiru se llevo las manos a la cara, para después abrazarse fuertemente de Haruka y llorar,

**---Haruka: no quería interferir en tu nueva vida, quería ser una sombra que te cuidaría, quería verte feliz con quien fuese ganador de tu corazón, pero el destino se empeño en cruzar los caminos, tenerte cerca de mi me hace ver las cosas de otro modo, vuelvo a soñar y tantas cosas que no se como explicarlas. Lourdes lo noto, me izo ver que no desperdiciara la nueva oportunidad en vengarme sino en disfrutar, en vivir y aquí estoy frente a frente con el corazón sin armadura a flor de piel contándote todo, dime si hay alguna esperanza de continuar lo nuestro, **

Michiru se separa de Haruka, dándole varias cachetadas en las mejillas de izquierda a derecha, pero se detiene al ver que Haruka sangra levemente del labio, recordó el golpe que Oscar le dio Haruka.

**---Haruka: terminaste!!!**Limpiándose con la manga de la camisa.

**---Michiru: porque hasta ahora?, porque no me dijiste hace un momento cuando lloraba en tu tumba!!!!, cuando te decía que conocí a una persona que se parecía tanto a ti, con la diferencia que esta viva y que me hacia vivir; te llevaste mi corazón y cuando creí que lo estaba recuperando con Tenou todo es mentira** se lleva las manos a la boca, estaba confundida, su mirada sorprendida se fija en los ojos verdes de Haruka para cambiar a una de reproche, como pudo hacerle eso, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de la confesión, le dolía su mentira.

**---Haruka: tienes la mano muy pesada!**

**---Michiru: llévame a mi casa**

**---Haruka: aun no he terminado de explicarte **

**---Michiru: no quiero escuchar mas, **

Michiru baja de la terraza sin esperarle, sube al auto, en unos minutos Haruka se despedía de don melecio

**---D.M.: lo supe aquella ves, pero respete tu decisión, sabia que tenias una razón para callar.**

Haruka solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación, para dirigirse al auto, sube y se pone en marcha, llega a su casa Haruka se baja a abrirle la puerta, pero Michiru no espera, se baja antes de que llegue, no hace ningún comentario. Entra a su casa sin despedirse


	12. Chapter 12INCERTIDUMBRE

Hola a todos espero se encuentren bien, aquí les dijo otro cap, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios se acepta de todo desde tomates hasta flores, jajaja así que disfruten de la lectura.

Cap 12

Incertidumbre!!!!

Una semana después de clases, viernes por la tarde. En un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad Haruka se encontraba esperando le atendieran, mientras observaba por la ventana:

---Piensa Haruka: La gente camina disfrutando cada paso que da, cada cosa que ve lo comparte con la persona que va a su lado, disfruta de una simple tostada hasta una comida completa, un helado, de un programa del televisor de un aparador de cierta tienda, ver las palomas volar cuando una persona pasa por donde están , la gente se para en los aparadores haciendo planes de compras con una sonrisa, por que? Como lo hacen, cual es el secreto para ser feliz? ¿Por qué la felicidad es momentánea? ¿Cual es el sentimiento mas puro el amor o el dolor? ¿Por qué solo quedan recuerdos? ¿Por que al final de todo estamos solos? No Devi decirle, ahora que pasara!, creo que seremos dos extraños que cruzan miradas con indiferencia, no no acepto eso.

una chica se acerca

**---por que tan solo Tenou,** pero Haruka no le responde **Tenou estas bien** sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levantándose para saludarle

**---Haruka: si disculpa, como estas!**

**---: bien mi hermana quedo de pasar por mí enfrente del restaurante pero te vi por la ventana y entre a saludarte**

**---Haruka: Gustas acompañarme?. Yo no espero a nadie **

**---Susy: más vale sola que mal acompañada,**

**---Haruka: entiendo **

**---Susy: claro que te acompaño, si hubiera venido acompañada tendría que rechazar tu invitación **

**---Haruka: entonces es un placer comer contigo. **

**---Susy: ay Haruka porque tan sarcástico y desganado, **

**---Haruka: es la temporada, el frío me deprime **

**---Susy: ya se porque no nos acompañas, iremos al autodromo**

**---Haruka: al autodromo? Pero si no es temporada de carreras**

**---Susy: lo se, pero para evitar los arrancones en las calles hay un programa de competencias de novatos, los autos son normales, no están alterados, solo es la habilidad del conductor **

**---Haruka: suena interesante, que pasa con el ganador **

**---Susy: hay personas de las escuderías de las diferentes categorías observando y la persona que llene sus requisitos lo entrevistan, y prueba suerte en el automovilismo.**

**---Haruka: oye es muy buen proyecto. **La mesera se acerca

**---mesera: que desean ordenar**

**---Haruka: cual es la comida del día **

**---Mesera: es crema de elote, como entrada, pechuga de pollo rellena o cortadillo con guarnición, café o jugo, refresco, postre o gelatina **

**---Susy: a mi me da la comida con pechuga**

**---Haruka: lo mismo pero con cortadillo, refresco, café y postre **

**---Susy: y usted señorita igual**

Les sirvieron su comida ya en el postre

**---Susy: oye y por que no has ido a clases**

**---Haruka: me suspendieron una semana,** **me pele con Oscar el día que fui por las calificaciones, hoy no fuiste a clases? **

**---Susy: nos dieron la salida temprano, oye sabias que estas en mi grupo!! **

**---Haruka: no, creí que estaría en el 3**

**---Susy: pues no estas conmigo, no hemos hecho nada interesante, estuvimos repasando lo del semestre pasado toda la semana **

El celular de Susy suena

**---Susy: si , pero Alejandra dijiste que vendrías por mi; esta bien te veo allá**

**---Haruka: algún problema **

**---Susy: mi hermana no vendara por mi, tomare un taxi **

**---Haruka: te llevo, mi carro esta a unas cuadras si no te importa caminar**

**---Susy: pero tu debes de tener cosas por hacer **

**---Haruka: no, además me llamo la atención las carreras tal ves me inscriba **

**---Susy: wow entonces estoy hablando con el futuro campeón en el automovilismo**

**---Haruka: no es para tanto, pero pensándolo bien por que no aunque solo sea de novatos jajá jajá **

Salen del restaurante, caminan varias cuadras hasta llegar al estacionamiento

Haruka se acerca un auto Challenger deportivo del año color rojo anaranjado metálico, , automático, rines de 20" cromados, quema cocos, sonido con amplificadores y pantalla.

y abre la puerta del copiloto

**---Susy: este es tu carro?????**

**---Haruka: si, es austero, solo trae equipo de sonido **

**---Susy: no importa esta padrísimo. Si compites con este seguro que ganas!!**

**---Haruka: jajaja aun no participo y ya tengo admiradora **ambas ríen, y **si compito no conduciría este auto, bueno me dices por donde **

Llegaron al autodromo, entraron la carrera estaba a punto de empezar

**---Haruka: y donde veras a tu hermana **

**---Susy: es la que corre el auto negro **

**---Haruka: ella corre el auto!! ---Susy: si **

se sentaron en las gradas para ver la carrera, era buena la hermana de Susy, en pocos metros tomo la delantera en la curva, llego en segundo lugar,

**---Susy: vamos con ella ** tomo la mano de Haruka para que le siguiera ya a la ves izo que Haruka se sorprendiera, ya en la pista una muchacha desciende del auto, Susy corre a abrazarla

**---Susy: segundo lugar no esta mal quiero presentarte a un amigo** la hermana se Susy se quita el casco y da vuelta quedando frente a Haruka

**---que pequeño es el mundo Haruka, creí que te volvería a ver en una camilla**

**---Haruka: doctora!!! de todos los lugares que imaginé encontrarme nueva mente con usted nunca paso por mi mente este.**

**---Susy: se conocían?**

**---Alejandra: fue mi paciente cuando se quebró el pie y ustedes de donde se conocen? **

**---Haruka: estamos en el mismo salón en la prepa **

**---Alejandra: Susy puedes ir por mi ropa al carro **Susy se aleja dejando a la doctora y Haruka solos

**---Haruka: le gusta la adrenalina **

**---Alejandra: el hospital produce mucho estrés y esto me ayuda a sacarlo **

**---Haruka: lo recomida como terapia!!**

**---Alejandra: claro siempre y cuando lo hagas con todo el equipo que se requiere **

**---Haruka: tal ves me anime y tenga un rival paciente jajaja**

**---Alejandra: dime Haruka ella sabe que tu **

**---Haruka: no **

**---Alejandra: no me gustaría que se ilusionara **

**---Haruka: es una amiga doctora, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, pero se lo diré, será una amistad sincera **

**---Alejandra: no se diga mas hay que celebrar a la disco **

**---Susy: mejor vamos al FE, mmm **

**---Alejandra: Haruka que música bailas**

**---Haruka: yo apoyo a Susy. No soy bueno bailando disco, pero tejana, cumbia soy experto jajajajajaja**

En otro lugar Michiru no dejaba de pensar, debió dejar que Haruka le explicara mas detalladamente todo, pero como esperaba que reaccionara, que le recibiera con los brazos abiertos, no te preocupes estar sin ti fue muy fácil, es mentira, , se había acostumbrado a vivir con su recuerdo, le costo mucho superarlo, para que un día le digan que fue una farsa, aquí estoy soy la misma persona vamos a darnos otra oportunidad pero es sacada de sus pensamientos

**---Serena: Michiru estas bien?**

**---Michiru: si por que preguntas**

**---Serena: a mi no me engañas algo te alegra y al mismo tiempo te preocupa **

**---Michiru: si supieras **dejando salir un suspiro con esa frase

**---Serena: para eso estamos las amigas **

**---Michiru: no puedo serena **

**---Serena: son tus papas, tienen problemas?**

**---Michiru: no, ellos están bien; es mi corazón que no coordina con la razón **

**---Serena: ya veo, y tiene que ver con Tenou verdad! , oye por cierto no le he visto**

**---Michiru: estuvo suspendido toda esta semana, regresaba el lunes, **como deseo verte aunque no se como tratarte.

Han pasados dos semanas desde que Haruka regreso a clases, en el receso no va al rincón, se queda en la cafetería, Michiru le evito los primeros días, saco sus conclusiones al respecto no quería volver a verle

En el rincón

**---Diana: chicos notan algo raro a la dama y al catrín, ya no se saludan, y Haruka desde que toco en el 4 ya no se junta con nosotros **

**---Andy: no se, ustedes creen que, naa en poco tiempo**

**---Pilar: habla claro Andy**

**---Andy: se le habrá declarado Haruka a Michiru**

**---mina: que!!!!,mi Haruka!!!!!, Michiru nunca había mostrado interés por alguien anteriormente; pensándolo bien hacen bonita pareja **

**---Roge: Mina tiene razoón**

**---Setsuna: todo puede pasar en esta vida **

**---Serena: no se que este pasando pero le esta afectando mucho a Michiru, en el salón, ya no es la misma, se la pasa en otro planeta**

**---Setsuna: es cierto, hoy fuimos a la cafetería, Susy y Haruka comían juntos en una mesa, al parecer Haruka se mancho de salsa arriba del labio, Michiru entro cuando Susy le limpiaba, hubieras visto la cara que izo, por primera ves vi a Michiru sentir celos por alguien, salio inmediatamente. **

En otro lugar dos personas se encontraban en las gradas

**---Susy: no has dicho ni una palabra desde que ella entro a la cafetería**

**---Haruka: a quien te refieres?**

**---Susy: a la dama la quieres?**

Haruka solo mira fijamente a los ojos a Susy, sin decir una palabra

**---Susy: los ojitos y la sonrisa que pones cuando la ves te delatan, pero pierden el brillo cuando se aleja y vuelves a caer en esa monotonía y sarcasmo**

**---Haruka: tan obvió es? **

**---Susy: Ves!!! Díselo. **

**---Haruka: ya lo ice, dije verdades que tal ves me hagan perderla para siempre; me evita desde entonces, **

**---Susy: mm ármate de valor; plántate frente a ella y no dejes que se valla hasta no tener una respuesta,**

**---Haruka: tal ves tu también te alejes al saber que no soy un chico sino una chica **

**---Susy: a mi no me importa si eres o no eres, me importa como me tratas y diriges hacia mi, la amistad no tiene genero, **dejando sorprendida a Haruka por la explicación

**---Haruka: ya lo sabias **

**---Susy: hace unos días, tome tu expediente una ves que fui a dirección, bueno solo la acta de nacimiento porque llego la secretaria y casi me cacha con las manos en la masa; sabia que guardabas un secreto, creí que era la razón por la cual la dama te evita y quería ayudarte.**

**---Haruka: mmm… entonces amigas en las buenas y en las malas? **Susy abraza a Haruka tomándola por sorpresa, Haruka corresponde a esa efusividad del abrazo que recibía

**---Haruka: ya me inscribí!!!** Cambiando radicalmente el tema

**---Susy: si cambia el tema, **poniendo una cara sarcástica** enserio!!!! Y cual carro vas a conducir** Haruka señala con su mano unos autos estacionados fuera de la preparatoria.

**---Haruka: ves aquel cámaro verde estacionado alado del jétta. **

**---Susy: si **

**---Haruka: pues ese no es jajaja**

**---Susy: Haruka ya no bromees **

**---Haruka: te gustaría dar una vuelta, claro saliendo de clases. **

**---Susy: es mas te invito a comer? yo pago **

De regreso al salón Serena esperaba a Haruka en la entrada del grupo 4, Haruka y Susy caminaban hacia el, reían, platicaban pero el semblante de Haruka cambio cuando vio a serrana

**---Serena: Haruka puedo hablar con tigo**

**---Haruka: paso algo? Michiru esta bien?**

**---Serena: de ella quiero haberte**

**---Haruka: ok te sigo**

**---Serena: aquí no ni en el rincón,** llegaron hasta las gradas que había dejado hace pocos minutos

**---Haruka: y bien que es el misterio que escondes**

**---Serena: Haruka que paso entre tu y Michiru, por que razón te evade, por que prefiere verte de lejos cuando se muere por estar en tus brazos **

**---Haruka: lo mismo me pasa, pero confesé cosas que si te las digo; actuarías peor que ella, tu si me golpearías por algo te dicen Tarzán pecosa, yo estoy enamorad…o de ella.** Dejando a una serena con la boca abierta.

**---Serena: que escondes Tenou?** A su mente vinieron todas las comparaciones que Michiru le comentaba**, Michiru no esta bien, sea lo que le hallas dicho le esta afectando mucho, sobre todo en su persona, se ve ausente de este mundo. **

**---Haruka: ayúdame a obtener una respuesta**

**---Serena: yo!!!! como?**

**---Haruka: solo necesito hablar con ella asolas por unas horas, el fin de semana abra una charreada organizada para beneficencia , de seguro que Michiru va a participar , solo te pido que la lleves rumbo a la casa del doctor pequeño, yo te estaré esperando en la entrada de las cabañas **

**---Serena: como sabes que habrá una charreada**

**---Haruka: invitaron a mi tío pero como el no puede iré yo en su representación **

**---Serena: no se si pueda**

**---Haruka: tu puedes Tarzán pecosa**

**---Serena: quien te dijo k me decían así? Nadie me ha vuelto a llamar desde la secundaria con ese apodo.**

**---Haruka: se muchas cosas que no te imaginas, si logras llevar a Michiru te contare**

Michiru estaba recargada en la ventana, sus ojos los tenia cerrados como cuando uno quiere recordar con imágenes; a su mente vino aquella platica en Morelos y luego la de su casa :

**---Haruka: tu conoces la respuesta**

**---Michiru: yo, recuérdame porque no se cual es**

**---Haruka: un día te aclarare todo **

**---Michiru: por que ahora no **

**---Haruka: tengo miedo de decirte y te alejes de mi. La comida se enfría y fría sabrá fea**,

**---****Haruka: sinceramente, si hay alguien; pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi o tal ves ya tenga novio, **

**---Michiru: ¿por que no le preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo a que te diga que no? **cambiando el tema

**----Haruka: le deje de ver hace tiempo y en este momento no puedo pensar en romances, hasta resolver unos asuntos, **

**---Michiru: son mas importantes que tu felicidad? **Haruka no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza** ¿que pasaría si no tuvieras esos asuntos por resolver?**

**---Haruka: iría a su casa para decirle que volví, explicarle porque me aleje y si ella aun siente lo mismo que yo; me dedicaría a conquistarla, conocerla más, saber que le gusta, cuales son sus sueños, llenarla de pequeños detalles para que los días que estemos juntos sean inolvidables, cada día mas especial****. **

Ese día en su casa se sentía feliz, en la escuela es diferente contigo aquí, año nuevo el mejor que había tenido en varios años y ese día el mejor aunque por las apariencias fuese el peor, ese día recuperaba lo irrecuperable solo de mi depende que sea así

Serena regresa al salón, ve a Michiru que observa por la ventana, pero al acercarse ve que sus ojos están cerrados como recordando imágenes se acerca y toca el hombro

**---Serena: lista para la charreada **

**---Michiru: si aunque no tengo ánimos de ir **

**---Serena: si te dijera que Haruka asistirá te animarías** la cara de Michiru se ilumino con una sonrisa

**---Michiru: estas segura? **

**---Serena: si escuche que alguien le invitaba a una fiesta el sábado pero dijo que tenia una charreada en la Huasteca; solo hay dos fiestas de ese tipo la de beneficencia y la de tu familia, la de tu familia falta varios meses y la otra días **

**Hora de salida, **

Haruka y Susy se dirigen hacia el carro, abre la puerta a Susy y ella entra, antes de subirse por un impulso voltea hacia tras con todo el cuerpo, logrando atrapar a Michiru que se había tropezado

**---Haruka: estas bien?**

**---Michiru: gracias por atraparme **sintiendo un calor que recorría su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron, Haruka sonrío tiernamente y Michiru le correspondió

**---Haruka: se le esta haciendo costumbre tropezarse**

**---Michiru: venia distraída con unos apuntes**

**---Haruka: no tienes por que dar explicaciones, si puedo evitar que te lastimes lo are ** aun estaba en sus brazos cuando

**---Susy: Haruka a donde iremos a comer?** Haruka vio la expresión que izo Michiru, le molesto, lo sabia, no sabia si invitarle fuera lo correcto si lo hacia sabría que era una comida de amigas solo eso no debería pensar mal

**---Haruka: Susy y yo vamos a comer gustas acompañarnos**

**---Michiru: mama quedo de pasar por mi para ir de compras, gracias que tengan buen provecho**, soltándose bruscamente de Haruka. Camino hacia la tiendita y entro en ella.

Ya en el carro

**---Susy: se puso celosa, viste su expresión**

**---Haruka: Susy amo a Michiru; y sea cual sea su decisión la respetare.**

**---Susy: si no sintiera nada por ti no se comportara de esa manera cuando nos ve juntos, tienes esperanzas, no desistas. **Haruka entro al carro, encendió el estero, puso el volumen al máximo, arrancando velozmente de donde se encontraba estacionado dejando olor a llanta quemada y humo.

Preocupando a Michiru con su actitud que observaba desde la tienda

Fin de Semana

La charreada se llevaría a cabo en el rancho Los Frisan muy adentro de la Huasteca rumbo a la presa rompe picos,

En el rancho

**---Sr. Kaio: hija me gustaría que tu y serena le mostraras a Haruka las instalaciones**

**---Michiru: papa me voy a encargar de los premios y serena no va a venir se enfermo del estomago **

**---Sr. Kaio: esta bien hija yo me encargare **

**---Michiru: papa solo no lo comprometas a hacer algo que no quiera si **

Los invitados comienzan a llegar, cada uno fue instalado en sus respectivos asientos, Haruka llego en una camioneta que estiraba un remolque el señor Kaio le ve y se dirige hacia el, sube a la camioneta y se pierden entre los establos, estaciona la camioneta y del remolque Haruka baja con la gringa

**---Sr. Kaio: el Sr. Joseph vendrá? **

**---Haruka: se cancelo el compromiso, llegara más tarde, pasara a recoger a mi prima al aeropuerto. **

**---Sr. Kaio: para decirles a que un falta invitados a los guardias, **observa la yegua que con mucho cuidado baja Haruka del remolque**, tiene lindo porte **

**---Haruka: gracias señor Kaio, dígame que suertes se realizaran **

**---Sr. Kaio: mira primero será un recorrido del rancho hasta la presa y de regreso habrá chiva colgada, gallo enterrado, coleada, monta de broncos, barriles, lazos, sabes deberías de participar en la chiva colgada o lazos, cena y baile.** Seguían caminado hasta llegar a la caballeriza, se escuchaban voces, risas, pronto llegaron al lugar de donde provenían

**---Sr. Kaio: señores quiero presentarles al sobrino de mi socio Haruka Tenou mira el es Antonio Manrique, Jaime Ayala sus hijos Florencio, Arturo y Andrea, Ernesto Sánchez sus hijos salvador y martín , Tomas Candisa, sus hijos Alfredo y marcos, Héctor Flores y Juan Geyms, Joel Rodríguez, Manuel Serrato, **Conforme le iban presentando iba saludando.

**---Tomas: vas a participar **

**---Haruka: claro **

**---tomas: entonces debes preparar a tu caballo y aceptar la apuesta **

**---Haruka: de cuanto es la apuesta, o caballos, cabelleras, castigos????**

**---Salvador: Castigo y dinero o eres capas de apostar un ojo de la cara **

**---Antonio: yo si apuesto un ojo de la cara **

**---Tomas: ya vas a empezar Toño!!! Salvador para que le das ideas Asustara a Haruka y no querrá volver **

**---Salvador: eso no se puede apostar don Tomas, es un decir **

**---Antonio: las apariencias engañan, no digas algo que no puedes cumplir salvador,** se lleva la manos a la cara y saca el ojo izquierdo, el señor tenia un ojo de vidrio, por un accidente que tuvo cuando era joven, extendiendo la mano **aquí esta mi apuesta.**

**---Héctor: póntelo se ve mejor en tu cara que en tu mano.** Soltando todos una carcajada y dejando a Haruka pensativa

**---Ernesto: hay que pensar antes de hablar **

**---Sr Kaio: lo asustaron, **

**---Héctor: hijo así somos los viejos, no te asustes **

**---Haruka: no me asusto, solo que me sorprende la forma de ver una discapacidad como una diversión** todos se sorprendieron ante tal comentario ya que nunca nadie lo había visto **iré a ensillar mi yegua. **

**---Alfredo: no has aceptado la apuesta **

**---Haruka: acepte desde que dije que iría a ensillar a la yegua **

**---Andrea: pero no sabes en que consiste? **

**---Marco: en el sombrero hay papelitos con el abecedario quien saque la z le tocara desensillar todos los caballos después de cenar y no ira al baile **

**---Haruka: creí que seria contra las suertes **

**---Tomas: por situaciones que se han presentado anteriormente, decidimos que fuera así este año**

**---Sr. Kaio: Haruka por ser el invitado va primero Haruka se acerca y toma un papel del sombrero, comienza a desenrollarlo y la letra que aparece es la Z **

**---Toño: solo ten cuidado mi caballo muerde **

Todos se retiraron a las caballerizas de cada uno. Michiru iba en una carreta junto con su mama y hermana, a lo lejos diviso a Haruka platicando con Andrea y Arturo, reía pero notaba que su sonrisa era falsa, se veía bien con sombrero, el recorrido empezó; poco a poco entraron en confianza, comenzando a cantar y hacer bailar los caballos,

**---Arturo, Salvador, Andrea, Toño,****:ando volando bajo mi amor esta por los suelos y tu tan alto y tan alto mirando mi desconsuelo, sabiendo que soy un hombre que esta tan lejos del cielo, ando volando bajo nomás por que no me quieres y estoy clavado contigo habiendo tantos quereres me gusta seguir tus pasos habiendo tantos quereres **

**---Toño: te la sabes Haruka?**

**---Haruka:**** como no si las escuche en mi infancia, tu y las nubes me traen muy loco, tu y las nubes me van a matar, yo pa arriba volteo muy poco, tu bajo no sabes mirar **

**---Martín:**** yo no nací pa pobre me gusta todo lo bueno, y tu tendrás que quererme o en la batalla me muero pero esa boquita tuya me abra de decir te quiero **

**---Haruka, Toño, salvador, martín, Arturo, Andrea, Jaime, Ernesto: **tu y las nubes me traen muy loco, tu y las nubes me van a matar, yo pa arriba volteo muy poco, tu bajo no sabes mirar

**---Arturo: mueves bien al caballo Tenou **

La vista era Hermosa, el sol había salido una ves mas antes de ocultarse, despejando completamente el cielo, haciendo que los cerros y lomas tuvieran una vista muy tranquilizante, el viento corría acariciando la cara y susurrando al oído,

Regresaron del recorrido; Todos se preparaban para participar en cada una de las suertes, Haruka seguía de Alfredo, en el jurado se encontraba Michiru de pie esperando alguna indicación, llevaba puesto una falda de mezclilla hasta el chamorro, unas botas de tacón que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una blusa blanca, su pelo suelto sujetado con un listón en forma de diadema y una chaqueta de mezclilla,

**---Martín: es muy hermosa verdad**

**---Haruka: si lo es, ---Martín: sabes? he esperado mucho esta fiesta, le confesare mis sentimientos hacia ella** Haruka se sorprendió, una tristeza le invadió, seria Michiru capas de aceptar a martín, 

**---Haruka: es tu turno, suerte **

**---Martín: gracias la necesito en todo, clavando las espuelas al caballo**

-Haruka no dijo nada, se quedo mas pensativa

Todos hicieron sus suertes del gallo y la chiva, Haruka era la ultima en realizarlas, salio al campanazo, cuando llego se acercaba al travesaño que sostenía a la chiva se apoyo en los estribos para levantarse estiro su mano logrando quedarse con ella, regresando al corral

**---Martín: creí que solo presumías que sabias montar, **

**---Marcos: don Toño tiene razón, las apariencias engañan **

**---Haruka: voy a ver si mi tío ya llego **

**---Martín: recuerda solo cenas y vas a las caballerizas **

Haruka de lejos diviso a su tío y prima en la entrada fue por ellos , llego hasta donde estaban

**---Lourdes: que guapo vaquero** abrazando a Haruka

**---Haruka: que linda citadina, tío , vamos para presentarles yo tengo que retirarme **

**---Lourdes: me vas a dejar solita!!! **

**---Haruka: eso me pasa por andar apostando **con cara de enfado

Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás Haruka comenzó a presentarlos hasta que llegaron con

**---Haruka: Sr. Antonio Manrique el es mi tío Joseph Tenou y Mi prima Lourdes **

**---Antonio: Joseph tu cara me es familiar**

**---Joseph: por negocios viajo mucho**

**--- Antonio: eres el hermano del águila**

**---Joseph: Tuerto** al momento de darse la mano

Haruka no puso mucha atención ya que observaba como Martín hablaba con Michiru que se sentaban en una mesa a platicar, la sangre le hervía, los celos le invadían, quería ir y romperle la cara pero con que derecho, pero si ella decidía que Martín era su felicidad lo entendería, solo existiría una amistad;

**----Lourdes: se conocían!! **Tratando de obtener mas información pero le fue imposible ya que llego Arturo

**---Arturo: Buenas noches Sr., Señorita, don Toño, por favor pasen a la mesa van a servir la cena.**

**---Haruka: bueno los dejo voy a cumplir mi castigo **

**---Arturo: el castigo es después de la cena Haruka!**

**---Haruka: a quien le caería bien la comida si no vas a poder reposar un ratito, mejor primero cumplo el castigo y luego ceno.; Arturo ella es mi prima Lourdes te encargo que no se aburra **

**---Lourdes: Haruka!! **

**---Toño: no te preocupes Haruka la dejas en buenas manos. **

Haruka se da media vuelta, poniéndose en marcha hacia las caballerizas

Michiru vio a Haruka alejarse hacia las caballerizas, su mama veía como le seguía con la mirada, pero seguía supuestamente escuchando la platica con martín, su mama le llamo, martín se retiro con los demás

**---sra. Kaio: hija ve yo me encargo de todo **

**---Michiru: a donde mama! ---Sra. Kaio: con Haruka!!**.

No necesito que le dijera dos veces, se puso en marcha, sus pasos los sentía lentos, su corazón sonaba mas fuerte, sus manos le sudaban, tenia un nudo en el estomago.

Ya en las caballerizas Haruka se encontraba desensillando el caballo.

**---Haruka: fui una tonta, no debí decirle nada, ahora ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa me regala, tengo miedo de perderla; por que creí que serena me ayudaría a hablar con ella?, por que aposte?, es una noche hermosa todo esta a favor de el!!! **estirando de mas el cinchó de la silla haciendo que el caballo de Arturo le lanzara una mordida en la mano , que idiota, era tanta su impotencia y coraje que no se percato de que alguien le observaba

**---Michiru: no has cambiado nada corajitos **

**---Haruka: Michiru yo **

Michiru se acerca a Haruka, toma su mano para revisarla, su mano se veía como si se hubiera machucado, luego comenzó a acariciarla, su mirada se clava en el rostro de Haruka, de sus ojos unas lagrimas rodaban, las limpio con su mano,

**---Michiru: es la primera vez que te veo llorar,** abrazándose a Haruka

**---Haruka: podría decirte que es por la mordida, pero no te puedo engañar a ti, es el principio o el fin y ante esta incertidumbre!!! no se como reaccionar ……pero sea cual sea tu decisión no me enojaré contigo ni con la persona que te haga feliz** de sus mejillas descendían las lagrimas como un río desbocado.


	13. Chapter 13 EZPERANZA

**Cap 13**

Juntos!!!

**---Michiru: Haruka!** Nunca había visto a Haruka abandonar la lucha, se daba por vencida, **no se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero aun hay esperanza, quiero intentarlo, no quiero alejarme ni que te alejes de mi. **Se abrazaron por un momento un abrazo que decía te necesito, te extrañe tanto, no me dejes, te quiero te amo. Se separaron

**---Haruka: creí que te perdería cuando Martín me confeso que le gustas y después los ví platicando en la mesa **

**---Michiru: Martín!!, no te creo, es muy buen amigo solo eso**. se escucha una vos detrás de ellos

**---Martín: si Michiru me gustas desde la secundaria, pero ya veo que tu corazón tiene dueño, cuídala Tenou por que si no atente a las consecuencias**. Saliendo de aquel lugar

Haruka se acerca a Michiru muy coquetamente la toma por la cintura la abraza y le susurra al oído.

**---Haruka: te amo, te amo tanto,** su mano delineaba el rostro de Michiru, acariciaba su pelo, disfrutaba el aroma de su perfume, **pero no me gusta decirlo sino demostrarlo** acercándose poco a poco a los labios de su sirena uniéndose en un beso apasionado. Michiru rompe el beso y se abraza a Haruka muy fuerte

**---Michiru: juntos otra vez, ---Haruka: dije que volvería por lo que es mío, **

**---Michiru: no tenia animo de nada, me enfoque en mis estudios, cada ves que te recordaba te dibujaba imaginando que posabas para mi, porque solo tengo una fotografía tuya **

**---Haruka: ya no imaginarás porque estoy aquí, cada momento que pase contigo lo capturarte en fotos **

**---Michiru: volvamos a la cena **

**---Haruka: perdí la apuesta **

**---Michiru: entonces voy por unos platos cenamos y te ayudo **

**---Haruka: eres de la familia anfitriona debes estar presente **

**---Michiru: tengo un cómplice me cubre las espaldas** comenzando a caminar hacia la fiesta, Haruka se propuso terminar rápido, así podrían hablar y pasar un rato agradable, después de unos minutos Michiru volvió a Haruka solo faltaba la gringa, le quito la silla, cabezadas, sudadero y subió al remolque,

**---Michiru: eres rápida ---Haruka: el interés tiene pies además tenemos muchas cosas que hablar **

**---Michiru: se enfría la comida** Haruka baja la tapa de la caja de la camioneta Michiru pone la comida era frijoles a la charra, discada, carne asada y unas papas asadas con queso amarillo y asadero.

Haruka comió mucho Michiru solo reía

**---Michiru: por que no me buscaste?, porque no me dijiste antes? **

**---Haruka: vamos a dar un paseo** la tomo de la mano, salieron por una vereda que daba al cerro, ya era de noche, había luna llena iluminaba todo, el cielo estaba estrellado, Haruka se sentó en una roca grande y en sus piernas Michiru que abrazaba a Haruka, Michiru tomo el sombrero de Haruka y se lo puso ella. Haruka solo la observaba con una mirada inexplicable

**---Michiru: esta bien si no quieres contarme no te presionare, me explicaras cuando tu sientas que ya no duele tanto**

**---Haruka: quede en coma, cuando desperté, no recordaba nada, les fue mas fácil que me aclimatara a mi nueva personalidad, mi cuerpo necesitaba rehabilitación por el tiempo que estuvo inmóvil, con el paso del tiempo la memoria fue volviendo poco a poco hasta que me explicaron, descubrí que mi padre tenia familia, medios hermanos, un pasado que me hubiera gustado me tuvieran la confianza y contaran pero Lourdes tiene razón era muy niña para comprender esas cosas. **

**Habían pasado un año desde el accidente cuando desperté, rehabilitarme me tomo dos años mas, consultas y trabajo de Lourdes me mantuvieron dos mas.**

**Regresamos quería y no quería saber de ti, tenia miedo de verte y darme cuenta que me habías olvidado, que alguien mas ocupara tu corazón, aunque venia dispuesta a soportarlo, no quería aceptarlo.**

**---Michiru: Haruka yo **

**---Haruka: escúchame tome la decisión de no buscar venganza pero se que aun así corro peligro, mis tíos se enteraron que las personas que asesinaron a mis padres ya saben que yo estoy con vida solo que no conocen mi nueva identidad y ubicación **

**---Michiru: y tus tíos que piensan hacer **

**---Haruka: no lo se porque para ellos yo no se nada, eso lo descubrí el día ultimo cuando pasaste la noche en la casa, no podía dormir teniéndote tan cerca, tome un libro para leer y de el cayeron unos papeles con esa información. **

**---Michiru: prométeme que te cuidaras, que te olvidaras de esa tonta venganza, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero perderte de nuevo. Abrázame**, sus manos jugaban con el pelo de Haruka **sabia que eras tu!; algo me decía, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, ya no tienes esas cicatrices, pero tienes otras mas profundas que curare con mi amor, mis caricias, mis besos.**

**---Haruka: sirena yo quiero ser una nueva persona junto a ti **

Michiru toma la cara de Haruka poco a poco sus labios quedan frente a frente. el beso sube de intensidad haciendo perder el equilibrio a Haruka cayendo al piso, quedando arriba de Michiru sus miradas se buscan, se enfrentan, Michiru acerca su rostro para besarla, Haruka recorre delicadamente con sus manos el cuerpo de su diosa, de su amor, Michiru corresponde a esas caricias pero Haruka se separa

**---Michiru: que pasa? ---Haruka: quiero que sea especial, que sea inolvidable,**

**---Michiru: será inolvidable **

**---Haruka: no de esta manera, solo abrásame, no me sueltes quiero sentirte, estar así **Michiru se incorporo, Haruka se sentó y recargo en la piedra, Michiru sentada en sus piernas era abrazada por los brazos de Haruka que producían un calor tan calido, inexplicable así pasaron horas

**---Haruka: debemos regresar **

**---Michiru: yo no quiero, me quedaría aquí junto a ti **

**---Haruka: pronto no nos separaremos **

Ambas se paran y ponen en marcha hacia la fiesta.

En la fiesta el baile comenzó Joseph y Toño se alejan llegando a un lugar solo atrás de la casa.

**---Joseph: te he buscado por mucho tiempo **

**---Toño: supe lo del águila ---Joseph: lo asesinaron, **

**---Toño: Haruka de quien es hija de María o Federico.**

**---Joseph: de Laurens, sobrevivo, antes de morir le pido te buscara**

**---Toño: quien lo mato ---Joseph: el hijo de Nicanor** el tuero se puso pálido, su expresión cambio

**---Joseph: por que mi hermano dijo eso Toño** un sorbo se tomo una cerveza por completo **No entiendo la razón, se que Laurens respetaba al viejo y el viejo a Laurens; hay algo que no encaja **

**---Toño: porque quien mato al papa de Nicanor fui yo!! Recuerdo que ese día vestíamos igual Laurens y yo, solo que el traía bigote, el viejo Nicanor nos pago en su casa pero quería que lleváramos la mercancía a la calle navidad, llegamos y descargamos el contrabando de vino, de regreso un carro nos cerro el paso querían el dinero o la vida nos enfrentamos a balazos, mataron a Ramón solo quedábamos Laurens y yo a Laurens le dieron en la pierna, matamos a todos pero otro auto llegó y baja don Nicanor le dispara a Laurens en la otra pierna, aprovechando un descuido yo disparo dándole cercas del corazón, un joven baja del auto corre hacia don Nicanor; a Laurens lo subo al carro y nos vamos con el dinero. No volví a ver a Laurens hasta que salio en ese periódico orgulloso de la hazaña de su hija.**

**---Joseph: pero por que les puso una trampa **

**---Toño: todo es mi culpa, no vale la pena terminar de contarla **

**---Joseph: ella te pedirá explicaciones **

**---Toño: solo hay dos personas a quien se las debo dar **

**---Joseph: tenemos gente infiltrada, ya descubrió que Haruka esta viva, no sabe la ubicación ni la identidad pero es cuestión de meses. Ella corre peligro **

**---Toño: Federico lo sabe? ---Joseph: si **

**---Toño: mis hombres están a tu disposición, prometo que no se acercara a Haruka, yo terminare con el hijo de Nicanor. será escoltada sin que se de cuen****ta.**

Es la última pieza del baile

**---Animador: señoras señores, aprovechando esta luna y que es la última pieza una romántica para unir mas a los enamorados o reconciliarlos. **

Una canción se escuchaba llegando a las caballerizas, Michiru iba abrazada de Haruka, su cabeza recargada en su hombro,

**---Michiru: es muy linda la canción **

**---Haruka: señorita me concede esta pieza **

En unos instantes comienzan a bailar, sus caras irradiaban felicidad, alegría, Haruka susurraba al oído de Michiru, ella solo sonreía y ruborizaba, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka

**---Haruka: lo escuchas!! late por ti y para ti, solo sabe vivir cuando escucha tu voz**

**---Michiru: espero que no sea un sueño y si lo es no quiero despertar**, Haruka le pellizca una mejilla **eso duele**

**---Haruka: entonces no es un sueño soy de carne y hueso** abrazándola tiernamente y depositando un apasionado y fugas beso en Michiru.

A lo lejos Martín furioso se aleja con la idea de quitar a Haruka de su camino, Michiru seria de el cueste lo que cueste.

En otro lugar un señor se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, una persona toca y entra,

**--- ya tienes la información y sus nombres **

**---pedro: son Haruka Tenou Zitro fue registrada por la señora Brígida Zitro como hija, es hermana menor de Joseph y Laurens Zitro. Lourdes Montalvo es hija de Federico Montalvo Zitro medio hermano de Joseph y Laurens **

**---: Federico es el encargado de cuidar la frontera**

**---Pedro: se encarga de las entregas**

**----: ahora entiendo, necesito que me aclare unas cosas tráelo en dos horas**

Pedro sale de la oficina, unas persona lo siguen y suben a una camioneta, en media hora estaban en el departamento de Federico tocando la puerta insistentemente

**---Federico: si eres de este mundo da cuatro y si eres del otro dos**, se escuchan solo dos golpes abre la puerta

**---Pedro: el jefe te neciecita, tiene un encargo **

**---Federico: en una hora hay una entrega **

**---Pedro: yo me encargo, el jefe es mas impórtate y no le hagas esperar **

Federico sube a su camioneta en el trayecto marca a un celular el cual marca apagado y que deje su mensaje: creo que sospechan algo, si no te vuelvo a marcar es que ya estoy con Laurens ya sabes que hacer; corto la llamada Federico llego a la oficina

**---Federico: para que soy bueno señor! **

**---yo no ando con rodeos que tienes que ver tu con le perro y Zerimar**

**---Federico: lasos familiares pero con Zerimar nada **

**---esa lealtad la quiero para mi, te preguntare una ves mas que tienes que ver con Zerimar **

**---Federico: ya le dije nada señor** un silencioso disparo se impacta en el muslo de Federico

**---ves esos documentos en la mesa, dicen todo lo contrario, tienes dos medios hermanos y uno de ellos era Zerimar y en otro legajo dice que tu media hermana menor tiene la misma fecha de nacimiento y lugar que la hija de Zerimar **

**---Federico: es coincidencia, dicen que todos tenemos un doble**

**---hay un Zerimar vivo y lo voy a acabar **

**---Federico: ya mataste a su padre que mas quieres, ella no te ha hecho nada **

**---entonces es ella! no quiero testigos, tu has dado información al perro para operativos, he perdido miles de pesos por que tu culpa, eres un soplón, **

**---Federico: entonces soy yo quien debe pagar no ella**

**---le perdonaría la vida es mas le regalaría una casa, tiene sus agallas tal ves le propusiera ser mi socia pero no por que es hija de Zerimar.**

**---Federico: tu padre debe estarse revolcando en la tuba, el arreglaba las cosa de frente nunca tocaba a la familia**

**---:no metas a mi padre en esto,**

**---Federico: el no era despiadado, el enfrentaba no los chantajeaba **

**---los tiempos cambian, todos tienen puntos débiles**

**---Federico: no te será fácil dar con ella, no esta sola **

**---quien me lo impedirá no me digas que el perro, por que tu de aquí no sales**. Federico trata de sacar su arma para dispararle pero fue demasiado tarde otro disparo se escucha impactándose en la frente de Federico.

**---muchachos tiren eso a la basura junto con esto **

Los muchachos toman nota, lo escriben en una cartulina suben el cuerpo ya sin vida en la caja de una camioneta, se ponen en marcha hacia un puente cerca de un rió, se estacionan y bajan el cuerpo, le rasgan la ropa y dejan la cartulina con el mensaje.

Al día siguiente Haruka despierta muy temprano, se da una ducha, prepara el desayuno para dos, come el suyo y deja el plato servido en el comedor con una nota, toma sus llaves y sale de la casa. Unos minutos después Lourdes se levanta, entra al cuarto de Haruka ve la cama tendida, el cuarto recogido, baja a la sala, no esta y le busca en la cocina al entrar en el comedor ve un plato servido y una nota

Lulu:

Espero te guste, tengo tantas cosas que decirte pero eso puede esperar. Voy a darle los buenos días a mi sirena, te quiero

atte. Corajitos

Lourdes solo sonríe al leer la nota.

Llega a la florería compra un par de rosas, a una cafetería pide un licuado de fresa y un coctel de frutas para llevar, sube a su auto y se pone en marcha, en unos minutos se estacionaba frente a la casa de Michiru baja y toca el timbre

**---Sirvienta: diga joven? ---Haruka: esta Michiru despierta? **

**---Sirvienta: la señorita a un esta dormida quiere dejarle algún recado? **

**---Haruka: perfecto, le puede entregar estas rosas y la caja tenga cuidado se puede tirar lo que lleva,**

La sirvienta tomo las rosas, le pregunto el nombre pero Haruka no contesto, subió a su auto y se fue.

La sirvienta entra a la casa, cuando subía las escaleras la

**---Sra. Kaio: quien era?**

**---Sirvienta: un joven trajo esto para la señorita**

**---Sra. Kaio: como era el joven? **

**---Sirvienta: joven, ojos verdes y habla raro **

**---Sra. Kaio: dile que es un presente de Tenou **

La sirvienta entra, Michiru acababa de salir de bañarse

**---Sirvienta: señorita le trajeron esto, **

**---Michiru: quien? ---Sirvienta: su mama dice que es Tenou**

**---Michiru: Por que no le hiciste pasar **

**---Sirvienta;: creí que aun dormía**

la sirvienta se retiro, Michiru tomo las rosas en sus manos, suspiro al olerlas, abrió la caja estaba un licuado de fresa y un coctel de frutas con granola, miel y crema con una nota:

**Buenos días mi sirena, me gustaría acompañarte a desayunar, pero tengo un compromiso, un día lo preparare yo y te sorprenderé en nuestra cama. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Atte. Haruka**

**---Michiru: Haruka!! **dejando salir un suspiro; Su cara irradiaba felicidad, alegría, esos ojos volvían a brillar como antes era lo que observaba su mama al entrar su cuarto

**---Sra. Kaio: Que detallista!! Así era tu padre cuando novios**

**---Michiru: mama Haruka y yo somos mas que amigo, nos daremos otra oportunidad**

**---Sra. Kaio: se ve muy rico me das una probadita **

**---Michiru: claro mama **

**---Sra. Kaio: es ella verdad?** Sorprendiendo a Michiru ante tal afirmación, no supo como reaccionar, al notar eso su mama ** no entremos en detalles solo dime una cosa te sientes feliz? **

**---Michiru: si mama, **

Haruka regresa a la casa, al entrar ve a Lourdes sentada en el sillón, su mano indicaba que se sentara a su lado, Haruka se sienta a un lado.

**---Lourdes: y bien!!!**

**---Haruka: soy feliz!!!, soy la persona mas afortunada en la tierra, me quiere!!!!!!**

**---Lourdes: le dijiste todo!!!**

**---Haruka: si, bueno casi todo, no entre en detalles pero sabe quien soy, ya no tendré que fingir **

**---Lourdes: y saldrás con ella hoy?**

**---Haruka: hay algo que no le dije, necesito tu opinión, me inscribí porque no lograba pensar, cuando comenzó la practica me sentí libre, olvidaba todo lo que me afligía, me tranquilizo **

**---Lourdes: en que te metiste corajitos!! **

**---Haruka: ya lo veras me toca participar a las cuatro, así que tienes** Haruka checa el reloj, **cuatro horas para que te arregles.**

**---Lourdes: Haruka sabes que te quiero mucho verdad**, se abrazan,

**---Haruka: yo también Lulu, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi hee!!! creo que te voy a empalagar con lo dulce que me siento**

**---Lourdes: jajaja, **poniendo una cara seria** no es eso Haruka tengo un presentimiento**

**---Haruka: no me eches la sal **

**---Lourdes: por que dices eso!**

**---Haruka: lo sabrás en unas horas**

En el autodromo, bajan del auto, entran al área de los corredores, a lo lejos una chica grita

**---Susy: Haruka!!!** Agitando su mano de un lado al otro para que ella le viera, Haruka se dirige hacia ella se encontraba acompañada de su hermana, se saludan de beso y mano.

**---Haruka: Susy ella es mi prima Lourdes y a ella ya la conoces es la doctora.**

**---Lourdes: es un placer volverle a ver doctora **

**---Alejandra: lo mismo digo, disculpa Haruka pero ya debemos ir a cambiarnos**

**---Haruka: cambiarnos??**

**---Susy: lo que pasa es que Daniel se enfermo, y quien estaba en la otra posición era ella **

**---Haruka: bueno las dejo, te la encargo Susy,** guiñándole un ojo perdiéndose en los vestidores

Susy y Lourdes suben a las gradas

**---Susy: te puedo preguntar algo?**

**---Lourdes: claro **

**---Susy: se arreglaron las cosas entre ella y Michiru?**

**---Lourdes: tu sabes que ella es y lo que siente!!**

**---Susy: si, le hubieras visto, parecía un muerto viviente, me preocupaba mucho, pero hoy trae una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillan.**

**---Lourdes: su corazoncito es correspondido, es otra hoy me preparo el desayuno y limpio su desastre; te imaginas lo que es el amor**

Señoras y señores la carrera va a comenzar

**---Lourdes: carrera!!!!**

**---Susy: si, Haruka conduce el carro verde, mi hermana el negro, Ariel el azul y Tavo el rojo.**

La bandera de salida apareció frente a ellos, los autos arrancan, eran buenos pero por alguna razón no ejercían presión en Haruka, se sentía el viento, era como su sirena le había apodado un Pegaso en ese auto. Esquivaba a los demás con gran facilidad como si tuviera mucho practicando el automovilismo .posicionándose en el primer sito, dejándoles muchos metros atrás ganando la carrera.

La siguiente carrera seria dentro de dos semanas fue la indicación de los organizadores Haruka y Alejandra Habían avanzado, se despidieron.

En la casa

**---Lourdes: por que no invitas a Michiru a cenar, hacemos una carne azada aquí para que platiquen, la próxima carrera debes llevarla **

**---Haruka: prendes el carbón tu? Yo voy por ella y compramos la carne,** no se dijo mas, Haruka salio en busca de su diosa, antes de llegar paso al supermercado compro la carne y algunas cosas mas, en unos minutos llego a la casa de Michiru, toco , la sirvienta le izo pasar a la sala. Michiru iba entrando del jardín

**---Michiru: Haruka creí que no nos veríamos hoy! **

**---Haruka: vengo a invitarte a cenar que dices? **

**---Michiru: mis padres no están salieron fuera esta mañana **

**---Haruka: solo vamos a cenar, puedes llevar a tu hermana **

**---Michiru: se fue con ellos**; Michiru se llevo las manos a la barbilla para luego subir a su habitación, baja con un suéter

**---Michiru: Meri voy a salir a cenar, si llaman mis padres diles que regreso temprano **

**---Sirvienta: si señorita, no se preocupe diviértase**.

Salieron de la casa, suben al auto

**---Michiru: a donde iremos a cenar? **

**---Haruka: a un lugar donde se come delicioso**

**---Michiru: conozco cada restaurante de aquí, no he comido delicioso**

**---Haruka: eso es porque no estuve contigo **dándole un beso fugas, Haruka tomaba la mano de Michiru,

En unos minutos estaban frente a la casa de Haruka, baja del auto, abre la puerta a Michiru, de la cajuela saca unas bolsas, de la casa sale Lourdes para ayudarle a Haruka con las bolsas mientras se adentraban en la casa

**---Lourdes: Hola Michiru **

**---Haruka: esta es mi casa Michiru **

**---Michiru: no vives lejos **

**---Haruka: es para que no allá excusas de la distancia **abrazando a su sirena,

**---Lourdes: bueno chicos ustedes pónganse cómodos en la sala, dejen trabajar al chef **

**---Haruka: creí que yo seria el chef? **

**---Lourdes: tu debes atender a la invitada, allá tengo que comprar comida y no es lo mismo, como dicen si quieres comer rico preparalo tu mismo**.

Haruka y Michiru se sentaron en la sala, Haruka toma las manos de Michiru

**---Haruka: Te gusto el desayuno?**

**---Michiru: si, a mama le recordó su noviazgo **

**---Haruka: enserio? **Haciendo que Haruka se sonrojara,la mano derecha de Michiru acaricia el rostro de Haruka

**---Haruka: soy yo Michiru **

**---Michiru: lo se pero tengo miedo, nos dejaran ser felices!!! **

**---Haruka: no debes temer yo me encargare de que lo seamos.**

**---Michiru: Haruka que sientes por Susy?**

**---Haruka: jajaj sabría que lo preguntarías, es mi amiga y compañera de salón, la estimo mucho, ella simple me dio ánimos respecto a lo nuestro, **

**---Michiru: entonces por que sales mucho con ella?**

**---Haruka: celosa???? **

**---Michiru: si!!! tengo celos de todo lo que te rodea porque tienen la fortuna de nunca separarse de ti, de verte sonreír, llorar!!!!!! **

**---Haruka: corro autos y su hermana también, cuando tenemos entrenamiento nos vamos juntas al autodromo, dentro de dos semanas corro iras a verme!! **

**---Michiru: no lo se! Aun te gusta el peligro!!**

**---Haruka: no es peligro es sentir que soy el viento, un imparable tornado**,

Michiru se recarga en el cuerpo de Haruka, su mano acaricia el pelo de la rubia, una mirada acompañada de una tierna y calida sonrisa era devuelta por Haruka, los ojos azules de Michiru desarmaban a Haruka, el silencio inundo la sala. Varios minutos después

**---Haruka: te gustaron las flores **

**---Michiru: si muy lindas **

**---Haruka: las rosas querían conocer a la persona que les robaba mi atención, mi mirada, mis suspiros **

**---Michiru: y quien es?**

**---Haruka: tu **sus labios se acercaron poco a poco para un beso pero

**---Lourdes: chicos la cena esta lista!!!!!! **

Abas rieron, se levantaron del sillón llegaron hasta el patio; en el la mesa estaba servida, Haruka se disculpo para ir al baño dejando solas a Lourdes y Michiru

**---Lourdes: me alegra ver a una Haruka diferente**

**---Michiru: yo debo darte las gracias a ti por devolverme lo irrecuperable **

**---Lourdes: yo estoy trabajando fuera del país, regreso esta misma noche, te la encargo; aun lado de la puerta de entrada hay una maseta Haruka acostumbra tener un juego de llaves dentro de ella, por si se llegase a ofrecer.**

**---Michiru: gracias Lourdes **

**---Lourdes: llámame Lulu ya casi somos de la familia **

**---Haruka: espero no estén conspirando en contra mía**

Riendo todas ante el comentario

Las horas se fueron muy rápido entre risas, chistes, coqueteos, Michiru se despido, Haruka la lleva a su casa, fuera del auto, Haruka ser recarga en el.

**---Michiru: la he pasado excelente **

**---Haruka: es el primero de muchos, **se besan y abrazan, ella entra a la casa y Haruka sube al auto.


	14. cp14 lastragedias nunca llegan solas

Cap 14

Las tragedias no vienen solas

Inicio de semana

Haruka se levanto temprano, se baño, desayuno, subió al auto con la intención de pasar por Michiru pero ella ya había ido a clases. Faltando unos kilómetros para llegar a la preparatoria se escucha una explosión, una llanta delantera se poncha haciéndole perder el control del carro subiéndose este al camellón, y chocando con otro auto, ambos conductores resultan con golpes leves; llega el transito y auxilio vial, la aseguradora junto con la grúas correspondientes llegan y recogen los autos, Haruka llena una papelería y después se dirige a la Prepa aunque llegaría a tercer hora.

En la prepa Michiru esperaba en la entrada se veía muy feliz

**---Serena: Michiru como estas!, a que se debe esa carita tan risueña?**

**---Michiru: porque el amor llego a mi vida**

**---Serena: aclaraste las cosas con Haruka?**

**---Michiru: si** una vos se escucha detrás de ella

**---Setsuna: eso si que es noticia de primera plana**

**---Roge: la dama enamorada y correspondida **

**---Diana: me da gusto **

**---Mina: mas te vale que cuides bien a mi Haruka **

Todos hablaban de lo bien que se veía Michiru, el timbre toco y Haruka no había llegado, Michiru pensó que tal ves fue a dejar a su prima al aeropuerto, por eso se retraso.

Haruka llega pero no le dejan entrar hasta el receso, sabia que su sirena la encontraría en el rincón así que compro unos lonches de carnes frías y dos refrescos, conforme se acercaba la silueta de Michiru se hacia mas visible, se veía linda sonriendo de esa manera, Michiru siente la mirada de alguien en su persona, pero en unos minutos reconoce a la dueña de esa imponente mirada volteando a verle con una sonrisa cautivadora. Haruka llega hasta donde se encuentra para saludarle de beso

**---Haruka: te traje un aperitivo **ruborizándose ambas

Todos les hicieron bulla,

**---Mina: Haruka por que me cambiaste?**

**---Haruka: eres muy linda pero mi corazón ya tiene por quien latir **

**---Setsuna: pórtate bien Haruka no seas coqueto **

**---Roge: si Haruka deja que las chicas se fijen en nosotros **

**---Andy: Si Haruka, en la prepa todas suspiran por ti **

**---Haruka: oigan!!! Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan guapo, galán, cariñoso y** pero voltea a ver a su sirena que le ve con una cara de terminase!! **Yo solo suspiro por Michiru, **

Haruka y Michiru se alejan un poco de los demás,

**---Michiru: te espere en la entrada y no llegaste!! **

**---Haruka: tuve un contratiempo pero ya estoy aquí **

**---Michiru: HARUKA!!**

**---Haruka: esta bien!!! se me poncho una llanta, choque el auto **

**---Michiru: Te chocaron?? **

**---Haruka: estoy bien hierba mala nunca muere!!**

**---Michiru: Haruka tu no eres mala**

**---Haruka: es un decir!!!, bueno tengo más vidas que un gato**

**---Michiru: Haruka!!! No me gusta que hagas esas comparaciones **

**---Haruka: tratare de no hacerlas. Y que aras esta tarde?**

**---Michiru: tengo ensayo con la orquesta se dará un concierto a beneficio en un par de semanas; me llamaron hoy, aparte me ofrecieron tocar un solo de violín**

**---Haruka: estaré en primera fila, lo que no me gusta es que nuestro tiempo para estar juntos ser reduce, pero es uno de tus sueños.**

**---Michiru: pero vienen las vacaciones cortas podremos pasar todo el día juntos!!**

**--- Haruka: que me esta proponiendo señorita?** Levantando una ceja acompañada de sonrisa traviesa y coqueta

El timbre toco quedaron de verse en la salida para irse juntos.

Serena los veía alejarse, tenia un presentimiento, como podía en tampoco tiempo Haruka conquistar a Michiru? ¿como Michiru olvido tan fácil a su prima?, pero tenía que admitir que su semblante era el que le conoció antes de la tragedia.

Al día siguiente unas patrullas custodiaban un puente, a una ambulancia subían un cuerpo sin vida y desfigurado.

**---Teniente debe ver esto entregándole la cartulina y la identificación**.

En otro lugar Joseph escuchaba los mensajes de la contestadota

**--- ****creo que sospechan algo, si no te vuelvo a marcar es que ya estoy con Laurens ya sabes que hacer**se levanto del sillón para volver escuchar el mensaje cuando su celular timbra

**---Joseph: Teniente como esta en que le puedo ayudar **

**---Teniente: Joseph necesito hablar con usted es urgente **

**---Joseph: te espero en la casa **

**---Teniente: Joseph necesito que veas unas cosas en la Secretaria.**

Ya en la Secretaria

**---Joseph: ya estoy a qui cual es el dilema el teniente dice que lo siga **

**---Teniente: no quise darte la noticia por teléfono **

**---Joseph: cual noticia?**

**---Teniente: fuimos muy cuidados, la prensa no se entero, cubrimos todo**

Se paran frente a una puerta blanca con la leyenda de anfiteatro, ambos entran, el teniente le pide al doctor que le muestre el cadáver y la evidencia, el doctor abre la gaveta

**---Teniente: lo siento pero es Federico, necesito que lo identifiques, Joseph** incrédulo se acerca al cuerpo, **su rostro estaba desfigurado, y un balazo en la frente **

**--- Joseph: como saben que es el? **

El teniente le entrega el letrero y la identificación, regresa a examinar el cuerpo con la esperanza de una equivocación pero al levantar la mano izquierda se encontraba el lunar característico de la familia, no había duda era Federico

**---Joseph: aun así quiero que se hagan todos los análisis correspondientes quiero estar seguro al 100% de que es el.**

En otro lugar

**---Pedro quiero que averigües todo de Haruka, que hace, que estudia, donde vive, amigos, pasatiempos, todo; cuando la ubiquen síganle las 24Hrs, sin que se de cuenta, sean su sombra, también quiero que busquen al perro y le den un sustito.**

Michiru se encontraba en los ensayos, se sentía muy cansada, tenia ganas de ver a Haruka, pero su cuerpo le pedía un descansó en su refugio, decidió llamar a su mama. En la mansión de los Kaio, suena el teléfono

**---Michiru: hola mama hablo para avisar que iré al deportivo a nadar un rato **

**---Sra. Kaio: quieres que mande por ti o llegaras temprano **

**---Michiru: me siento muy estresada, quiero desestresarme **

**---Sra. Kaio: entonces mando por ti a las nueve?**

**---Michiru: gracias mama** colgando el teléfono

Eran las siete de la tarde Haruka se encontraba en su casa, escuchando es cierto de la quinta estación, el rostro de su sirena inundo su mente, para después apagar el estero, tomar sus llaves para salir en busca de ella. En rato se encontraba frente a la casa de Michiru, la mama de Michiru iba saliendo

**---Haruka: Sra. Kaio como esta?**

**---Sra. Kaio: Bien Haruka y tu?**

**---Haruka: bien, disculpe esta Michiru?** la señora Kaio se queda pensativa por n rato, para sacar de su cartera una hoja y una pluma, escribe algo

**---Sra. Kaio: no pero dijo que te esperaba en esta dirección. **Dándole el papel que había escrito, **el joven de la caseta te llevara hasta donde se encuentra**

**---Haruka: gracias señora que pase buena noches **

**---Sra. Kaio: igualmente** con una sonrisa de cómplice

Ya en el deportivo, un joven lleva a Haruka hasta la piscina, dejándole en la puerta, esta entra por un pasillo para después llegar a la puerta que da a la piscina, la abre y ve a su sirena disfrutando de un encuentro con el agua, Haruka se queda parada observando cada movimiento de la peliverde, por dios es hermosa, su sonrisa, Michiru se sentía tan bien en el agua que no se percato de que era observada, así pasó una hora cuando su sirena sale de la piscina pero el chocar de unas palmas le sorprende

**---Haruka: así que este es tu refugio**

**---Michiru: Haruka!!!! Que haces aquí **

**---Haruka: tenia ganas de verte** caminando hacia ella

**---Michiru: pero si nos vimos al medio día **

**---Haruka: yo quiero verte y estar todo momento contigo**, tomándola por la cintura **---Michiru: bueno y como supo usted que me encontraba en este lugar**

**---Haruka: tengo ojos por todos lados **

**---Michiru: mmm... por que me suena a que esos ojos son lo de mi mama!!!** Soltado una carcajada Haruka

**---Haruka: fui a buscarte y tu mama me dio esta dirección** , depositando un beso en los labios de su sirena

**---Michiru: voy a cambiarme!!! ---Haruka: si necesitas ayuda yo estoy disponible **

**---Michiru: que propones corajitos!!!**! con una cara coqueta.

**---Haruka: yo solo**…..haciendo que el color de Haruka cambiara a rojo

**---Michiru: me ayudas!!!! Haruka toma la maleta.**

Haruka y Michiru caminan hacia los vestidores, Haruka se sienta afuera, mientras que su sirena entra a cambiarse

**---Michiru: Haruka me puedes dar la maleta**, asomando solo la cabeza, esta entra pero es sorprendida ya que Michiru se lanza a los brazos de la rubia

**---Haruka: Michiru yo **pero es silenciada por un beso de Michiru que va subiendo de intensidad, sus manos acarician tiernamente el cuerpo de la rubia y las e la rubia el de la peliverde, comenzando así una entrega de amor espontánea, pura.

Varias semanas después Haruka se encontraba platicando con Lourdes por teléfono

**---Lourdes: Hola corajitos como estas?**

**---Haruka: enamorada **

**---Lourdes: me refiero a salud??**

**---Haruka: bien, todo bien , no pudo acompañarme a la carrera por los ensayos, se que esta conmigo con el pensamiento, se me esta haciendo costumbre ganar sin dificultad, **con un tono de voz analizador y de temor

**---Lourdes: mmm....mejor platícame que es lo que te preocupa!!**

**---Haruka: ciento que alguien me sigue y observa a donde quiera que valla**

**---Lourdes: ya le dijiste a Joseph?**

**---Haruka: no aun; quiero estar segura**

**---Lourdes: oye no has hablado con mi papa **

**---Haruka: no, por que?**

**---Lourdes: he tratado de comunicarme con el pero ni por Tel., cel, correo lo encuentro**

**---Haruka: estará en alguna misión importante**

**---Lourdes: siempre se comunica, esto no me gusta**

**---Haruka: veras que todo esta bien, bueno nos vemos con María, te dejo ire por mi diosa **

Haruka cuelga el teléfono, baja con una maleta de ropa, la sube al carro en unos minutos estaba frente a la casa de su sirena, baja del auto y toca la puerta

**---Sra. Kaio: Haruka como estas? **

**---Haruka: bien señora y usted?**

**---Sra. K: bien Haruka pero deja a un lado el formalismo, llámame Adriana **

**---Haruka: vengo por Michiru prometo que se la cuidare **

**---Adriana: Haruka, Michiru no esta; vinieron por ella, surgió un evento de ultima hora, se estuvo comunicando contigo pero el teléfono estaba ocupado, dijo que te llamaría cuando llegara.**

**---Haruka: entiendo señora, si Michiru le llama dígale que no se preocupe que será en otra ocasión.**

Haruka se despide, retoma su camino.

Ya esperaban a Haruka en la entrada, le extraño que hubieran mandado a buscarle, eso le genero incertidumbre, en la sala le esperaban Lourdes, Joseph, Toño y María, en la mesa del centro había una pequeña cajita café, Haruka entro. saludo a todo el mundo para después tomar asiento

**---Joseph: bueno ya que estamos todos, tengo que darles dos noticias **

**---Lourdes: falta mi papa, Joseph y Toño se miraron **

**---Joseph: la noticia tiene que ver con el Lulu** Haruka paro las antenitas de alerta, Joseph nunca le había dicho Lulu,

**---Joseph: primero quiero decirles que el sr. Toño es el tuerto Manrique **

**---Haruka: el verdadero u otro de tus inventos** con un tono sarcástico y burlón

**---Toño: Yo soy el original Haruka no recuerdas la apuesta, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar pero eso será otro día que tu mente este lucida **

**---Haruka: lucida?? Esta diciendo que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos?**

**---Toño: no, por que no en este momento?**

**---Joseph: porque encontraron muerto a Federico, Nicanor sabe que estas viva, tu nueva identidad y creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que de contigo**

**---Lourdes: mi papa esta muerto???????? Quien fue??? Donde esta su cuerpo???**

Joseph toma la caja de la mesa y se la da en las manos a Lourdes,

**---Joseph: lo mejor era la cremación**, Lourdes tomo las cenizas y salio corriendo hacia las caballerizas, María, Joseph y Toño dan un paso para Salir detrás de ella

**---Haruka: ni se les ocurra, en lugar de ayudar le harán sentir peor**, mientras veía por la ventana, suelta la cortina y sale de la sala, entra a la cocina, toma unos jugos, para salir hacia donde estaba Lourdes

Ya en la caballeriza, Haruka camino hasta llegar al lugar donde guardaban el alimento, cada sollozo de Lourdes le parita el corazón pero sabia que era lo mejor en ese momento, al cabo de un rato Lourdes se tranquilizó un poco y decidido entrar, se recargo en el marco de la puerta

**---Haruka: se que preferirías un buen trago de tequila pero solo encontré jugo que dices?** Comenzando a camiar hacia donde se encontraba su prima que mantenía su mirada fija en la caja **Sabes yo ensillaría un caballo, saldría sin rumbo a todo galope que dices lo hacemos?** Lourdes abrazo de Haruka, se dirigieron a donde estaban los caballos, pero el relinchar e inquietud de varios les extraño, cuando llegaban a donde se encontraba la gringa un joven sale corriendo de ese lugar.

Haruka le persigue pero un grito de Lourdes la detiene

Al entrar a la caballeriza la yegua se encontraba sangrando, respirando agitadamente y tirada en el suelo

**---Haruka: no te quedes ahí parada ve por Joseph** le gritaba Haruka con lagrimas en los ojos. Lourdes sale de su shock y regresa a la casa. Haruka se quedo tratando de detener la hemorragia, la yegua tiro una mordía, sus patas se estiraron, para volver a estar flácidas, la respiración se detuvo indicando la muerte.

Llegan todos a la caballeriza,

**---Toño: permíteme revisarla yo soy veterinario**

**---Haruka: será en vano,** Toño insistió pero Haruka contesto gritando

**---Haruka: déjenme sola**, todos comprendieron y Se fueron, en unos minutos Lourdes se encontraba frente a Haruka con la misma propuesta de hace rato Haruka se levanto ya abrazo fuertemente a Lourdes.

En un par de horas regresan a la casa, se topan con Joseph

**---Haruka: a donde vas? ---Joseph: voy a levantar la denuncia**

**---Haruka: voy contigo **

**---Joseph: estas muy exaltada **

**---Haruka: yo vi al tipo puedo dar mas detalles **

**---Joseph: no aceptaras un no verdad! **Haruka mueve la cabeza en afirmación Lourdes que veía las miradas retadoras de Arruda decidido acompáñales al igual que María

El silencio reinaba en aquella camioneta, todos veían sin ningún rumbo, se miraban pero no hablaban, la camioneta comenzó a fallar, Joseph alcanzo a orillarse en el acotamiento, se habían quedado sin combustible

**---Joseph: María por que no la mantienes con el tanque lleno sabiendo la distancia que hay entre el pueblo y el rancho **

**---María: yo misma lo llene ayer y la camioneta no se ha movido **

**---Lourdes: no se les hace extraño todo lo que esta pasando **

**---Haruka: traen garrafón para ir a comprar gasolina?**

**---María: si esta junto con la llanta de refacción, **

**---Joseph: a donde vas? **

**---Haruka: con discutir no ganamos nada voy por gasolina, **comenzando a caminar en busca del garrafón

**---Joseph: ya le envíe un mensaje a Toño en un momento vendrá?**

**---Haruka: se le olvida que hay partes que si hay señal y otras que no en el rancho de aquí a que lo vea se nos hace de noche **sin detener su marcha

**---Lourdes: voy contigo? **

**---Haruka: tu haces mas falta aquí o estos se van a matar de un coraje **

**---Lourdes: Haruka!!! **Pero Haruka siguió caminando esta bien pero no te tardes

Haruka siguió caminado, la carretera estaba solitaria, como rogaba que pasara algún carro para que le diera un aventón hasta la gasolinera pero para su desgracia eso no sucedió, después de un tiempo llego ala gasolinera, pidió que le llenaran el garrafón, pago y comenzó a caminar se sentía extraña, cuando cruzaba la calle un carro de bomberos, una ambulancia y federales de caminos les vio pasar a toda velocidad con la torreta abierta. Haruka siguió caminando a unos cuantos metros de la gasolinera pidió un aventón a una camioneta que llevaba leche de vaca para vender,

**---Sr.: hijo solo llego hasta la i griega y me regreso**

**---Haruka: no es problema señor aun así me ahorra mucho camino**

se subió atrás en la caja. La camioneta llego a su destino, Haruka bajó para continuar el viaje.

Faltando unos cuantos metros para llegar a donde se encontraba la camioneta vio que unos federales cerraron ambos carriles de la carretera, su mente voló imaginado lo peor, pero se dijo así misma no seas tan pesimista, trato de cruzar para seguir su camino hasta la camioneta pero fue detenida por un oficial

**---oficial: a donde vas hijo? **

**---Haruka: nos quedamos tirados por gasolina fui a traerla solo déjeme pasar **

**---Oficial: lo siento hijo pero una camioneta esta en llamas no puedes pasar **

**---Haruka: necesito saber si mi familia esta bien**

**---oficial: los bomberos ya están apagando el fuego en un rato mas podrás pasar** como la mayor virtud de Haruka es esperar, decidió que quince minutos era mucho, cuando el oficial fue llamado por uno de los bomberos Haruka aprovechó para escabullirse, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la camioneta aun con pequeñas llamas, se detuvo en seco, su cuerpo se izo pesado, quedando en shock al tratar de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, para después comenzar a correr hacia la camioneta, los oficiales tratan de detenerla pero su ira, dolor le hacia golpear a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, mas oficiales se unieron para detenerla, logrando esposarla, aun así no dejaba de tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra obligándoles a inyectarle un tranquilizante.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos, gracias por las críticas constructivas, lamento decepcionarles, lamento la tardanza pero falta de inspiración, tiempo y trabajo fueron el motivo. Gracias a todas esas personas que están al pendiente de la Historia y se toman el tiempo para leer.

Espero sea de su agrado este cap,

Cap 15

Funerales

Varias horas después un señor es guiado por los pasillos de la comandancia, se detiene frente a una celda, en ella se encontraba Haruka sentada recargada en la pared

**-He venido por usted joven, el señor Antonio nos espera a fuera**, en unos minutos Haruka y Rubén se encontraban afuera, Antonio le recibió con un café en la mano, el cual Haruka acepto.

**-Antonio: Tenemos que ir al anfiteatro del hospital cervantino a reclamar los cuerpos**, Haruka sube al auto

**-Haruka: quiero pasar la noche en el rancho, dormir unas horas antes de ir a ese lugar** Rubén y Antonio voltean a verse

**-Toño: no entiendes Haruka, no podemos regresar, pueden estar esperándote **

**-Haruka: entonces vamos directo a la casa de monterrey**

En el camino nadie dijo ni una palabra, Haruka izó hacia atrás su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, las imágenes vinieron a su mente, humo saliendo de la camioneta, los bomberos apagando las pocas llamas que se resistían a extinguirse, los paramédicos utilizando las quijadas de la vida para sacar los cuerpos, una camilla que es subida a la ambulancia que sale con sirena abierta, el forcejeo con los policías, la llegada a la comandancia

**-policía: dígame joven, que reilación tenia con los ahora occisos**

**-Haruka: eran mis familiares**

**-Policía: los nombres de los ahora occisos son María Montalvo Zitro, y Joseph Tenou Zitro, Tenían enemigos sus familiares! **

**-Haruka: todos tenemos enemigos, mas gratuitos, por el simple echo de llevar siempre una simple sonrisa en tu cara aunque sea para animarse uno mismo. Pero cuando has trabajado en la policía es difícil de asegurar lo contrario no lo cree usted comandante**

**-policía: no voy a negarlo, Joseph tenía su fama no por eso le apodaban el perro, pero el siempre trato de servir lejos de su ciudad, estado para proteger a su familia, muy pocas personas sabían quien era después de que se retiro, esto va mas lejos de una simple venganza, hay algo mas en fondo.**

**-Haruka: y Lourdes? Que paso con ella?**

**-policía: es el nombre de la tercer victima, fue trasladada en helicóptero a un hospital en estados unidos iba muy grave **

**-Haruka: sabe como sigue, como esta? **

**-Policía: el ultimo informe que me llego es que entro a cirugía para remover la bala que se alojo en su espalda, y usted tiene enemigos?**

**-Haruka: balazo! cree que puedo tener enemigos si acabo de llegar **

**-Policía: eso lo se, desconfíe de usted cuando lo vi por primera ves por estos lugares, su semblante no es muy amigable, fui a investigar, Joseph me comento que era su sobrino, pero usted lo dijo todos tenemos enemigos gratuitos, por el simple echo de llevar siempre una sonrisa, ** Haruka sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, alguien le contestaba con sus mismas palabras, su filosofía era puesta a prueba.

**-Haruka: ahora no lose, aun sin tenerlos me a tocado pagar los platos rotos, espero haber sido de ayuda, puedo retirarme **

**-Policía: lo siento pero, por su actuación pasara 24 hrs. en la celda o al menos que alguien pague la fianza para que salga. Muchachos llévenlo a la celda. **

**-Haruka: en que se sustenta la pregunta que me izó sobre enemigos? **

**-Policía: porque la camioneta no se incendio por si sola, tenia varios impactos de bala en un costado.**

12 de la noche

Una camioneta se estaciona, bajan de ella tres hombres y una mujer, entra a la casa de Haruka inspeccionan todo una joven alta de pelo rizado, ojos azules, con acento francés,

-**Todo esta bien el halcón puede aterrizar**, en un par de minutos el carro se estaciono, entre Rubén y Antonio bajan a Haruka del carro que un seguía dormida, la suben a su cuarto

**-Toño: fue buena idea el poner las pastillas en el café **

**-Rubén: solo espero que no tenga pesadillas y pueda descansar **

**-Toño: Roxanne puedes arroparle!**, izó una cara de asombro pero una orden es una orden, movió la cabeza en afirmación, los demás salieron dejándola a ella en la habitación, camino hasta el closet abrió la puerta y encontró la pijama en un gancho la tomo, regreso a donde estaba Haruka

**-Roxanne: me juego la vida cuidando espaldas y ahora me toca hacerla de niñera de un hijo de papi que no mide los peligros.**

Comenzando a quitarle las botas, los calcetines, dejando ver unos pies blancos y muy suaves, bajo el cierre de la chaqueta que llevaba, se la quito para seguir con el cinto y el cierre del pantalón, encontrándose con unos boxer que tenia bordadas las iniciales HZ, se sentía algo cohibida pero no entendía el por que; pero que sorpresa se llevo al desabrochar el 4 botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta, se sonrojó poniéndose muy nerviosa, termino de desvestirla, no entendía nada, comenzó vestirla con la pijama. Cuando termino de hacerlo la cobijo, se recargo en la puerta abierta antes de salir, sonrió, le miro tiernamente a la rubia para después cerrar la puerta. Bajo las escaleras en la sala Toño y Rubén le esperaban para charlar de todo lo sucedido.

Al día siguiente Michiru le esperaba en la prepa, pero no llego, se fue a clases pensando que la rubia estaba molesta por no poder acompañarle.

En el receso tampoco apareció, se encontraba con los demás en el rincón, todos se preguntaban el porque Haruka no estaba

**-Setsuna: y Haruka Michiru?** la peliverde se puso nerviosa no savia que contestar

**-Mina: no me digas que discutieron! **

**-Michiru: no fue a visitar a sus tíos y como viven lejos. **

**-Serena: dejen de acosar a Michiru ella estuvo en un concierto el fin de semana **

**-Roge: y por que no te acompaño al concierto **

**-Michiru: cancelaron un número y me pidieron de favor remplazarlo, trate de comunicarme con Haruka pero no pude.** El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a su salón,

En la casa de Michiru cerca de las doce del día el señor Kaio llega y entra a la casa

**-Adriana: cariño paso algo! Por que regrésate antes del viaje?**

**-Takagi: Michiru esta bien? donde esta?**Al terminar de realiza esa pregunta Michiru abre la puerta

**- ya llegué mama ** sorprendiéndose al ver a su padre papa como te fue de viaje! Pero el señor se acerca y le abraza,

**-Michiru: papa que pasa? Me asustas!**

**-Papa: que alegría saber que estas bien, dime como lo ha tomado Haruka **

**-Michiru: tomar que papa? **

**-Papa: No le acompañaste el fin de semana? **

**-Michiru: no, por que? Que paso? **

**-Papa: la junta se suspendió por que le señor Joseph y familiares tuvieron un accidente, el falleció, se acordó realizarla hasta después que se lea el testamento, por eso regrese para asistir al entierro. **Al oír eso deja caer su mochila para salir corriendo hacia la casa de Haruka.

Al llegar toco el timbre, pero nadie respondió, recordó las palabras de Lourdes, encontró la maceta con su vista, luego busco en ella la llave. Adentro de la casa Roxanne había cambiado el timbre por señales de luz, bajo las escaleras, escucho que alguien estaba en la puerta tratando de abrirla se preparo para atacar a la intruso.

Michiru abrió la puerta camino hasta la sala, cuando se preparaba para subir las escaleras una mano le detiene, forcejean un poco, Roxanne termina aplicándole una llave Michiru esta empieza a pedir auxilió, los gritos de ella despiertan a Haruka que de su closet saca una pistola escuadra de bolsillo, baja las escaleras apuntándole a Roxanne

**-Haruka: déjala ir o disparo**

**-Roxanne: la conoces? **

**-Haruka: es mi novia**

Al escuchar tal revelación Roxanne la suelta, ella corre hacia Haruka por instinto esta la pone detrás de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Roxanne comienza a caminar hacia la cocina

**-Haruka: detente! no des un paso mas o disparo **

**-Roxanne: yo no soy tu enemigo, el esta afuera esperado a que salgas, para verte sufrir y pedir piedad. **

**-Haruka: yo no te conozco, por que voy a confiar en ti**? En eso la puerta se abre dejándose ver al señor Toño y Rubén

**-Toño que pasa aquí! Haruka baja el arma**

**-Haruka: trato de matar a Michiru **

**-Roxanne: corrección niño bonito yo trataba de protegerte al no haber peligro me retiro señor. **

**-Rubén: baje el arma joven, ella es la persona que cuidara su espalda, pero como aun dormía no pudimos explicarle nada. **

**-Toño: Michiru disculpa el mal rato que te toco pasar **

**-Michiru: no se preocupe **

**-Toño: Haruka debes ir a cambiarte, tenemos que ir al anfiteatro, solo un familiar directo puede reclamar los restos.** Haruka bajo el arma, su mirada perdió el brillo, la furia de hace unos instantes se convirtió en tristeza para darse la media vuelta y subir a su habitación, Michiru le siguió con la mirada, voltea a ver al señor Toño el solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación y ella le sigue.

Ya en la habitación Haruka se duchaba, Michiru decidió esperarle sentada en la cama, unos minutos después salio Haruka, traía un pantalón negro, una camiseta negra de tirantes, la toalla rodeando su cuello voltea a ver a Michiru esta se acerca hacia ella le mira a los ojos de los cuales comenzaban a rodar las lagrimas Haruka no pudo mas, se echo a los brazos de su sirena rompiendo en llanto. Michiru solo le abrazaba fuertemente, acariciaba la cabellera de la rubia tratando de darle tranquilidad, apoyo, repetía estoy contigo amor. Pasaron un par de minutos Haruka se separo de su diosa, termino de vestirse, para después salir de la habitación.

**-Haruka: no me dejes sola ni un instante por favor **extendiéndole la mano. Ambas bajaron a la sala. Para después salir hacia el hospital. Antes de entrar Haruka le da la mano a Michiru, esta la toma y aprieta con fuerza, entran al anfiteatro, el doctor saca unas gavetas, olía piel, ropa quemada, los cuerpos estaban irreconocibles, Michiru se abrazo al cuerpo de Haruka horrorizada por lo que veía.

**-Doctor: son ellos, bueno lo que queda de ellos, ya se realizaron las pruebas de ADN no hay duda, firme esta hoja, entrega en archivo una copia ahí le darán la orden de salida de los cuerpos. a un ultimo consejo yo que usted no los velaría, iría directo al crematorio.**

Afuera le esperaban Rubén y Toño,

**-Haruka: esta es la papelería encárguense ustedes del resto, no les velare solo una misa de cuerpo presente, después al crematorio **

**-Rubén: será como usted diga. **

**-Toño: quieres que te lleve a casa **

**-Haruka: no tomaremos un taxi, llámame al celular estaré en la casa de Michiru** comenzando a caminar, Roxanne se pone en marcha pero es detenida por Toño.

**-Procura que no te vea sígueles de lejos**.

Tomaron un taxi

**-Michiru: ya comiste! **Haruka mueve la cabeza dando una negativa

**-Michiru: señor vamos a un restaurante **

**-Taxista: a cual quiere que les lleve**

**-Michiru: uno que este cercas **

el taxista giro a la derecha y en un par de minutos estaban adentro del restaurante. Ordenaron pero Haruka solo picaba la comida, Michiru tomo la mano izquierda de Haruka sacándola de sus pensamientos,

**-Haruka: la dama de negro vuelve a visitarme, sin voltear a verle a Federico lo mataron hace unos días, Joseph y María murieron quemados, Lourdes esta muy grave en una clínica de E.U.A.** seguía con su mirada perdida en la comida no era necesario decir mas palabras, El celular de Haruka sonó contesto para luego colgar.

**-Haruka la misa será a las cinco de la tarde de ahí al crematorio. **

**-Michiru: son las tres, quieres que nos quedemos aquí o vamos a caminar**

**-Haruka: prefiero tomar un poco de aire. Haruka pido la cuenta **

**-Michiru: pero no has comido nada **

**-Haruka: no tengo apetito,** el mesero llevo la cuenta Haruka saco dinero dejando una buena propina **vámonos**. Salen del restaurante caminan por varias calles de la mano

**-Haruka: el tiempo se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me pregunto porque son mas los ratos amargos que los felices**. Michiru se detiene haciendo que la rubia se detenga haciéndole quedar frente a frente

**-Michiru: aun si son pocos son los mas hermosos que he vivido,** acercándose poco a poco para besarle, el beso sube se intensidad, de pronto Michiru siente húmedas sus mejillas, de nuevo las lagrimas descendían de los ojos de Haruka. Se separan, ambas se miran a los ojos, Haruka le abraza

**-Michiru: siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase **

**-Haruka: no prometas algo que es imposible cumplir, tarde o temprano una se ira antes que la otra **

**-Michiru: Haruka no pienses así, tienes que ser positiva por Lourdes que te va a necesitar mas que nunca, **

**-Haruka: Lourdes es verdad.**

A lo lejos Roxanne observaba todo, se sentía extraña, el lobo que le había retado hace un par de horas en ese momento era un cachorrito indefenso refugiándose en aquella chica.

Llego la hora de la misa, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban en la primera banca, los ataúdes y la urna con las cenizas de Federico se encontraban frente al altar. Termino la misa, todo mundo daba sus condolencias, llegaron al crematorio, los padres de Michiru se encontraban ya en ese lugar, ella fue a saludarlos, Haruka se aleja para hacer una llamada,

**-Rubén: joven todo esta listo, solo falta usted para comenzar **

**-Haruka: estoy esperando a una persona, llegando comenzamos**. Michiru se acerca

**-Michiru: todo bien?** Haruka mueve la cabeza en afirmación

En el estacionamiento una camioneta se estaciona seguida de un carro

**-pedro: señor no creo que sea correcto que usted entre **

**-Nicanor: descuida, no vengo a causar problemas solo quiero ver su cara, quiero verle destrozada**. Bajan del auto, entran a la sala

**-Nicanor: donde esta? **

**-Pedro: es el que esta aun lado de la hija del Sr. Kio**

**-Nicanor: mmm ya veo, a pesar de esa ropa es muy linda** Haruka estaba con Michiru tomadas de la mano, cuando el le vio Michiru le veía cuando no se puede negar el amor, la rubia le responde con una sonrisa calida y sincera demostrando lo mismo, recibe un mensaje al cel, lo lee, se aleja de Michiru en unos minutos se escucha una melodía con mariachi que se acercaba hasta llegar a aquel lugar, comenzaron a cantar

**Nadie es eterno en el mundo**

**Ni tendiendo un corazón **

**Que tanto siente y suspira **

**Por la vida y el amor**

**Todo lo acaban los años **

**Dime que te llevas tu **

**Si con el tiempo no queda **

**Ni la tumba ni la cruz**

**Cuando ustedes me estén despidiendo **

**Con el último adiós de este mundo, **

**No me lloren que nadie es eterno,**

** Nadie vuelve del sueño profundo**

**Lloraras, sufrirás mientras te acostumbres a perder **

**Después te resignaras cuando ya no me vuelvas a ver **

Con ellos venia Haruka, se acerca a Rubén dándole la orden de comenzar

le siguió, mi funeral, las golondrinas, la cara de Haruka disimulaba muy bien el dolor que sentía

**-Pedro: mis respetos, aquí es verdad, la muerte es una fiesta, tantos golpes le han hecho fuerte**

**-Nicanor: así es, hermosa, fuerte, deportiva, inteligente, astuta, un digno rival, pero ya encontré su punto débil. Le daré unos días para que asimile, Vámonos. **

Todo mundo quedo sorprendido ante aquella despedida, llego a su fin, la gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar, las cenizas se depositaron en la tumba que ofrecía el servicio. En un par de minutos se encontraba en la casa, tomando café que preparo Michiru.

**-Toño: Haruka por tu seguridad Roxanne va a ser tu sombra, a donde vallas ella ira **

**-Haruka: ya estoy muy grande para tener niñera**

**-Roxanne: valla el niño se puede cuidar solo?**

**-Haruka: aunque lo dudes?**

**-Roxanne: dime como ibas a dispararme hace rato si la pistola no traía balas** dejando en shock a Haruka, **no se actúa impulsivamente cuándo un ser querido esta en peligro por eso tendré que ser tu niñera, para cuidarte de esos arranques.**

**-Haruka: me enseñaras todo lo que sabes pero hasta ahí**

**-Toño: esto no es un juego Tenou, que piensas hacer **

**-Haruka: quiero justicia para mis padres y ellos, la conseguiré cueste lo que me cueste.**

**-Toño: es mejor que consultes todo con la almohada, mañana platicamos con mas calma **

**-Michiru: Haruka, **Michiru se levanta de su silla, le da un beso a Haruka **yo me retiro, mañana tengo que madrugar **Haruka la abraza y susurra al oído **quédate conmigo esta noche. **

**-Michiru: mañana tengo examen a primera hora**

**-Haruka: entiendo**, con una mirada triste** te llevo, solo voy al baño**

**-Roxanne: mejor los llevo yo! a los dos. **

**-Haruka: adelántense las alcanzo en unos minutos **

Roxanne y Michiru entran al carro:

**-Roxanne: con todo lo que ha pasado te das el lujo de dejarla sola, y dices que le quieres **

**-Michiru: no es eso, respeto su espacio, no quiero que sienta que le tengo compasión o lastima eso lo detesta, también tengo mis compromisos, mis estudios**,

**-Roxanne: tengo un día de conocerle, pero para que te pida que te quedes esta noche, es por que te necesita mas que nunca, esta pidiendo ayuda en silencio.**

**-Toño: es verdad Michiru, Haruka demuestra ese temple pero es solo una mascara, quien mejor que tu para saberlo.**

**-Michiru: pero mis padres **

**-Toño: no te preocupes yo hablaré con ellos**. Michiru baja del auto para entrar de nuevo a la casa de la cual Haruka ya salía

**-Haruka: nos vamos? **

**-Michiru: cambie de opinión me quedo contigo, don Toño le dirá a mis padres**, Haruka abraza a su sirena para entrar de nuevo a la casa y subir a su habitación; ya en ella,

**-Haruka: te preparare la habitación de Lourdes para que descanses**

**-Michiru: creí que dormiría contigo **

**-Haruka: como tu lo desees, quieres que te preste una pijama de lulu para dormir**, Michiru afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, **no me tardo**. Michiru comienza a preparar la cama para dormir, se sentía nerviosa, feliz, Haruka regresa

**-Haruka: espero te quede Michiru** toma la bata y entra al baño, Haruka toma su pijama para cambiarse mientras lo hace su sirena. Michiru sale del baño,

**-Michiru: de que lado me tocara dormir? **

**-Haruka: yo duermo del lado izquierdo y bocabajo **

**-Michiru: entonces dormiré a tu derecha?** Guiñándole un ojo,

**- Haruka: buenas noches** sirena dándole un beso en los labios; se recuesta Michiru hace lo mismo pero abraza a Haruka por la cintura, unas horas después Michiru despierta pero no ve a Haruka a su lado, se levanta la busca en el baño, no estaba baja las escaleras y la ve sentada en el sillón

**-Michiru: es la primera noche que pasamos juntas, piensas dejarme sola? **

**-Haruka: no baje por un vaso de agua, teia un sabor amargo.** Levantando el vaso para que lo viera la peliverde; esta se acerca, se sienta a un lado de ella, toma el vaso y da un trago

-Michiru: esto no es agua es tequila!

-Haruka: el agua no quito el mal sabor de boca.

**-Michiru: quieres platicar de lo sucedido?** Haruka toma el vaso y da otro trago. **te admiro,**

**-Haruka: por que? -Michiru: yo no soportaría enterrar a un ser querido con música **

**-Haruka: María y mama decían que morir es una fiesta**, Michiru le pide que recargue su cabeza en su pecho, **soy toda oídos, yo no te diré nada desahógate** Haruka se abraza a ella y silenciosamente comienza a llorar, se escucha decir **por que, por que, que me espera mas adelante para que me pongan estas pruebas**, Michiru con sus manos limpia las lagrimas del rostro de la rubia, acaricia la cabellera, esta comienza a tranquilizarse, con sus dedos delinea los labios

**-Michiru: te han dicho que te ves mejor cuando sonríes, te han dicho que cuando hablas tuerces la boca de una manera muy coqueta, te han dicho que esa cicatriz en tu labio los hace inconfundibles y deseables,** Haruka se sonroja, se pone nerviosa se lleva la mano a su labio inferior

**-Haruka: la tengo desde los tres años, mama platicaba que jugaba con unos primos y ellos se subieron a las escaleras, brincaron del tercer escalón al piso y yo los quise imitar pero yo solo llegue al primer escalón, que confundí la boca con los pies, me abrí con el filo del escalón y mordí al mismo tiempo completamente el labio, en eso llego papa y me cauterizo con un cerillo, limón y sal, el doctor dijo que se iso lo correcto solo dio medicamento para prevenir la infección**

**-Michiru: es muy pequeña ya; pero distintiva **acercándose para besarse apasionadamente, sus manos se acarician mutuamente, Michiru se detiene

**-Michiru: estoy aquí para lograr que descanses, mañana será un día de muchas decisiones, habrá mas momentos para nosotros **

**-Haruka: dormiré solo si estas en mis brazos** Michiru solo sonríe, toma la mando de la rubia para subir de nuevo a la habitación, en las escaleras se podía observar a dos personas que se besaban y abrasaban te amo, te amo sirena. Fue lo que escucho Roxanne que también deambulaba por la casa a esas horas, se sintió rara al ver aquella escena, por que? si no eran nada por que aquel sentimiento raro.

En la habitación Haruka y Michiru se acuestan acurrucadas una con la otra, abrazadas, reteniéndose como si eso evitase que la mañana llegara.

Al día siguiente seis de la mañana Michiru se levanta ve a Haruka aun dormida que aun la tenia abrazada, esta se levanta dejando la almohada en su lugar, se baña y viste, baja a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Roxanne

**-Michiru: buenos días -Roxanne: buenos como ya se despertó Haruka? **

**-Michiru: no pero tengo que ir a la prepa, antes de irme quiero llevarle un desayuno ligero algo de fruta y cereal, podrías llevarme a la prepa **

**-Roxanne: no necesitas pedirlo don Toño ya me había dado la orden** Michiru preparo todo, subió a la recamara entra y deja en el buró una nota junto a la charola, Roxanne entra a la habitación ve a Haruka tiernamente dormida de lado abrazando la almohada y a Michiru despedirse de Haruka muy tiernamente, se sonrojo, vuelve a sentir ese sentimiento raro que llega al estomago, por que se sentía de esa manera, Michiru y Roxanne salen de la habitación para dirigirse a la preparatoria.

Haruka no asiste a clases, solo va a realizar el cambio a estudiar a distancia. Espera a su sirena en la hora de salida, evitando ser vista por sus demás amigos.

**-Haruka: acepta dar un paseo conmigo señorita**

**-Michiru: no lo se, dudo que tenga buenas intenciones **

**-Haruka: iremos a donde usted se sienta segura**

**-Michiru: pero traemos niñera, debemos portarnos bien **

**-Haruka: jaja no creo que nos alcance antes de salir en moto ponche los neumáticos de su carro, **

**-Michiru: eso no se hace Tenou **

**-Haruka nos vamos!** Guiando a Michiru a una camioneta 4x4, blanca de modelo viejo, le abre la puerta para que suba. Haruka enciende la camioneta y se dirige hacia la Huasteca llegando a un lugar donde hay un ojo de agua muy dentro de ella. Bajan de la camioneta, baja la tapa de la caja y sientan en ella

**-Michiru: creí que iríamos en moto **

**-Haruka: era la idea! pero me iban a encontrar mas fácil, así que rente esta camioneta y deje la moto encargada.**

**-Michiru: donde estamos?**

**-Haruka: en la Huasteca **

**-Michiru: ya se que es la Huasteca pero nunca había visto estos lugares **

**-Haruka: esa es la ventaja de montar a caballo, descubres lugares que no te imaginas, mas cuando no llevas rumbo** agacha la cabeza

**-Michiru: como estas?**

**-Haruka: bien -Michiru: no te creo, te conozco **

**-Haruka: me gustaba venir a estos lugares, ver los cerros, la vegetación, cabalgar, andar en bicicleta, cuando no sabia que hacer, me les perdía a mis padres por horas, luego regresaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un animo de todo lo puedo.** Michiru recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka, esta le abraza y arrejunta hacia ella

**-Michiru: vas a buscar venganza!**

**-Haruka: tengo que marcar un alto a todo esto, no soportaría que te lastimen a ti, se que las cosas no son fáciles, pero es necesario para hacerte feliz sin ningún obstáculo **

**-Michiru: no son los únicos, que pasara cuando mis padres se enteren **

**-Haruka: eso no te debe de quitar el sueño porque te robaría e iríamos lejos**

**-Michiru: entonces hagámoslo de unaves; vámonos lejos, olvídate de esa tonta venganza, Lourdes te necesita**

**-Haruka: y tu me necesitas?**

**-Michiru: como preguntas eso, sabes que si, pero no quiero perderte otra vez! no lo soportaría. **

**-Haruka: yo se cuidarme.** Callando lo que intentaba decir con un beso.

**-Michiru: como sigue Lourdes**

**-Haruka: esta en coma, tiene quemaduras graves, dicen que la operación fue un éxito, que la bala no daño nada. Pero no dejan entrar a verle. Caminamos un rato? Extendiéndole la mano **

Pasaron toda la tarde en ese lugar, regresaron ya noche

En la casa se escucha una camioneta estacionarse, baja de ella, entra a la casa y es recibida por una cachetada de Roxanne

**-Haruka: por que hiciste eso? **Limpiándose la sangre ya que le abrió el labio

**-Roxanne: para que aprendas a respetar órdenes **

**-Haruka: tu no eres nadie para dármelas **regresándole la agresión, esta la esquiva, toma su mano y aplica una llave, en unos minutos tenia a Haruka de rodillas haciendo palanca en el brazo

**-Roxanne: no entiendes que con esas actitudes no solo corres riesgo tu! también a esa chica, son blanco fácil o quieres perderla a ella también? **Soltándola

En eso se escuchan unos balazos, Roxanne se tira cubriendo a Haruka al piso, las ventanas quedan sin vidrios, se escucha un rechinar de llantas, una piedra entra por la ventana golpeando a Haruka en la cabeza, llevaba una nota. Roxanne se incorporo rápidamente saliendo a investigar la gente que estaba afuera resulto ilesa, solo los autos quedaron destrozados. Haruka se levanta, se lleva la mano a la cabeza, ve sus dedos manchados de sangre la piedra le abrió un poco, toma la piedra y lee la nota.

**Mi mas sentido Pésame, por unos días habrá **

**Tregua, pero Disfruta tus últimos días felices, **

** P.D. Hacen bonita pareja, estas dispuesta a sacrificarte por ella, **

**que tan grande tu amor por ella? Ya lo veremos**.

Dejándose caer Haruka en el sillón

**-Roxanne: déjame curarte, **Haruka no dijo nada, Roxanne le limpiaba la herida,** fue leve, es bueno que sangrara, no te preocupes yo tratare que no le pase nada, pero eso será después de que te saque de aquí, este lugar ya no es seguro.**

En la casa de Michiru llegaba un sobre amarillo con unos papeles para el señor Takagi Kaio la señora Adriana lo recoge, le deja en el escritorio debajo de la demás correspondencia, y unas cajas que llegaron para su esposo.


	16. cap 16 al descubierto

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro cap mas espero sea de su agrado. Disculpen la tardanza

Cap 16

Al descubierto

Se encontraban en la sala el señor Toño, Rubén, Roxanne, platicando sobre la seguridad y estrategias, alguien toca la puerta

**-Hola Roxanne como estas? **

**-Roxanne: hola peliverde, si buscas a Haruka se encuentra arriba en su habitación,** haciendo un ademán con la mano mostrándole el las escaleras adelante

**-Gracias**

Michiru sube las escaleras, llega al cuarto de la rubia, se quita sus sandalias para no hacer ruido, la rubia estaba de espaldas guardando ropa en una maleta silenciosamente se acerco a ella, con sus manos tapo sus ojos, la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, su olor era inconfundible, pero decidió jugarle una broma

**-Haruka: mina como lograste llegar hasta mi habitación, mi sirena se va a enojar** volteando para quedar frente a frente, vio la cara de desilusión de su sirena **sabia que eras tu, no hay persona en la tierra que tenga esas manos tan suaves, delicadas y tranquilizantes** depositando un beso en sus labios, de la nada Haruka la carga, le lleva a la cama, quedando Michiru debajo de Haruka, esta se sostiene en sus brazos mira fijamente a los ojos

**-te amo tanto Michiru que estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti, si yo no logro hacerte feliz lo entenderé,** depositando un beso, dejándose caer a un lado de ella soltando un suspiro Michiru se endereza, apoya sobre su dorso.

**-Michiru: amor no quiero separarme de ti por unos meses, mi voluntad es apoyarte en todo, entiendo que si estoy a tu lado eres mas vulnerable, no quiero perderte** recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka, soltando una lagrima.

Haruka toma el rostro de su diosa marina en sus manos; deposita un beso que es correspondido por la misma intensidad de Michiru, poco a poco las caricias fueron subiendo mas apasionadas, Michiru comienza a desabotonar la camisa de Haruka y esta el vestido pero de repente la puerta se abre

**-Roxanne: Haruka tienes una llamada del señor Wong** pero queda impresionada ante la situación tan bochornosa que tenia en frente, ese sentimiento le volvió invadir **si tienen pensado hacer este tipo de cosas les aconsejo que pongan seguro**, da un paso, se regresa **salimos en diez minutos** cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

Haruka se para, acomoda su ropa, Michiru hace lo mismo pero se veía molesta

**-Haruka: que pasa sirena? -Michiru: no me agrada Roxanne, **

**-Haruka: por que? te ha hecho alguna mala cara, tratado mal? **

**-Michiru: ya te olvidaste de cuando nos conocimos ella y yo,** Haruka solo sonríe, **me da la impresión que no le agrada vernos juntas, la manera en que te mira cuando tu no le ves, creo que le gustas**

**-Haruka: estas celosa? **

**-Michiru: si, si lo estoy**. Haruka se acerca, abraza a su sirena y le susurra al oído

**-mmm, pero si nos llevamos mal aunque; pensándolo si le quito los jeans, la imagino con un vestido sin espalda, su cabello suelto y alaciado, maquillada se vería muy linda tal ves te robe mi atención,** Michiru le da un codazo en el estomago a Haruka sacándole el aire **Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, por que no te separas de m**i dándole un beso.

**-Haruka no que tenias una llamada **

**-Es cierto** Haruka baja al despacho antes de contestar el teléfono

**-Haruka: Roxanne ya puedes bajar las maletas por favor.**

Una semana después las cosas siguen muy intranquilas, Haruka se mudo a un departamento, cerca de la facultad libre de derecho. No hace nada si no sale con Roxanne, la experiencia de ese día le hizo recapacitar, Haruka y Michiru han pasado mucho tiempo juntas,

En la casa de Michiru el Sr. Kaio toma el sobre amarillo ya era el ultimo que le faltaba por revisar se sienta en su escritorio abre el sobre, de el saca una acta de nacimiento, unas fotografías y una nota.

No puede ser, como es posible

En la habitación de Hotaru se encontraban Michiru con su mama, que acostaba a Hotaru en su cama,

**-mama: como esta Haruka? **

**-Michiru: triste, no es la misma la señora Kaio voltea a ver a Michiru,** esta vuelve a decir **no es el mismo**

**-Mama: hija no nací ayer para no darme cuenta **

**-Michiru: tu lo sabias mama?**

**-Mama: que Haruka es una mujer si, **

**-Michiru: desde cuando? Por que no me preguntaste nada? **

**-Mama: lo supe esa ves que comió con nosotros, que se querían a aquel fin de año, me ofrecí para ir a pregúntales como iba la comida, les ví besarse, pero su prima los cacho esperaba que confiaras en mi, que fueras tu quien me dijera, una madre quiere que sus hijos sean felices, cuando murió tu amiga caíste en una depresión de la cual nadie había podido sacarte, te encerraste en tu mundo, pero conociste a esa chica y la sonrisa volvió, volvió mi niña que era antes, la que cantaba, silbaba, todo lo veía con una sonrisa. Yo quiero verte siempre así **

**-Michiru: mama **se abrazan **y papa? **

**-Mama: creo que lo entenderá con el tiempo**.

**-Sr. Kaio: Adriana, Adriana, Michiru, Michiru** saliendo de su despacho ambas bajan preocupadas por el tono de vos de su esposo

**-Adriana: que pasa -Takagi: dime que esto no es verdad, dime que es una broma de mal gusto de uno de tus amigos.** Michiru toma la papelería y no sabe que decir **contéstame?**

**-Adriana: que pasa? que es eso?** Michiru le da los papeles a su mama, esta se llevo la mano a la cara tratando de hacer una mueca de sorpresa

**-Michiru: es verdad papa, Haruka es mujer, y la amo con todo mi corazón**

**-Takagi: como te atreves, por que me haces esto, yo que te he dado la mejor educación, los mejores valores, pero tu **señalando a su esposa** te empeñaste a que entrara a esas escuelas, nuestras amistades que van a decir, mis socios. **

**-Adriana: amor por favor no pienses en lo que la gente valla a decir, piensa en tu hija, vamos a hablar como gente civilizada **

**-Takagi: como caíste en sus redes, estas ciega o loca, estas deshonrando mi apellido, **

**-Michiru: no papa tu eres el que no quiere ver las cosas, surgió de la nada, poco a poco se fue cultivando, era como una semilla que siembras, nació y no voy a permitir que tu la arranques. **Michiru solo siente ardor en su mejilla ya que su padre le voltea de una cachetada dejándosela pintada en el rostro, la carga, Michiru forcejea con el tratando de liberarse, pero no lo consigue, este le lleva a su habitación encerrándola en ella,

**-Takagi: ahí te vas a quedar hasta que recapacites y entiendas lo que es correcto**. Michiru golpeaba la puerta

**-Michiru: déjame salir, con esto no vas evitar que la deje de amar, que la olvide, **

**-Takagi: entonces vivirás toda la vida encerrada. **

**-Michiru: papa, por favor, papa ábreme , papa, **

El papa de Michiru baja, toma los papeles y sus llaves

**-Adriana: a donde vas, que vas a hacer? **

**-Takagi: voy a buscar al responsable de esto, **

**-Adriana: Takagi no lo hagas, no lastimes a Haruka o quieres que Michiru te odie por toda su vida,** al oír eso el señor Takagi duda pero retoma su decisión y sale de la casa; La señora Adriana sube a la habitación pero no encuentra la llave

**-Adriana: hija cual es el celular de Haruka **

**-Michiru: mama que pasa? Mama! -Adriana: tu papa va a su casa, **

**-Michiru: Haruka ya no vive en ese lugar, ayúdame a salir de aquí, mama!**

**-Adriana: voy a buscar la forma.**

En oto lugar una carro circulaba a una velocidad baja, por la avenida, da varias vueltas,

**-Roxanne: rayos, pero se donde estas,** metiendo segunda, luego tercera, en un par de minutos se encontraba en la casa de Michiru, toca la puerta, la sirvienta abre, en eso la señora Kaiou baja las escaleras,

**-Sirvienta: señora la señorita busca a la señorita Michiru **

**-Sra. Kaiou: dile que salio,** Roxanne que estaba en al puerta, escucho a la señora

**-Roxanne: disculpe señora sabe si salio con Haruka!** Al escuchar eso

**-Sra. Kaiou conoces a Haruka**,

**-****Roxanne. ****Si señora, me encargo de protegerla después de lo que sucedió, pero cuando se trata de ver a su hija, convierte en algo muy escurridizo y se me pierde. **

**-Michiru: mama, sácame de aquí, tengo que prevenir a Haruka **

**-Roxanne: que pasa señora? Por que grita? **La señora, sube las escaleras, en sus manos lleva unas llaves trata de abrir la puerta pero ni una abre, Michiru golpea la puerta, Roxanne saca su arma

**- Michiru aléjate de la puerta volare la cerradura** en unos minutos se escucho un disparo, de una patada abre la puerta, Michiru se abraza dándole las gracias,

**-Michiru: debemos encontrar a Haruka papa quiere matarle, **

**-Roxanne: que es lo que paso? -Michiru: te cuento en el camino.**

Haruka iba a ver a su sirena, le toca en rojo el antepenúltimo semáforo de la venida, quedando frente a frente con es el señor Kaiou, Haruka inocente de lo que había pasado toca el claxon para saludar al Sr. Kaiou

Este al verle le saluda y pide que le siga Haruka accede, pasaron por varias calles, el señor Kaiou se estaciona en un lote baldío, baja del auto al igual que Haruka

**-Haruka: Sr. Takagi como esta?** Dándole la mano pero este le da un puñetazo, otro y otro, una pata en el estomago, sacándole sangre, Haruka trata de defenderse logrando pegarle en sus partes nobles dejándolo hincado

**-Takagi: eres una basura, como pudiste, yo te abrí las puertas de mi casa, por que me engañaste de esa manera, por que enamoraste a mi hija sabiendo lo que eres, das asco que eres en realidad?** Haruka estaba en shock **contéstame!**

**-Haruka: quiere la verdad!** el señor mueve la cabeza en afirmación, **desde que nos conocimos en la primaria, sentí algo extraño por ella, intente varias veces alejarme pero era inútil , no lograba sacarla de mi cabeza, ella izo la mismo, pero no pude seguir ocultando lo que sentía, ella tanbien siente lo mismo, pero aquel día que me iba a ir a las olimpiadas nacionales cambio todo, nos perdimos y ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo no la dejare, no se interponga entre nosotros **

**-Takagi: mientes ustedes se acaban de conocer? Tu la engañaste a ella, a nosotros **

**-Haruka: no señor, yo soy Haruka Zerimar, la misma que usted conoció, la misma por la que su hija sufrió y volvió a reír como ahora. Con su permiso y sin su permiso haremos nuestra vida juntas.**

El señor Takagi se levanta, de su pantorrilla saca una escuadra, apunta a Haruka

**-Takagi: que sorpresas da la vida, creí que había terminado con todos los Zerimar, nunca dejaré que te acerques a ella, primero te mato. **

El cuerpo de Haruka le temblaba de ira, un miedo le invadió, no podía morir se lo prometió a su sirena, pase lo que pase siempre juntas

**-Haruka: por que habla de esa manera que tuvo que ver con la muerte de mis padres,** tratando de acercarse

**-Takagi: quieta niña, negocios son negocios, mi compañía estaba en ruina cuando llegamos, le debía mucho dinero al señor Nicanor, me ofreció ser mi socio y perdonarme la vida y la deuda si eliminaba a un viejo rival, desconozco sus motivos, no iba a preguntárselos ante gran condonación , **

**-Haruka: esta usted loco, mato a mi familia solo por dinero**

**-Takagi: corrección, el objetivo siempre fue tu padre, nunca ustedes, pero se les ocurrió viajar en el auto, en lugar de autobús; no podíamos dejar huellas, me entiendes verdad! pero se pusieron a jugar a la familia feliz **

**- Haruka: no jugábamos éramos felices, también su hija, nos robo tantos años**

**-Takagi: lamento que tus protectores murieran, pero el perro y Federico supieron hacerla para infiltrarse, truncaron muchos negocios. Ahora que sabes todo esto no puedo dejar que tomes las riendas de sus negocios; me sirves mas muerta que viva. **

Haruka sentía que la sangre le hervía de coraje uno de los asesinos estaba frente a el, pero también era el padre de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, que debía de hacer,

**- Haruka: solo una pregunta fue Michiru quien le dijo lo de nosotras? ** Se queda un momento pensativo eso Haruka lo aprovecha para tratar de quitarle la pistola

**-Haruka: no se mueva, ahora va a contestar, mis preguntas, quien le dijo? **

**-Takagi: no te queda hacerla del héroe, **Haruka corta el cartucho, **fue mi hija, le das asco Tenou.**

**-Haruka: mentira, sabe Nicanor se entero de la verdad, sabe usted dejo huellas, sabe de ya, resé por su vida y la de su familia, la mafia no perdona errores, el no va a ir en contra suya sino en lo que mas quiere.** Con una cara de odio y preocupación lo dijo

Takagi se acerca a ella forcejean, la pistola sale volando provocando que se dispare en el aire sin herir a nadie, Haruka empuja al señor Takagi, se golpea la cabeza, esta logra subir al carro y arrancarlo, Takagi alcanza la pistola pero el golpe le saco sangre de la frente haciendo que su puntería fallara, dispara, la bala quiebra el vidrio trasero, rozando el hombro de Haruka, logrando herirla y que perdiera el control por un momento.

**-Roxanne: peliverde creo k debemos regresar a tu casa, ya hemos buscado en los lugares donde crees que pudiera visitar antes de ir a tu casa **

**-Michiru: no me gusta la idea pero es la mejor opción s**ubiendo al auto y teniendo un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

En un par de minutos se encontraban en la casa

**-Adriana: la encontraron? -Michiru: no mama, la ultima esperanza es que llegue en un rato mas** todas entraron a la casa dejando el portón abierto, afuera de la casa un auto vigilaba todo lo que pasaba, un auto se acerca a toda velocidad entra a la casa sin hacer alto, Haruka baja de el sin apagarlo entra a la casa

**-Haruka: Michiru, Michiru,** pero las encuentra a todas al pie de las escaleras, Michiru se acerca a Haruka para abrazarle pero Haruka la detiene **dime que es mentira, dime que es un invento de tu padre para separarnos? dime que si te pido que nos fuguemos te iras conmigo? **

**-Michiru: te amo Haruka, siempre te he amado, vámonos en este mismo instante **

**-Roxanne: que paso Haruka por que estas sangrando **

**-Haruka: no hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos irnos tu lleva a la señora y su hija nos vemos en la casa** tomando la mano de su sirena, el rugir de otro auto se escucha llegar, el papa de Michiru trata de arrollarles; Roxanne saca su arma y dispara a las llantas, provocando que este perdiera el control sin estrellarse

**-Roxanne: lárguense yo me encargo**

Haruka y Michiru suben al auto, la señora y Roxanne entran a la casa por Hotaru

La persona que se encontraba en el carro que observaba todo hace una llamada

**-Señor la reacción de Kaio fue peor de lo que esperábamos **

**-Nicanor: elimínalo, Takagi no me va a quitar el gusto de ver agonizar y matar a Haruka entendió **

En la casa, el señor Takagi enciende de nuevo el auto, se da de reversa, saliendo detrás de ellos sin importarle que solo trajera rines, el auto que observaba se une a la persecución, depronto se siente un golpe en la parte trasera del auto, Haruka observa por el retrovisor

**-Haruka: abróchate el cinturón sirena, pase lo que pase quédate conmigo no me dejes** dándole un beso en los labios para después acelerar todo lo que daba el velocímetro, pero un problema se presentaba la gasolina se estaba acabando, en unos cuantos metros se apago el motor del auto, solo el vuelo mantenía la velocidad que disminuía rápidamente, el auto que conducía el señor Takagi los alcanza haciendo que pierda el control y salgan fuera de la carretera estrellándose en unos árboles, Takagi se detiene, baja para ir a ver; en ese mismo instante se escucha una ráfaga de disparos que acabaron con la vida del padre de Michiru.

Varias horas después en el Hospital la mama de Michiru entraba a la habitación junto con la doctora donde se encontraba Haruka con unas puntadas en la ceja, hombro, brazo, moretones por todo el cuerpo y Michiru un vendaje en la cabeza, un brazo enyesado.

**-Adriana: no han despertado Roxanne? -Roxanne: no señora **

**-doctora: Por dios Haruka -Roxanne: la conoce?**

**-Doctora: si** tomando la tabla de información, viendo los análisis **no hay nada grabe solo que guarde reposo, si no hay complicaciones mañana le doy de alta,** se da la media vuelta y toma los de Michiru haciendo una cara de que algo no estaba bien **no puedo decir lo mismo de esta señorita el golpe que recibió en la cabeza provoco una inflamación severa en una área del cerebro, sin temor a equivocarme, pero mejor eso lo comprobare al despertar, regresare mañana a primera hora, **

**-Roxanne: doctora necesito que esta área tenga mayor vigilancia. **

**-Doctora: no se preocupe ya he dado órdenes.**

Al día siguiente Haruka despertó, Roxanne se encontraba sentada en la cama tomándole la mano

**-Roxanne: que susto me diste Tenou** su cara mostraba una expresión de alivio y ternura

**-Haruka: soy difícil de matar -Roxanne: y de olvidar en susurro **

**-Haruka: no escuche que dijiste? **

**-Roxanne: dije que hay un caos afuera, no se por que razón pero mataron al papa de Michiru, gracias a eso están vivas y sin tantos daños si les hubiera alcanzado otra historia seria en este momento **

**-Haruka: como esta ella? Quero verla? **

**-–Roxanne: tranquila ella esta aquí **abriendo la cortina y dejando ver a su ángel dormido, en eso la doctora entra

**-Doctora: buenos días, que bien que ya despertaste **

**-Haruka: ale como esta ella -Doctora: en este momento bien pero no se al despertar **

**-Roxanne: a que se refiere doctora **

**-doctora: no quiero dar un diagnostico hasta no estar segura **

en eso entran Rubén, Toño y la señora Adriana y Michiru comienza a despertar

**-Haruka: Rubén ayúdame quiero ser lo primero que vean sus ojos,** ellos le ayudan, Michiru despertó

**-Haruka: Hola amor como te sientes **

**-Michiru: quien eres tu **

**-Haruka: por favor no bromees **

**-Michiru: no bromeo joven quien es usted, por que esta en mi habitación y en mi cama **Haruka se acerca y da un beso pero con su brazo libre le da una cachetada esta voltea a ver a la doctora, sintió como una daga se clavaba en su pecho,

**-doctora: por favor llevan a Haruka a su cama** mientras se prepara para examinarla

**-Doctora: señorita sabe como se llama, su nombre completo **

**-Michiru: Michiru ….. -Doctora: recuerdas el de tu mama **

**-Michiru: no, -Doctora: que es lo que recuerdas **

**-Michiru: todo esta borroso, confuso **

**-Doctora: no te preocupes tranquila.** La doctora sale para hablar con Toño y Adriana fuera de la habitación.

**-Haruka: quiero saber que pasa! Por que no recuerda quien soy**

**-Roxanne: cálmate, la paciencia es lo mejor en estos momentos **

**-Haruka no entiendes! Es mi culpa lo que le paso! Estaba mejor sin mi! No debí volver **

**-Rubén: joven Haruka tranquilícese **


	17. Chapter 17

Cap17

Confusiones

Hola espero les agrade este capitulo. Disculpen la tardanza

Cuatro semanas después

Roxanne llego a la habitación que se encontraba en el séptimo piso del hotel, abrió al puerta, vio a Haruka recargada en el ventanal como cuando uno le toca contar al jugar a las escondidas,

**-Roxanne: que tranquilidad **

**- por que te quejas! así te facilito tu trabajo **sin voltear a verle,

**- me gustaba mas tu espíritu aventurero, con que se deleitan tus pupilas? **

**- con nada** poniéndose en marcha hacia el frigo bar,** Tengo hambre que vas hacer de comer?**

**-: y la camarera! por que no ha traído la comida que pedí? **

**-: la gente de ahora no sabe obedecer órdenes **

**-: ajajá mira quien habla, el rey de la obediencia**

**-: la corrí, no me gusto como se veía el platillo**

**-: Haruka es la cuarta persona que corres en tu primer día aquí, no puedes seguir así, esto es un hotel no tu casa **con cara de enfado

**-: por lo mismo estoy pagando, si hubieras echo con tiempo la reservación no estaríamos en tantos desacuerdos**

**-: te recuerdo que fuiste tu la que tomo la decisión de imprevisto , solo bajaste con tu maleta, me dijiste **tratando de hacer el tono de la voz de Haruka **has tu maleta porque vamos ir a ver a Lourdes, te espero en el auto, llegamos a la una de la madrugada era la única habitación disponible en seis hoteles que visitamos,** Haruka se sentó en el sillón

**-: fuiste al hospital?**

**-: si las visitas son de las diez de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde **

**-: hoy ya no puedo verla; vamos a comer, yo invito**, Roxanne se acerca, pone su mano en la frente**, que haces?** Dando un paso a tras

**-: checo que no tengas fiebre**

**-: estoy bien, uno que trata de llevarse bien contigo y tu! lo tomas a mal**, se levanta tomando su chaqueta y las llaves, Roxanne le sigue, salen del edificio, al subir al auto Haruka le avienta las llaves a Roxanne,

**-mejor maneja tu vamos a comer cabrito a la ave 15 poniéndose en marcha. **

**-Roxanne: hace dos semanas que le dieron de alta, ya esta en su casa por que no has ido a verla **

Haruka solo miraba por la ventana hacia mucho que no iba de copiloto, siempre manejaba ella, buena pregunta, por que no he ido a verla?

******flash back******

Dos días después Toño entra a la habitación con una bolsa de ropa y unos papeles

**-Toño: listo Haruka ya podemos irnos, Roxanne por favor ayuda a Haruka a cambiarse **

**-Haruka: yo puedo sola, quiero hablar con la doctora **

**-Toño: será cuando salgas, Roxanne prepara el auto mejor,** Toño, sale de la habitación al igual que Rubén, Haruka comienza a vestirse, en un par de minutos ternita, comienza a camiar hacia la puerta, se detiene frente a la cama de Michiru

**-Haruka: disculpa el atrevimiento de ese día, vengo a despedirme, ya me dieron de alta, espero que te recuperes pronto **

**-Michiru: discúlpame a mi por no saber quien eres, si lo supiera no hubiera reaccionado así**

**-Haruka: lo se, pero las cosas pasan por algo**

**-Michiru: me sentiré mas extraña pasar la noche sin compañía **

**-Haruka: no digas eso, tu mama no se despegara de ti, te lo aseguro, bueno ya me voy, **Volviéndose hacia la puerta, da un paso atrás, vuelve a darse la vuelta **crees que pueda visitarte? **

**-: creo que si **

**-: me presento de nuevo soy Haruka Tenou **dándole la mano, Michiru la toma y le produce un escalofrío calido y tierno, Haruka se lleva la mano a la nuca con una sonrisa traviesa **jeje dicen que el que mucho se despide no quiere irse,** comenzando a camiar para salir de la habitación, sierra la puerta y se recarga en ella se lleva a los ojos su mano para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar

**-es lo mejor** comenzando a camiar al final del pasillo se encuentra con la doctora y la mama de Michiru

**-Haruka: señora, ale como están**? dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una

**-Adriana: bien, me alegra que ya te den de alta?** Haruka le sonríe

**-Ale: Haruka podemos hablar en mi consultorio? **

**-Adriana: gusto en saludarte Haruka, la veo mas tarde doctora** alejándose de ellas, ya en el consultorio

**-Ale: lamento todo lo que esta pasando Haruka, en todo lo que pueda ayudarte cuenta conmigo **

**-Haruka: gracias, pero la mejor ayuda es que la cures **

**-Ale: eso no depende de mi, Haruka, Michiru ira recobrando la memoria conforme pase el tiempo, pueden seri días, meses **

**-Haruka: o años, lo se mejor que nadie, pero recuerda su nombre, **

**-Ale: te pido de favor que no la presiones a recordar, se que suena duro pero aléjate por unas semanas de ella. **

**-Haruka: entiendo caminando hacia la puerta**

**-Ale: lista para la prueba con el señor Wong, es dentro de quince días**

**-Haruka: crees que puede realizarla! **

**-Ale: si, tu físico estará al 100, al menos que te metas en mas problemas, **

Se acerca a Haruka y abraza, Haruka corresponde el abrazo, se separan

**-Haruka: gracias lo necesitaba**, coloca su dedo índice en los labios para silenciarle y depositar un beso en su mejilla

**-Ale: mejor vete o vas a hacer que me ponga llorar contigo** guiñándole el ojo derecho.

******Fin flash back*******

En la casa de los kaiou Michiru se encontraba viendo por la ventana, se sentía rara el no recordar cada detalle de su habitación, libros, fotografías, dibujos, cuadernos, se encontraban arriba de su cama, en su peinador se encontraban las joyas, perfumes, alhajaros, de pronto unas gotas comienzan a golpear la ventana comenzando a llover, la puerta se abre

**-: hija es hora de tu medicamento**, la señora observa todo

**-: gracias mama **sin quitar la vista de la ventana

**-: hija nos acompañarías a merendar en la sala **

**-: si mama en unos minutos bajo**. La señora se encamina hacia la puerta

**-: mama quien era el joven que me beso, era mi novio, fue mi novio**?

**-: hija no debes forzarte a recordar **

**-: mama en esos cuadernos hay dibujos de el, fotografías donde estamos juntos, pienso en mi reacción , me siento mal,**

**-: Haruka entenderá que lo hiciste inconcientemente**

**-: Haruka **soltando un suspiro**,**** mama y mi papa? **Esa pregunta dejo en shock a la señora no sabia si decirle la verdad o una mentira piadosa o una combinación

**-: creo que es mejor que lo sepas el falleció en el accidente que tuvieron**,

**-: debería de dolerme esta noticia pero no tango ni un sentimiento **

**-: es mejor hija, vamos juntas **extendiéndole la mano que Michiru toma para salir de su alcoba.

Ya en la sala Hotaru, Michiru y su mama platicaban de Hotaru sobre la asamblea en la que iba a participar, se escucha que tocan el timbre, la sirvienta abre

**-Sirvienta: señora son unos amigos de la señorita Michiru viene a visitarle. **

**-Adriana: por favor que pasen,** los muchachos saludan a Michiru esta un poco confundida

**-Andrea: hola niña estas mejor dándole un abrazo**

**-Michiru: si gracias por venir pero no los recuerdo **

**-Florencio: no te preocupes nos presentamos de nuevo mira ella es mi hermana Andrea, el mi hermano Arturo, Salvador, su hermano martín jugábamos desde pequeños en la quinta y ese presumido con lentes es miguel **

**-Adriana: muchachos gustan merendar **todos aceptaron la invitación

**-Miguel: señora al mío le pone cuatro de azúcar **terminando la frase Michiru, todos voltean a verla

-Michiru: **me disculpan me duele mi cabeza iré a mi habitación**,

Miguel sigue a Michiru hasta su cuarto, toca la puerta, pero Michiru no responde se toma el atrevimiento y entra, toma una fotografía del piso

-: **siempre me gusto esa fotografía, te ves muy bien en traje de baño**

**-: Gracias**

**-: me preguntaba si asistirás al evento del club conmigo, como somos los campeones en natación**

**-: no es conveniente, todo es confuso aun **

**-: vamos te servirá de distracción **

**-: lo pensare,** miguel se acerca deposita un beso en la mejilla de Michiru,

**-:paso por ti el viernes a las seis de la tarde,** sale de la habitación

En el restaurante

Al entrar un mesero grande de edad se acerca, abraza a Haruka y da un beso en la mejilla

**-mesero: Ricardito como has estado, lamento mucho lo de tu famila, **

**-Haruka: gracias por sus condolencias, me gustaría que usted nos atienda**, Roxanne solo observaba, Haruka se comportaba muy rara, el mesero les hace un ademán para que le sigan, los lleva hasta una mesa al fondo, cerca de la mesa de ensaladas, poniendo la carta a Roxanne

**-mesero: vas a ordenar lo mismo de siempre?, **

**-Haruka: si pero aparte quiero un machito, una cerveza y una copita de Tequila reposado, **

**- y usted señorita? -Roxanne: yo quiero una arrachera gratinada, una jarra de limonada natural **

**-: mmm...… trae una copita también a ella **

**-: estoy en servicio **

**-: si estuvieras en servicio te hubieras quedado a fuera**. Roxanne se pone de pie **adonde vas **

**-: a cumplir con mi obligación, te esperare afuera pero** Haruka la detiene tomándole la mano, Roxanne se estremeció al contacto de la rubia, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo

**-: perdona, no soy buena compañía en estos momentos; digo cosas que la gente mal interpreta, esta es mi forma de decir gracias.** Roxanne se sienta de nuevo

**-: bastaba con que lo dijeras, señor en lugar de la copa tráigame una cerveza** dejando ver una sonrisa que dejo sin habla y pensativa a Haruka dice para si misma donde he visto esa sonrisa, me recuerda a alguien Roxanne lo noto sonrojándose también

**-Haruka: voy a lavarme las manos o si gustas ir primero yo espero?** Roxanne acepto, fue primero ella, para después ir Haruka, en el transcurso escucho una voz

**-enserio chicas, deberíamos ir al antro saliendo de aquí,** pero Haruka pensó que estaba confundiendo la voz, de regreso a la mesa, volvió a escuchar a la persona pero esta ves logro ubicar donde se encontraba, sacándole una sonrisa, llega a la mesa y ya estaban sirviendo,

**-Haruka: disculpa aquella mesa que esta tomando **

**-: son bebidas preparadas **

**-: les puedes poner una ronda, la cargas a mi cuenta **

**-si**, el mesero se retira, en unos minutos se dirige a la otra mesa con las bebidas, para servirlas, el mesero llego a la mesa, una de las jovencitas se sorprende

**- disculpe señor pero no hemos ordenada nada nosotros **

**-mesero: lo se; pero es cortesía de aquella persona**, como Haruka se encontraba de espaldas

**- aquella mesa, alado de la ensalada?** El señor movió la cabeza en afirmación, la muchacha se levanto muy enojada con la copa, camino hacia la mesa

**-Roxanne: viene una muchacha hacia nosotros**, Haruka se voltea a ver y lo que recibe es el líquido que contenía la copa quedando empapada, la muchacha se lleva las manos a la cara

**-perdóname corazón** tratando de remediar lo que izo

**-Haruka: me gusto mas como me recibiste el día de tu cumpleaños, ahora tienes que buscar la manera de contentarme,** poniendo cara de puchero,

**-Corazón discúlpame pero es que hay gente que se pasa, creí que eras una persona de esas,**

**-Haruka: te disculpo si me acompañas a comer bombón **

**-Corazón vengo con unas amigas, no puedo dejarlas en aquella mesa, **

**-Haruka: eso no es problema** Haruka levanta la vista en busca del mesero, el mesero observa la señal de Haruka y se aproxima

**- que se te ofrece ricardito **

**-Haruka: necesito juntar la mesa las señoritas nos acompañaran **

**-no te preocupes yo me encargo,** Roxanne izo una cara de desagrado

**-Haruka: que despistado soy bombón ella es Roxanne una amiga y guardaespaldas, ella es Jahis Roxanne una vieja amiga de infancia** ambas se estrechan la mano diciendo se mucho gusto

**-Jahis: corazón voy a decirles a mis amigas** en un par de minutos, llega con dos muchachas, una alta con un pantalón azul, blusa blanca de tirantes (alicia), la otra vestía una minifalda café de mezclilla

**-Jahis: Corazón, Roxanne ella es Alicia y Martha**

**-Haruka: es un placer conocerlas por favor tomen asiento **

**-Roxanne: mucho gusto chicas**

**-Haruka: sabes bombón, creo que alguien te envío **

**-Jahis: por que corazón?**

**-Haruka: no me hagas caso**

**-Jahis: hay corazón te conozco, cuando hablas así es que algo te acongoja, pero con traerlo en mente no vas a solucionarlo mejor hay que ir a divertirnos, tienes planes saliendo de aquí **

**-Haruka: no y tu?**

**-Jahis: vamos ir al antro, es el ultimo día, mañana regresamos, no nos vamos a ir sin visitar uno, que dices te animas?**

**-Haruka: que haces tan lejos de casa? Mmm... se me hace que me estas siguiendo **

**-Jahis: jajaja si por que no puedo estar ni un minuto sin verte, tengo miedo que me engañes con otra **

**-Haruka: jajajaj, ya en serio bombón que te trae por estos lugares **

**-la escuela, vinimos a un congreso, entonces vamos al antro?**

**-Haruka: bombón sabes bien que solo me gusta oír esa música, **

**-Jahis: si ya se, pero no seas aguafiestas, mira tu escuchas y nosotros bailamos **

**-Haruka: no lo se, creo que es mas romántico bailar acompañado, pegaditos que solo**

**-Alicia: le doy la razón a Haruka bailar pegadito con la persona que te interesa uyyyy **

**-Martha: Alicia tu en lugar de ayudar estorbas **

**-Alicia: solo dije lo que pensaba soltando **todas unas carcajadas

**-Haruka: lo siento bombón pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano salgo fuera de la ciudad verdad Roxanne **

**-Roxanne: solo es una escusa para no ir, donde quedo el niño bonito retador?**

Haruka la miro sorprendido

**-Jahis: es cierto lo que dice Roxanne donde quedo ese encanto, esa sonrisa seductora, esa forma de retar a la gente** la cara de Haruka mostró tristeza, bajo la mirada tomo su copa

**-Haruka: entonces el antro nos espera, levantando su mano para pedir la cuenta, solo una cosa no respondo por mis actos en ese lugar, sobre aviso no hay engaño,** saliendo todas del restaurante, en un par de minutos están en el antro, la que se encargo de conseguir mesa fue Jahis, pidieron todas bebidas, el ambiente comenzó a ser mas movido, Jahis toma la mano de Haruka llevándola al centro de la pista seguida de las demás personas que le acompañaban

**- tu solo déjate llevar por la música que yo me encargo del resto**

Después de varias piezas Haruka regresa a la mesa, las otras siguen bailando y disfrutando la música, dos horas después, todas regresan a la mesa, encontrándose con una Haruka recargada en la mesa semi dormida, con unos seis vasos de bebidas diferentes

**-corazón, despierta no seas aguafiestas **

**-Roxanne: disculpa cuantas se ha tomado? **Preguntándole al mesero que recogía la mesa en ese momento

**-mesero: mi compañero le sirvió tres, el de pelo oxigenado otros dos y yo tres, pero eso si ni uno fue del mismo.** Roxanne y Jahis se ven

**-Alicia y a eso agrégale el tequila del restaurante, pobrecito es mejor llevarlo a descansar **

**-Roxanne: chicas me ayudarían a llevarla al carro**, entre todas llevan a Haruka al carro,

**-Jahis: ella nunca toma de esa manera que paso **

**-Roxanne: injusticias de la vida, es mejor que ella te cuente, bueno fue un placer** despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla, entra al carro, a unos cuantos metros para llegar al hotel Haruka despierta,

**-ya se acabo la fiesta, mmm** prendiendo la radio

Hay algo en ti que me anula

los cinco sentidos

hay algo en ti

que estimula

la ternura de un niño

que vive en mi, que vive en ti

me dejo llevar por ti

llevar por ti llevar por ti

dando vueltas alrededor de tu mirada

De tu mirada

hay algo en ti q me aparta

de mis convicciones

hay algo en ti

que faltaba

Haruka cambia de estación, pero en unos minutos Roxanne apaga el estero ya que se había estacionado.

**-llegamos, puedes o te ayudo a subir, **Haruka no responde solo abre la puerta del carro y baja de el a gatas, se agarra de la puerta hasta que logra ponerse de pie paso unos minutos y Haruka no decía nada ni daba un paso

**- acepto tu ayuda Roxanne **extendiéndole la mano Roxanne toma su mano l a pasa por su dorso y la otra la pasa por su cuello, mientras que Haruka tarareaba la canción de hace rato, por fin llegan a la habitación, Roxanne deja a Haruka en la recamara, va a su maleta para sacar la ropa de dormir de la rubia, al darse la vuelta ve a Haruka que ya había comenzado a desvestirse, Roxanne le dio la ropa pero Haruka solo la miraba

**-te va tocar arroparme, solo no te propases jajaja **

Roxanne quito el pantalón de la rubia para subir el de franela, quito la camisa y camiseta para poner el resto pero un movimiento de la rubia las tumbo al piso quedando la rubia sobre ella, la rubia sierra los ojos para percibir un aroma difícil de describir de esos aromas que caminas por la calle y de repente llega a tu olfato gravándose en tus sentidos

**-Haruka: así que eras tu, me encanta ese aroma, me recuerda aa…**, ambas se miraban, sus labios se acercaban poco a poco, Roxanne no puede resistirse mas besando a Haruka muy apasionadamente, esta corresponde el beso, de pronto las manos de Roxanne acarician el cuerpo de Haruka, que al mismo tiempo rompe el beso

**-ya no puedo negármelo mas, me enamore de ti como una loca, creí que te había olvidado pero cuando supe que eras tu, **

**-no digas nada vivamos este momento **

**-no Haruka, por que tu no me amas, amas a Michiru, yo no quiero estar solo una noche sino el resto de tu vida junto a ti, además no estas en tu cinco sentidos, para mi seria lo mas lindo que pudiera sucederme, te quiero pero no voy a ser ventajosa luchare por ti, cara a cara con Michiru, **Haruka no dijo nada solo se levanto para sentarse en la cama, Roxanne se levanta y dirige al baño, al salir de el ve a Haruka ya dormida, se dirige al otro lado de la cama para tratar de dormir, seria un noche difícil.

Al día siguiente Haruka se despierta con el dulce aroma, al quererse levantar unos brazos se lo impiden ya que estaban alrededor de su cintura, por un momento su mente le juega una broma, pero al voltear a ver a la dueña de ellos, ve a Roxanne, la cabeza comienza dolerle, se libera de ellos sin que se de cuenta, se dirige a sacar ropa de su maleta para bañarse pero se equivoca ya que toma la de Roxanne encontrándose con una cajita que reconoció inmediatamente

**-por dios es ella, sonriendo tiernamente**, la volvió a guardar, tomo su maleta y entro al baño, en unos minutos salio, bajo al restaurante del hotel ella ordeno unos sal de uvas, unos chilaquiles bien picosos y café negro, también ordenó que subieran el desayuno a la habitación junto con una nota.

En par de minutos la camarera entro dejando el desayuno con la nota.

Haruka llego al hospital, tomo el pase para entrar a ver a Lourdes, le pidieron se pusiera un traje desinfectado, ya vestida con el, la enfermera la guío hacia el cuarto, entro su prima estaba llena de aparatos, vendas por donde quiera, pero su cara no había sido afectada, se sienta en una silla, toma su mano

**-: Lulu me haces mucha falta, me arrepiento de no hacerte caso de olvidar esa venganza, yo soy la causante de que estés en esta cama, que ella no recuerde nada, diablos!** poniendo en forma de puño su mano izquierda **, no se que hacer por que regreso alguien que creí que no volvería a ver en mi vida, anoche no se que me paso, tome demás, me deje llevar si ella no pone resistencia, rayos!, no se como la gente dice cuando tomo no recuerdo nada, para mi desgracia recuerdo todo a la perfección, tu la conoces es Ros la chica que tu le dabas clases de español, tenias razón en todo , me siento entre la espada y la pared en cuestiones de sentimientos **soltando un suspiro**, deberías levantarte y felicitarme realice una prueba para el señor Wong, soy el nuevo novato de la nascar, el viernes se llevar acabo la presentación oficial de los nuevos integrantes del equipo quisiera que estuvieras aun lado mío, por favor reacciona necesito quien me estire las orejas, **poniendo su cabeza en la cama, sollozando , de pronto siente que alguien pone la mano sobre su cabeza

**- calma corajitos que ya volvió por quien llorabas**, Haruka se incorporo para salir a buscar al doctor

**-enfermera, Doctor, ella despertó, **el doctor y la enfermera entran sacándola de la habitación, en un par de minutos, salen

-así es joven es buen síntoma que saliera del coma, de estos momentos comenzara la recuperación al 100%

-puedo entrar a verla el doctor afirma moviendo la cabeza

-hola

-Hola es bueno tenerte de regreso

**- todavía tengo cosas que hacer, escuche todo y mi mejor consejo es termina con esta venganza para que tu corazón pueda elegir sin prisas, sin miedos, sin temores, **

**-en verdad escuchaste todo **

**-te digo un secreto **

**-desperté desde ayer pero no se dieron cuenta los doctores, cuando te vi entrar me ice la dormida **

**-Lulu por que eres así conmigo **

**-porque no me hubieras contado lo que escuche**

La enfermera entra disculpe joven pero el doctor dio indicaciones que la señorita no se fatigue, por favor le pido que se retire

**-entiendo enfermera **

**-no te preocupes por mi, prometo que en unos meses iré a regañarte corajitos**. Haruka solo le veía con los ojos llorosos, una sonrisa tierna que después se perdió en el pasillo

Haruka regreso al hotel, no sabia si entrar o no cuando apenas iba a introducir la llave la puerta se abre quedando frente a frente con Roxanne

**-hola **

**- como esta Lourdes **

**- bien ya despertó, Roxanne acerca de lo de anoche discúlpame,** yo pero Roxanne le calla con su dedo índice en los labios de Haruka

**- no hay nada de que hablar, borra esa noche de tu mente; la única relación que debe existir es de trabajo,** saliendo Roxanne de la habitación pero es detenida por Haruka

**-espera no puedo hacer eso ros**, el volver a escuchar a Haruka decir su apodo estremeció todo su cuerpo, llegándolo a percibir la rubia, **solo te pido que me acompañes el viernes al evento por los viejos tiempos, después de ese día hablare con Toño, conseguiré otra persona**, **no quiero que salgas lastimada,**

**-Haruka yo **pero Haruka no le deja terminar la frase

**-ya que estamos aquí vamos a escoger el vestido, zapatillas y lo que gustes para ese día, no acepto un no,**

Pasaron el resto del día visitando tiendas de ropa, zapaterías, etc., fueron a cenar para después regresar al hotel, ya en la habitación

**-regresamos mañana a primera hora, así que a dormir **

**-no te cambiaras de ropa para dormir **

**-si, después de que tu lo hagas, **ambas se acostaron a dormir dándose la espalda, pero Haruka no podía dormir, se levanto, se sentó en el sillón, veía a Ros dormir profundamente, se levanto para ver por la ventana las luces de la ciudad combinadas con la obscuridad y la soledad de las calles.

No durmió en toda la noche, eran las seis de la mañana, saco su ropa para tomar una ducha.

En un par de horas ya estaban en camino, el trayecto nadie dijo ni una palabra, solo la música lograba mitigar el ambiente. Así fue todo el viaje,

Llegaron al departamento, Roxanne fue de compras con la ama de llaves para preparar algo de comer y surtir la despensa. Haruka se quedo haciendo unas llamadas

**-si diga **

**-don Antonio habla Haruka ya estamos de regreso pero quiero hacer unos cambios en los negocios, quiero que traiga al notario para que levante un acta fuera de protocolo y la registre **

**- primero llamare a la notaria para ver si esta disponible, **

**- espero su llamada, a otra cosa no quiero que Roxanne se entere, es otro punto que quiero cambiar, **en unos minutos el teléfono sonó

**-Haruka, el notario no puede salir esta semana todo lo tiene comprometido, pero puede hacernos una cita para el viernes para las diez de la mañana, le dije que le confirmaba después de consultarte **

**-me parece bien don Toño. **

La tarde de miércoles y todo el jueves paso muy tranquila Haruka no salio del departamento, se la paso metida en su cuarto, en su cama se veían legajos, papeles, solo salía para comer e ir al baño

Viernes por la mañana Haruka sale con Roxanne hacia la notaria, baja del auto

**-espérame aquí afuera, adentro habrá mucha gente por parte de don Toño **

**-concuerdo contigo **

Entra a la notaria, el señor Toño y Haruka son guiados a una sala de juntas, esta entrega un borrador a Toño y otro al notario

**-por favor léanlo** después de unos minutos

**-muy buen planteamiento, solo quien es la persona que tomara las riendas de todo esto **

**-el poder será de pleno dominio **

**-referente al punto seis y siete si, para los demás será solo un representante, la señorita Roxanne ****Picàrdie****, la papelería la trajo don Toño **

**-si Haruka aquí esta, acta de nacimiento, todo **

**-bueno voy a elaborar los poderes para que me los firme usted, la otra persona venga a firmar cuando usted lo indique, **el notario se retira

**-Haruka que pasa **

**- Roxanne resulto ser una persona importante para mi, la conocí casa de Lourdes después del accidente, ella le daba clases de español. No quiero que le suceda nada malo por eso le pido contrate a otra persona para que la supla a partir del sábado, tome una decisión, voy a buscar a Nicanor para terminar con esto.**

**-Haruka antes debes saber como sucedieron las cosas **

**-no don Toño, a el no le importo saberlo, a mi menos, esto mas que ser una venganza se volvió personal. **La puerta se abre, el notario entro con la papelería Haruka firmo todo, se despido de don Toño y el notario, salio para regresar al departamento y comer

**-creo que es hora de que comiences a arreglarte, no quiero llegar tarde **

**-jajaja, no te preocupes que no seré la culpable que tu seas impuntual**

Haruka se baño, había comprado un coordinado vaquero café, siempre había querido usar uno, en una hora se encontraba ya en la sala esperando a Roxanne, la puerta de la habitación de Roxanne se abre dejando ver a una linda dama con un vestido color perla, sin espalda, en línea A su pelo alaciado, el maquillaje perfecto, con una gargantilla de diamantes, unas zapatillas de tacón muy alto. Quedando a la altura de la rubia, no había rastros de la Roxanne de hace un momento.

**-te vas a quedar callada o dirás algo**

**-es que la verdad no se que decir, solo se que te ves hermosa**

**-vámonos o llegaremos tarde **

**-jajaj eso nunca por que vas con el próximo campeón de la nascar **

En la casa de los kaiou miguel esperaba a Michiru en la sala, llevaba con el un ramo de rosas, Michiru baja las escaleras, dejando a un Miguel sin habla, Michiru llevaba puesto un vestido color azul streaple, una gargantilla con un zafiro, su maquillaje perfecto al igual que su pelo lo traía alaciado, no entendía el por que quería llevarlo así, miguel extendió el brazo Michiru lo entrelazo con el suyo

**-Miguel te la encargo mucho, **

**-no se preocupe señora la cuidare como las niñas de mis ojos**

Ambas parejas llegaron al mismo tiempo al club, pero no se habían topado hasta que comenzó el evento,

**-señoras y señores tengo el honor de presentarles a los nuevos miembros de este club, ellos han luchado por pertenecer a este selecto grupo de campeones y prodigios como la señorita Michiru kaiou, Miguel Cortes, Alfonso Bocanegra, Serena Geyms, Amy Mizuno, Darién Chiva, entre otros por favor démosle un gran aplauso a Haruka Tenou, Marck Reyes, Leonardo Escamilla son los nuevos representantes del club en la nascar. **Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todo el recinto resonaba con ellos **bueno señores la noche es joven así que a disfrutarla** iniciando la música, todos bajan del escenario, cuando Haruka bajaba una melódica vos

**- por que no has ido a visitar **

**-hola te ves hermosa sirena** logrando que se sonrojara Michiru

**-tu también te ves muy guapo,** logrando el mismo efecto que ella

**-he tenido compromisos fuera de la ciudad y con esto de la nascar he estado muy ocupado**

**-entiendo, pero estas bien?**

**-si sirena,** la música se era muy romántica **me concedería esta pieza señorita**

**-vengo acompañada, tal ves se moleste**

**-por favor Michiru solo una**, ella acepto Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru, para dirigirse a la pista, era una balada, Michiru se sentía también al lado de Haruka, que sus manos se entrelazaron al rededor del cuello de al rubia para recargar su cabeza en su pecho, a su mente vienen imágenes de otro lugar, donde bailaba con Haruka, hablaban mientras bailaban, la sonrisa de la rubia, se golpe se detiene Michiru

**-te sientes bien -no me duele la cabeza podriamos ir a sentarnos -claro **

Haruka se dirije a la mesa que ocupaba con Roxanne, Michiru se sentó

Roxanne le da un vaso de agua a Michiru

**-gracias por el agua poniendo cara de quien eres **

**-se me olvidaba, soy Roxanne una amiga de Haruka**, ese nombre volvió hacer que las imágenes volvieran a su mente haruka y ella hablando sobreuna mujer si le quito los jeans, la imagino con un vestido sin espalda, su cabello suelto y alaciado, maquillada se vería muy linda tal ves te robe mi atención, su cabeza le dolió mas; miguel se acerca

**-te esta molestando Michiru **

**-no, me sentí mal, me ayudo podríamos ira tomar un poco de aire**

Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía, como podía estar su sirena con ese tipo,

Iba ir detrás de ella pero una mano la detiene

**-no cometas una locura, ella no recuerda nada aun **

**-por lo mismo tengo que ir a protegerla de ese idiota que se quiere, sacar ventaja, aprovechar la situación **

**-ahora entiendes lo que te dije esa noche, cuando la persona amada se encuentra lejos o ausente por alguna razón , es muy fácil que otra persona se aproveche de ese vacío, confundiendo aun mas al corazón llevándolo a tomar decisiones que al paso del tiempo, duelen mucho por que se dan cuenta de la verdad**. Dejando a Haruka sorprendida, Roxanne toma la mano de Haruka

**-no digas nada, mejor concédeme esta pieza **caminan hasta la pista la canción que comenzaba a escucharse era lo dejaría todo por que te quedaras una de Chayanne, las luces fueron moderadas para dejar un ambiente mas romántico

Haruka y Roxanne se miraban fijamente, de pronto Roxanne se recargo en el pecho de Haruka, esta no dijo nada solo cerro lo ojos, a lo lejos Michiru observaba la escena, por que se sentía así, le dolía ver eso.

En unos minutos una explosión asusto a todo mundo, las luces se apagaron, en minutos volvieron a encenderse, unas personas encapuchados y camuflagueadas, con armas largas y grueso calibre habían entrado al club, uno tomo el micrófono

**- señores, tengan buenas noches, esto aparte de un asalto, buscamos a alguien muy importante,** uno de los encapuchados saco una foto, comenzando a buscar entre la gente, otro se comunico por radio en un par de segundos varios rodearon a Haruka y Roxanne, Roxanne trato de atacarlos pero le detiene la mano en el viento

**-señorita no quiero lastimarla no es con usted el problema** pero no le importo, volvió a atracarlo pero esta ves el encapuchado le golpeo tirandola al piso Haruka se les fue enzima pero los demás lo agarraron

Forcejeaban mucho no podían retenerlo así que uno se acerco, con su arma le dio un cachazo en la cabeza dejándole incontente, la persona que se encontraba arriba del escenario

**-señores disculpen la intromisión, gracias por sus joyas y el muchacho, a! no se les ocurra llamar a la policía o el pagara las consecuencias**. Saliendo todos del lugar.


	18. dias de angustia

Hola a todos, gracias por la espeera, mi trabajo es el culpable, pero no olvido el compromiso con ustedes, solo les pido que tengan paciencia, felices fiestas a todos, les deseo lo mejor. les comento que he echo caso a sus peticiones referente a lagrimas de creistal y ya trabajo en algo, espero les guste.

CAP 18

Días de angustia

Un mes después, se encontraban en el departamento el señor Antonio y Roxanne, había muchos papeles por donde quiera, en la mesa, sala. Tocan la puerta y Roxanne abre

**-estas son las ultimas cajas que tenia mi patrón en el closet, **Comenzando a revisarlas

**-estas seguro que es todo Rubén**?

**-si señorita, el señor Joseph guardaba todo eso en el closet por temor a que Haruka lo encontrara y fuese actuar **

**-no entiendo, hemos cateado cada lugar de esta lista y no encontramos ni una huella de ella, tonta venganza, ella estuviera aquí con nosotros, nunca hubiera recuperado la memoria estaba mejor sin saber quien era.**

**-tranquila Roxanne, espera tú ya la conocías? De donde, como, cuando? Por que no me lo dijiste? **Roxanne se lleva las manos a la cara, talla sus ojos evitando que una lágrima rodara por sus mejillas,

**-el día que le arrope para dormir algo me decía que era ella, pero creí que eran mis deseos de volver a verla, pero lo confirme cuando me dio el expediente de su familia después del funeral, inmediatamente reconocí a Lourdes, ella me daba clases de pronunciación del español, nunca nos presentaron formalmente solo su nombre por todo lo que paso, pero cuando recupero la memoria era la única que permitía que le llamara por su apellido, y cuando ella lo mencionaba se le llenaba la voz de orgullo, **volteando ver a otro lado , **en mi familia cada hijo es entrenado desde pequeño para el país donde va a radicar, aparte de aprender otros idiomas, aun recuerdo la primera ves que la vi.**

Flash back

Era una tarde de invierno

Lourdes se encontraba en el estudio, practicando el español con Roxanne, de pronto timbra el teléfono, la sirvienta interrumpe la conversación

**-señorita es del hospital, **

**-me permites Roxy, voy a contestar**, en un par de minutos regresa

Roxy continuaremos mañana, debo ir urgentemente al hospital, discúlpame por favor

**- no te preocupes, lo que necesites estoy a tus ordenes **

Ambas salen de la casa, Lourdes sube al auto pero este no da marcha, trata de prenderlo de Puche, pero no enciende, Roxanne que se encuentra en la otra cera observando, llega un auto por ella, antes de subir se acerca a Lourdes al ver la desesperación por que su auto no encendía

**-Lourdes si quieres puedo llevarte al hospital**, esta no duda, sube al auto, en media hora se encontraban en el hospital,

**-gracias te lo agradezco mucho,** dando media vuelta, antes de arrancar, Lourdes regresa

**- me acompañarías necesito apoyo -claro**, Jaime estaciónate por favor

Ambas entran al hospital, suben al piso 5 caminan por un pasillo, llegan a terapia intensiva, a una paciente la estaban desentubando para que respirase por si sola

**- señorita Lourdes es una victoria que despertara del coma, pero solo recuerda cosas de su infancia hasta los 7, por favor si pregunta por sus padres diga que están en la misma situación que ella y no pude verlos, también necesitara terapia sus músculos están atrofiados por la inactividad pero esta estable; quiere pasar a verla! **

**-no mejor mañana **

**-le será bueno ver una cara distinta a la de las enfermeras, bueno las dejo, tengo que seguir con mi recorrido **

Ambas se despiden, pero Lourdes solo veía por el vidrio,

**-por que no entras -no se que decir, son tantas cosas que explicar **

**-deja la explicaciones para otro día, solo mímala, **

**-no entiendes, su familia sufrió un accidente que fue ocasionado, solo ella sobrevivió**

**-con mayor razón demuéstrale que no esta sola, echa una mentira piadosa, el doctor ya autorizo. **

Comenzando a caminar hacia la habitación entran

**-hola como te sientes **

**-quien eres tu? **

**- soy tu prima Lourdes**

**-y ella es tu hermana?**

**- no es una amiga, es Roxy **mueve la mano en forma de saludo

**-si no es de la familia que espere afuera **

**- no seas maleducada **

**- las enfermeras dijeron que solo podía entrar famila y ella no lo es **

**- Haruka, yo le pedí que me acompañara **

**- que te espere en el pasillo **

**- Lourdes no te preocupes te espero a fuera, es correcto lo que dice, tal ves se siente incomoda por no recordarte y agrega mi presencia, Haruka que te mejores espero la próxima ya no ser una extraña** saliendo de la habitación.

Dos meses después, en el estudio se encontraban Lourdes y Roxy

**- ya dominas muy bien la escritura**

**- gracias a ti que me ayudas**

**- tomemos un descanso **

**-y como va todo, desde que Haruka salio del hospital te veo muy tensa **

**- no ha sido fácil, tiene un carácter muy especial, ya logra sostenerse unos minutos de pie pero no logra dar un paso, eso le desespera, cree que todo mundo le ve con lastima, **se escucha que Haruka levanta la voz, comenzando una discusión con la empleada domestica

**-ves a lo que me refiero **saliendo ambas del estudio, llegan a la sala Haruka se encontraba al pie de la escalera parada sosteniéndose del barandal

**-Haruka que estas haciendo, vuelve a la silla de ruedas por favor **

**- Matilde que pasa aquí **, en eso Haruka se cae, tanto Lourdes como Matilde corren a ayudarle, pero Haruka les comienza a golpear

**- déjenme sola, déjenme en paz, no quiero su lastima **

**-ellas se preocupan por ti, no deberías ser tan malagradecida **

**- tu no eres nadie para opinar **

**- Lourdes confías en mi**

**-claro Roxy **

**- por favor déjame a solas con ella **

**- confía en mi, solo te pido que me traigas un café con unas galletas, ve a distraerte un rato, o toma un baño en la tina, **

**- pero…..esta bien **

**- vas a dejarme con esta intrusa, puede matarme **

**- es mas fácil que tu mates a Roxy que ella a ti **

**- es toda tuya** volteando ver a Roxy que tomaba lo que había pedido

Lourdes se va a dar un paseo.

Roxy sube las escaleras, se sienta en el último escalón

**- bien te vas a quedar ahí en el piso o me vendaras a quitarme tus galletas favoritas **

**- eres una…. Te pasas… **

**-corrección mi vida tu eres la que no quiere ver la realidad, Lourdes te esta apoyando, deberías tenerle mas respeto, por ella estas en este lugar en este momento,**

Haruka se queda pensativa, Haruka logra ponerse de pie; poco a poco comienza a subir los escalones apoyada en el barandal, a mediación de la escalera Haruka resbala y cae dos escalones Roxy se preocupa, pero sabe que eso ayudara para el objetivo, Haruka no se levanta, eso le preocupa,

**-se te quito lo hablador, eso es todo lo que hiciste me decepcionas, **

Pero Haruka logra levantarse; comienza a subir de nuevo, en un par de minutos estaban frente

**- nadie se burla de mi **

**- ya se enfrío el café tardaste mucho Haruka quieres que lo caliente y te lo lleve a tu cuarto **

**- espera a que llegue a el si no tendrás que bajar dos veces a calentarlo**, viéndose a los ojos

**- mi tiempo es oro, no puedo quedarme mas rato, tengo compromisos, si quieres que te lo traiga yo apóyate en mi para llegar mas pronto **regalándole una sonrisa tierna

**-gracias pero…. acepto tu ayuda** devolviendo el mismo gesto Roxanne se acerca para que Haruka se apoye en ella pero al hacerlo Haruka pierde un poco el equilibrio Roxanne para evitar que caiga le abraza evitando que ruede por las escaleras pero cayendo arriba de ella, sin desearlo sus labios se unieron en esa jugada del destino, se miran fijamente a los ojos, ambas se sonrojan, Roxanne le ayuda a levantarse, se ponen de pie, ambas se dirigen al cuarto ya en el

**- discúlpame -no te preocupes fue la fuerza de gravedad lo provocó**, dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación

**- Roxy gracias por decirme las verdades**, por hacerme ver que pero es silenciada por el dedo índice de Roxy,

**- no des las gracias apenas comienza la rutina de rehabilitación que tengo pensada para ti **guiñándole un ojo.

Pasaron dos semanas sin que coincidieran Haruka y Roxanne, un sábado por la mañana Roxanne llego a la casa, subió las escaleras y encontró a Haruka que miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, se detuvo a observarla, su pelo era rubio largo a tres curatos de espalda, su tez blanca pálida por la ausencia del sol en su recuperación, sus ojos profundos y expresivos, decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos

**-hola; que tanto miras? **

**- la gente que pasa **

**-estas muy flexible hoy puedo saber el motivo **

**-reflexiono, hay imágenes en mi cabeza que no encuentro lógica, no se si es realidad o ficción, con una cara de preocupación **

**-es un lindo sábado para estar reflexionando, deberías salir**

**-adonde puede ir una persona que no se mueve con libertad**

**-no seas pesimista, vamos a dar un paseo en bicicleta, **

**-estas loca muy apenas logro dar pasos y tu quieres que ande en bicicleta **

**- lo que tu no sabes es que la bicicleta es para dos personas, yo pedaleo y tu solo disfrutas del paseo **

**-te gusta llevarme la contra, tu no te rindes!**

**- la verdad me encanta hacerte rezongar jajajaja, que dices **

**- eso es un a fuerzas paseare contigo?** Pero solo obtuvo por respuesta una sonrisa

Ambas bajaron, subieron a la bicicleta, Lourdes les seguía en la camioneta con las intermitentes y el equipo necesario por si hubiese algún percance, llegaron al parque, Lourdes fue por la comida para el día de campo espontáneo, Roxanne y Haruka bajaron de la bici, se sentaron en el césped,

**-como te sientes? todo bien**, al ver que Haruka frotaba sus piernas

**-si, me preguntaba si jugáramos unas carreritas, no hay duda, seria yo la ganadora jajaja **

**- por que lo dices? **

**-porque una tortuga te ganaría** soltando una carcajada, una risa que no se había visto en ella desde que salio del hospital, llena de diversión, travesura, ternura, ante eso Roxanne solo pudo sonrojarse y sonreír, el timbre de un celular suena

- **si, estamos cerca de los columpios, aun lado de las bancas, ok** colgando el cel

**- quien era?**

**-Lourdes trae unas pizzas, que ya nos sentemos en las bancas para comer, te ayudo a levantarte extendiéndole su mano,** Haruka la toma e intenta pararse pero Roxanne pierde el equilibrio cayendo arriba de Haruka

**-jajaja, así que ya no puedes vivir sin mi** viendo fijamente a Roxanne,

**-tienes unos ojos muy lindos, me hubiera gustado conocerlos en todo su esplendor **

**-que cosas dices, recuerda, la de las incoherencias soy yo,** a ambas se le borro la sonrisa, el deseo de besar esos labios fue irresistible para Roxanne, consumándolo y siendo correspondido por la rubia, el silencio reino,

**-por que hiciste eso? **

**- bueno yo… …**

**-Roxanne, Haruka la pizza se va a enfriar, **

**-quiero saber por que?**

**-Lourdes nos llama, vamos te ayudo a pararte**, dándole la mano ya que ella se había puesto de pie rápidamente, Haruka acepta y apoya en la bicicleta al llegar con Lourdes

**-lulu discúlpame, el tiempo se me fue volando, tengo un compromiso en una hora, debo irme, gracias**, comenzando a caminar y perderse entre los árboles

Lourdes voltea a ver a Haruka

**-que le hiciste, por que actúa de esa manera**

**-yo no le ice nada, la que debería actuar de esa manera seria yo, me robo un beso!**

**-jajaja, jajaja, ella a ti o tu a ella, como ese día en las escaleras?**

**- estabas viendo? **

**-Haruka solo disfruta de la vida ahora que no recuerdas nada, porque el recordar es volver a vivir, es cuando nos llenamos de odio, rencor, culpa por no haber echo algo en su momento, no logramos entender el porque de las cosas aunque pase el tiempo.**

Cuatro meses después, Roxanne llegaba a la casa de Lourdes, pero al entrar ella bajaba las escaleras con un doctor y un papel en sus manos, esta lo despide,

**- Roxy me podrías hacer el favor de cuidar a Haruka mientras voy a la farmacia a surtir la receta **

**-que paso?, esta bien! **

**-tranquila, tiene fiebre, el doctor ya la examino, **

**-ve yo la cuido, **subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto, se sentó en la cama,

ahí estaba indefensa, vulnerable, su mano acariciaba la cara de la rubia, esta abrió los ojos

**-hola **

**- no hables, descansa**

**- me cuidaras **

**- si**

Haruka extiende su mano, Roxanne la toma, la rubia vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Fin flash back

**- un año después Haruka recupero la memoria, ya no bromeaba, ya no sonreía, su mirada se volvió mas fría de lo que era, sin vida, entro al deporte, por mas que Lourdes y yo tratamos de disuadirla, de su mente no podíamos apartar la venganza, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue el 14 de febrero, al día siguiente yo regresaba a Francia con mi famila, me regalo un alhájelo echo en pasta por ella misma, adentro de el unos aretes de diamantes, yo le regale una chamarra de pie. Fue la ultima ves que la vi, era lógico que no nos reconociéramos mutuamente, ella se volvió muy atlética, musculosa, se corto el pelo, creció mucho, mi apariencia también cambio mucho, aparte mi obligación era de trabajo.**

**-Ahora comprendo tu actitud, contéstame una pregunta te enamoraste de ella?**

**- al principio sentía una atracción muy fuerte por ella, que no era normal, pero en todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ella, solo me queda aceptar que me enamore de ella perdidamente, aunque mi corazón no sea correspondido. **

**-debes ser muy importante para Haruka, hace unos días, estuvo entrevistando a nuevos guardaespaldas**

**-que esta diciendo? Haruka esta loca, a estas alturas la nueva persona puede ser su peor enemigo **

**- ella lo sabe, pero te quiere lejos, quiere que estés al frente de un proyecto,**

**- ahora yo soy un estorbo**

**- no, solo que no quiere perder mas gente importante en su vida fue lo que dijo**, Roxanne se puso de pie, con una cara de esperanza

**- su cuarto, voy a revisarlo, si hablo de esa manera debe tener información guardada.**

Subió al cuarto de Haruka busco por todos lados, solo faltaban los cajones de la cama, ya había revisado tres solo quedaban uno, rogaba para que fuese el de la pista, lo abrió, lo encontró lleno de libros, unas cajas, abrió la primera en ella estaba guardada una chaqueta de piel con una carta que decía Roxy, se asombro mucho, pero un libro llamaba la tensión, tenia papeles como separadores de hojas, en diferentes secciones, lo toma en sus manos comienza a hojearlo, se pone de pie y baja corriendo las escaleras

**-don Antonio traiga el mapa con los lugares cateados**, el señor entra con toda la papelería la cocina

**- estas son todas sus bodegas,** señalando en el mapa, **la dos ríos, la sur**, enlistando cada lugar en el mapa, **solo queda la laguna pero a quinientos metros no hay nada de construcciones, solo un convento de monjas**. Una voz se escucha detrás de ellos

**-a veces las cosas no son lo que aparenta**, ambos voltean a ver a la portadora de la voz,

**-señora Kaio, como esta?, por favor tome asient**o,

**- he estado buscando entre los papeles de mi esposo y encontré muchos recados el convento esta seguro, hay que proteger al convento, ya llego la hermana blanca te esperamos en el convento, encontré este mapa con todo esto, **dándoselo a Roxanne que lo extiende en la mesa, lo estudia con mucha delicadeza,

**- es el mejor lugar para esconderla, nadie sospecharía de este lugar, vamos, **tomandosu arma y chaqueta pero es detenida por Antonio

**-espera hay que pensar muy bien las cosas, actuar con mucho cuidado, debemos asegurarnos que esta en ese lugar y lo importante si esta bien, un movimiento en falso puede ser fatal**, que observa los planos del convento

**-nosotros contamos con el elemento sorpresa, **

**-que harás! llegaras con equis cantidad de patrullas, entraras por la mala!, no te das cuenta que ese lugar puede estar lleno de guaruras, asesinos a sueldo, que se yo, pero no serán diez ni veinte, pueden ser mas de cien lo digo por experiencia, el convento es muy grande.**

**-y si solo hay diez, **

**-no lo creo Roxanne, si mi esposo era el encargado de mantener seguro ese lugar, no hay duda que esta muy custodiado, don Antonio tiene razón**, Roxanne lanza una mirada fulminante a la señora Kaio, ya eran dos contra uno, debían esperar. La señora Kaio se despide de ellos esperando buenas noticias

En la casa de los Kaio, la señora entra, enciende la luz de la sala encontrándose con una escena desagradable Michiru se besaba con miguel y tenia la blusa semi desabrochada

**-que es esto?** Que esta pasando aquí, ambos se separa

**-mama déjame explicarte **

**-quien debe explicarme es el!, eres de lo peor miguel, sal de mi casa y no vuelvas a párate ni a buscarla por que yo me encargo que te refundas en la cárcel **

**-señora yo la amo, estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella si así reparo mi falta**

**-que listo, te aprovechas por que es la única manera de que te corresponda, me das asco**

**- mama yo lo amo**

**- eso es lo que te ha hecho creer, sembrando recuerdos falsos en ti, **

**- mama digas lo que digas no dejare de verlo**

**- que pasara con Haruka**

**- es solo un amigo **

**- eso dices por que no recuerdas nada, pero te arrepentirás cuando recuerdes todo y tal ves sea muy tarde, perderás para siempre lo que recuperaste**,

**- lo que digas no cambiara mis sentimientos**, pero la señora Kaio le dio una cachetada, Michiru subió las escaleras, para encerrarse en su cuarto.

**-mateo, mateo **

**-dígame señora**

**- saca a este idiota de aquí, no quiero verlo ni siquiera rondando la casa si lo veo estas despedido **

**- joven por favor le suplico amablemente que salga, no me obligue a utilizar la fuerza. **Miguel sale por su propia decisión de la casa de Michiru

En otro lugar, afueras de un restaurante, un hombre subía a una suburban blindada, después de contestar un mensaje por su celular

**- pedro creo que ha pasado tiempo suficiente, ya es momento de ajustar cuentas, quiero que la trasladen a la hacienda **

**-en este momento doy la orden **

**-espera lo haremos el viernes, quiero estar presente, yo iré con ustedes **

**-entiendo señor. **

En una de las habitaciones mas alejadas del convento, una monja entra con una charola con comida, vendas, fomentos de agua tibia.

**- como te sientes, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, no debiste intentarlo, solo conseguiste lastimarte **

En una casa cerca de la laguna, llega una camioneta, de ella bajan dos señores, estos entran a la casa, Roxanne y Antonio los esperaban

**-ola Anne, traemos información, pero quisiéramos hablar a solas** refiriéndose a Antonio

**- puedes hablar, es de confianza**

**- bueno, hace un mes llego un comando de tres camionetas, al día siguiente abandonaron el convento, pero la vigilancia fue aumentada al triple, hace unos días el doctor fue llevado por una moja que sufrió una caída con fue nada grave pero lo llevaron con los ojos vendados y amenazaron con matarlo si hablaba con alguien de eso.**

**-como saben que es verdad lo que esta diciendo les describió a la paciente **

**-Anne se te olvido como se sacamos la verdad!**

**-no es eso, debo estar segura de lo que me están diciendo es verdad **

**-Xoan no as captado, creo que hay sentimientos de por medio **

**-Crees eso karskolinov **

**-ya déjense de babosadas y terminen de contarnos **

**-es verdad, bueno, para no hacer el relato tan largo, utilizamos el suero de la verdad **

**-no existe ese método**

**-concuerdo con el Sr. Antonio **

**-claro que existe es el mas antiguo que el mundo conoce, verdad Xoan**

**-el alcohol hicimos que el doctor se tomase una botella completa de mezcal, como no estaba acostumbrado a tomar toda pregunta que le hacías te la contestaba **

**-con un demonio me pueden describir a la chica que atendió **

**-no nos dio muchos detalles pero dijo que tenia el pelo corto, rubio, ojos de color, **

**un físico deportista, tenia la certeza que no era monja, por que era muy joven.**

**-no hay duda, es Haruka**

**-todo indica eso, hay que preparar una estrategia para entrar a ese lugar, primero que nada ustedes montaran guardia cercas del convento, cada movimiento extraño lo reportaran, Xoan y karskolinov solo se miraron**

**-ya escucharon a vigilar,** ambos salen del lugar

Roxanne sirve un café para el Sr. Antonio y otra para ella,

**-debemos estar atentos, en cualquier momento pueden suceder cosas**,

En la caseta de cobro se encontraba una camioneta esperando su turno

**- pedro como fue que se lastimo el pie**

**- trato de escapar señor, burlo casi a todos, el pequeño Juan fue quien la detuvo**

**- recuerdo que dije no quiero que la lastimen, manténgala sedada si es necesario pero nada de usar la fuerza.**


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

Hola a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer estas paginas que conforme se van uniendo hace un capitulo y con ello esta historia, les adelanto que el cap 20 ya lo estoy escribiendo, espero no tardarme en actualizar, mil gracias por sus comentarios ellos me alientan a seguir escribiendo para terminarlo.

Muere el sol en los montes

Con la luz que agoniza

Pues la vida en su prisa

Nos conduce a morir

Llegan tres camionetas al convento, a varios metros de distancia se encontraban Xoan y karskolinov, fingiendo que su auto estaba descompuesto y que otro llegaba en su apoyo, Xoan que estaba arriba del auto traía unos mira lejos

**- karskolinov hay novedades, llegan tres suburban **

**-Xoan es un convento, es normal que lleguen suburban**

**- ultimo modelo y una se ve blindada al menos que sea visita de un cardenal **karskolinov toma los mira lejos, observa como varios enpistolados abren la puerta y se ponen en guardia

**- ni el papa causa tanto alboroto, hay que llamarle a Anne **

**- deberíamos estar seguros que no es un cardenal**

En el convento, bajan varios hombres con pistola en mano, para después decender un señor alto, muy atlético, usaba un traje vaquero, botas y sombrero

**-guarden sus armas a qui no las necesitan **decía la madre superiora del convento,el joven izó una seña con su mano izquierda y todos guardaron sus armas

**-madre superiora me alegra verla, en agradecimiento de su cooperación esas camionetas están llenas de víveres para un par de meses **

**-guardes sus regalos, debería dejarnos servirle a dios en paz **

**-madre no puedo cumplir sus deseos, es el lugar mas seguro **

**- eres un demonio **levantándole la mano, pero se la detiene en el viento

**- cuidado madre, no le gustaría conocer mi lado malo, quiero ver a la chica **

A la madre superiora solo le quedo reprimir su coraje, para ponerse en marcha hacia un corredor a mano izquierda

**- creo que no me entendió madre quiero ver a la chica **

**-si no me sigue como la vera con una mirada retadora **

Se ponen en marcha atraviesan el corredor, llegan a una capilla detrás de los dormitorios, entran a unos cuantos metros del altar hay una puerta la madre saca unas llaves; abre la puerta, Haruka se encontraba dormida en la cama,

**-déjeme a solas con ella **

**-no puedo permitirlo **

**-entonces espere afuera **

**-le digo lo mismo no puedo dejarle asolas con ella menos si esta sedada, **pero saca la pistola de sus ropas y apunta a la madre en la cabeza

– **he dicho que espere afuera !, **la madre salio para hacer guardia en la puerta, ya solos, Nicanor camina hacia la ventana, recoge la cortina iluminando el cuarto el sol, para después acercarse a la cama

**-Haruka Zerimar al fin estamos frente a frente, eres tan linda, a pesar que usas tu pelo corto, tienes ese porte para imponente ante la gente, para desafiarme, ese espíritu que nunca se da por vencido, en todo este tiempo te has ganado mi respeto, admiración y hasta mi corazón pero desgraciadamente eres un Zerimar, **acariciando el rostro tiernamente de

Haruka, se acerca al rostro de la rubia para robarle un beso pero en esotocan desesperadamente y sale de la habitación**, **

**-patrón los muchachos dicen que habido movimiento en el lugar, hace una semana llegaron dos turistas, y en unos días varias camionetas que aun están en el lugar **

**- rayos ya dieron con su paradero **

**-como saldremos de aquí patrón, solo nos queda hacer de esto una fortaleza **

**-olvidas que esto es un convento **

**-a que se refiere **

**-madre superiora cuantos carros del convento hay**

**-solo contamos con dos la suburban para ir y venir al pueblo; y el camión cuando salimos todas **

**-pedro reúne a todos en la oficina de la madre**

Pero no importa saber

Que voy a tener el mismo final

Por que me queda el consuelo

Que dios nunca morirá

En otro lugar un teléfono timbraba

**- si **

**-Anne hay movimiento en el lugar, llegaron tres suburban Al convento **

**-tal ves sea una visita de la arquidiócesis**

**- ultimo modelo por favor si este fuera un seminario para curas lo entendería pero es de monjas, ellas no tiene el mismo peso que un sacerdote**

**- creo que llego el momento de prepara la artillería, hay que esperar a que la presa salga de su madriguera para cazarla **

**- aquí se quedara Xoan yo iré a preparar todo**

**- cual quier cosa márcame yo moveré refuerzos de la ciudad cuelga el teléfono **

**-que pasa Roxanne **

**-van a mover a Haruka a otro lugar, hay que traer refuerzos **

**- es mejor que estés en ese lugar, yo me encargo de los refuerzos**

Roxanne salio del lugar, su mente era una tormenta de pensamientos, con que se enfrentaría, que armamento, la lastimarían, tenia que prepararse para lo peor

En otro lugar

Michiru se encontraba en club, por alguna razón se sentía rara, tenia angustia, preocupación, pero no encontraba la causaba, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el traje de baño para nadar, al quitarse la esclava de la mano viene un recuerdo

**-Haruka: no esa es la copa Niké en mayo, las nacionales van a ser en Saltillo, no me voy a ir muy lejos **

**-Michiru: no, pero si una semana?**

**-Haruka: Te traeré un regalo de recuerdo **

**-Michiru: No quiero regalos solo que regreses bien, **se llevo sus manos a su cuello, pronto se vio como una medalla era sostenida por ellas**, quiero que la tengas ella te protegerá para que regreses con el triunfo**

**-Haruka: no puedo aceptarla **

**-Michiru: por favor, mira cuando regreses me la devuelves **

**-Haruka: entonces tu acepta mi esclava, yo tengo algo tuyo y tu algo mío y así volveré por lo que es mió. **Su expresión cambio a mas tranquila, se dispuso a ponerme la medalla, su cabeza le dolía, sus manos tomaron su frente para volver a otro recuerdo

Michiru se sentía tan bien en el agua que no se percato de que era observada, así pasó una hora cuando su sirena sale de la piscina pero el chocar de unas palmas le sorprende

**-Haruka: así que este es tu refugio**

**-Michiru: Haruka! Que haces aquí **

**-Haruka: tenia ganas de verte** caminando hacia ella

**-Michiru: pero si nos vimos al medio día **

**-Haruka: yo quiero verte y estar todo momento contigo**, tomándola por la cintura **-Michiru: bueno y como supo usted que me encontraba en este lugar**

**-Haruka: tengo ojos por todos lados **

**-Michiru: mmm... por que me suena a que esos ojos son lo de mi mama!** Soltado una carcajada Haruka

**-Haruka: fui a buscarte y tu mama me dio esta dirección**, depositando un beso en los labios de su sirena

**-Michiru: voy a cambiarme! -Haruka: si necesitas ayuda yo estoy disponible **

**-Michiru: que propones corajitos!**! con una cara coqueta.

**-Haruka: yo solo**…..haciendo que el color de Haruka cambiara a rojo

**-Michiru: me ayudas! Haruka toma la maleta.**

Haruka y Michiru caminan hacia los vestidores, Haruka se sienta afuera, mientras que su sirena entra a cambiarse

**-Michiru: Haruka me puedes dar la maleta**, asomando solo la cabeza, esta entra pero es sorprendida ya que Michiru se lanza a los brazos de la rubia

**-Haruka: Michiru yo **pero es silenciada por un beso de Michiru que va subiendo de intensidad, sus manos acarician tiernamente el cuerpo de la rubia y las e la rubia el de la peliverde, comenzando así una entrega de amor espontánea, pura.

**-Haruka: Michiru, Michiru,** pero las encuentra a todas al pie de las escaleras, Michiru se acerca a Haruka para abrazarle pero Haruka la detiene **dime que es mentira, dime que es un invento de tu padre para separarnos? dime que si te pido que nos fuguemos te iras conmigo? **

**-Haruka: abróchate el cinturón sirena, pase lo que pase quédate conmigo no me dejes** dándole un beso en los labios para después acelerar todo lo que daba el velocímetro, pero un problema se presentaba la gasolina se estaba acabando, en unos cuantos metros se apago el motor del auto, solo el vuelo mantenía la velocidad que disminuía rápidamente, el auto que conducía el señor Takagi los alcanza haciendo que pierda el control y salgan fuera de la carretera estrellándose en unos árboles,

**- señores, tengan buenas noches, esto aparte de un asalto, buscamos a alguien muy importante,** uno de los encapuchados saco una foto, comenzando a buscar entre la gente, otro se comunico por radio en un par de segundos varios rodearon a Haruka y Roxanne, Roxanne trato de atacarlos pero le detiene la mano en el viento

**-señorita no quiero lastimarla no es con usted el problema** pero no le importo, volvió a atracarlo pero esta ves el encapuchado le golpeo tirandola al piso Haruka se les fue enzima pero los demás lo agarraron

Forcejeaban mucho no podían retenerlo así que uno se acerco, con su arma le dio un cachazo en la cabeza dejándole incontente, la persona que se encontraba arriba del escenario

La incertidumbre de saber que Haruka estaba desaparecida y el recordar todo provoca que caiga desmallada. Siendo encontrada por un empleado del club que la lleva a la enfermería y llama a su madre.

Voy a dejar

Las cosas que ame

La tierra ideal

Que me vio nacer

Pero se que después

Habré de gozar

La dicha y la paz

Que en dios hallaré

De regreso al convento, ocho hombres estaban en el baño rasurándose, quitándose las patillas, delineando la ceja, una monja entra al cuarto con unas ropas que pone sobre la cama, en el patio

**-madre le agradezco su colaboración, mañana en la tarde nos iremos pero eso no quiere decir que ya se libro de la presencia de mis trabajadores, necesito que ponga esto en la comida de la rubia, eso evitara que seamos descubiertos**

**-y si me niego, a colaborar**

**-despídase de todas sus hermanas por que las vera morir una por una.**

No le quedo de otra mas que extender la mano y recibir las pastillas.

En el hotel,

**- los refuerzos llegaran mañana al medio día Roxanne**

**-gracias, saldré a dar un vistazo al convento, cualquier cosa llámeme**

Todo el resto del día nadie, entro ni salio del convento, había mucho silencio, ni los cantos religiosos se escucharon ese día, la mañana siguiente las campanas suenan a las cuatro de la mañana llamando a misa, todos selevantan, Nicanor le ordena a la madre que escoja a cuatro monjas con buen temple, la madre superiora las llama frente a el

**-a qui están señor **

**-hermanas, han sido elegidas para limpiar el camino, necesito que ustedes usen esas ropas, no quiero escuchar un no, ven esta pistola no me gustaría usar una de sus balas en ustedes, pero si es necesario para que lo hagan, por quien empiezo **

Las monjas no dicen nada y toman la ropa, Nicanor y la madre superiora salen de la habitación

**-madre es momento de hacer lo que le pedí ayer, salimos en dos horas **, la madre se pone en marcha hacia donde esta Haruka, llega a la habitación, entra, Haruka se hacia la dormida

**- Haruka despierta soy yo, **

**-hermana angélica se escucha muchas voces que pasa **

**- hay niña, tu captor ya esta aquí, piensa trasladarte en dos horas, quiere que te inyecte unos sedantes, pero no lo are, no se que pueda pasar por favor te pido que te hagas la inconciente **

**- hermana angélica sabe que se expone mucho **

**- lo se hija pero ya estoy cansada de no servirle a dios sino a los mafiosos, solo ago lo mejor que puedo y es darte armas para la guerra, por favor logra salir con bien de esto, quiere que uses esto, **Haruka lo toma y entra al baño para cambiarse, en unos minutos estaba lista

**- que opina madre - te ves bien pero no es tu estilo, recuéstate en un rato vendrán por ti, recuerda tu estas sedada. **Haruka solo asintió con la cabeza, la madre regreso a la capilla a pedir por todos los que iban a ser obligadas a participar en esto, unos pasos interrumpen sus rezos

**- madre por favor llévelos a recoger a la chica, les estaremos esperando en la entrada principal **

La madre comenzó a caminar junto con dos hombres, entraron al cuarto, cargaron a Haruka, la subieron a al camión,

**- bueno muchachos es hora, recuerden la primera sale a carretera y voltea a la izquierda, la otra a la derecha, actúen como si aspiraran a un oscar, **subiéndose a las camionetas todos.

Se que la vida empieza

En donde se piensa

Que es la realidad perdida

Se que dios nunca muere

Y que se conmueve

Del que busca su gratitud

A fuera del convento Xoan observaba con los binoculares, karskolinov y Roxanne platicaban

**- alguna relación con la persona secuestrada Anne, **suspira y agacha la cabeza

**- es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida pero **

**- uy siempre hay un pero, no me digas que **pero se escuchan unos gritos

**-Anne, karskolinov las puertas del convento se abren y están saliendo dos camionetas, **ambos corren a observar la escena, Roxanne toma los binoculares,

**- rayos nos madrugaron, hay que interceptarlos, **

**- solo somos tres Anne **

**- Xoan cuando esta el corazón de promedio eso no importa, que aremos Anne**

**- pero están locos, no sabemos cuantas personas son, si están armados, pondríamos en riesgo a la persona,**

**- es ahora o nunca, los seguiremos, karskolinov tu tomas la negra, Xoan la azul, yo iré detrás de ustedes, los refuerzos llegaran en cualquier momento, **todos suben a sus autos pero un tercero se une a la caravana**, **

**-Roxanne esta saliendo un camión también, **

**- alcanzas a ver quien va en los asientos**

**-no distingo bien creo que son monjas, va lleno de monjas, entonces enfoquémonos en las camionetas Roxanne, **Xoan subiendo a su camioneta

En pocos minutos estaban cercas del objetivo, se comunican con radio**, **

**- jefe, mordieron el anzuelo, ya nos siguen **

**- comienza el plan, da la orden para que aceleren, tiren los radios, cambio y fuera, **al ver que las camionetas aumentaron al velocidad, al igual que ellos,

**- algo no anda bien, le disparare, es la única forma de detenerlos, **

**-Xoan puedes lastimar a Haruka si va ahí, **

**-se están alejando mucho, si esta blindada es la única opción para detenerla**

**-Anne concuerdo con Xoan**, Xoan saca el arma y dispara a las llantas, logra poncharlas la camioneta por la velocidad pierde el control y se voltea,

Se que una nueva luz

Habrá de alcanzar

Nuestra soledad

Y que todo aquel

Que llega a morir

Empieza a vivir

Una eternidad

Pero para karskolinov el panorama es diferente, la camioneta se para de repente, sin motivo alguno y en medio de la nada, este hace lo mismo, se acerca a la camioneta, se impresiona al ver que era un grupo de cuatro monjas,

**- necesita ayuda hermana, **pero una voz algo fingida se escucha

**-se mato de repente la camioneta, creo que se acabo la gasolina hijo, podrías llevarme a traer un poco **

**- esta de suerte hermana, siempre que salgo cargo un garrafón extra por prevención **se dirige hacia la caja de la camioneta por el garrafón, se dispone vaciar la gasolina cuando escucha una vos varonil

**- deja eso en el piso, levanta las manos, ponlas en tu nunca y date la vuelta, **

se sorprende al ver que era una monja armada**, **había algo extraño, en un descuido logra acercarse y forcejean por la pistola, en ese forcejeo se dispara matando a la monja, otra saca su arma apuntándole de nuevo, las demás solo se abrazan,

**- tu no eres monja **

**- aplauso para el adivino **quitándose lo que cubría su cabeza, pero ese se descuido es aprovechado y comienza la pelea a puño limpio, pero en una caída se golpea la cabeza muriendo instantáneamente, ya ambos en el piso, sin vida, bajan las demás monjas

**- lamento hermanas… pero una monja lo interrumpe **

**- no debes disculparte hijo por que el no pertenece a nosotros, **acercándose para quitarle lo que cubre la cabeza**, - el!, -es una distracción hijo, **

**- donde esta? En que camioneta va? Esta aun en el convento? **

**- no lo se, el nos amenazó, dijo que nos mataría, aria cosas horribles, **

**-rayos, se vuelve a la camioneta, llama por radio pero nadie le responde, **enciende el motor y arranca a toda velocidad

Xoan baja del mueble, camina con arma en mano, de repente se escuchan disparos, corre a resguardarse detrás de una roca grande, los disparos iban y venían, de pronto baja una monja, levanta su habito y saca una ametralladora, otra desciende y hace lo mismo para sacar una nueve milímetros con silenciador, otra baja con una carabina, otra baja con una cuarenta y cinco magnum, y eso es dedicarse a dios que será dedicarse al diablo se dijo a si mismo Xoan al verles, se pusieron en guardia, baja una monja con otra abrazada, para subirlas al mueble que conducía Xoan, este dispara logrando matar a tres, el otro sube junto con las monjas y acelera.

**- ese debe ser el objetivo, se comunica por radio, **

**-Anne me copias, di con ella, la camioneta que seguí es la buena, van de regreso en mi camioneta, intercéptalos, no te preocupes sálvala. **

Roxanne, frena, da la vuelta pero sentía que había algo raro, se encontraron la camioneta de Roxanne y Xoan, se dieron alcance, trataban de sacarse una a otra de la carretera, Roxanne logra hacer que se estrellen en un árbol, baja se acerca, quien conducía estaba con toda la frente sangrando, atrás se encontraban las monjas, una no se le vía el rostro, por que le tapaba el habito de la otra hermana ya que la abrazaba,

**- Haruka, Haruka, hermana esta bien , **la hermana se agarra la cabeza, ve su compañera**, -conoces a la rubia -es ella verdad? **

**- no, pierdes el tiempo, la madre superiora dijo si alguien trata de rescatarla dile que el camión es el indicado deben darse prisa antes de que cruce los rieles si lo hace perderán su rastro. **

Roxanne subió al auto, piso hasta el fondo el acelerador, tenia que llegar, no podía perder de nuevo a la rubia, comenzar de nuevo la búsqueda, condujo como loca, a lo lejos se veía un incendio, poco a poco se fue haciendo mas visible el camión no logro cruzar los rieles fue impactado por el tren arrastrándolo varios metros, deteniéndose en el puente que cruzaba el río.

Muere el sol en los montes

Con la luz que agoniza

Pues la vida en su prisa

Nos conduce a morir


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 20**

Los bomberos llegaron, Roxanne trataba de acercarse al camión, los operadores del tren la detuvieron, ya que pero por el fuego era posible acercarse, los bomberos llegaron varias horas después pero solo a sofocar las llamas ya que estaba completamente calcinado, llegan Xoan y krasoliv buscando a Roxanne, protección civil y policías hacen su arribo, a lo lejos ve a Roxanne rodeada por los maquinistas

**-Anne que paso? - joven es mejor que se lleve a su amiga **

**-nooooooo tengo que saber que paso, tiene que estar viva, **

**-Roxanne mírame a los ojos, no puedes hacer nada ;Hay que esperar a que terminen las investigaciones, **

**-yo me quedo aquí llévala al hotel Krasoliv**

**-yo no iré a ningún lugar entienden **caminando hacia donde estaban los policías

En la casa de los Kaio Michiru se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo, su mama entra con un vaso de agua, las pastillas que le tocaban , al parecer el sueño era muy grabable ya que sonreía

en el sueño

Michiru iba saliendo de la preparatoria, Haruka estaba recargada en un auto con una flor en la mano, bestia un esmoquin negro, se acerca a ella

**- hola, esto es para ti dándole la rosa **

**- es muy linda **

**- como tu **

**- pasa algo Haruka!, iras algún evento! **

**- talvez, antes quiero pasar un rato contigo, damos un paseo **extendiéndole la mano, Michiru la toma, Haruka toma la mochila de su sirena para ponerla en su espalda, caminaron varias calles sin cruzar palabra, el único lenguaje eran sus miradas, Haruka la abraza y siguen caminando hasta llegar a un parque, se sientan en una banca Haruka abraza a su sirena, quien rompe el silencio

**- estas bien! **

**- mejor que nunca **

**- no mientas!**

**- no lo hago Michiru **

**-me llamaste Michiru que pasa?**

**- nada **con una cara de nostalgia, ternura**, sabes me haces muy feliz, **dándole un beso, sus manos se entrelazan, Michiru apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

**- sabes siempre me imagino como será nuestra vida juntas, amanecer a tu lado, estar contigo, amo todo lo que eres Haruka, te amo tanto perdóname que te allá olvidado, perdona**

**- no tengo nada que perdonarte, ellos provocaron eso pero no lo lograron o sí?**

**- que te pasa?, solo me observas y guardas silencio, Estas mas rara de lo que eres**

**- grabo cada detalle de ti, tus ojos, tus gestos, tu sonrisa, la suavidad de tu piel, tu voz**, su mano acaricia la mejilla, otro beso fugas es robado, después de un par de horas caminan hacia la avenida, Haruka hace la parada a un taxi Michiru sube al auto, Haruka sierra la puerta,

**- no vendrás - no sirena, debo irme me están esperando, **Haruka se despide con un beso apasionado, un beso que parecía una despedida, el carro se pone en marcha

Fin del sueño

**-Michiru, hija, es la hora de tu medicamento **

Michiru se despierta algo agitada

**- un mal sueño hija **

**- si y no mama, espero que solo sea un sueño mama **

**- no saber de Haruka es la muerte mama **

**- tranquila hija todo saldrá bien **

**- llamare a Roxanne, necesito saber si hay noticias de ella**

**- hija, **

**- mama recupere la memoria pero perdí la mitad de mi vida y quieres que lo deje para otro día **

**- esta bien, **toma el teléfono, se lo da, marca el numero de Roxanne,

En otro lugar contesta

**-si -Roxanne soy Michiru hay notitas de Haruka **

**-estoy en medio de un operativo **cortando la llamada

**-Roxanne Roxanne **

**-que paso, que te dijo hija **

**-esta en medio de un operativo, **se levanta de la cama, toma su bolso y baja las escaleras

**- hija a donde vas -voy a buscar a Haruka **

**-por donde empezaras **

**- no lo se pero la encontrare **

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con serena

**- Michiru como estas me entre lo que te paso en el club estas mejor **

**-si, debo irme, **dejándola detrás de ella, la mama insiste en ir con ella

**- espérame te acompaño **

**- no puedes es peligroso **

**- vamos Michiru déjame acompañarte **

**-no no quiero, solo quiero encontrarla no puedo perderla de nuevo **

**- espera un momento, tu que puedes hacer? Deja que las autoridades se encarguen **

**- una ves lo hicieron, la desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, de nuestras vidas! Y de que sirvió si eso no la protegió **

**- de que me estas hablando Michiru se clara **

**- que tu prima no murió esta viva **

**- no puede ser, te confundes, yo también quisiera que Tenou fuese ella pero no lo es**

**- es ella serena! y esta ves puedo perderla para siempre, **esa noticia la dejo en sochk,

**- quiero una explicación, **deteniéndola de la mano, pero la mama de Michiru las detiene

**- no irán a ningún lugar **

**- quien me lo impedirá **

**- el amor que le tienes a Haruka, no sabes por donde empezar, la mejor ayuda es no estorbar **

**- es verdad Michiru, tienes muchas cosas que aclararme **

Al día siguiente un operativo se formaba para salir en búsqueda de ellos, o lo que quedase de ellos, los rescatistas traían unas cuatrimotor donde cargaban los aparatos de primeros auxilios,

**- Xoan y yo iremos con los tres al norte y oriente, Joel y Max al sur con los demás a quien quieres acompañar? **

**-iré con Max; **Max y Joel se retiran para seguir organizando

**- Roxanne tengo que hablar con tigo sobre los refuerzos, **

**-en otro momento Xoan, los refuerzos no importan en este momento, **

se da media vuelta, pero Xoan insistía hablar de eso cuando a sus espaldas se escuchan ramas quebrarse, pasos cada ves mas cerca; todos se preparan, a lo lejos comenzó a distinguirse a una persona; poco a poco se fue haciendo clara la imagen de una mujer con un habito desgarrado, golpes y heridas, llena de sangre por donde quería no se distinguía si era de ella o alguien mas, al ver gente la mujer corre mas rápido los paramédicos la interceptan

**-ayuda por favor, tenemos que ir por ellos, no puedo dejarles morir derramando lagrimas **

**-tranquilícese señora; solo nos cercioraremos que no sean de gravedad sus heridas e iremos a buscarlos **la señora se suelta de ellos y toma una arma que estaba en el asiento de una cuatrimoto

**- olvídense de mi, suban a sus motos iremos a buscarlos **

Roxanne se acerca

**- señora tranquilícese por su bien haga lo que ellos dicen, como nos va a guiar si usted se desmaya o muere en el camino **

**-es mejor eso que saber que le falle a Haruka **al escuchar eso el corazón de Roxanne brinco de esperanza,

**- conoce a Haruka, donde esta, como esta? esta bien? **

**- si perdemos tiempo en mi no se que pueda pasar **

**- señora vamos, en el camino la curaran, **

Se adentraron en aquel lugar

**- debemos cruzar el río y seguir hacia abajo hacia la laguna **

Uno a uno cruzaba el río, las cuatrimotos cambiaron de dirección para cruzar por el puente y seguir con la búsqueda

**- por donde seguiremos ahora? **

**- marque el camino dejando pedazos de tela en cada tramo que caminaba en los árboles, solo hay que encontrar el primero, **la señora se lleva su mano al pecho, cayendo de rodillas, uno de los rescatistas se acerca

**-necesito el equipo **pero empieza a toser cada ves mas fuerte, comienza a vomitar sangre,

**- negro 1 a negro 2 responda **

**- aquí negro 2 adelante **

**- necesito el equipo, ya captaste la ubicación por gprs **

**- voy en camino **al dejar de transmitir solo se siente que la monja suelta su cuerpo, el rescatistas voltea a ver a Roxanne

**- acaba de fallecer **

**- diablos, gritando a todo pulmón HHHAAARRUUKKAA, **Joel le tapa la boca

**- que haces?, puedes ponerla en mas peligro del que esta, **Roxanne se abraza a Joel.

En otro lugar Haruka se encontraba recargada en un árbol, escucho que alguien le llamaba, le cuesta mucho abrir los ojos, logra hacerlo para ver el cielo tenia ese color que toma después de un día nublado, cuando se despeja y deja el cielo azul celeste radiante, sin ningún rastro de nueves, ese color hermoso, las aves cantaban por doquier, las flores del campo despedían olores muy relajantes, brindándole una paz inexplicable,** -Roxanne, Michiru, Lulu, **sonríe levemente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

En el piso nueve de uno de tantos hoteles que están cerca del hospital, Lourdes veía la vista que le ofrecía la altura, era el primer día que pasaba fuera del hospital,

**-si estuvieras aquí no te quitara de esta ventana, este atardecer es muy hermoso da mucha paz, ahora entiendo por que te gusta verlos**, de pronto su pensamiento dio un giro al tema que hablaba, viajaría a monterrey la mañana siguiente, decidió ir a recostarse un rato a ver televisión para que la mente no diera tantas vueltas a todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo. En un par de minutos Morfeo llego para llevarla a su país.

En otro lugar los rescatistas se dispersaron para poder encontrar las señales que dejo la mujer,

**- Max avancen hacia su izquierda, cuenten tres piedras grandes luego a la derecha esta la primer marca**

**-entendido Xoan vamos enseguida, **

Xoan camino por varias horas hasta que los encontró

**- negro 1 responda **

**- aquí negro uno **

**- activé mi gprs es necesario que el helicóptero llegue a donde estoy, **

**-Xoan soy Roxanne que encontraste **

**- Roxanne es algo difícil de explicar, hay mucha sangre, cuatro personas en el piso, en diferentes distancias, una de ellas su pulso esta muy débil las otras dos muertas,**

Roxanne comienza a correr, llega a donde esta xoan se para en seco al ver a Haruka recargada en un árbol tenia heridas por doquier, su ropa llena de sangre, pero una mano entrelazada con la persona ya muerta,

**- Haruka, Haruka, **con su voz entrecortada y ojos llorosos,** por favor no te dejes vencer, aun hay cosas que hacer, **llega el equipo de rescate, el helicóptero aterriza a unos cuantos metros,

**-uno hay que hacer una transfusión de sangre **

**-pero no se que tipo sea **

**-pon una universal, suero, oxigeno, tenemos que retenerla hasta que llegamos al hospital **

**-que pasa, por que no hacen nada Max, **Joel y Xoan ven cosas muy extrañas que van atando los cabos sueltos entrelazándolos con la ausencia de los refuerzos Joel se encamina hacia donde se encontraba Roxanne

**-Roxanne, Roxanne debes ver esto **poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella, los paramédicos iban y venían, esta solo los observaba 

**-rayos uno no hay bolsa de sangre universal, solo ab y negativo, **

**-entonces pide que alguno done sangre ya sea universal o el tipo que es ella **

uno de los rescatistas grita

**- quien es O negativo o donador universal!1 **

Roxanne voltea al oír esa pregunta** yo soy universal, **

**- por favor venga con nosotros, **en un par de minutos la camilla era llevada al helicóptero junto con Roxanne, el helicóptero se pone en marcha hacia el hospital, a pesar del miedo que sentía por primera ves en su vida, no perdía la fe de que todo saldría bien, el trayecto hacia el hospital parecía eterno, los segundos horas y las horas días, al llegar los enfermeros llevan a Haruka al quirófano,

Pasó una media hora un doctor sale, se dirige a las oficinas

**-señorita comuníquese a monterrey, debemos trasladar a la paciente esta es la valoración para que la informe, **Roxanne se acerca

**-doctor como esta? **

**- por cual paciente pregunta señorita hay muchos en este lugar **

**- quien llego en helicóptero**

**- usted la conoce necesito su nombre**

**- se llama Haruka Tenou, como esta?**

**- logramos estabilizarla que era de gran impotencia, perdió mucha sangre, tiene tres costillas rotas, se golpeo o golpearon fuerte, cortadas en sus manos como si hubiese quebrado algo de vidrio con ellas, heridas de balas que ya extrajimos, fue buena idea el poner pólvora para evitar que siguiera sangrando, la trasladaremos en unos momentos al hospital de gobierno de monterrey, solo espero que resista el viaje, mas! no podemos hacer en este lugar. A señorita agregué el nombre a la valoración Haruka Tenou, **dándose

media vuelta.

**-pero es riesgoso su traslado **

**-Señorita si se queda aquí y entra en crisis no podemos hacer nada ya que no tenemos los aparatos adecuados, que prefiere que muera aquí o en el intento por ser salvada** el doctor se da media vuelta y se aleja

Los rescatistas que les acompañaron eran los mismos que la trasladaran

**-disculpe señorita ya comió algo? - gracias pero no tengo apetito **

**- debería, recuerde que dono sangre. **

**- Rene salimos en unos minutos **

**- vendrá con nosotros señorita **Roxanne esta afirma moviendo su cabeza.

El celular de Roxanne suena

**- lulu iba a llamarte, encontramos a Haruka pero esta muy grave, sera trasladada a monterrey, te llamo teniendo noticias del nombre del lugar. **Vuelve a sonar el teléfono

**-lulu por favor **

**-soy Xoan Roxy hay algo que saber ya identificamos los cuerpos, te vas a sorprender uno es de Nicanor y el otro del señor Antonio el otro es de un guarura del señor Antonio, solo Haruka sabe que paso aquí y por que sostenía con fuerza la mano de su enemigo. **

**- no tengo cabeza por favor averigua el nombre del hospital a donde trasladaran a Haruka para que le informes a Michiru.**

**En el hospital una joven doctora entra a la oficina del director **

**- me mando llamar jefe **

**- llegara un paciente, en helicóptero, por la información que recibí ha sido atendido por ti anteriormente, quiero que te encargues, este es su valoración **dándole unas hojas al ver el nombre se impresiona, saliendo de ese lugar lo primero que hace es llamar a la casa de los Kaio, la mama de Michiru toma la llamada

**-si diga **

**- señora Kaio buenas tardes, soy la doctora Alejandra se acuerda de mi **

**-claro que si, a que debo la llamada, es referente a Michiru?**

**-si y no señora, Haruka esta en camino al hospital, su estado es grave le llamo para que se preparen terminando la llamada, dejando a la señora incrédula a la noticia **

El helicóptero llego, descendió la camilla, ya le esperaban, la examinaron de pies a cabeza, entro al quirófano de nuevo por pocos minutos, para después ser llevada a una sala de terapia intensiva, Alejandra salio de la sala, observaba por el vidrio, Haruka estaba entubada no podía respirar por si sola, vendajes en el abdomen, brazos cabeza, piernas, al rededor de ella muchos aparatos como paso esto un roble estaba apunto de secarse, como pudo pasar, ahora que conocía el estado de Haruka llamaría a Lourdes para informarle, pero es interceptada por Roxanne

**-como esta? **

**-calma Roxanne ahora todo depende de ella, de las ganas que tenga de vivir **

**-debes ir a descansar esta en buenas manos **

**-gracias pero quisiera quedarme **

**- no puedes en sala intensiva hay horarios, tendrías k estar en la sala de espera, ve a descansar, iba a llamar a Lourdes para informarle. **

**- gracias yo no sabría que decirle **

**-también ya hable con los Kaio,** llevando a Roxanne hasta la salida del hospital. Toma un taxi para ir directo al departamento.

El departamento se sentía muy frío, fue a su cuarto, pero al pasar por el de Haruka sintió el impulso de entrar, tomo la ultima playera que uso la rubia y se abrazo a ella, comenzando a llorar, después de un rato su mirada se centro en la chaqueta y un sobre que estaba sobre la cama, camino hacia ella, abrió la carta para ver que fue escrita por la rubia

Querida Roxy :

He pasado momentos muy lindos a tu lado, cuando estoy contigo no se que me pasa, me pongo nerviosa con tu presencia, hay días que digo idioteces, me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, pero ahora que recupere mi memoria me siento mas confundida, recordé a alguien muy importante para mi, pero a estas alturas ya debió olvidarme, admito que me gustas mucho, pero no quiero lastimarte, lamento si te confundí pero yo lo estoy mas, quisiera darte la oportunidad de llenar mis días de alegría, de llenarte de días inolvidables, pero en estos momentos la venganza es lo primordial para mi.

Atte. Haruka Tenou

Hoy me entero que te vas de México, las palabras escritas arriba no tuve el valor para entregártelas, temo perderte para siempre, no se por que me siento de esa manera, he buscado un regalo inolvidable pero todas las tiendas que visito ni uno me llena el ojo, echare a volar mi creatividad Hare algo especial para ti, solo espero te guste. Cuando leas esta carta estarás muy lejos solo no me olvides. Cuídate mucho

Han pasado varios años desde que te vi la ultima ves, ayer pudiste aprovecharte de mi! por tanto que tome, pero no lo hiciste, me pregunto por que? pero tus besos me confundieron de nuevo, tus brazos me tranquilizaron, calmaron el dolor de no tenerla a mi lado por un momento. Es la tercera vez que esta carta guarda secretos que nunca te he dado a conocer. Creo que se volvió un diario de lo que provocas en mi jaja este es mi pensadero solo espero que no hagas lo que izó Potter cuando se quedo solo en dirección y entro al pensadero. No quiero que te alejes ni perderte por eso hace unos días te nombre mi apoderada legal en todo lo referente a mi herencia, al cumplir mi mayoría de edad, admito que hay algo que no me agrada después de eso don Antonio esta muy serio.

El radio despertador de Haruka se prendió a las tres de la mañana una melodía invadió la habitación, se recostó en la cama tal ves la música lograría hacerla dormir

Cortas la distancia

que hay entre tus ojos y mi alma

Muchas las excusas

para no aceptar que me haces falta

Y es que a veces que no llego

y otras que me paso de frenada

nunca sigo el plan de vuelo

y aterrizo fuera de tu cama

Y te marchas y mejas

otra ves con lo que se estrella

contra mi canción que me recuerda

un beso en tu escalera

mi mano e tus caderas

mi sangre por mis venas

mis labios por tus piernas

siento tus miradas

que me duelen mas que tus palabras

sinto que te alejas

o tal ves soy yo quien no se acerca,

y e sque hay veces que me muestro

y otras que es mejor no dar la cara

no es momento de hacer cuentas

sabes bien que no me debes nada

**quedandose dormida en ese lugar **

Eran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente una persona entra al departamento, deja sus maletas en la sala y sube a las habitaciones, entra a la que era de Haruka, toma la carta que en esos momentos se encontraba en el piso la lee detenidamente, la dobla y guarda en su bolsa, despierta a la persona que se encontraba en la cama

**-Roxy soy yo lulu,** esta abre los ojos poniéndose de pie en un dos por tres

**-disculpa yo no te oí llegar **

**- por favor acompáñame al hospital **

**-si solo déjame tomar un baño **

**-OK **

En una hora ya iban rumbo al hospital,

**-como estas? Como van tus heridas?**

**-preocupada, mis heridas físicas van sanando pero las sentimentales son profundas,** llegan al hospital, lulu logra entrar a ver a su prima, ya en la habitación

**- creí que no volvería a verte así, pero tienes la luz para salir de este túnel**, quitándose el tapabocas para darle un beso en la frente.

Al salir de ese lugar lulu se encuentra con un cuadro muy tenso en la sala de espera, la mama de Michiru, Michiru y serena se encontraban junto con Roxanne.

**-puedo pasar a verla doctora **

**-yo llegue antes que tu, espera tu turno peliverde **

**- por favor chicas entraran a verla cuando regrese lulu**, lulu llego a la sala pero se escucha un código rojo, se ve pasar un carro de reanimación, la doctora Alejandra lleva a lulu de regreso a la sala, todas preguntan pero Alejandra no contesta ni una solo dice que esperen, iría a ver que sucedia.

En otro lugar una muchacha caminaba por una colina verde, de pronto unos perros se acercan y comienza a jugar con ellos, tenia sed por correr mucho, llega a un lago se inclina para tomar un poco de agua, tomo hasta que se sintió satisfecha, se recostó en la tierra bajo un árbol, cerro sus ojos había una tranquilidad que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, se acomodo para ir al país de Morfeo pero una mano acaricia su cabellera , voltea y al reconocerla se lanza a sus brazos, la señora se sienta y la recarga en sus piernas otra figura se observa

**- eres valiente, te desenvuelves bien ante el peligro,**

**-papa, mama me han hecho mucha falta, los extraño mucho, **

**- aunque no estamos de acuerdo en la relación que llevas, pero si ella te hace feliz **

**-mama, papa, yo no quiero regresar**

**-lo sabemos**

**- hija debes aun falta mucho para que vengamos por ti, disfruta** dándole otro beso en la frente cada uno.

**-ella me hace feliz pero otra esta robando mi atención, me confunde **

**- defínete no puedes sentir lo mismo por dos personas al mismo tiempo**

**- papa **

**-es cierto hija, el mejor consejo que te puedo dar es distancia,**

**- por que?, porque? pasa todo esto?, por que tengo que sufrí tanto, no le basta a él con que los perdiera a ustedes, también a mis tíos, mis mascotas y ahora esta maldita incertidumbre, quieren que regrese **

**- queremos que dejes atrás todo eso, que vivas tu vida, que sean tus decisiones las que tengas que afrontar no los actos de terceras personas **agachando la mirada su papa y la única manera es regresando

**- ya acabo hija, es momento de ser feliz mi bebe, mi niña ten fe en ti** abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente

En la habitación los doctores aplicaban el gel en el pecho y costado de la rubia, cargaron una ves y el aparato seguía marcando una línea, aumentaron la carga y sucedía lo mismo, se escucho decir a un doctor que pusiera toda la carga si no reaccionaba era todo pero la maquina siguió mostrando una línea,

El doctor se quita los guantes

**- hora de deceso** volteando a ver el reloj pero el pitido de la maquina lo interrumpe para dar paso a irregularidades de la línea, el despertar del paciente vino acompañado por grito desgarrador que es escuchado hasta la sala de espera, poniéndoles la piel de gallina a los que se encontraban en ese lugar. El doctor dio la orden de que le entubaran de nuevo pero

**-solo necesito la sonda** el doctor voltea para ver quien dijo eso quiero ver a la doctora cuando esta hace su aparición, se acerca viendo que la rubia reacciono logrando estabilizarse,

**- yo me encargo doctor gracias -pero Alejandra **

**- ya oyó doctor** provocando que en el monitor apareciera una alteración en la línea

**-por favor yo me hago cargo, **el salio de la sala, el monitor volvió a Mostrar un ritmo de estabilidad, Alejandra checo todo cada uno de los aparatos, cada una de las heridas,

**-afuera están Lulu, Michiru, Roxanne y una chica con chonguitos, provocas mucho alboroto; quieres ver a alguien? **

**-solo quiero dormir el resto del día, mañana dios dirá, por favor no les digas que estoy conciente **

**- me pides que les mienta? -si **

**-solo por que la tranquilidad es la mejor medicina en estos momentos para ti **


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21 **

Espero les guste este capitulo y valga la pena la espera, gracias a todos por leer

Gracias por que volviste

muchas gracias

Si vieras que amarga y triste

es la soledad

En el consultorio de la doctora de la vega, se encontraban platicando con Lourdes, con el expediente de Haruka en la mano

**-han pasado ya tres semanas desde que Haruka volvió en si, no te sorprendes? **

**-no , ya lo sospechaba, pero por que le has mantenido sedada **

**- debí decirte antes pero no te dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra las muchachas**

**- que paso? Me asustas **

**- Haruka estuvo muerta por unos minutos lulu, cuando despertó no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, por sus heridas creí que era buena idea y tome la decisión de sedarla unos días, así podría descansar y recuperarse pero…. **

**- no es necesario que sigas, ella no quiere enfrentar la realidad, o me equivoco!**

**- deberías hablar con ella cuando este conciente; yo ya he tratado pero me ignora, va mejorando; ya no puedo mantenerla sedada, aparte puedo hacerla dependiente a eso; mi jefe esta al pendiente de su progreso ya que es presionado por las autoridades para que puedan interrogarle.**

**-cuando te toca la revisión?**

**-en unos minutos; me gustaría que me acompañaras **

**- claro **

En el salón de clases Michiru se encontraba platicando con serena ya que tenia una clase libre

Sentí que sin tu presencia

iba a morirme

Que nunca mas en tus ojos

me iba a ver ya

**-por que tan pensativa!**

**-como te gustaría que este después de todo lo que paso!** Haciendo una cara de todavía lo preguntas.

**-tranquila Michiru, se que no es fácil; pero me pregunto que vas a hacer **

**-no lo se, Haruka no aun no reacciona, a pesar de que le visito todos los días al salir de clases, se ve muy indefensa estando en esa cama, no se que pase con nosotros, no se si tengamos futuro, y esa guardaespaldas de quinta, como la odio; la otra ves **

**Flas back **

Dos semanas atrás Michiru entraba al hospital, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Haruka, al entrar ve a Roxanne depositar un beso en los labios inconscientes de respuesta de Haruka,

**-no me tardo mi bella durmiente, solo voy a comer y regreso a tu lado**. Michiru tose para interrumpir la escena

**-hola peliverde **

**-no deberías de aprovecharte de ella **

**- no lo ago; demuestro mis sentimientos; **mirando tiernamente a la rubia ** te hablo de frente** dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Michiru ** estoy enamorada de Haruka; luchare por ella, la conquistare.**

**-ya lo decía yo!, que esas interrupciones tuyas eran apropósito **

**-no lo voy a negar, **

**-pero estas detrás de su amor o de su dinero? por que es muy poco tiempo para que te hallas enamorado de ella zorra, **Roxanne le deja caer una bofetada en la mejilla la cual Michiru responde de la misma manera

**- escribí varias páginas de su historia, yo forme parte de su pasado, estuve cerca de ella en su recuperación, la vi luchar para ser ella de nuevo, cosa que tu no. **

**-no estuve por que me mintieron, dijeron que estaba muerta; yo fui otra victima como ella.**

**- eso no me quita la intención de conquistarla** viéndole decididamente 

**- te diré una cosa si Haruka te ase caso seria solo por agradecimiento no por que te ame.** La maquina que tiene conectada al ritmo cardiaco de Haruka comienza a acelerar el ritmo provocando que las enfermeras entran

**-señoritas salgan de la habitación están alterando al paciente.**

**Fin flash back **

**-eso paso; solo se que luchare por ella; pero Haruka tomara la decisión y sea cual sea la respetare..**

**-sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo!**

**-y tu has ido a verla! **

**-si, pero yo no he visto a Roxanne **

**-que suerte!**

**-oye! y si solo va a la hora que tu le visitas para hacerte pasar un mal rato**

En el hospital la doctora de la vega y lulu entran al cuarto

**-buenos días Haruka como pásate la noche **

**- ya no se si despertar cada día es bueno,** la doctora examina a Haruka de pies a cabeza, toma pulso, checa las pupilas, ect.

**-mejoras muy rápido eres de buena madera **

**-jaja enserio! - si creo que te daré de alta muy pronto si sigues como vas **

**-estas loca!, yo no puedo despertar,!**

**-Haruka ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa **

**-tienes que hacerlo, te pagare lo que sea, por favor unos días mas,** se escuchan unos aplausos que provenían de la puerta

**-bravo, que actuación en verdad que si fueras actriz! Con esta escena te llevarías un oscar **al ver a la persona Haruka se queda sin poder articular alguna palabra, Lourdes se acerca a Haruka; le proporciona tremenda bofetada **me decepcionas, **Alejandra podrías dejarnos solas

**- si claro** se sienta en la cama a un lado de Haruka, solo se abraza a ella y comienza a llorar, le abraza desconsoladamente, entre sollozos

**- pensé que no saldría de aquel infierno, nos traicionaron siempre! el traidor estuvo cercas de nosotros lulu, **

**-de que hablas? **

**- todo por ese maldito negocio del contrabando, por el miedo de que las personas digan cosas y pierdan su poder. Hasta cuando **

**-Tranquila, habla desahógate** pero la única repuesta solo fue mas llanto hasta que la rubia quedo dormida en sus brazos, paso un par de horas para que volviera a despertar lulu veía por la ventana

**- hola - dormiste bien -si gracias, **

**- sabes! encontré esto en tu cuarto, junto con una chaqueta que Roxanne tenia junto a ella cuando dormía, que significa eso? **

**-que amo a de dos personas**

**-como paso eso? **

**- ni yo tengo la respuesta; solo se dio, tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella me cautivo desde ese día en la escalera y con todo lo sucedido me volvió a confundir **

El llanto que por ti lloro

sale del alma

Son puras gotas de sangre

del corazon

**- Roxanne te encontró; sabias eso! gracias a que ella te dono sangre pudiste llegar hasta el hospital; ha estado al pendiente de ti a toda hora al igual que Michiru,**

**-vino? Como esta?** En su voz se notaba la alegría que da el amor 

**-creo que bien, el día que casi ya no despiertas estaban creando una escena de celos,**

**-crees que ya recuerde todo? **bajando la mirada al piso

**- no lo se, tu otra prima por lado de tu mama; ya sabe la verdad estuvo aquí ayer. **

**- así que trazan pecosa ya sabe **hace una mueca de ternura,

Se escucha que tocan la puerta, Lourdes camina hacia la puerta, la abre

**-Adelante **

**- hola puedo pasar? **

**-claro por que la pregunta**

**- como corajitos aun no despierta! tal ves no me permitan entrar **

**-no cambias Tarzán pecosa**

**-Haruka! **Al escuchar esas palabras voltea a ver a la rubia que se encontraba sentada en la cama, esta corre hacia la cama, se acerca y le abraza a ella

**-por que no me dijiste que eras tu? **

**-no quería que también te lastimaran a ti **

**- sabes que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una **

**-aquí éramos un quinteto!; y ya ves solo quedamos dos! **volteando a ver a Lourdes, serena dirige su vista hacia ella

**- gracias por cuidar también a corajitos, es muy impulsiva,** Lourdes suelta una carcajada

**- oye trazan! **

**-jaja no le recrimines Haruka ella no dice mentiras**

**-sabes extrañaba tus comentarios, **

**-Haruka no seas así!**

**-enserio ya es costumbre tuya; esa forma de ser conmigo desde que tomábamos clases de música juntas recuerdas?**

**-espera estudiaste música Haruka y nunca me dijiste **

**-jajaja bueno** llevándose la mano a la cabeza ** si se le puede llamar estudiar el asistir a cinco clases **

**-no te creo **

**- es verdad pregúntale a Tarzán** Haruka voltea a ver a serena para que le apoye

**-es cierto, solo fue a cinco clases, como murió su abuela ya no asistió por estar de luto.**

**-enserio! -si mama guardo un año de luto **

**- fue cuando nos hicimos súper fans de la lucha libre recuerdas! **

**-si, si lo recuerdo; como no nos íbamos a hacer fans! ; si para matar el tiempo era jugar o leer, libros aburridos o revistas,**

**-si pero nos atraparon las revistas de lucha libre**

**-aparte que se puso mucho de moda **

**-si todos traíamos nuestro llaveros de luchador en la mochila **

**- uy si pero ya llovió haru**

**-jajaj como no va a llover si tu naciste en la era de hielo y yo en siglo XX **soltando una carcajada,

**- te sigue gustando la rivalidad conmigo **

**- es cariño Tarzán**

**-como la rivalidad conmigo en el soccer!**

**-aunque tu ibas un año mayor que yo, siempre era tercero contra cuarto, cuarto contra quinto y quinto contra sexto, **

**-si; siempre quedaban en segundo corajes **

**-si pero después de que saliste los equipos eran muy fáciles de vencer **

**-pero nos encontramos de nuevo en la secundaria **

**-si, tuviste mucha suerte lograste pertenecer a la selección estatal **

**- si **

**-nunca te lo dije pero fuiste muy valiente en la escuela, **

**-no sabes como me arrepiento de haber estado en ese momento fuera de la escuela**, cambiando la fisonomía de su cara

**-eyy recuerdas que una ves tu papa nos llevo a ver volar los avioncitos de control remoto **

**- si como olvidarlo, recuerdo que desde la carretera se veían, le puse tanto gorro que no tuvo otra tomar el camino de terrecería hasta llegar a ese lugar donde los estaban armando para llevarlos a la pista.**

**-si hasta un helicóptero **

**-si soltando **un suspiro, ambas,

**-oye cuando subimos al castillo y estaba ese perro negro **

**-jajaja nos dio una correteada **

**-si pero a mi me alcanzo a marcar los colmillos en el chamorro **

**-jaja pero eso no te quito el gusto por ellos **

**-no,** sonriendo tan angelicalmente ante cada recuerdo que sacaba serena.

Lourdes se limitaba a ver como serena y Haruka intercambiaban sus vivencias de pequeñas, el tiempo se fue volando, serena checa su reloj

**-Wowow como voló el tiempo corajitos, debo irme tengo que ir a recoger a mama**

**- OK, oye no le digas a mi tía **

**-tranquila nadie sabrá por mi boca, **guiñándole un ojo, se despide de Haruka y Lourdes, esta queda muy pensativa

**- en que piensas **

**-recordar viejos tiempos te ilumina los ojos. **

**-es lo único que es mío, siempre estarán conmigo, aunque pase el tiempo seguirán ahí, recuerdos de días que no volverán jamás pero te hacen valorar lo que tuviste, tienes y puedes tener **

**- despertaste peor que antes**

**-puedo pedirte un favor **

**-depende! **

**-que no permitas que entre Michiru ni Roxanne **

**-a no, no voy a hacer eso, debes afrontarlas, **dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y dejando a Haruka hablando. Se recargo en la puerta, suspiro; comenzó a caminar.

Esa tarde Michiru llego al hospital, se dirigió al cuarto pero no había nadie, esta se preocupa y va a información

**-señorita vengo a visitar a Haruka tenou pero no esta en su habitación,** la secretaria toma los expedientes, ignorando a Michiru

**-señorita -no esta en su habitación por que le están realizando un tag,**

**-pero por que? se complico algo **

**-no señorita ya volvió en si -puedo verla? **

**-lo siento no se puede, los estudios tardaran un rato y la hora de visita terminaran., **

Esa tarde la entrada para Michiru y Roxanne estuvieron restringidas, bajo esa escusa, Haruka regreso a su habitación para dormir, iban a ser las nueve de la noche, la ultima ronda de enfermeras, una entra al cuarto, pero no le revisa; se quita el cubre bocas, su mano acaricia la cabellera de la rubia, esta abre los ojos al sentirlo

Mi vida sin tu presencia

no sera vida

Y yo no quiero vivirla

mas sin tu amor

**-hola -como estas? **

**-me duele todo pero aun sigo aquí, y tu! como estas?**

**-bien, si quitar la vista de la rubia **

**-me alegra, y como va tu recuperación! **

**-hace unos días recordé todo , por eso estoy aquí! Haciendo esta locura,** Haruka solo sonríe tiernamente, el silencio invade la habitación, solo las miradas tiene voz, esos ojos azul marino penetran en los verde esmeralda, de los cuales comienzan a rodar lagrimas sin un por que, Michiru le abraza, luego deposita un beso en sus labios, es correspondido por la rubia pero cuando empieza a subir de intensidad esta se separa, Michiru se sorprende

**-pasa algo? Te sientes mal?**

**-Michiru sabes que te amo pero necesito asimilar todo lo que pase, ordenar mis ideas**

**-tus ideas? A que te refieres! **

**-estoy cansada por que no te recuestas conmigo. **

**-puedo lastimarte **

**-ya he dormido contigo y no te mueves cuando duermes**. Michiru mueve la cabeza en afirmación, baja el barandal de protección de la cama, ya en ella y a lado de su amada

**-tuve miedo de perderte de nuevo, no volver a verme en tus ojos**, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la rubia

**-es una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie, **

**- no hablemos de eso!**

**-sabes el pasado siempre vuelve cuando menos debe volver, solo te hace mas vulnerable **

**- ssshhh, duerme que yo velare tus sueños, ya paso todo**, poco a poco las caricias de su sirena le llenaron de tranquilidad, serenidad, protección que fueron llevándola con Morfeo, sin tener el miedo que hace días le invadía.

Al día siguiente Haruka despierta pero ella ya no estaba, entra el jefe de la doctora Alejandra, ella y una enfermera,

**-buenos días -señorita que hora es **

**-son las once de la mañana **

**-deberías saludar **Haruka hace una mueca

**-buenos días**

La examinaron completamente, junto con los exámenes anteriores que le realizaron, ella solo observaba como señalaban las radiografías, intercambiaban opiniones, luego el doctor se acerco

**- A sido usted muy afortunada señorita me alegra que este recuperándose satisfactoriamente si sigue así en un par de días le daremos de alta**, saliendo con Alejandra y la enfermera.

En la hora de visita Roxanne entra a la habitación se acerca a donde se encontraba la rubia, esta camina hasta ella y deposita un beso, pero la rubia abre los ojos sorprendiéndola, esta se separa

**-disculpa el atrevimiento pero no pude evitar**, Haruka le hae el ademán para que se siente en la cama, Roxanne se acerca, para con su mano acariciar la cabellera de la rubia, con la otra toma la mano de la rubia mientras que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, Haruka lleva su mano a la cara de Roxanne para detener sus lagrimas

**- no llores, estoy bien **

**- si yo hubiera echo mi trabajo tu no estarías aquí **

**-todo pasa por una razón, **

**-si creo que si;** ambas sonríen tiernamente

**-Haruka te amo **

**- Roxanne no es el momento **

**-lo se solo quería que lo supieras**, tomando entre sus manos la de la rubia en eso la puerta se abre para dar paso a Michiru, que al ver la escena siente un calor de ira que invade su cuerpo se da la media vuelta pero es regresada por serena que le acompañaba, esta al ver solo

**-upss,** esta ultima entra y se abraza a la rubia, acabando con la escena romántica.

**-eyy Tarzán **

**- que interrumpo algo? **Lo dice Michiru en un tono celoso, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, la rubia le contesta en susurro en su oído

**- desperté y ya no estabas, por que?** pero es ignorada por ella.

El ambiente en la habitación era muy tenso nadie rompía el silencio, cuando de nuevo se abre la puerta para dejar el paso a Lourdes que rompe con el silencio

**-hola muchachas; Me alegra verlas pero somos muchas ya en la habitación; creo que serena y yo nos quedamos, tenemos que hablar cosas familiares**, la cara de todas mostraba sorpresa y confusión.

**-pero voy llegando con serena **

**-hace veinte minutos que llegue **pero solo recibieron un ademán abriendo la puerta para que salieran ambas,

ya fuera

**-es tu culpa -mi culpa**

**-si hubieras echo bien tu trabajo no hubiera pasado nada y ella no estaría aquí **diciendo una verdad que dejo sin habla a Roxanne

**-pero la encontré, mientras tu te divertías con el **

**-eso fue inconscientemente,** ya que no hablaban, sino gritaban, una enfermera las saca del lugar, advirtiéndoles que se pusieran de acuerdo para no encontrarse en las visitas posteriores y evitar esos espectáculos de nuevo.

Una semana después, entran a la habitación, Lourdes, Alejandra y el doctor, este

toma el expediente, comienza a examinarla al terminar llena dos hojas que le da a Lourdes

**-con esta hoja pase a caja para liquidar la cuenta, y la otra para tramitar el alta del paciente**, en un par de minutos regreso Lourdes, entra la enfermera y ella cambiaron a la rubia de ropa, Alejandra llevo la silla de ruedas

**-bueno deberás descansar Haruka, nada de querer hacer tus caprichos, mucho reposo, el medicamento en sus tiempos,** se lleva la mano a la barbilla **en un mes podrás moverte con mucha facilidad, solo que olvídate de hacer esfuerzos las costillas por lo general tardan en soldar bien de uno a dos años siguiendo las indicaciones, creo que tendrán que nombrar a otro corredor que representé al club, guiñándole el ojo **

**- mmm, lastima correr un auto es lo que mas deseo en este momento, **

Pero Lourdes y Alejandra lanzan una mirada fulminante hacia ella, llegan a la camioneta Haruka es ayudada a subir, luego sube Lourdes para conducir, se ponen en marcha para llegar al departamento pero faltando una cuadra

**-espera quiero ir a la casa que vivimos primero, ya no hay peligro, ya podemos regresar ahí,** Lourdes no dijo nada solo retomo la avenida para ir a ese lugar.

Ese mismo día en el hospital Roxanne se encuentra en recepción con una caja mediana envuelta en un papel de caballos con un moño azul, cuando ve entrar a Michiru con un ramo de rosas,

Si quieres que yo me muera

Vuelve a marcharte

No olvides que aquel que mata

es un criminal

**-yo llegue primero**, Pero Michiru a ese comentario no le dio importancia, para seguir caminado hacia la habitación al ver la acción Roxanne la imita, ambas llegan al cuarto pero pelean para entrar primero una de ellas, de pronto la puerta se abre para dejar pasar un carrito de servicio empujado por una enfermera, Michiru es la primera en preguntar

**-donde esta Haruka? -quien señorita? **

**-se ve que la impresión es tu enemiga para el habla **

**-señorita la persona que ocupa esta habitación en donde esta ahora? **

**-no les dijeron, ella fue dada de alta hace media hora,** al escuchar esto ambas se dan media vuelta quedando frente a frente

**-tu no lo sabias? **

**-crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí hablando contigo? **

**-tienes razón pero donde estará? -conociéndola en cualquier lado hasta sentirse tranquila. **

Se estaciona una camioneta frente a la casa Lourdes abre la puerta

**-espera** Haruka observa la casa desde la ventana **sabes quiero ir al rancho, es el único lugar donde los recuerdos que guardan ya no duelen reconfortan,** Lourdes vuelve a encender la camioneta.

Llegaron al rancho, Lourdes ayudo a Haruka a llegar al porche se sentó en la mecedora, su prima entro a la casa, tardo unos minutos para volver con un par de vasos llenos de licuado de fresa, para sentarse a su lado, la vista de las montañas, el cielo azul, hacían disfrutar el silencio que reinaba, pero este es roto por la rubia

**-fue impactante lulu, el enemigo estuvo en casa todo el tiempo**,

**-no hablemos de eso ahorita, mira el paisaje que tenemos, tenemos heridas unas se curaran otras no pero tenemos lo mas importante seguimos en este mundo.** El celular de lulu suena era Roxanne pero al mismo tiempo entra otra llamada de Michiru

**-ya se enteraron que saliste del hospital, tendrás que darles la cara **

**-diles que estamos en saltillo que regresaos mañana a la casa que no se preocupen que estamos bien, mañana hablaremos.**

Esto le dice a cada una por separado pero ambas se molestan un poco.

Y tu con abandonarme

me das la muerte

La gente que nos conoce

que pensara

El día siguiente era sábado, ambas regresaron temprano a la casa, Lourdes llevo a Haruka a su habitación, en un par de horas Roxanne llega pero venia acompañada con los de la policía,

**-buenos días Lourdes -buenos días que sucede **

**-señorita venimos a tomar la declaración de la señorita, nos enteramos que esta conciente y el doctor dio la autorización **

**-por favor pasen a la sala subiré a decirle**, entran a la casa, lulu sube

**-Haruka la policía esta abajo quiere interrogarte **

**-que pasen hasta acá,** en un par de minutos estaban en su habitación junto con Roxanne

**-Señorita estamos aquí para tomar su declaración; usted es la única sobreviviste **

**-señores agradezco que se preocupen por lo sucedido pero ya paso y no movieron un solo dedo, mejor vallan al convento ahí si necesitan su ayuda, esa gente se escuda en esos lugares por que ustedes por respeto no los investigan ni catean, esa es mi declaración, Roxanne escolta a los señores a la salida por favor **

**-señores mi prima aun esta algo convaleciente por favor les pido que vuelvan otro día que este mas calmada**, haciendo un ademán para que le siguen, quedándose solas Roxanne y Haruka

**-y como estas, **poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de atrás de su pantalón

**-mejor, gracias por lo que hiciste por mi! **

**-no tienes por que agradecer, lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo eso lo sabes **

**-Roxanne respecto a la carta **

**-no digas nada, estoy conciente que sientes algo por alguien mas; pero eso no impedirá que trate de conquistarte, se que tengo una oportunidad y no la voy a dejar ir, **de la bolsa del pantalón saca una medalla **encontraron esto en ese lugar, creo que es especial para ti** poniéndolo en la mano de la rubia Lourdes regresa a la habitación

**-y bien? **Viendo a Haruka **yo si quiero saber que paso y no acepto un no **sentándose en la cama a los pies de la rubia mientras que Roxanne lo hacia en el sillón, Haruka izo una cara rara, soltó un suspiro

**-les explicare cuando íbamos en el autobús cuando estuve en el convento no tiene relevancia, nos subieron al camión varias horas después de que salieran las camionetas, todo iba bien hasta que **

Flash back

Iban en el camión Haruka llevaba atadas las manos; el chofer dio vuelta a la izquierda eso hace que Nicanor se acerque a el

**-que haces Javier esa no es la ruta que te marque **

**- lo siento señor pero solo sigo ordenes **

**-pero mis ordenes son otras dando vuelta, **a lo lejos se veían las vías del tren, acompañadas de un sonido ensordecedor indicando que el tren se acercaba Nicanor se acerca pero otro de sus trabajadores le detiene con la pistola en la mano

**-señor lo respetamos mucho, por que a su corta edad que tiene; pero nuestra lealtad esta con la persona que nos salvo la vida y no es usted, vida por vida señor usted sabe como es **

**- los entiendo muchachos esa es la ley pero se escucha una voz **

**-hijos están equivocados regresen al camino de la cordura por favor **

**-lo siento madre pero usted es la primera en irse** dispara pero Haruka alcanza a interponerse en el trayecto penetrando en el hombro de la rubia, el chofer voltea

**-que hiciste animal la quiere viva** esa distracción es aprovechada por Nicanor para forcejear con el que manejaba, se escuchan dos disparos uno se imanta en la cabeza del conductor, este deja caer todo su cuerpo sobre el volante y su pie en el acelerador comenzando a tomar una velocidad considerable; otro roza la mejilla de Nicanor pero este saca su pistola; dispara, matando a todos su empleados, pero le tiempo se convertía ahora en su enemigo, se acercaban cada ves mas al cruce con el tren, el impacto era inevitable, lo único que izó fue guiarlo para que la puerta quedara frente al puente que cruza el río.

**-Tenou, superiora acérquense a la puerta, cuando sientan el impacto saltaremos por ella hacia el río, que dios nos agarre confesados **

**-ya lo ha hecho hijo mío.**

Solo se limito a ver a la madre superiora, en un par de minutos el tren impacto al autobús, todos saltaron, Haruka se pego al saltar hacia el vacío, caen de una altura considerable al río; ya en el agua la madre logra agarrarse a una raíz de un árbol luego Haruka queda a flote pero inconciente, Nicanor logra llegar a ella para después ser ayudados por la madre, ya en tierra firme buscaron un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, Nicanor cargo a Haruka asta encontrar una cueva, luego fue por leña para encender una fogata, pero la encontró fuera de la misma, al encender la cueva se ilumina dejando ver una tienda de campaña, trastes de que alguien comió en ese lugar, un par de armas de cacería,

**-creo que esta ocupado este lugar **

**-si regresan tendrán que compartirlo**, cortando cartucho al rifle; dentro de la casa de campaña encontró algo de ropa que le dio a la monja

**-tome esta ropa, así evitaremos enfermarnos y ponga a secar sus ropas, yo esperare afuera.**

Después de unas horas entro de nuevo,

**-ya despertó? - no aun no **

**-es mejor** calentando la navaja que estaba cercas de la fogata, amarro las manos y pies de Haruka con una soga,

**-vaya por agua, **

**-que vas a hacer hijo **

**-tratare de sacarle la bala **

**-estas loco hijo, puedes hacer que se desangre! **

**-si no lo ago; se infectara, la atención medica esta a kilómetros, no podemos esperar**, la madre obedeció, fue por el agua, de regreso, se escucha un fuerte grito afirmando que la rubia despertó, eso es aprovechado por Nicanor para poner algo en su boca para que muerda, pero vuelve a caer inconsciente, el hombro de Haruka se llena de sangre, mete sus dedos en la herida; en busca de la bala, ya con ella en mano, la madre lava la herida, Nicanor toma la pólvora de una bala que deshizo para espolvorearla en ese lugar deteniendo la sangre y cauterizando hasta cierto grado.

**- necesitamos salir de este lugar!** Volteando a ver a su alrededor, **pero eso ya lo veremos mañana hay que dormir. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap 22 Gracias por esperar, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo, ya estoy por terminar el otro, espero les guste, bienbenidos todos sus comentarios, buenos , malos, que les gustaria leer en los proximos capitulos? bueno les dejo, que disfruten la lectura **

La noche paso rápido; en par de horas; ya era de día Nicanor la paso en vela, la madre cuido de la rubia que por la improvisación del echo anteriormente; la fiebre iba y venia en cuestión de minutos.

**-****tenemos ****que**** salir**** de**** aquí,**volteando a ver a Nicanor **si****sigue**** así**** morirá!**

**-****lo****se ****madre,****en**** eso**** estoy,** mientras revisaba las maletas que se encontraban en ese lugar dando con una brújula, linternas

- como esta?

**-tranquila **

**-****cree**** poder**** hacerse**** cargo**** de**** ella**** mientras**** salimos**** de**** aquí?** Tomando lo necesario para soportar la travesía.

**-necesitare**** que**** me**** ayude**** en**** algún**** momento**, la madre

Despertó a Haruka, izo que se apoyara en su hombro para salir de ese lugar, Nicanor se acomodaba una mochila con víveres; ya en el camino se escuchan pasos, logran salir de ahí, pero ahora los pasos se escuchan hacia ellos; Haruka entre ojos ve a el señor Antonio; este le hace una seña para que no diga nada y se tranquilice; caminaron por unas horas, la madre pidió descansar un poco a Nicanor, este accede, ayuda a poner a Haruka en un lugar seguro pero se escucha una vos

**-pon**** tus ****manos ****donde**** las ****vea**** Nicanor **Haruka le da un golpe en el estomago poniéndolo de rodillas el señor Antonio se acerca pero le da un cachazo en la cabeza a Nicanor, le amarra de las manos.

Cuando creyó que todo estaba bien se acerca a ellas; la madre le da la manoesta corresponde pero en lugar de levantarle solo recibe un golpe que la deja inconciente para después amarrar a Haruka de las manos acercándola a donde se encontraba Nicanor, vuelve con la madre; la carga en su espalda y se pierde entre los árboles de ese lugar; Haruka trata de desatarse, Nicanor vuelve en si

**- que paso? -–don Antonio nos ataco **

**-creí que era tu salvador! **

**-ya ves que no, se llevo a la madre **

**-debemos preocuparnos por nosotros; ella ya es otra historia **

**-pero!**

**-no hay peros alcanzas esa mochila**

**-para que la quieres? **

**-en****ella****guarde****una****navaja**la rubia hace casó, logro sacarla, se la dio a Nicanor para poder liberarse pero un disparo, un grito desgarrador se escuchan al mismo tiempo ambos son traspasados por la misma bala

**-eso es para que aprendan a obedecer! **

**-por que actúa así? **

**-****es to****no ****debería**** ser ****así; ****tu**señalando con su dedo de su mano izquierda a Nicanor **vengarías ****a**** tu ****padre!, ****matando ****a ****toda ****su ****familia! ****pero**** no! ****al ****contrarío**** desataste ****una ****casería;****soltando ****a****un ****perro**** de ****caza** el tono de voz era de coraje, odio, cuando las cosas no salieron bien pero están a punto de ser como querían

**- quien es usted?**

**-perdona****no****me****presente!****Soy****Antonio****alias****el****tuerto****Manrique**se acerca y comienza a golpearlo,

**-****déjelo!**Haruka grita logrando captar su atención **las****autoridades****se****encargaran****de****el**

**- que ingenua eres niña, no entiendes aun! tu no deberías estar viva**

**-por los pantalones de quien señor? **

**- por los míos! por que tu papa se fue cuando mas lo necesitaba, éramos los mejores en ese momento, una mancuerna invencible no me importaba ser segundo mejor, pero se entero que seria papa, comenzó alejarse de los negocios poco a poco, todo lo que le proponía le daba muchas vueltas y de cuatro uno le entraba, pero dejarlo todo por ti, por darte una imagen intachable que admirar **

**- no me asusta su pasado, **

**-un pasado que termino con su vida gracias a ti a tu heroísmo **

**- a mi no a su incompetencia de no poder hacer las cosas usted mismo, **

**-ya ves que tu padre no es lo que aparentaba!**

**-eso ****no ****me ****importa**** por****que ****el ****tomo ****una ****decisión**** y**** a ****ella ****le ****debo ****la**** mejor ****herencia ****que**** tengo, ****sus****risas, ****ocurrencias, ****complicidades,****cari**… pero fue callada por un golpe sacándole sangre

**- déjala! no la lastimes **

**-****vaya!**** así ****que ****era ****verdad!****te ****enamoraste,**da otro golpe en el costado a la rubia esta cae al piso y comienza a patearla

**-tu**** estropeaste ****todo**, dándole una patada y otra y otra Nicanor logra desatarse tomando a el tuerto como si fuese jugador de americano cuando bloquea a su contricante, la pistola sale volando por el aire, comienzan a forcejear, cada uno reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra; era una pelea a muerte el tuerto logra zafarse y recuperar la pistola apuntándole

**-levántate!, me das lastima, te crees el jefe pero solo eres lo que yo quise que fueras, **

**-yo soy por mi **

**- eras un puberto cuando murió tu padre por mis manos yo lo mate, yo lo traicione **

**- el no dijo eso **

**-el quiso aclárate la traición pero me asegure que no hablara de mas **

**-usted planeo todo!, ahora comprendo, como llego ese sobre a mis manos con el periódico, **

**-no****fue****la****única****ayuda****que****recibiste****de****mi****niño!,****camina****tonto,****vamos!****aun****hay****cosas****que****debe****escuchar****Haruka****antes****de****morir**en un momento se encontraba ayudando a sentarse a la rubia,

**-haruka!, haruka! siempre desconfiaste de mi, ni por que localicé a tu amor platónico me viste con buenos ojos y tenias razón. Tenia que deshacerme de Joseph me estaba pisando los talones y pronto se enteraría de la verdad y eso seria mi fin; todo estaba bien planeado lastimarían a tu yegua; yo me quedaría tratando de mantenerla viva; irían por el veterinario todos en la camioneta cuando llegara el cronometro a media hora booom booom; problema resuelto; pero se les termino la gasolina, tenias que ir tu por ella, **

**-usted!****,**su cuerpo temblaba; de sus ojos rodaban lagrimas de ira retenida, el tuerto estaba tan concentrado en su declaración que no se percato que la madre se aproximaba con un palo con el cual le golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte provocando al mismo tiempo que sedisparara la pistola esta la toma, corta cartucho y dispara al tuerto, vuelve a cortar cartucho disparándola de nuevo dos veces matándolo.

Se acerca la madre se encontraba muy golpeada

**-haruka, señor tenemos que salir de aquí encontrar ayuda, **

**-creí que te había matado **

**-me tiro por el barranco, se necesita mas para terminar conmigo**

**-debes ir a buscar ayuda no creo poder caminar, **

**- vamos Tenou eres fuerte **

**-Nicanor -debes intentarlo, **

**-ella ira por ayuda! saldremos de aquí los tres,**

la madre no quería pero el rostro de haruka movía un sentimiento inexplicable

**-iré! solo resistan no se dejen vencer. **

Paso vario tiempo Nicanor se arrastra ya que el disparo perdido le había dado a el en el abdomen

**-perdóname; te ice tanto daño **

**-ambos fuimos victimas, no entendimos lo que nuestros padres quisieron decir, **

**-ya no hay rencor ahora es... **

**-algo que no puedes explicar, pasamos años planeando como destruirnos y ahora te das cuenta que solo fuiste un títere de otro. **

**-aun en la agonía eres de mente fría **

**-y tu un poeta **

**-poeta -si hablaste en rima **

El silencio reino por un momentopero fue roto por el

**-que linda vista para morir **

**-estas loco vamos a salir juntos; empezaremos de nuevo **

**-creo que solo empezare y quedara inconcluso el trato**

**-soy Nicanor Stanjels **

**-Haruka zerimar se dan la mano **

**-amas ese nombre**

**-no te imaginas cuanto, por mi lo volvería a adoptar, pero por las leyes ya no puedo **

**-no me sueltes no quiero sentirme solo **

**- no estas solo **

**- si hay otra vida después de la muerte ahí estaré esperando para conocernos **

**-sigues con lo mismo **

**-ves esa nube, parece un carro **

Harukavoltea ve el cielo en verdad había una linda vista pero la mano de Nicanor se queda sin fuerza soltándola; pero la mano de la rubiase a ferra evitando que caiga.

**Fin flash Black**

Haruka trata de sentarse en la cama, Lourdes se acerca a ayudarle, su cara mostraba un montón de emociones tomando la mano de la rubia

**-como ****logro ****engañarnos!**mirando a Roxanne

**-ahora entiendo por que nunca llegaron los refuerzos, **

**-el****la lo ****bueno ****fuiste**** tu**** Roxanne,****el ****te**** contrato ****y ****gracias ****a ****ti ****estoy ****aquí**logrando sonrojar a Roxanne el timbre se escucha, Lourdes se levanta pero Haruka no le suelta de la mano esto lo nota Roxanne

**-yo ya me retiro; tengo unas cosas que hacer si quieres abro de pasada **

**-te lo agradecería; los pasas a la sala y les digas que en un momento bajo.**

Esta afirmo con la cabeza, se despide, llega a la puerta al abrirlase encuentra con Serena y Michiru ambas tenían unas miradas retadoras

**-lulu esta arriba pasen a la sala ella bajara en un momento, abriéndose paso entre ambas. **

**Ya en la sala **

**-viste la cara **

**-si **

Desde le descanso Lourdes se percata que son serena y Michiru

**-chicas!****estamos****en****el****cuarto****de****Haruka,****suban!**esta le obedecen , ya en el cuarto serena se acerca

**-como estas corajitos, sabes tengo una idea are una fiesta de bienvenida invitare a todos **

**- Tarzán no estoy para esos ambientes **

**- no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo **

**-gustan****algo****de****tomar**Serena responde

**- claro; un café tu Michiru un refresco, **

**-te ayudo lulu **

**-claro****serena**ambas salen del cuarto

Michiru y Haruka seguían sin decirse una palabra; solo se miraban pero la rubia rompió el silencio

**-****acércate!****no****muerdo!****Siéntate****aquí!**Señalando la cama esta acepta

**- que pasa Michiru? **

**-me asuste al entrar a la habitación del hospital y no verte allí **

**-Devi avisarles **

**-que pasa Haruka?, yo no te entiendo! ya termino todo! **

**- asimilarlo es lo tardado sirena; no es fácil **

**-lo se por eso quiero estar a tu lado; cuando despiertes alterada por que tuviste una pesadilla; cobijarte con mis brazos, decirte todo esta bien, llevarte de nuevo al país de Morfeo con mis besos; que mi amor sea tu escudo, eso es lo que quiero ser para ti, te amo Haruka tanto que seria capas de dejarte ir si ya no soy tu felicidad!**

toma entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia deposita un beso en sus labios, de pronto siente húmedas sus mejillas, la rubia derramaba lagrimas, esto sorprende **a**Michiru ya que no sabia como interpretarlas; pero el beso fue correspondido logrando que Michiru se relajara y rompiera en llanto, haruka la consoló, tomo su mano la llevo a su boca,la beso varias veces

**-eres lo mejor que tengo en esta vida, quiero ser yo para entregarme a ti, para no fallarte, estar siempre que me necesites, pero en estos momentos no se quien soy de nuevo, ser o no ser esa es la incógnita de todo el mundo; nacer crecer; ser alguien pero que debes ser!, si lo que decides ser no es grato para los ojos de los de más por no ser lo correcto, también el destino interfiere imponiendo su planes y los tuyos donde quedan?, entonces que somos? que soy?**

**- eres la persona que amo; con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días; eso eres Haruka.**

el silencio volvió a reinar, serena y Lourdes entran con las bebidas,

**-como estas Michiru? **

**-bien **

**-escuche****que****te****vas****por****un****par****de****semanas!**al oír eso Haruka voltea sorprendía

**-si, formo parte del equipo representativo de natación del club, a finales del mes **

**-cuanto tiempo será? - dos semanas **

**- es la mejor nadadora siempre se trae el oro en todas las categorías **

**- no exageres serena **

**- iras sola? **

**-no; también va el equipo de nado sincronizado, femenil y varonil, los de clavados y otras disciplinas **

**-recuerdo la primera ves que Salí fuera con el representativo, fue lindo el viaje **

**-es el primero que disfrutare **

**-bueno cuando daremos la fiesta **

**-daremos Tarzán? **

**-si por que como tu no puedes salir mucho será en tu casa Michiru, lulu y yo nos encargaremos de todo, habrá comida, música; bebidas no por que no puedes y no te daré tentación. **

**-Michiru te puedo pedir un favor **

**-claro lulu - tengo que comprar unas cosas que faltan en la casa e ir a casa de serena por unas cajas; podrías hacerle compañía a haruka mientras regresamos serena y yo **

**-cuales**** cosas****-acuérdate ****serena ****las ****cosas**** q- u-e****g-u-a-r-d-a-s-**serena que ignoraba a que ser refería pero pronto comprendió y afirmo

**- me gustaría mucho pero tengo que ir al club no puedo faltar hoy se repartirán los permisos **

**- no te preocupes lulu así a donde puedo ir!**

**-por que te conozco! no te quiero dejar sola, **

**-bueno lulu iremos otro día por las cosas **

**-me****retiro**Michiru se despide de todas de beso al llegar con haruka toma su mentón y besa su boca dejando a una rubia muy metida en sus pensamientos lulu las acompaña a la salida, se escucha los pasos cada ves mas lejos.

Cierra sus ojos para caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Serena comenzó con los preparativos dela fiesta, haruka se encontraba sentada en la sala viendo televisión y serena de pie al sofá

-**corajitos****que****te****gustaría****de****cena!**

**-lo que tu quieras! **

**- haruka no me trates así!; yo solo quiero que sea tu gusto **

**-unas hamburguesas con papas y nieve **

**-listo ya lo anote, bueno y que tipo de música quieres **

**-de todo un poco **

**-conste****fíjate****lo****que****dices****después****no****te****quejes**con una cara de travesura, que es notada por la rubia

**-tu cara no me gusta Tarzán que tramas **

**-la fiesta!; corajitos oye no he visto a Roxanne le paso algo **

**-no, esta muy bien, se encuentra fuera de la ciudad arreglando una papelería personal; pero esta muy al pendiente de mi, todos los días por la mañana me envía mensajes y en la noche al celular, **

**-Órale, pero cuanto tiempo estará fuera? **

**-un par de días; espero regrese para la fiesta; y Michiru? **

**- muy enfocada en la natación, **

**-vendrá a la fiesta! **

**-claro, no creo que deje pasar una oportunidad para bailar contigo prima **

**-ya tienes la fecha? **

**-tenia pensado hacerla el fin de semana antes de que Michiru se vaya, que opinas **

**-falta una semana **

**-suficiente****para****organizarla**cerrándole el ojo.

Esta se sienta a un lado de ella, suspira y voltea a ver a su prima, esta le ve sorprendida ya que se veía venir un sermón su mano la pone en su cien

**-lo que vayas a decir hazlo ya **

**-no se, bueno conste ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que creíamos que moriste, digo creíamos por que me refiero a también a ella, yo estuve aquí viendo cada día como sufría por tu ausencia, llego un momento que todos pensamos que se dejaría morir, pero su forma de ser cambio radicalmente si de por si ya era algo diferente se volvió mas solitaria, poco a poco fue aceptándolo, cuando apareciste por primera ves volvió ese brillo a sus ojos, tenia miedo de volver a enamorarse; tenia miedo de amar a tu fantasma en ti y no la persona que eras, quiso intentarlo pero su corazón te reconoció sin que dijeras nada, lo que quiero decirte es que tu y ella son el uno para el otro, si no es así entonces por que la buscaste? Para lastimarla? o para ser feliz? no le dejes ir .**

En eso la puerta se abre lulu entra con bolsas

**-hola serena como estas, te dio lata? **

**-no****-segura!****y****eso****Tenou?**Pero haruka las ignora**,**

**-esta en su mundo **

**-eso ya no es nuevo, te quedas a comer traje comida ya echa **

**-la invitación a comer nunca se desprecia **

**-tu apetito no cambia Tarzán **

**-ni**** el ****tuyo, ****te**** trajo ****de ****regreso**** a ****la ****tierra**con una voz graciosa, soltando todos la carcajada.

Los días pasaron, los preparativos seguían, ni Roxanne ni Michiru se habían aparecido por la casa de la rubia, lulu salía todas las mañanas a ver la evolución de los tramites sobre la herencia de ellas, así que haruka pasaba la mayor parte en la cama, ese día por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de salir, tomar aire, se levanto, tomo una ducha, se vistió con ropa cómoda, dejo una nota en el televisor, salio, comenzó a caminar, recorría las calles sin prisa, apreciando cadavista, llego a la plaza, compro una paleta de hielo y se sentó en una jardinera, su mente se llenaba de imágenes de infancia, días de felicidad junto con esa ves que se encontró con Michiru y su familia, paso un par de horas para volver a caminar sin rumbo, camino y camino hasta que se detuvo frente a un aparador de una tienda de deportes, Michiru bajaba del taxi, iba a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje al darse la vuelta tropieza con la rubia

**-disculpe**** venia ****distraída!**, la piel de haruka se eriza al escuchar su voz, voltea lentamente

**-no pierdes la costumbre, sirena **

**-haruka!**con voz de sorpresa y preocupación** sabe ****Lourdes****donde****andas?**

**-si -segura!-claro que si -y tu? **

**-vine a comprar unos goggles nuevos, **

**-te****puedo****acompañar**? Michiru afirma con su cabeza, ambas entran a la tienda, Michiru se dirige al área destinada a la natación, haruka le sigue pero se pierde en el camino, Michiru toma lo que necesitaba, voltea para compartir una frase pero no estaba, comienza a recorrer cada pasillo hasta llegar al perteneciente al soccer, ahí se encontraba la rubia viendo los tachones, balones, etc. Se acerca y toma su mano,

**-****me****gustaba**** verte**** jugar;**** en**** la**** primaria**** me**** sentaba**** en ****la**** banca ****cercas ****de**** la ****cancha ****siempre**** que**** jugabas,**** y**** cuando ****entrenabas ****en**** la**** secundaria, ****te ****veía ****desde ****el ****barandal ****del ****segundo ****piso,**se comienza a escuchar música de la radio en la tienda.

Ya no queda nada; De lo que era mío

Todo se acabo

Hoy todo es distinto; Ya no son los días

De las travesuras; De las alegrías

Cuando yo lloraba; Y tu te reías

Cuando yo cantaba; Y tu me aplaudías

Cuando ya sermones; Cuando ya consejos

Cuando tu gritabas; Porque estaba lejos

Hoy todo es distinto; Todo diferente

Mas sigo de frente; Con mis años

Con mis años viejos

El comienzo de la canción provocó que haruka apretara la mano de ella, la mira fijamente**,**rompe con el momento

**-encontraste lo que buscabas? **

**-si **

**-vamos**** a ****la ****caja**ambas caminan hacia la caja y luego a la salida,

**-****en**** que ****viniste?**preguntándole a la rubia

**- caminando y tu? **

**-tomamos un taxi? **

**-si** pasaron dos pero iban ocupados, el tercero se detuvo ante la señal de la peliverde, ambas suben al taxi, el conductor traía la misma canción que se escuchaba en la tienda de deportes

Donde están las bancas Del parque del grupo

Donde te veía Donde están los años

También los amigos De mi palomilla

Ya no encuentro nada De esas cosas linda

Que tanto quería Ya ha cambia do el parque

Ya son otras bancas Y otra palomilla

Donde esta mi madre Que por esperarme

Nunca se dormía Donde esta mi padre

Que de mis problema Siempre compartía

El taxi avanza hasta llegar a la plaza, Haruka le pide que les deje en ese lugar la rubia baja pero la peliverde teme a esa reacción,

-**-vienes?****Me****dio****hambre,****comes****conmigo?**Al oír eso Michiru se tranquiliza y acepta, ambas bajan, caminan tomadas de la mano hasta una fondita cercas de la presidencia municipal se sientan

**-era linda la canción lastima que no escuche el final **

**-solo canta la realidad de la vida **

**-la has oído antes -si **

**-en que termina? Que es lo ultimo dice **

**Ya no encuentro nada De la casa aquella**

**Donde yo vivía Ya murió mi madre**

**Ya murió mi padre La casa no es mía**

Les tomaron la orden; Michiru se sentía rara, tenia tantas ganas de estar cerca de la rubia; pero no de esa manera con esa incertidumbre de ser o no ser lo mas impórtate para ella; el silencio seguía en el aire pero la rubia voltea a verla

**-siempre ****buscaba ****que ****me**** castigaran ****cuando ****a**** tu**** grupo**** le**** tocaba**** educación**** física**** en ****la**** primaria, ****la**** maestra**** nos**** sacaba**** hacia ****el ****barandal, ****nos ****incaba ****viendo ****al ****patio ****en**** el ****segundo ****piso, ****desde ****ahí ****podía ****verte ****brincar**** la ****cuerda**** con**** tus ****amigas,** ante tal revelación Michiru se sonroja, nunca le paso por su mente que la rubia hiciera algo así.

**-recuerdas que cuando salíamos de la secundaría siempre comprábamos algo en la tienda para comer en el camino! **

**-si, en tiempo de frío café y en calor jugo, **

**-cuando comprábamos soda tu solo de uva o durazno **

**-y**** tu ****tus ****duritos ****preparados,**sonriendo ambas

**-en la secundaria ya fuimos mas directas en nuestro sentir, pero te confieso que llore cuando salías con el **

**-yo**** siempre ****tuve ****un ****presentimiento ****de ****ese ****viaje**pero es silenciada por un dedo de Haruka

**- recuerdas nuestro primer baile, **

**- si fue en un cumpleaños de un familiar tuyo, salimos al patio de atrás, para platicar mejor, la música se escuchaba y dijimos que esa seria nuestra canción,**

**-tus manos rodearon mi cuello y las mías tu cintura, también fue nuestro primer beso, **

**-el comienzo que duro solo días **

Pero es interrumpida; ya que la mesera llega con la orden, el resto fue puro silencio, ya no hablaron de nada, al salir tomaron un taxi, Haruka llevo a Michiru a su casa, al despedirse Michiru deposita un beso en los labios de la rubia que responde fríamente al mismo, vuelve al taxi y se pierde en el al final de la calle.

Ella se quedo parada con el alma adolorida, alegre, confundida, sus manos tocaron sus labios de los cuales sale un suspiro acompañado por el nombre de la rubia.

En el taxi Haruka toca con sus dedos los labios, recordando el beso soltando un suspiro, el taxista le mira por el retrovisor

**-disculpe**** joven**** no**** se ****moleste ****por ****mi ****comentario**** le ****pido ****disculpas ****de ****antemano**** pero**** su**** novia**** es**** hermosa,**** no**** debería**** tratarle**** así**** si**** yo**** fuera**** usted**** regresaría**** a ****la ****noche ****con**** una**** serenata,**** para**** disculparme**** por ****mi ****frialdad**** de**** hace**** rato,** Haruka no contesto solo miro por la ventana.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer cada capitulo, cada historia que se encuentra en este sitio.

Les vengo a entregar el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, les confieso que llegue a pensar que la dejaría inconclusa por motivos laborales y personales pero los comentarios de ustedes me motivaron a terminarla espero el final sea de su agrado, mil disculpas por hacerles esperar tanto con cada capitulo, alexia aun estoy pendiente con tu petición solo ten paciencia ya que será lo ultimo que escriba por un tiempo.

En esta faceta de creadora de historias, digo así por que para ser una escritora aun me falta mucho mas con la ortografía que no es mi fuerte, he conocido a mucha gente que ha logrado formar parte de mi vida logrando conquistar mi frialdad.

Mil Gracias a todos, que tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo, no digo a dios sino hasta pronto, que disfruten la lectura.

P.D. los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi gracias por crear a esa pareja tan especial de Haruka y Michiru

CAPITULO 23

Un nuevo amanecer

Una camioneta de mensajería se estaciona, baja el conductor con un sobre, se dirige a la casa, toca el timbre pero Haruka llegaba en ese momento a la casa topándose con el en la puerta

**-disculpe la Señorita Haruka Zerimar** se sorprendió al escuchar que preguntaba por su otra identidad, le intrigo mucho, no dudo en contestar 

**-si soy yo **

**-por favor firme aquí Haruka **firma; le entregan el sobre,ya en sus manos, entra a la casa, se pasa directo a su cuarto ignorando a la gente que se encontraba en la sala, se observan entere ellas

**-esta bien Haruka?**

**-no lo se déjame voy a ver**, Lourdes sube al cuarto de ella pero esta cerrado con llave, toca

**-Haruka estas bien? **

**-si -por que te encerraste **

**-me estoy bañando algún problema? **

**-no, solo que tienes visitas son compañeros de escuela están en la sala **

**-diles que me disculpen pero solo me baño y salgo de nuevo **

**-Haruka que pasa **

**-nada, solo tengo algo que hacer. **

**-Haruka, Haruka** pero la rubia ya no contesto, Lourdes regresa a la sala

**-y esta bien **

**-a estas alturas ya no la conozco **

**-Haruka es muy reservada, no debes presionarla por que te evadirá por un tiempo, si no preguntas ella se acercara y dirá su sentir; pero en ocasiones su mirada dice lo contrario a sus palabras en ese momento no debes irte **

**-la conoces bien **

**-eso creí** bajando la mirada **Roxanne me ayudo a descubrir eso; a entender su mirada mas que sus palabras.**

**-Michiru no pierdas la esperanza **

**-concuerdo con ella dama **

**-ustedes no entienden **

**-a nosotros nos vasta con ver su rostro cuando te ve venir, no se olvida de la noche a la mañana verdad!**

**-veras que Haruka pronto aclarara sus pensamientos, **

**-gracias chicos, **

**-bueno! **levantándose del sillón** creo que debemos irnos corajitos no bajara **

**- serena tiene razón, **

**- ya se, se la haremos pagar el día de la fiesta;** Susy le da un codazo en el estomago a Rogelio,

**-Susy solo fue broma,** todos se despidieron.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto sentada en al cama Haruka abría el sobre que tenia unas hojas escritas a mano

Hola Zerimar se que te sorprenderá lo que tienes en tus manos; si llego es por que me mataste y no hay duda que soy tu peor pesadilla molestándote desde el inframundo jaja; pero el motivo de este documento es que cumplas con mi ultima voluntad, Discúlpame por todo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es nombrarte mi heredera universal de todo lo que poseo hasta de mi jerarquía en los negocios, se que eres justa y trataras bien a mis hombres. Se que el dinero no es todo pero si quita muchas angustias. Te ira a buscar el señor Orbin

Atte.

Nicanor

Un día antes de la fiesta Haruka se encontraba en el balcón observando la luna, con las hojas en la mano, lulu le miraba desde la puerta, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre los papeles que tenia en la mano pero no se atrevió a preguntar

**-ya tienes listo que usaras mañana? **

**-vaya hasta que te animaste hablar **

**-no quería interrumpir tu momento de reflexión **

**-ha llamado alguien? **

**-después de que les ignoraste a tus compañeros!, solo Alejandra y serena; pero que aras mañana estarán ambas en la fiesta **Haruka regresa a dentro y se sienta en la cama

**-yo...hace unos días coincidí con Michiru **

**-estuvo ayer aquí Y Roxanne? **

**-me gusta recibir sus mensajes, es un lindo sentimiento el que proboboca, te hace sentir importante, **

**-por dios Haruka **

**-que? -no seas así;**

**- sabes he pensado mucho **

**-enserio! **con cara de enojada

**-todo a su tiempo prima **miro el reloj del buró marcaban las tres de la mañana

**-vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy especial **

En un par de horas se izo de día, ambas se levantaron tarde, almorzaron y en un par de minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó,para dar paso a una Serena con varias personas, Haruka y Lourdes solo le ven asombradas

**-buenas tardes chicas listas para la fiesta? **No contesten entrando a la sala todos **por dios! hay mucho que hacer en este lugar,**

**-buenas tardes? **contestan ambas

**-no me digan que.. va a ser la una de la tarde, **Haruka y Lulu solo se voltean a ver** Lulu llévate a Haruka algún lugar; regresen hasta las cinco; la fiesta empezara a las siete, tienen dos horas para que se arreglen **dándoles las llaves para guiarlas hasta la salida

Ya fuera de la casa

**-y que aremos!**

**- tengo planes, puedes llevarme al supermercado? **

**-si claro, **

Ambas suben al auto, llegan al estacionamiento, Lourdes apaga el auto, Haruka baja, se recarga en la ventanilla del mismo.

**-puedes recogerme en la plaza a las cinco **

**-creí que te acompañaría **

**-me gustaría! pero lo que voy a comprar es una sorpresa y te incluye, **comenzando a caminar para dejar a su prima con la palabra en la boca, no le quedo de otra que irse a otro lugar.

Como la habían acordado Haruka se encontraba en la plaza a las cinco en punto, Lourdes se estaciona pone las intermitentes, toca el claxon, Haruka la ve y sube a la camioneta.

Llegaron, entran a la casa en verdad serena se había lucido con la ambientación del lugar, una barra de botanas, bebidas, un equipo de sonido con dj, Haruka sube a su cuarto, en el estaba serena

**-que haces aquí? **

**-saco tu ropa corajitos, **

**-pero yo ya la tengo lista **señalando el gancho con la ropa en la puerta del closet

**-estas loca no usaras eso **

**-por que? la fiesta es para mi **

**-pero no es una fiesta x!, es tu bienvenida, por eso usaras esto **dándole un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa blanca y un saco blanco

**-Tarzannnn -OK ponte lo que tu quieras **saliendo de la habitación.

la hora esperada llego, Lourdes ya había bajado a ayudar a serena pero Haruka continuaba en su habitación, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, unos llevan algún presente otros no, el reloj marco las ocho Michiru, Roxanne, Serena, Rogelio, Susy, diana, Dairen, Alejandra entre otros estaban ya en la sala , la música comenzaba a poner ambiente Haruka se asomaba desde las escaleras, para ver cuanta gente había, pero es tomada por sorpresa por mina que se le lanza a abrazarle

**-tu! si me vas a matar de un susto! **

**-como esta eso! la fiesta es para ti! Y tu estas aun arriba! **

**-y tu deberías estar abajo, **pero el comentario de la rubia es ignorado por mina tomándole de la mano, antes de comenzar a bajar

**-aplausos para la festejada, **dice mina al bajar con ella, todo mundo voltea; pero Haruka busca entre la gente a las niñas de sus ojos su sirena y a Roxanne de pronto logra ver a Roxanne de la mano de un muchacho de complexión robusta y de su estatura, ella traía falda negra que delineaba bien su figura, una blusa negra straple y zapatos altos de tacón, su pelo suelto y alaciado, maquillada, se veía muy linda, pero la peliverde llevaba puesto un vestido straple blanco con manchas azules en línea a de la cintura hasta sus rodillas, unas sandalias altas que marcaban la elegancia haciéndole honor a su apodo, su pelo era sostenido por una peineta de lado luciendo su espalda, ambas estaban muy lindas,

Serena se acerco para recibir a Haruka

**-amigos bienvenidos todos a esta fiesta en honor Haruka gracias a todos y a disfrutar que se escuche la música! **

Haruka caminaba con la intención de saludarles pero a cada paso que daba era detenida por los invitados para saludarle, perdiendo de vista a ambas. La música comienza, todas querían bailar una pieza con la rubia, Susy, Alejandra, mina, serena se lucio era puras canciones que escuchaban de pequeñas; serena se acerca le habla al oído

**-conservas aun tus cualidades? **

**-jajaja Tarzán, soy mejor **

**-yo soy como santo tomas ver para creer **tomando la mano de la rubia para guiarle a la pequeña pista que acondiciono en ese lugar, que poco a poco se fue llenando, comenzaron por polka, redovas; chotis; Huapangos, cumbias

**-no bromeabas **

**-lo que se aprende bien nunca se olvida; **

**-recuerdas? Aquellos días! **

**- norteño hasta los huesos si señor ajuaaa, jaja **deslizándose por la pista;

en eso se logra emparejar Darién que bailaba con Michiru

**-me voy a poner muy celoso serena **

**-amor no creí que vendrías! **

**-No te dejaría tato tiempo con alguien tan atractivo puedes ponerme los cuernos, **Haruka, Michiru y serena se ríen ante el comentario

**-que te parece si cambiamos de pareja, jeje ella es mi novia; ** Haruka toma la mano de su sirena esto provoca que tartamudee

**- tte ves mmuy linda **

**-gracias tu también **la rubia solo sonríe, comienzan a bailar, después de tres piezas, la música pasa a una mas lenta y romántica; Haruka se acerca un poco mas a su sirena para hablarle al oído, pero se escucha la voz de serena,

**-Haruka espero esta canción te haga recordar;** la canción comienza a sonar

Fue por casualidad,

a verte conocido

y esa primera ves

**- la recuerdas! Es... **pero el dedo de Michiru calla a Haruka

vibró mi corazón

y me flecho cupido

fue por casualidad

**-hagamos como si fuera ese día, **Michiru se acerco mas a Haruka y con sus manos rodeo el cuello de la rubia, su cabeza recargada en el pecho,

que empezó nuestro idilio

y una mañana triste

me diste tu amor

y me dio escalofrío

todo es maravilloso

Cuando estoy yo con tigo

Todo todo es hermoso

si te tengo con migo

no quisiera perderte

y siempre corresponderte

bella casualidad

Como logras llevarme a otro lugar donde puedo sentirme tranquila, con tus abrazos me siento protegida, eres mi libertad, me olvido del tiempo estando a tu lado, a mis labios les haces sonreír, mis ojos brillan, te tengo cercas y no quiero dejar de sentir tu calor; esto será costumbre o amor?

se lograba percibir un sentimiento muy fuerte en ellas, a lo lejos Roxanne les veía bailar, necesitaba estar ciega para ignorar lo que existía entre ellas, solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo que dormía en el interior de Haruka despertara por la peliverde. la pieza termino Michiru se separo de Haruka, su mirada era tan tierna que en un par de segundos se fundieron en un beso, los aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar logrando sonrojarlas, se separan; de reojo Haruka ve a Roxanne que toma su bolsa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida; Haruka lleva a Michiru a sentarse

**-me disculpas **caminando hacia la salida**, **serena, Lourdes y Michiru se miran entre si

Se abre paso entre los invitados pidiendo permiso de pasar, ya afuera de la casa camina hacia la calle ve hacia ambos lados de la misma viéndole caminar a su derecha, se acerca y le detiene antes de que suba al carro

**-Roxanne por que te vas? **

**-por que ya entendí Haruka **

**-que entendiste? **

**-lo que se ve a simple vista cuando se están cerca **

**-Roxanne vamos vuelve a la fiesta aun me falta bailar contigo, **

**-Haruka **

**-Roxanne por favor **

**-esta bien **Haruka toma de la mano a Roxanne, comienza a caminar hasta llegar al jardín pero Roxanne se detiene

**-que pasa? -bailemos aquí, solo tu y yo **

**-pero -tengo el presentimiento que será nuestro ultimo baile**

**-no digas eso **la música lograba escucharse, Haruka la toma por la cintura y ella pone sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, la melodía parecía marcar la despedida de ambas en el terreno amoroso, Roxanne recarga su cabeza en el pecho, de sus ojos una lagrima logra salir.

Déjame, hacerte mía

aunque sea esta noche

Pero déjame

Sentir que puedo amarte

Sin reproches.

Déjame pensar que no es cierto

que mañana tu te iras

que solo es un mal sueño

que no me dejaras.

Déjame

se que tenia que terminar

pero esta noche

solo bésame

Como hiciste alguna vez

aunque nada es como antes

has como que aun me amas

luego puedes marcharte.

si entregar el corazón

es un error

soy el culpable,

si al conocerte

conocí el dolor

no voy a odiarte.

Contigo conocí el amor

jamás te guardare rencor

y aunque adiós

ahora me digas.

Valió La Pena Equivocarme.

Roxanne se detiene, toma la cara de la rubia y deposita un beso, Haruka le corresponde al beso pero ante tal atrevimiento su mente era un mar de pensamientos

-por que?, tus labios son mucha tentación para mi, pero al probarlos no provocan lo mismo que ella, tus brazos no logran tranquilizarme como los de ella, dios ya entendí solo me gusta; no la amo. No quiero lastimarla,

Se separan pero Haruka le ve a los ojos desaprobando lo que izo; Roxanne vuelve a besarla pero Haruka interrumpe el beso, esta da media vuelta rumbo al auto, el muchacho que le acompañaba ve que Roxanne es seguida por Haruka, este acelera el paso

**-heyy ojos de aceituna **al oír tal sobrenombre Haruka voltea

**-tu quien eres -la persona que diera todo por estar en tu lugar, por favor deja que se valla, prometo que te llamare cuando este en su casa **

**-como lo aras si no tienes mi numero **

**-pero tengo su celular **mostrándoselo a la rubia.

**-de acuerdo, cuídala **, el muchacho se da prisa, logrando alcanzar a subir al auto de copiloto pero Roxanne.

Dejo a una Haruka pensativa, demostrándole que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos su verdadero sentir; ella le pertenecía a Michiru y Michiru a ella, la música se escuchaba mas fuerte conforme avanzaba a la casa se desabrocha dos botones de la camisa que traía se quita el saco, entra de nuevo a la casa a lo lejos Michiru le observaba, se encuentran con la mirada, la clavan una a otra, la letra de la canción marcaba el fin o comienzo de un amor, escuchándose el coro de la canción

soy el culpable,

si al conocerte

conocí el dolor

no voy a odiarte.

Contigo conocí el amor

jamás te guardare rencor

y aunque adiós

ahora me digas.

Valió La Pena Equivocarme.

se escabulle entre los invitados para llegar al patio trasero; la peliverde le sigue; en unos minutos se encontraba observando a la rubia; llega por atrás y tapa sus oj**os **

**-eres fácil de adivinar sirena; **se sienta a un lado

**-estas bien? **La rubia deja ir un suspiro **lo de hace rato….**

**-por tu suspiro creo que todo termino entre nosotros**; se levanta, da media vuelta pero Haruka le detiene de la mano

**-estas equivocada lo nuestro empieza ahora, **Michiru seguía de espaldas a la rubia; esta se voltea

**-creí que! -No -pero!-te amo; te AAMMOO! **Abrazándole; se separan, miran a los ojos luego se funden en un beso apasionado, lleno de tantas respuestas. Michiru se sentó en las piernas de Haruka; ambas se hablaban al oído sonreían tiernamente, un beso fugas en diferentes intervalos de tiempo,

**-iras a despedirme al club **

**-claro que si, no te dejaría partir sin mi amuleto de la buena suerte **

**-eso suena interesante! Que es? **

**-si te digo ya no será una sorpresa **

**-creo que debemos volver adentro **

**-pero! No quiero separarme de ti en este momento amor **

**-amor?**Michiru hace cara de sorpresa al escuchar a la rubia llamarle así, esta se sonroja ante la reacción de su sirena

**-te dije hace tiempo que si tuviera otra oportunidad le demostraría mi sentir a todo momento a esa persona especial **la rubia la toma en sus brazos y deposita otro beso se separan; Haruka y Michiru comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano, hacia donde estaba la fiesta, desde la puerta Lulu, Serena, Mina, Alejandra, Susy les veían, al percatarse que se aproximaban se izo un caos dándose de golpes por tratar de quitarse antes de que les vean. Logran irse sin ser detectadas, entran, llegan hasta la barra, toman un par de platos, toman algo de comida, se sientan; la música vuelve a escucharse romántica, Haruka toma la mano de su sirena la pone de pie y vuelven a la pista, así pasaron el resto del tiempo hasta que de los invitados solo quedaron serena, Lulu Haruka y Michiru

Serena se comprometió en llevar a Michiru a su casa, la peliverde se despide de la rubia **-es uno de los días mas importantes**

**-no te vallas quédate hoy conmigo **

**-con gusto lo aria; pero no puedo aun no hago las maletas**, Haruka toma por la cintura su cabeza la recarga en el hombro de la peliverde

**-me dedicaras una medalla **

**-todas serán para ti** se dan un beso de despedía

ya en la casa Michiru subió a su recamara, su mama le sigue, se recarga en la puerta,

**-se solucionaron las cosas hija **

**-mama estoy feliz, feliz -tu cara lo dice todo **

Al día siguiente Michiru sube al auto con las maletas y su mama llegan al club el autobús salía a las doce del día, el reloj marcaba las once veinticinco de la mañana, todos sus compañeros y amigos se encontraban ahí solo faltaba Haruka en eso logra ver a Lourdes

**-Lulu -Michiru mucha suerte** dándole un abrazo

**-gracias Lulu y Haruka donde esta? **

**- no a llegado? **Michiru mueve la cabeza en negación; **salio antes que yo,** pero para no preocuparla a **recuerdo que iba a recoger una sorpresa que tenia para ti.**

Se escucha el llamado para que todos los deportistas tomen sus asientos, el animo de la peliverde se desvaneció, subió al autobús triste, a las doce en punto el autobús partió del club sin rastro de la rubia.

Haruka ve su reloj,

**-diablos ya no llegue, debí haber venido en la moto **que hago viendo para todas partes se encontraba en un mar de carros que era provocado por un accidente automovilístico de un trailer con un camión de pasajeros

Media hora después ya estaban por dejar atrás el estado, la peliverde tenia la ilusión que de pronto una camioneta se acerca al autobús pidiéndole que se detuviera, bajara una persona, subiera al autobús, siendo esta Haruka para despedirse y desearle suerte, pero solo era la imaginación de ella.

Llega a casa; en la sala la doctora Alejandra se encontraba con Lourdes

**-Haruka como estas **

**-hola Alejandra que haces aquí **

**-no fuiste al chequeo Haruka eso me preocupa **

**-pero me siento bien **

**-pero seria mejor confirmarlo mas ahora que ya andas de romeo ja**ja;

**-hey eso me recuerda que no fuiste a despedir a Michiru **

**- era mi intención pero me quede varada en un congestionamiento vial **

**-pues a donde fuiste Haruka** mete la mano a su bolsillo saca una cajita que les muestra

**-fui a recoger esto**; en eso se escucha el timbre sonar; la doctora y lulu se miran, como preguntándose por el contenido de la caja diminuta

**-esperas a alguien Lulu -no y tu? ** Haruka va a ver quien estaba en la puerta, había un hombre chaparro de un metro sesenta de altura

**-Buenas tardes, la Srita. Haruka se encuentra **

**-quien le busca? **

**-el señor Orbin **

**-soy yo **

**-ya se imagina el motivo de mi visita **

**-por favor podemos platicar en otro lugar **

**-como usted guste **–desde la puerta le grita a Lourdes

**-es un viejo amigo Lulu vamos a los videojuegos regreso mas tarde **

Amos suben al auto, llegan a un mirador Haruka le indica que se estacionen en ese lugar

**-y bien**? El señor saca unos papeles se los da a Haruka, esta los lee, le pide una hoja y una pluma.

**-señor cuantas personas trabajaban para el **

**- un aproximado de treinta gentes, eran las mas allegadas **

**-necesito que me investigue todos los datos de cada uno, después que me los allá entregado; quiero que organice una junta con todos;**

**-no hace falta, ya tengo lo que pide, el señor me ordeno hacer esa investigación cuando redacto ese escrito.**

**-pensó en todo Nicanor, queda lejos su oficina?**

**-un poco seria media hora de camino por? **

**-entonces vamos quiero terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible **

El señor enciende el auto, atraviesan la ciudad para llegar a un edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad, se estacionan, le indica le siga, entran suben a el elevador hasta el décimo piso

**- tiene una linda vista señor **

**-si, me recuerda que no debo soñar tanto,** mientras buscaba unos legajos,

**-esta es la información que me pidió, vienen las direcciones, quien es casado, soltero, nivel de estudios, el otro legajo es la relación de las propiedades, información de las cuentas, cuanto tiene cada una. **Haruka los toma, les da una hojeada,

**-que día es hoy -lunes **

**-quiero que cite a todos el próximo lunes aquí en su oficina a las diez am. **

**-entendido señorita; quiere que la lleve? -no gracias tomare un taxi, **

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Michiru se preparaba para la primer ronda clasificatoria, por mas que intentaba no podía sacar de su mente el domingo si se reconciliaron por que no llego, abría cambiado de opinión? Pero los besos, caricias no podían ser mentira Haruka tenou te amo pero tengo miedo perderte, cuando se escucha

**- a todas las participantes tomen sus lugares para iniciar la competencia **

Michiru se prepara se escucha el disparo de salva y salta a la piscina, en un par de minutos la peliverde llega en primera posición logrando el pase a la siguiente etapa, se le veía pensativa, ida solo contestaba moviendo su cabeza a cada pregunta con un si o un no.

Las competencias llegaron a su fin, como era de esperarse Michiru arraso con todos los primeros lugares en diferentes categorías después de una semana de competencia el autobús hacia su arribo al club, los familiares de los participantes se encontraban ahí, su pequeña hermana corre a encontrarla; la vista de la peliverde se pierde buscando a su rubia pero no le encuentra por ningún lugar; la mama de Michiru se acerca

**- Tranquila dale tiempo; vendrá cuando sea el momento**. La peliverde solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Mientras tanto en una oficina en lo alto de un edificio se encontraba Haruka reunida con todos los mas allegados a Nicanor

**-Muchachos por los que no me conocen soy **

**-no se moleste señorita Haruka todos los presentes sabemos quien es usted **

**- los cite aquí por que he tomado una decisión referente a su futuro; el señor Orbin tiene la lista de cómo he repartido los bienes de su patrón, les estoy dando una nueva vida, un respaldo económico que puede hacer realidad sus sueños, depende de ustedes que ese sueño y apoyo crezca con el paso del tiempo; por favor Sr. Orbin reparta las hojas **a cada uno según le corresponda, el señor le obedece y comienza a llamarle por sus nombres, cada uno tomaba el papel que al leerlo su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, así cada uno fue llamado hasta llegar al final, en un par de minutos el silencio reino pero fue roto

**- todo esto es muy lindo señorita pero aun hay un par de entregas programadas **

**-no sabia de eso** mirando al Sr. Orbin

**-usted solo pidió esa información **

**-con todo respeto al dejar todo podría desatarse una guerra por la plaza que era de nosotros **

**-es cierto debemos elaborar una estrategia; me gusta la idea de cambiar de vida, vivir sin miedo **

**-yo quiero tener una tumba con epitafio que diga que morí de viejo no en una balacera.** Cada uno fue expresando su sentir hasta que

**-bueno muchachos que es lo que ustedes proponen **

**-podemos extender el territorio de los demás repartiendo en partes iguales condicionando que si llegan a pelear entre si por ella volveremos pero por todo **

**- nos matarían si se lo planteas así **

**- creo que debemos enfocarnos primero en las entregas cuantas son **

**-son tres una en el estado vecino, la otra va pasando la frontera y la otra al sur del país todo esta organizado para cada entrega nos dividiremos en tres equipos ya que dos son casi al mismo tiempo la del sur del país saldremos el miércoles. **

**-quiero acompañarlos **

**-es muy peligroso señorita**

**-lo se señores, creen que se pueda adelantar las entregas?**

**-que propone?**

**- partir mañana, Hablar con las cabezas, así se cerrara un capitulo y podremos empezar uno nuevo todos. **

La reunión duro por unas horas mas poniéndose deacuerdo

en todo lo referente a las entregas,

**-entonces así será muchachos partiremos en la noche. **

Salio de la oficina, el tiempo paso volando, para cuando recordó la llegada de su sirena, eran las cuatro de la tarde, debería estar en su casa ya, pero que detalle le llevaría aparte de lo prometido, un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates, pero mi presencia debe bastar para ella pero para mi tengo que darle un detalle mas ahora que me metí en esto; no!creo que será mejor dejar las cosas así hasta que regrese de cerrar este capitulo.

Regreso a su casa, subió a su cuarto, no bajo a cenar, a esto Lulu sube con un licuado de melón acompañado con pan tostado, entra sin tocar Haruka se encontraba en el closet sacando ropa

**-que haces? **

**-selecciono mi guardarropa **

**-perdón desde cuando tu haces eso! **

**-me di cuenta que tengo mucha ropa que no uso y la voy a regalar **

**-a por eso la guardaste en la maleta! **

**-me dio flojera bajar por bolsas **

**-no cambias dándole un sape en la cabeza y ya la viste **

**-no -Haruka -estoy planeando algo inolvidable **

**-los detalles pequeños son mas inolvidables que los estratosféricos, **pero Haruka no pronuncia palabra alguna toma el vaso, da un trago

**-que harás mañana **

**-tengo que ir al banco para regresar al juzgado la papelería del testamento me acompañaras? **

**- gracias yo paso, prefiero salir a dar un paseo **

**-que paseo ni que ocho cuartos vas a ir a clases; este semestre te gradúas y medio no has asistido dejaras materias pendientes **

**-jaja esta bien iré a la preparatoria **

**-eso me agrada, entonces a dormir**

**-si solo termino de hacer esto **

**-pero no te duermas tarde me oíste **

Haruka afirma moviendo la cabeza, ve como se pierde su prima por el corredor, la rubia seguía empacando, en un momento se sienta en la cama toma el teléfono marca un numero pero cuelga antes de que comience a timbrar, hace eso unas tres veces, volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar, checo el reloj aun faltaba para que pasaran por ella, se dejo caer en la cama su vista fija en el techo paso alrededor de unas dos horas en esa posición cuando su celular vibra siendo esa la señal, se levanta baja sin hacer ruido, en unos minutos se encontraba ya en la camioneta en camino a cerrar el capitulo.

El día siguiente llego Lulu entro a la habitación; no encontró a la rubia, creyendo que iba camino a la preparatoria si era así pasaría por ella aunque tal ves tuviese otros planes su prima para después de clases, el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad hasta el medio día que Lulu se presento a la hora de salida en la preparatoria, los alumnos salían en multitud hasta que después de un par de minutos serena se acerca

**-Lulu como estas -bien oye no sabes si ya salio corajitos **

**-su salón ya salio pero no vino hoy Susy me acaba de preguntar por ella! **

**-no asistió a clases! **

**-ups creo que ya la metí en problemas** soltando una carcajada en eso se escucha

**-pasen el chisme chicas para reírme también! **

**-Michiru como estas? Como te fue? **

**-bien como siempre; y todo bien? **

**-ahorita si solo deja que llegue a casa y no será así **

**-paso algo -corajitos no asistió a clases Michiru ese es el problema **

**- y sabes donde puede estar?**

**-últimamente es impredecible **

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Haruka se encontraba ya en el lugar de la primera entrega, desde la camioneta observaba a los muchachos hacer el intercambio.

Lourdes llego a la casa, busco a la rubia por toda la casa sin encontrarla, recordó la ropa, busco las maletas pero no las encontró, en un par de minutos el celular de Haruka sonó

**-Haruka Tenou Zitro en donde estas? **

**-tranquila estoy bien -Haruka **

**-Lourdes no te preocupes regresare en un par de días **

**-aun no estas bien **

**-no te molestes en llamar a Roxanne para que rastre mi celular, solo esperaba tu llamada para apagarlo **

**-y Michiru?**

**-te pido por favor disimular que todo esta bien**

**-Haruka estas segura de lo que haces **

**-mas que nunca;** un silencio se izó presente **te quiero mucho Lourdes ** termina la llamada.

La rubia se ausento por una semana, en la cual se reoptaba haciendo llamadas cortas a su prima.

Mientras tanto en la piscina del club Michiru nadaba, sus pensamientos no dejaba que se concentrara, decidió recostarse en una de las sillas que se encuentran ahí, con su toalla se tapa de la cintura para abajo y otra pequeña en su cara, no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado y le observaba, esta persona se acerca a ella

**-me dijo tu mama que te podía encontrar aquí**, la peliverde se asombra al reconocer esa voz

**-Roxanne que haces aquí **

**-tranquila vengó hacer las pases, aceptar mi derrota y a despedirme **

**-yo no he ganado nada **

**-es cierto por que su corazón siempre fue tuyo, le dolía tanto no tenerte cercas que quiso curar su dolor, **

**-Roxanne yo -no digas nada **

**-te vas del país? -alguien mas requiere de mis servicios **

**-y lo que Haruka te encomendó **

**-no se estar en un lugar por mas de un año, solo por ella lo haría lo repudie hace unos días **

**-mucha suerte Roxanne **dándole la mano

**-lo mismo te deseo, mas te vale hacerla feliz **

**-es mi prioridad ** despidiéndose ambas Roxanne comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta

**-te despedirás de ella! sabe que te vas! **

**-no; no podría mantenerme firme a mi decisión, por eso me voy estando ella ausente **continuando con su camino.

Varias horas después. En otro lugar en una sala de espera, personas entraban otras salían, otras se reunían con sus seres queridos, una persona se encontraba observando, checa su reloj, voltea hacia la puerta, sonríe al ver llegar a alguien, se acerca al mostrador, le muchacho que se encontraba en ese lugar le da unos papeles; ella los recoge, busca asiento, lo encuentra a lado de un señor que parecía estar dormido llevaba una gabardina negra un sombrero como de la época de los gángsters, unos lentes obscuros, raro ya que era noche; se sienta mientras voltea a ver el reloj de la estación

**- te ibas ir sin despedirte Roxanne**, voltea a verle sorprendida

**-Haruka,** la rubia se quita los anteojos y el sombrero **-por que?**

**-como lo supiste -eso no importa **

-**te amo Haruka y tu no, si me es doloroso saber que piensas en otra persona me será mas doloroso verte con ella, saber que ella te conforta, te tiene en sus brazos, **

**-Roxanne **

**-Haruka tal ves crees que soy egoísta, pero si yo no soy tu felicidad tampoco tu tormento **

**-no, no lo eres solo me demuestras cunando me amas,**

**-Roxy **

**-solo estoy siendo buena perdedora,** ambas se paran se miran fijamente, se abrazan

**-te volveré a ver!**

**-no lo se, tu mejor que nadie sabe como es este trabajo **

**-lo se pero te cuidaras por mi? **

**-si ,** se separan se escucha el llamado para abordar el avión

**-ese es mi vuelo** se acerca para despedirse Haruka la toma por los hombros, deposita un beso en sus labios que es correspondido por Roxanne

**-Haruka **

**-shshshsh no digas nada, deseo de todo corazón que encuentres a tu alma gemela**. Para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

La peliverde va a las regaderas, se cambia para regresar a su casa, el cielo se cubría de estrellas eso indicaba que ya era noche, había pasado mucho tiempo en el club, ya en ella, en la sala se preguntaba el porque la rubia no había dado señales de vida, estaría bien! Pero esta ves no le llamaría, ni buscaría dejaría las cosas al tiempo,

**-estas bien? -si, noo mama, no estoy bien no soy yo me hace falta **pero el sonido de un mariachi comenzaba a tomar fuerza

Perdón

si algunas veces no te digo lo que siento

si algunas veces vuelo lejos como el viento,

si algunas veces lastime tu corazón

perdón

por esta forma tan extraña de quererte

y ese miedo tan cobarde de perderte

por ser tan necio cuando tienes la razón

perdón

por esas noches de desvelo

que te he dejado sola y sin mi amor

por todos mis errores y defectos

perdóname por ser tal como soy

dime mi amor

que puedo hacer y demostrarte que eres tu toda mi vida

dime mi amor

que puedo hacer y acariciarte el corazón todos los días

dime mi amor

si todavía tengo esperanzas de que sigas siendo mía

amor déjame amarte

como tu lo estas queriendo

te lo suplico con el corazón abierto

que se desangra de tristeza y de dolor

Michiru camina junto a su mama hacia la ventana miran como el mariachi se acomodaba a lo largo del porche, a lo lejos una persona con un ramo de rosas, traía un traje café, una gabardina negra, Michiru se llevo sus manos a su boca para después dejar de ver por la ventana para recargarse en la puerta

**-que estas esperando hija sal** Michiru sale a escuchar la serenata Haruka le recibe con una sonrisa sus ojos demostraban alegría al verla

**-perdón por no ir a despedirte, ni a recibirte o por no venir antes pero hoy es un capitulo nuevo para nosotros; Michiru ** **recibe estas flores que son la manera para decirte que te quiero en silencio**, para después lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia fundirse en un beso, se abrazan; Le susurra al oído

**-mi vida, mi amor, solo promete que no volverás a irte** recargando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, Haruka les indica que se retiren a los mariachis

**-te invito a cenar que dices **

**-solo entro a cambiarme **

**-te ves hermosa con esa ropa sirena **

**-pero quiero verme mas linda para ti **

**- Michiru llegaríamos tarde ya ice reservación **

**-mm con mayor razón debo cambiarme, **

**-me pondría celosa por que todos voltearían a mírate **

**-esta bien!, solo le digo a mama que saldremos a cenar **

**-ok **

En unos minutos salio caminaron hasta donde había dejado su auto, fue muy caballerosa abrió la puerta ayudo a subir, ya ambas en la camioneta se ponen en marcha pero se sorprendió un poco ya que Haruka toma la ruta hacia la Huasteca

**-creí que iríamos a cenar **

**-así es sirena **

**-pero! **

Haruka no pronuncio ni una palabra mas, llegaron a una hacienda que se encontraba a poca distancia de la entrada, Haruka baja, abre el portón, regresa para entrar con el auto, lo estaciona frente a la puerta, baja de el para ayudarle a su sirena decender del mismo, al hacerlo la peliverde se percata que había luna llena que parecía ser cómplice de la rubia iluminando a las montañas para dar un espectáculo digo de admirase, quedando fascinada

**-he estado por estos lugares antes y no me había percatado de tan lindo espectáculo **

**-jaja amor **tomando a la peliverde de la mano, llegan a la puerta la rubia prueba todas las llaves que traía pero ni una abre la cerradura

**- diablos -que pasa Haruka! **

**-no te preocupes sígueme**, Michiru la sigue caminan hasta llegar a la puerta trasera debajo de una maseta estaba una llave la rubia la toma con ella abre la puerta

**-listo entramos **extendiéndole la mano

**- en donde estamos Haruka? **

**-en la hacienda de los Zerimar, aquí tengo muchos recuerdos**, mientras trataba de encender la luz pero no lo logro

**-creo que se fundió algún fusible iré a ver!**

**-me dejarás sola **

**-tranquila volveré en unos minutos; ponte cómoda esa puerta llegas a la sala,**

señalando la puerta; la peliverde ve como sale de ese lugar la rubia, luego camina hacia la puerta, al pasar de un cuarto a otro se lleva las manos a la boca al ver el lugar tapizado de rosas, claveles de varios colores, la habitación alumbrada por velas que despedían un rico aroma, los muebles iban muy acorde al ambiente del lugar, un reloj de péndulo marcaba el tic tac del tiempo; una mesa puesta para dos con una botella de vino tinto, la peliverde recorre la habitación le llama la atención una repisa con una colección de autos miniatura, acompañados varios retrataos, en uno logro reconocer a la rubia de pequeña, tomo otro en sus manos donde se encontraba dos mujeres, un bebe y un hombre pero una voz le asusta dejando caer el portarretrato

**- no quise asustarte** llevaba un refractario con carne recién salida del horno, lo pone en el centro de la mesa para después agacharse a recoger la foto

**- mi mama y papa, ella mi madrina de bautizo y esa linda bebe calva jaja soy yo** soltando un a sonrisa tierna acompañada de un suspiro, la volvió a poner en su lugar,

**-creí que irías a cambiar los fusibles**

**-fue lo que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte** después camino hacia una vitrina donde saco un cd , el estero se encontraba a unos pasos lo acomodo en ella para después escucharse claro de luna

**-la mesa esta servida,** la peliverde se sienta, Haruka hace lo mismo, terminaron de cenar, intercambiaban miradas, la botella estaba a la mitad, la rubia sirve otra ronda,

**-brindo por esta segunda oportunidad que la vida me da, por que me correspondes** la peliverde le mira muy coquetamente a la rubia

**-brindo por que esto no es un sueño, por nosotras y nuestro futuro **chocan las copas y de un trago Haruka deja vacía la copa, haciendo una cara rara, la peliverde sonríe

**-jaja Haruka no es tequila **

**-jajaja por eso, como no es tequila me sabe feo** acercándose seductoramente a la peliverde **crees que tus labios borren el sabor del vino! **

**-no lo se** depositando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, se van acercando poco a poco las miradas se cruzan, las caricias comienzan a asomarse, la melodía termino, pero no lo notaron, le da un beso fugas

**-este mm necesito otro aun tengo el sabor del vino **

**-jajjajaja**

**-gracias por la velada **besándole apasionadamente

**-la primera de muchas sirena**, los dedos de Michiru dibujan corazones y letras en la espalda de la rubia, provocando que la rubia sienta una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo

**-no seas traviesa -me castigaras! **

**-no lo había pensado** toma por sorpresa a la peliverde cargándola en sus brazos

**-si tus castigos son así seré traviesa mas a menudo **

**-jajajajaja te amo Michiru **

**-yo ti** besándose eso provoca que la rubia pierda el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, se ven entre si; comienzan a reír, de pronto la peliverde toma la iniciativa acariciándola, besándola, la rubia corresponde poco a poco la ropa de cada una comienza a caer lentamente en el suelo, caricias, besos, suben de tono, de pronto la peliverde se detiene **- estas segura? **

**-nunca estuve mas segura de lo que quería, ya se quien soy; soy la mujer que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado, sin importar pasado, apellidos y todas esas cosas que nos trataran de separar, soy la persona que te cuidara en la enfermedad, celebra tus victorias, seré cómplice en tus locuras, tantas cosas que no terminaría de decirlas pero prefiero hacerlas realidad, no dejarlas en palabras, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti Michiru,** su sirena bajo la guardia pero la rubia tomo la iniciativa tomando una rosa para acariciar el cuerpo de su sirena ya al desnudo, para después besar su cuello, bajar por la espalda, deja la rosa para que sus manos grabasen cada detalle de su piel, su mirada era tierna; Michiru se dejo querer por la rubia, esa noche se entregaron varias veces con la mas dulce pasión que pueden emanar dos personas que se aman tanto logrando fundirse en un solo ser. Sorprendiéndolas juntas en cama un nuevo amanecer dejando que el efebo iluminara el rostro de ambas con sus primeros rayos.


	24. Chapter 24 FINAL ALTERNO

Hola a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer cada capitulo, cada historia que se encuentra en este sitio.

les confieso que llegue a pensar que lo dejaría guardado en la pc, este capitulo es el otro final que había escrito, pero quise complacer a alguien especial con un final feliz de ellas pero me gustaría saber su opinión espero les guste

Mil Gracias a todos, no digo a dios sino hasta pronto, que disfruten la lectura.

P.D. los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi gracias por crear a esa pareja tan especial de Haruka y Michiru

CAPITULO 23 ( final alterno )

Un nuevo amanecer

Una camioneta de mensajería se estaciona, baja el conductor con un sobre, se dirige a la casa, toca el timbre pero Haruka llegaba en ese momento a la casa topándose con el en la puerta

**-disculpe la Señorita Haruka Zerimar** se sorprendió al escuchar que preguntaba por su otra identidad, le intrigo mucho, no dudo en contestar 

**-si soy yo **

**-por favor firme aquí Haruka **firma; le entregan el sobre,ya en sus manos, entra a la casa, se pasa directo a su cuarto ignorando a la gente que se encontraba en la sala, se observan entere ellas

**-esta bien Haruka?**

**-no lo se déjame voy a ver**, Lourdes sube al cuarto de ella pero esta cerrado con llave, toca

**-Haruka estas bien? **

**-si -por que te encerraste **

**-me estoy bañando algún problema? **

**-no, solo que tienes visitas son compañeros de escuela están en la sala **

**-diles que me disculpen pero solo me baño y salgo de nuevo **

**-Haruka que pasa **

**-nada, solo tengo algo que hacer. **

**-Haruka, Haruka** pero la rubia ya no contesto, Lourdes regresa a la sala

**-y esta bien **

**-a estas alturas ya no la conozco **

**-Haruka es muy reservada, no debes presionarla por que te evadirá por un tiempo, si no preguntas ella se acercara y dirá su sentir; pero en ocasiones su mirada dice lo contrario a sus palabras en ese momento no debes irte **

**-la conoces bien **

**-eso creí** bajando la mirada **Roxanne me ayudo a descubrir eso; a entender su mirada mas que sus palabras.**

**-Michiru no pierdas la esperanza **

**-concuerdo con ella dama **

**-ustedes no entienden **

**-a nosotros nos vasta con ver su rostro cuando te ve venir, no se olvida de la noche a la mañana verdad!**

**-veras que Haruka pronto aclarara sus pensamientos, **

**-gracias chicos, **

**-bueno! **levantándose del sillón** creo que debemos irnos corajitos no bajara **

**- serena tiene razón, **

**- ya se, se la haremos pagar el día de la fiesta;** Susy le da un codazo en el estomago a Rogelio,

**-Susy solo fue broma,** todos se despidieron.

Mientras tanto en su cuarto sentada en al cama Haruka abría el sobre que tenia unas hojas escritas a mano

Hola Zerimar se que te sorprenderá lo que tienes en tus manos; si llego es por que me mataste y no hay duda que soy tu peor pesadilla molestándote desde el inframundo jaja; pero el motivo de este documento es que cumplas con mi ultima voluntad, Discúlpame por todo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es nombrarte mi heredera universal de todo lo que poseo hasta de mi jerarquía en los negocios, se que eres justa y trataras bien a mis hombres. Se que el dinero no es todo pero si quita muchas angustias. Te ira a buscar el señor Orbin

Atte.

Nicanor

Un día antes de la fiesta Haruka se encontraba en el balcón observando la luna, con las hojas en la mano, lulu le miraba desde la puerta, tenia mucha curiosidad sobre los papeles que tenia en la mano pero no se atrevió a preguntar

**-ya tienes listo que usaras mañana? **

**-vaya hasta que te animaste hablar **

**-no quería interrumpir tu momento de reflexión **

**-ha llamado alguien? **

**-después de que les ignoraste a tus compañeros!, solo Alejandra y serena; pero que aras mañana estarán ambas en la fiesta **Haruka regresa a dentro y se sienta en la cama

**-yo...hace unos días coincidí con Michiru **

**-ella estuvo ayer aquí; Y Roxanne? **

**-me gusta recibir sus mensajes, es un lindo sentimiento el que provoca, te hace sentir importante, **

**-por dios Haruka **

**-que? -no seas así;**

**- sabes he pensado mucho **

**-enserio! **con cara de enojada

**-todo a su tiempo prima **miro el reloj del buró marcaban las tres de la mañana

**-vamos a dormir mañana será un día muy especial **

En un par de horas se izo de día, ambas se levantaron tarde, almorzaron y en un par de minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó,para dar paso a una Serena con varias personas, Haruka y Lourdes solo le ven asombradas

**-buenas tardes chicas listas para la fiesta? **No contesten entrando a la sala todos **por dios! hay mucho que hacer en este lugar,**

**-buenas tardes? **contestan ambas

**-no me digan que.. va a ser la una de la tarde, **Haruka y Lulu solo se voltean a ver** Lulu llévate a Haruka algún lugar; regresen hasta las cinco; la fiesta empezara a las siete, tienen dos horas para que se arreglen **dándoles las llaves para guiarlas hasta la salida

Ya fuera de la casa

**-y que aremos!**

**- tengo planes, puedes llevarme al supermercado? **

**-si claro, **

Ambas suben al auto, llegan al estacionamiento, Lourdes apaga el auto, Haruka baja, se recarga en la ventanilla del mismo.

**-puedes recogerme en la plaza a las cinco **

**-creí que te acompañaría **

**-me gustaría! pero voy a verme con un amigo; **comenzando a caminar para dejar a su prima con la palabra en la boca, no le quedo de otra que irse a otro lugar.

Como la habían acordado Haruka se encontraba en la plaza a las cinco en punto, Lourdes se estaciona pone las intermitentes, toca el claxon, Haruka la ve y sube a la camioneta.

Llegaron, entran a la casa en verdad serena se había lucido con la ambientación del lugar, una barra de botanas, bebidas, un equipo de sonido con dj, Haruka sube a su cuarto, en el estaba serena

**-que haces aquí? **

**-saco tu ropa corajitos, **

**-pero yo ya la tengo lista **señalando el gancho con la ropa en la puerta del closet

**-estas loca no usaras eso **

**-por que? la fiesta es para mi **

**-pero no es una fiesta x!, es tu bienvenida, por eso usaras esto **dándole un pantalón de vestir blanco, una camisa blanca y un saco blanco

**-Tarzannnn -OK ponte lo que tu quieras **saliendo de la habitación.

la hora esperada llego, Lourdes ya había bajado a ayudar a serena pero Haruka continuaba en su habitación, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, unos llevan algún presente otros no, el reloj marco las ocho Michiru, Roxanne, Serena, Rogelio, Susy, diana, Dairen, Alejandra entre otros estaban ya en la sala , la música comenzaba a poner ambiente Haruka se asomaba desde las escaleras, para ver cuanta gente había, pero es tomada por sorpresa por mina que se le lanza a abrazarle

**-tu! si me vas a matar de un susto! **

**-como esta eso! la fiesta es para ti! Y tu estas aun arriba! **

**-y tu deberías estar abajo, **pero el comentario de la rubia es ignorado por mina tomándole de la mano, antes de comenzar a bajar

**-aplausos para la festejada, **dice mina al bajar con ella, todo mundo voltea; pero Haruka busca entre la gente a las niñas de sus ojos su sirena y a Roxanne de pronto logra ver a Roxanne de la mano de un muchacho de complexión robusta y de su estatura, ella traía falda negra que delineaba bien su figura, una blusa negra straple y zapatos altos de tacón, su pelo suelto y alaciado, maquillada, se veía muy linda, pero la peliverde llevaba puesto un vestido straple blanco con manchas azules en línea a de la cintura hasta sus rodillas, unas sandalias altas que marcaban la elegancia haciéndole honor a su apodo, su pelo era sostenido por una peineta de lado luciendo su espalda, ambas estaban muy lindas,

Serena se acerco para recibir a Haruka

**-bienvenidos sean todos a esta fiesta en honor Haruka! gracias y a disfrutar que se escuche la música! **

Haruka caminaba con la intención de saludarles pero a cada paso que daba era detenida por los invitados para saludarle, perdiendo de vista a ambas. La música comienza, todas las chicas querían bailar una pieza con la rubia, Susy, Alejandra, mina; serena se lucio era puras canciones que escuchaban de pequeñas; serena se acerca le habla al oído

**-conservas aun tus cualidades!**

**-jajaja Tarzán, soy mejor **

**-yo soy como santo tomas ver para creer! **tomando la mano de la rubia para guiarle a la pequeña pista que acondiciono en ese lugar, que poco a poco se fue llenando, comenzaron por polka, redovas; chotis; Huapangos, cumbias

**-no bromeabas!**

**-lo que se aprende bien nunca se olvida!; **

**-recuerdas? Aquellos días! **

**- norteño hasta los huesos si señor ajuaaa, jaja **deslizándose por la pista;

en eso se logra emparejar Darién que bailaba con Michiru

**-me voy a poner muy celoso serena! **

**-amor no creí que vendrías! **

**-No te dejaría tato tiempo con alguien tan atractivo puedes ponerme los cuernos, **Haruka, Michiru y serena se ríen ante el comentario

**-que te parece si cambiamos de pareja, jeje ella es mi novia; ** Haruka toma la mano de su sirena esto provoca que tartamudee

**- tte ves mmuy linda **

**-gracias tu también **la rubia solo sonríe, comienzan a bailar, después de tres piezas, la música pasa a una mas lenta y romántica; Haruka se acerca un poco mas a su sirena para hablarle al oído, pero se escucha la voz de serena,

**-Haruka espero esta canción te haga recordar;** la canción comienza a sonar

Fue por casualidad,

a verte conocido

y esa primera ves

**- la recuerdas! Es... **pero el dedo de Michiru calla a Haruka

vibró mi corazón

y me flecho cupido

fue por casualidad

**-hagamos como si fuera ese día, **Michiru se acerco mas a Haruka y con sus manos rodeo el cuello de la rubia, su cabeza recargada en el pecho,

que empezó nuestro idilio

y una mañana triste

me diste tu amor

y me dio escalofrío

todo es maravilloso

Cuando estoy yo con tigo

Todo todo es hermoso

si te tengo con migo

no quisiera perderte

y siempre corresponderte

bella casualidad

se lograba percibir un sentimiento muy fuerte en ellas, a lo lejos Roxanne les veía bailar, necesitaba estar ciega para ignorar lo que existía entre ellas, solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo que dormía en el interior de Haruka despertara por la peliverde.

la pieza termino Michiru se separo de Haruka, su mirada era tan tierna que en un par de segundos se fundieron en un beso,

tus labios, los conozco a la perfección, los he probado muchas veces, son mucha tentación para mi, pero al probarlos hoy ya no provocan lo mismo, tus brazos no logran tranquilizarme como los de ella, como paso que no me di cuenta, como fue que dejo mi corazón de latir por ti, dios no debí insistir,

por que te siento extraña, tus brazos parecen desconocerme, que te pasa acaso ya tomaste una decisión, es una agonía tu indecisión, mejor me olvido de todo y disfruto este momento, no tengo la seguridad que sea el principio como puede ser el final. Michiru se apega mas a la rubia .

la melodía llego a su fin, los aplausos y chiflidos no se hicieron esperar sacando a ambas de su pensamiento, logrando sonrojarlas, se separan; de reojo Haruka ve a Roxanne que toma su bolsa y comienza a caminar hacia la salida; Haruka lleva a Michiru a sentarse

**-me disculpas **caminando hacia la salida**, **serena, Lourdes y Michiru se miran entre si

Se abre paso entre los invitados pidiendo permiso de pasar, ya afuera de la casa camina hacia la calle ve hacia ambos lados de la misma viéndole caminar a su derecha, se acerca y le detiene antes de que suba al carro

**-Roxanne por que te vas? **

**-por que ya entendí Haruka **

**-que entendiste? **

**-lo que se ve a simple vista cuando se están cerca **Haruka sonríe traviesamente

**-Roxanne vamos vuelve a la fiesta aun me falta bailar contigo, **

**-Haruka! **

**-Roxanne! por favor! **

**-esta bien **Haruka toma de la mano a Roxanne, comienza a caminar hasta llegar al jardín pero Roxanne se detiene

**-que pasa? -bailemos aquí, solo tu y yo **

**-pero -tengo el presentimiento que será nuestro ultimo baile**

**-no digas eso **la música lograba escucharse, Haruka la toma por la cintura y ella pone sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, la melodía parecía marcar la despedida de ambas en el terreno amoroso, Roxanne recarga su cabeza en el pecho, de sus ojos una lagrima logra salir.

Déjame, hacerte mía

aunque sea esta noche

Pero déjame

Sentir que puedo amarte

Sin reproches.

Déjame pensar que no es cierto

que mañana tu te iras

que solo es un mal sueño

que no me dejaras.

Déjame

se que tenia que terminar

pero esta noche

solo bésame

Como hiciste alguna vez

aunque nada es como antes

has como que aun me amas

luego puedes marcharte.

si entregar el corazón

es un error

soy el culpable,

si al conocerte

conocí el dolor

no voy a odiarte.

Contigo conocí el amor

jamás te guardare rencor

y aunque adiós

ahora me digas.

Valió La Pena Equivocarme.

Roxanne se detiene, toma la cara de la rubia y deposita un beso, Haruka le corresponde al beso pero ante tal atrevimiento su mente era un mar de pensamientos

-por que?, logras calmar este huracán que es mi pensamiento, quien eres para darme esa tranquilad a tu lado y en tus abrazos sentirme protegida, eres mi libertad, sin decirte nada me conoces, una mirada tuya basta para saber mi animo, el tiempo vuela estando a tu lado, mis labios les haces sonreír cuando te recuerdo, mis ojos brillan sin que lo notes al pensarte, te tengo cercas y no quiero dejar de sentir tu calor pero caí en la confusión; esto será costumbre o amor? No estar con Michiru es costumbre.

Se separan pero Haruka le ve a los ojos no sabia como reaccionar, como decirle todo eso que descubrió en esa ultima pieza, pero Roxanne creyó que desaprobaba lo que izo; Roxanne vuelve a besarla pero Haruka se queda inmóvil, no responde al contacto de sus labios, Roxanne sintió como le despedazaban el corazón; se aleja ante tal reacción, da media vuelta rumbo al auto, la rubia reacciona tarde para ir tras de ella pero el muchacho que acompañaba a Roxanne acelera el paso para detener a la rubia.

**-heyy ojos de aceituna **al oír tal sobrenombre Haruka voltea

**-tu quien eres -la persona que diera todo por estar en tu lugar, por favor deja que se valla, prometo que te llamare cuando este en su casa **

**-como lo aras si no tienes mi numero **

**-pero tengo su celular **mostrándoselo a la rubia.

**-de acuerdo, cuídala **, el muchacho se da prisa, logrando alcanzar a subir al auto de copiloto pero Roxanne.

Dejo a una Haruka pensativa, demostrándole que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos su verdadero sentir; el recobrar la memoria le izó aferrarse a un sueño, que nunca pensó se convirtiera en pesadilla, mentira si lo sabia, pero se aferro a ser la sombra de lo que era, no entendió que el pasado se convirtió en recuerdo, los mas felices a los cuales se aferraba, teniendo miedo al futuro, al nuevo inicio que le brindo aquel accidente, pero a veces somos ciegos aunque podamos ver, el amor que le tenia a Michiru era ya un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy bello.

la música se escuchaba mas fuerte conforme avanzaba a la casa; se desabrocha dos botones de la camisa que traía se quita el saco, entra de nuevo a la casa a lo lejos Michiru le observaba, se encuentran con la mirada, la clavan una a otra, la letra de la canción marcaba el fin o comienzo de un amor, escuchándose el coro de la canción

soy el culpable,

si al conocerte

conocí el dolor

no voy a odiarte.

Contigo conocí el amor

jamás te guardare rencor

y aunque adiós

ahora me digas.

Valió La Pena Equivocarme.

se escabulle entre los invitados para llegar al patio trasero; la peliverde le sigue; en unos minutos se encontraba observando a la rubia; llega por atrás y tapa sus oj**os **

**-eres fácil de adivinar sirena; **se sienta a un lado

**-estas bien? **La rubia deja ir un suspiro **lo de hace rato….**

**- tu suspiro dice muchas cosas! termino lo de nosotros**; se levanta, da media vuelta pero Haruka le detiene de la mano

**-Michiru no te voy a mentir, he descubierto que me enamore de ella, crei que tu y yo estábamos echas una para la otra pero el tiempo nos cambio mucho a las dos te convertiste en mi obsesión si lo quieres llamar de esa manera, quise recuperar la vida que tenia antes del accidente pero me di cuenta que esa ya no es mi presente ni mi futuro, tanto tu como yo solo queríamos saber como seria algo que termino con mi muerte**

**-Haruka estas equivocada, lo que yo siento por ti no a cambiado **

**-si fuese así cuando perdiste la memoria no me hubieses rechazado**

**- Haruka esta no eres tu **

**-así es Michiru no quería aceptar que ya no soy la que conociste, perdóname por querer recuperar el tiempo que perdí. Que seas feliz, es lo que deseo, que logres todo lo que te propongas, deseo llegue alguien mejor que yo, que cure tus heridas, llene tus días de alegría, quiero conservar tu amistad y si estoy equivocada que el tiempo me lo diga. **Michiru seguía de espaldas a la rubia; no tuvo el valor para verle de frente si esa era su decisión era mejor recordarla sonriendo no su rostro diciéndole esas palabras aparte un par de lagrimas rodaba por su mejilla, con su mano libre limpia su mejilla, Haruka se percata

**-te pido que no vayas a despedirme **

**-Michiru **

**-no quiero llorar, no quiero distraerme, voy a una competencia **

**-esta bien, **

la rubia no dice nada, pero la peliverde se pone en marcha, esta la sigue hacia donde estaba la fiesta, desde la puerta Lulu, Serena, Mina, Alejandra, Susy les veían, al percatarse que se aproximaban se izo un caos dándose de golpes por tratar de quitarse antes de que les vean. Logran irse sin ser detectadas, entran, llegan hasta la barra, la peliverde, llega hasta donde estaba su bolso lo toma y sale de la casa, todas las chicas fisgonas se ven entre si, para luego alcanzar a Michiru

-por que te vas Michiru

-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-que te izó corajitos

-que te dijo Michiru

-muchachas por favor! solo quiero irme! Michiru subió a su auto, en unos minutos se perdió de vista .

-mala señal Lourdes

-Si creo que Haruka tomo una decisión

-pero cual fue?

-Ambas se marcharon sin decir nada

así pasaron el resto del tiempo, haciendo conjeturas de lo sucedido esa noche, Haruka se predio de vista por el resto de la noche. los invitados se fueron poco a poco solo quedaron serena y Lulu

Al día siguiente Michiru sube al auto con las maletas y su mama llegan al club el autobús salía a las doce del día, el reloj marcaba las once veinticinco de la mañana, todos sus compañeros y amigos se encontraban ahí solo faltaba Haruka en eso logra ver a Lourdes

**-Lulu -Michiru mucha suerte** dándole un abrazo

**-gracias Lulu **

**-y Haruka donde esta? no a llegado? **

Michiru mueve la cabeza en negación; **salio antes que yo,**

-yo le pedi que no viniera ante tal comentario todas se asombran hasta su mama

Se escucha el llamado para que todos los deportistas tomen sus asientos, el animo de la peliverde se desvaneció, subió al autobús triste, a las doce en punto el autobús partió del club sin rastro de la rubia; a pesar de lo sucedido y su petición de ayer quería que la ignorara y se presentase,

Haruka ve su reloj,

**-diablos ya no llegue, debí haber venido en la moto **que hago viendo para todas partes se encontraba en un mar de carros que era provocado por un accidente automovilístico de un trailer con un camión de pasajeros

Media hora después ya estaban por dejar atrás el estado, la peliverde tenia la ilusión que de pronto una camioneta se acerca al autobús pidiéndole que se detuviera, bajara una persona, subiera al autobús, siendo esta Haruka para despedirse, decirle que le disculpara que era ella su verdadero amor desearle suerte, pero solo era la imaginación de ella. Tal vez Haruka solo lo dijo para quedar bien con ella

Llega a casa; en la sala la doctora Alejandra se encontraba con Lourdes

**-Haruka como estas **

**-hola Alejandra que haces aquí **

**-no fuiste al chequeo Haruka eso me preocupa **

**-pero me siento bien **

**-pero seria mejor confirmarlo mas ahora que ya andas de tingo al tango **

**-hey eso me recuerda que no fuiste a despedir a Michiru **

**- era mi intención pero me quede varada en un congestionamiento vial **

**-pues a donde fuiste Haruka** mete la mano a su bolsillo saca una cajita que les muestra

**-fui a recoger esto**; en eso se escucha el timbre sonar; la doctora y lulu se miran, como preguntándose por el contenido de la caja diminuta

**-esperas a alguien Lulu -no y tu? ** Haruka va a ver quien estaba en la puerta, había un hombre chaparro de un metro sesenta de altura

**-Buenas tardes, la Srita. Haruka se encuentra **

**-quien le busca? **

**-el señor Orbin **

**-soy yo **

**-ya se imagina el motivo de mi visita **

**-por favor podemos platicar en otro lugar **

**-como usted guste **–desde la puerta le grita a Lourdes

**-es un viejo amigo Lulu vamos a los videojuegos regreso mas tarde **

Amos suben al auto, llegan a un mirador Haruka le indica que se estacionen en ese lugar

**-y bien**? El señor saca unos papeles se los da a Haruka, esta los lee, le pide una hoja y una pluma.

**-señor cuantas personas trabajaban para el **

**- un aproximado de treinta gentes, eran las mas allegadas **

**-necesito que me investigue todos los datos de cada uno, después que me los allá entregado; quiero que organice una junta con todos;**

**-no hace falta, ya tengo lo que pide, el señor me ordeno hacer esa investigación cuando redacto ese escrito.**

**-pensó en todo Nicanor, queda lejos su oficina?**

**-un poco seria media hora de camino por? **

**-entonces vamos quiero terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible **

El señor enciende el auto, atraviesan la ciudad para llegar a un edificio en pleno centro de la ciudad, se estacionan, le indica le siga, entran suben a el elevador hasta el décimo piso

**- tiene una linda vista señor **

**-si, me recuerda que no debo soñar tanto,** mientras buscaba unos legajos,

**-esta es la información que me pidió, vienen las direcciones, quien es casado, soltero, nivel de estudios, el otro legajo es la relación de las propiedades, información de las cuentas, cuanto tiene cada una. **Haruka los toma, les da una hojeada,

**-que día es hoy -lunes **

**-quiero que cite a todos el próximo lunes aquí en su oficina a las diez am. **

**-entendido señorita; quiere que la lleve? -no gracias tomare un taxi, **

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Michiru se preparaba para la primer ronda clasificatoria, por mas que intentaba no podía sacar de su mente el domingo cuando se escucha

**- a todas las participantes tomen sus lugares para iniciar la competencia **

Michiru se prepara se escucha el disparo de salva y salta a la piscina, en un par de minutos la peliverde llega en segunda posición logrando el pase a la siguiente etapa, se le veía pensativa, ida solo contestaba moviendo su cabeza a cada pregunta con un si o un no.

Las competencias llegaron a su fin, como era de esperarse Michiru arraso con todos los primeros lugares en diferentes categorías después de una semana de competencia el autobús hacia su arribo al club, los familiares de los participantes se encontraban ahí, su pequeña hermana corre a encontrarla; la vista de la peliverde se pierde buscando a su rubia pero no le encuentra por ningún lugar; la mama de Michiru se acerca

**- Tranquila dale tiempo; vendrá cuando sea el momento**. La peliverde solo movió la cabeza en afirmación.

Mientras tanto en una oficina en lo alto de un edificio se encontraba Haruka reunida con todos los mas allegados a Nicanor

**-Muchachos por los que no me conocen soy **

**-no se moleste señorita Haruka todos los presentes sabemos quien es usted **

**- los cite aquí por que he tomado una decisión referente a su futuro; el señor Orbin tiene la lista de cómo he repartido los bienes de su patrón, les estoy dando una nueva vida, un respaldo económico que puede hacer realidad sus sueños, depende de ustedes que ese sueño y apoyo crezca con el paso del tiempo; por favor Sr. Orbin reparta las hojas **a cada uno según le corresponda, el señor le obedece y comienza a llamarle por sus nombres, cada uno tomaba el papel que al leerlo su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, así cada uno fue llamado hasta llegar al final, en un par de minutos el silencio reino pero fue roto

**- todo esto es muy lindo señorita pero aun hay un par de entregas programadas **

**-no sabia de eso** mirando al Sr. Orbin

**-usted solo pidió esa información **

**-con todo respeto al dejar todo podría desatarse una guerra por la plaza que era de nosotros **

**-es cierto debemos elaborar una estrategia; me gusta la idea de cambiar de vida, vivir sin miedo **

**-yo quiero tener una tumba con epitafio que diga que morí de viejo no en una balacera.** Cada uno fue expresando su sentir hasta que

**-bueno muchachos que es lo que ustedes proponen **

**-podemos extender el territorio de los demás repartiendo en partes iguales condicionando que si llegan a pelear entre si por ella volveremos pero por todo **

**- nos matarían si se lo planteas así **

**- creo que debemos enfocarnos primero en las entregas cuantas son **

**-son tres una en el estado vecino, la otra va pasando la frontera y la otra al sur del país todo esta organizado para cada entrega nos dividiremos en tres equipos ya que dos son casi al mismo tiempo la del sur del país saldremos el miércoles. **

**-quiero acompañarlos **

**-es muy peligroso señorita**

**-lo se señores, creen que se pueda adelantar las entregas?**

**-que propone?**

**- partir mañana, Hablar con las cabezas, así se cerrara un capitulo y podremos empezar uno nuevo todos. **

La reunión duro por unas horas mas poniéndose desacuerdo

en todo lo referente a las entregas,

**-entonces así será muchachos partiremos en la noche. **

Salio de la oficina, el tiempo paso volando, para cuando recordó la llegada de su sirena, eran las cuatro de la tarde, debería estar en su casa ya, pero que detalle le llevaría aparte de lo prometido, un ramo de rosas, una caja de chocolates, pero mi presencia debe bastar para ella pero para mi tengo que darle un detalle mas ahora que me metí en esto; no!creo que será mejor dejar las cosas así hasta que regrese de cerrar este capitulo.

Regreso a su casa, subió a su cuarto, no bajo a cenar, a esto Lulu sube con un licuado de melón acompañado con pan tostado, entra sin tocar Haruka se encontraba en el closet sacando ropa

**-que haces? **

**-selecciono mi guardarropa **

**-perdón desde cuando tu haces eso! **

**-me di cuenta que tengo mucha ropa que no uso y la voy a regalar **

**-a por eso la guardaste en la maleta! **

**-me dio flojera bajar por bolsas **

**-no cambias dándole un sape en la cabeza y ya la viste **

**-no -Haruka -entre ella y yo solo nos une una posible amistad **

**-por que? me perdí tienes que explicarme **pero Haruka no pronuncia palabra alguna toma el vaso, da un trago

**-que harás mañana **

**-tengo que ir al banco para regresar al juzgado la papelería del testamento me acompañaras? **

**- gracias yo paso, prefiero salir a dar un paseo **

**-que paseo ni que ocho cuartos vas a ir a clases; este semestre te gradúas y medio no has asistido dejaras materias pendientes **

**-jaja esta bien iré a la preparatoria **

**-eso me agrada, entonces a dormir**

**-si solo termino de hacer esto **

**-pero no te duermas tarde me oíste **

Haruka afirma moviendo la cabeza, ve como se pierde su prima por el corredor, la rubia seguía empacando, en un momento se sienta en la cama toma el teléfono marca un numero pero cuelga antes de que comience a timbrar, hace eso unas tres veces, volvió a dejar el teléfono en su lugar, checo el reloj aun faltaba para que pasaran por ella, se dejo caer en la cama su vista fija en el techo paso alrededor de unas dos horas en esa posición cuando su celular vibra siendo esa la señal, se levanta baja sin hacer ruido, en unos minutos se encontraba ya en la camioneta en camino a cerrar el capitulo.

El día siguiente llego Lulu entro a la habitación; no encontró a la rubia, creyendo que iba camino a la preparatoria si era así pasaría por ella aunque tal ves tuviese otros planes su prima para después de clases, el día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad hasta el medio día que Lulu se presento a la hora de salida en la preparatoria, los alumnos salían en multitud hasta que después de un par de minutos serena se acerca

**-Lulu como estas -bien oye no sabes si ya salio corajitos **

**-su salón ya salio pero no vino hoy Susy me acaba de preguntar por ella! **

**-no asistió a clases! **

**-ups creo que ya la metí en problemas** soltando una carcajada en eso se escucha

**-pasen el chisme chicas para reírme también! **

**-Michiru como estas? Como te fue? **

**-bien como siempre; y todo bien? **

**-ahorita si solo deja que llegue a casa y no será así **

**-paso algo -corajitos no asistió a clases Michiru ese es el problema **

**- tienes idea donde puede estar?**

**-últimamente es impredecible **

A muchos kilómetros de ahí, Haruka se encontraba ya en el lugar de la primera entrega, desde la camioneta observaba a los muchachos hacer el intercambio.

Lourdes llego a la casa, busco a la rubia por toda la casa sin encontrarla, recordó la ropa, busco las maletas pero no las encontró, en un par de minutos el celular de Haruka sonó

**-Haruka Tenou Zerimar Zitro en donde estas? **

**-tranquila estoy bien -Haruka **

**-Lourdes no te preocupes regresare en un par de días recibí una llamada de la finca y vine para atenderlo personalmente con los peones **

**-aun no estas bien **

**-tranquila, **

**-y Michiru?**

**-te pido por favor disimular que todo esta bien**

**-Haruka estas segura de lo que haces **

**-mas que nunca;** un silencio se izó presente **te quiero mucho Lourdes ** termina la llamada.

La rubia se ausento por una semana, en la cual se reoptaba haciendo llamadas cortas a su prima.

Mientras tanto en la piscina del club Michiru nadaba, sus pensamientos no dejaba que se concentrara, decidió recostarse en una de las sillas que se encuentran ahí, con su toalla se tapa de la cintura para abajo y otra pequeña en su cara, no se dio cuenta que alguien había llegado y le observaba, esta persona se acerca a ella

**-me dijo tu mama que te podía encontrar aquí**, la peliverde se asombra al reconocer esa voz

**-Roxanne que haces aquí **

**-tranquila vengó hacer las pases, aceptar mi derrota y a despedirme **

**-yo no he ganado nada **

**-es cierto por que su corazón siempre fue tuyo, le dolía tanto no tenerte cercas que quiso curar su dolor, **

**-Roxanne estas equivocada, el dia de la fiesta me confeso que ya no sinte nada por mi **

**-entonces con mas razón me voy, no quiero interferir en sus decisiones, **

**-te vas del país?**

**-alguien mas requiere de mis servicios **

**-y lo que Haruka te encomendó **

**-no se estar en un lugar por mas de un año, solo por ella lo haría; lo repudie hace unos días **

**-mucha suerte Roxanne **dándole la mano

**-lo mismo te deseo, **

**-es mi prioridad, recuperarme ** despidiéndose ambas Roxanne comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta

**-te despedirás de ella! sabe que te vas! **

**-no; no podría mantenerme firme a mi decisión, por eso me voy estando ella ausente **continuando con su camino.

Varias horas después. En otro lugar en una sala de espera, personas entraban otras salían, otras se reunían con sus seres queridos, una persona se encontraba observando, checa su reloj, voltea hacia la puerta, sonríe al ver llegar a alguien, se acerca al mostrador, le muchacho que se encontraba en ese lugar le da unos papeles; ella los recoge, busca asiento, lo encuentra a lado de un señor que parecía estar dormido llevaba una gabardina negra un sombrero como de la época de los gángsters, unos lentes obscuros, raro ya que era noche; se sienta mientras voltea a ver el reloj de la estación

**- te ibas ir sin despedirte Roxanne**, voltea a verle sorprendida

**-Haruka,** la rubia se quita los anteojos y el sombrero **-por que?**

**-como lo supiste -eso no importa **

-**te amo Haruka y tu no, me es doloroso saber que piensas en otra persona me será mas doloroso verte con ella, saber que ella te conforta, te tiene en sus brazos, **

**-Roxanne **

**-Haruka tal ves crees que soy egoísta, pero si yo no soy tu felicidad tampoco tu tormento **

**-no, no lo eres solo me demuestras cunando me amas,**

**-Roxy **

**-solo estoy siendo buena perdedora,** ambas se paran se miran fijamente, se abrazan

**-te volveré a ver!**

**-no lo se, tu mejor que nadie sabe como es este trabajo **

**-lo se pero te cuidaras por mi? **

**-si ,** se separan se escucha el llamado para abordar el avión

**-ese es mi vuelo** se acerca para despedirse Haruka la toma por los hombros, deposita un beso en sus labios que es correspondido por Roxanne

**-Haruka **

**-shshshsh no digas nada, deseo de todo corazón que todo este bien ** Para después comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

La peliverde va a las regaderas, se cambia para regresar a su casa, el cielo se cubría de estrellas eso indicaba que ya era noche, había pasado mucho tiempo en el club, ya en ella, en la sala se preguntaba el porque la rubia no había dado señales de vida, estaría bien! Pero esta ves no le llamaría, ni buscaría dejaría las cosas al tiempo,

**-estas bien? -si, noo mama, no estoy bien no soy yo me hace falta **

Varios días después Roxanne llegaba a su nuevo trabajo, bajo de un taxi era un edificio de unos diez pisos, muy lujoso,

**-aquí vamos** entra

**-disculpe señorita vengo a ver al señor Adrián Soto -claro por favor se puede registrar y mostrarme una identificación, se la devolveré cuando regrese. Es en el piso ocho puerta 115 **

Roxanne entra a el elevador, se sentía rara, volver a sus actividades con un corazón roto no era bueno, sus sentidos no estaban al cien porciento en su misión. El elevador marco el piso ocho, sale de el, camina por un pasillo hasta llegar al lugar, toca la puerta y se escucha una voz dándole la entrada

**-buenas días! el señor Adrián Soto**

**-el señor salio de urgencia gusta dejarle algún recado**

**-es raro señorita mi nombre es Roxanne picharde tengo una cita con el en quince min…** pero fue interrumpida por

**-el dejo este sobre para usted, me pidió que le disculpara pero por negocios tuvo que viajar, en ese sobre le dejo instrucciones**.

Da media vuelta; abre el sobre, nota que era un boleto para México, en especifico la capital, Roxanne sale del edificio muy pensativa como podía jugarle el destino de esa manera, era un hecho que se volverían a ver tarde o temprano, quiso huir pero no se lo permitieron, hace la parada a un taxi regresa al hotel sube toma su maleta, baja paga su estancia en ese sitio para luego tomar un taxi que le lleve de regreso al aeropuerto. El vuelo duro varias horas, ya en México fue directo al hotel, al día siguiente se presentaría ante su nuevo patrón.

Ya en su habitación se preguntaba como seria, cunado solicito el trabajo no investigo nada, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar, todo lo izo en línea, tenia que pagar las consecuencias de su distracción, de nuevo a México,

Al día siguiente, a primera hora se encontraba en el hotel donde se hospedaba su jefe, entra pero se da cuenta que el ya había salido a unos compromisos dejando instrucciones.

**-creo que será mas difícil de cuidar que Haruka**. Mientras estudiaba la papelería e instrucciones recibidas, subió a la habitación, en ella se encuentra con la mano derecha del señor soto

**-quien es usted **

**-soy Roxanne la nueva empleada **

**-si ya, que opina señorita cree que puede con el puesto **

**-necesito primero familiarizarme con toda la rutina **

**-con Adrián la rutina, monotonía no existe**

**-si ya lo estoy comprobando señor **

**-dígame estaré bajo el mando de alguien o estoy al frente de todo**, se escucha una vos detrás de ella

**-esta usted al frente de todo, pongo en sus manos mi vida **entrando como si nada y sentándose en el sillón **-disculpe - me presento soy Adrián Soto** mientras se quitaba el saco, la persona que te dará de comer, ya leíste lo que deje

**-si señor -entonces a trabajar, tu habitación es la 105 esta al lado izquierdo de esta, ya no saldré por el resto del día, pero mañana el día empieza a las seis y será muy pesado así que descansa, aclimátate, nos vemos mañana**. Ya en su cuarto, se preguntaba tantas cosas, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en todo, hasta que se quedo dormida.

El día siguiente comenzó muy temprano, el señor fue al gimnasio, hasta las siete treinta AM volvió tomo una ducha para salir a una junta de negocios, una comida, para terminar con un cóctel por la noche, de regreso un carro les seguía Roxanne se percato de eso y cambio de carro a su jefe, ella se quedo en la limosina, antes de bajar su jefe dijo **-espero lo disfrutes **quien se creía, sus vidas estaban en peligro y eso debería disfrutarlo, rayos el carro se acerca mas luego otro les cierra el paso encapuchados bajan con armas, estaba perdida no podía disparar estaba en desventaja, se acerco uno

**-donde esta tu jefe -no lo se -si no me lo dices por las buenas me lo dirás por las malas **cortando el cartucho del arma, pero sintió como una aguja penetraba su cuello, la pistola no era de balas sino de dardos para animales.

no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero era mas de un día, las camionetas levantaban el polvo por el lugar que transitaban, volvió a sentir de nuevo la mordedura de otro dardo, en una cabaña alejada de la civilización se estacionan, baja de ella solo una persona, en el Porsche de la misma se veía una figura con las manos en la bolsas del pantalón,

**-le hemos sedado todo el camino, creo que en unas cuatro horas despertara **

**-gracias -no tiene por que darlas sabe que estamos a sus ordenes **

**-por favor llévenla arriba **el señor trono los dedos e izo una señal, en unos minutos Roxanne se encontraba adentro de la cabaña recostada en la cama, una persona le observaba recargada en la puerta, miro su reloj, salio de la habitación, poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento, se puso de pie, se mareo volvió a sentarse, observo el lugar donde estaba, se asomo por la ventana, no vio ningún auto, era extraño todo; nada tenia sentido, escucho pasos se preparo para atacar al momento que se abriera la puerta con una lámpara en unos minutos dejo caer en la cabeza de la persona que abrió la puerta, esta cae al piso, la esculca buscando llaves, percibe un aroma conocido al darle la vuelta se sorprende era Haruka! su Haruka! que había echo!, como pudo recostó a la rubia en la cama; se preguntaba en que se había metido la rubia ahora, seguía los pasos de su familia!, por que no aprovecho la oportunidad; la rubia volvió en si

**-estas bien!1 -con que me pegaste?**

**-con la lámpara - debí suponerlo! **

**-que haces aquí? -estoy en una misión!**

**-Haruka estas loca!, que tienes en la cabeza, por que?**su voz era de preocupación 

**-es de vida o muerte, estoy en un grande problema **

**-en que te metiste! -en que me metieron! **

**-como? **se fue acercandose poco a poco a Roxanne

**-es de vida o muerte **agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos para despeinar su cabellera

**-haruka entre las dos podemos solucionarlo, **

**-tu lo crees! **

**-claro dos cabezas piensan mejor que una **

**-se robaron un corazón y tengo que recuperarlo **esa frase le dejo helada, su cerebro tardo en procesarlo

**-de que hablas!, te metiste al trafico de órganos!**

**-si, no ya ni se en que me metí!**

**-por dios Haruka explícame como paso **

**- tenia que llevar el corazón a nuevo león pero extravíe la maleta **

**-como pudiste hacer eso?**

**-lo ice por que tu te llevaste la maleta el día que te fuiste **

**-que dices? Yo no me lleve nada Haruka!**

**-si lo hiciste te llevaste mi corazón en tu maleta, no puedo dejarte ir, necesito mi corazón; no me des la muerte dame la vida con una palabra **

**-pero tu amas a la ensalada **

**-La fiesta junto con tu partida me izo comprender y sentirme un león enjaulado, enfadada por todo, Salí con chicas que me gustaban pero terminaba bofeteada por llamarlas por tu nombre al tomarle la mano o abrirles la puerta, caminaba de aquí a ya sin sentido, solo buscaba saber de ti. **Pero Roxanne no dijo ni una sola palabra, se levanta de la cama pero Haruka la detiene tomándole la mano; se pone frente a ella para robarle un beso que es correspondido, subiendo de intensidad, se abrazan, Haruka la lleva a la cama, comienza a acariciar el cuerpo lentamente con las llemas de sus dedos, sube para quitarle lentamente la blusa de botones, mientras besa su cuello; Roxanne se entrega ante aquella fogosidad que comienza a desabrochar los jeans de la rubia. En un par de minutos se encontraban como dios las trajo al mundo; Ambas tatuaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus besos, caricias, con tanta pasión, sensualidad, ternura, para caer rendías en la cama.

Haruka se levanta solo se pone una camisa y short para bajar a preparar café, la noche caía depronto siente como unos brazos rodean su cintura, que observaba la ventana

**- este lugar brinda tan lindo espectáculo pero no se compara con tigo a mi lado **

**-jaja amor no sabia que eras cursi **tomando a Roxanne de la mano,

**- diablos-que pasa Haruka! **

**-que de nada sirvió mi esmero en lo que prepare **

**-no entiendo, -si cielo, quería que fuera especial mira **extendiéndole la mano esta la toma, se dirigen a la estufa enciende la luz del horno

**-prepare una pizza - no creo que la hicieras tu **

**-jaja tienes razón la compre echa para que no se enfriara la metí ahí**

**- jaja, yo si la prepararía para ti -mm... es tentador verte prepárala; pero el postre que prepare es lo mejo**r Roxanne voltea a ver a Haruka intrigada

**- en donde estamos Haruka? **

**-en la hacienda de los Zerimar**

la rubia la guía pasan por la sala, suben las escaleras para llegar a una habitación al abrirla puerta se lleva las manos a la boca al ver el lugar tapizado de rosas, claveles de varios colores, la habitación alumbrada por velas que despedían un rico aroma, los muebles iban muy acorde al ambiente del lugar, un reloj de péndulo marcaba el tic tac del tiempo; una mesa puesta para dos con una botella de vino tinto, fresas con chocolate, un coctel

**-fue lo que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte** después camino hacia una vitrina donde saco un cd , el estero se encontraba a unos pasos, abre el porta cd para colocarlo en el para después escucharse

tengo ganas de tocarte todo tu cuerpo,

ser aliado de las largas horas y el tiempo,

para poder detenerme a cada segundo

y tener la dicha de seguir recorriendo

tu cuerpo desnudo y hacerte el amor

la rubia toma por la cintura a Roxanne correspondiendo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Haruka, recarga su cabeza en la rubia mientras esta acerca su boca al oído de Roxanne para susúrrale en el la letra de la canción comenzando a moverse lentamente.

en tus bellos ojos he encontrado ese brillo

en tus labios el sabor que tanto me gusta

en tu cuerpo la pasión que llevo encendida

y tu alma me provoca algo que me asusta

que me esta atrayendo y creo que es amor

no encontraba la manera de hacerte extenso

todos mis deseos y mas bellos sueños

no sabia como decirte cosa hermosas

y por eso te lo digo en esta canción

te amo espero que también tu sientas lo mismo

que necesitas para vivir mis besos

te amo y quiero proponerte una cosa

si estas deacuerdo quiero hacerte el amor

al terminar la canción se besan apasionadamente, Haruka se dirige hacia la mesa, sirve las dos copas, le da una a su chica

**-brindo por ti, por nuestro futuro juntas, por esta segunda oportunidad que la vida me da**, Roxanne le mira muy coquetamente a la rubia choca la copa y da un sorbo, para luego decir

**-brindo por que esto no sea un sueño, por despertar cada día a tu lado, **chocan las copas y de un trago Haruka deja vacía la copa, haciendo una cara rara,

**-jaja Haruka no es tequila **

**-jajaja por eso, como no es tequila me sabe feo** acercándose seductoramente **crees que tus labios borren el sabor del vino! **

**-no lo se** depositando sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, se van acercando poco a poco las miradas se cruzan, las caricias comienzan a asomarse, le da un beso fugas

**-este mm necesito otro aun tengo el sabor del vino **

**-jajjajaja**

**-gracias **besándole apasionadamente

**-la primera de muchas mi cielo,** los dedos de Roxanne comienzan a recorrer la espalda de la rubia dibujando corazones y letras, provocando que sienta una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo

**-no seas traviesa -me castigaras! **

**-no lo había pensado** toma por sorpresa para cargarla y llevarla a la cama

**-si tus castigos son así seré traviesa mas a menudo **

**-jajajajaja te amo roxy te amo como nuca pensé amar a alguien de esta manera, ni a ella **pero es silenciada con un beso

**-yo no quiero saber del pasado, solo del futuro de nosotras** besándole eso provoca que la rubia pierda el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, se ven entre si; comienzan a reír, de pronto roxy toma la iniciativa acariciándola, besándola, la rubia corresponde poco a poco; la poca ropa de cada una vuelve a caer lentamente en el suelo, caricias, besos, suben de tono, de pronto Roxanne se detiene **- estas segura? **

**-aquella ves que me pase de copas la recuerdo muy bien, hoy te puedo responder con no es un deseo! , te amo Roxanne picharde nunca estuve mas segura, se quien soy; soy la mujer que quiere pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado, sin importar pasado, apellidos y todas esas cosas que nos trataran de separar, soy la persona que te cuidara en la enfermedad, celebra tus victorias, seré cómplice en tus locuras, tantas cosas que no terminaría de decirlas pero prefiero hacerlas realidad, no dejarlas en palabras, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.**

quedo anonadada ante tales palabras, bajando la guardia pero la rubia toma la iniciativa tomando una rosa para acariciar el cuerpo ya al desnudo de Roxanne, para después besar su cuello, bajar por la espalda, deja la rosa para que sus manos grabasen cada detalle de su piel, su mirada era tierna; Roxanne se dejo querer por la rubia, se entrego en cuerpo y alma a esa persona que le robo el corazón desde aquel día que le vio, esa noche se entregaron varias veces con la mas dulce pasión que pueden emanar dos personas que se aman tanto logrando fundirse en un solo ser. Sorprendiéndolas juntas en cama un nuevo amanecer dejando que el efebo iluminara el rostro de ambas con sus primeros rayos. Haruka despierta, se recarga para ver dormir a su pareja, acaricia la cabellera de ella y comienza hablar en voz alta

**- Aun no entiendo como lograste entrar en mi, como lograste transformarme por que es verdad, me ayudaste a crecer, a no dejarme vencer y no es agradecimiento, ese día que salio el detrás de ti sentí celos, miedo de perderte por mi indecisión; que buscaras que alguien mas calmara tu dolor pero preferiste irte que hacerme daño creyendo que era lo mejor, cuando nos despedimos creí que podría dejarte ir, soportar tu ausencia, pero me fue imposible por eso te busque, por eso le pedí al señor soto te regresara a México **

De pronto Roxanne abre los ojos,

**- te amo Haruka te amo **

**-estabas despierta! **

**-no he podido dormir!; tengo miedo despertar y que solo sea un sueño **

**- ya lo ves; es de día y sigo aquí amor. **Besándole tiernamente en los labios


End file.
